


Mine Would Be You (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Harry, Blond Niall, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Break Up, Brunette Niall, Emotional Fucking, Ex Sex, Exes to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavily inspired by Jason Robert Brown's The Last Five Years, Like these two LOVE EACH OTHER, Listen I hate that Xander is in it too, Louis Tomlinson is Harry Styles' Muse, M/M, New York City, Non-Linear Narrative, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Okay fun tags!, Pining, Smut, So much material!, Thank you Harry and Louis for the albums, Writer Louis Tomlinson, and being a success, and how do you balance the two, but be happy about it!, harry is louis' baby, like the HAPPIEST ENDING, lots of discussions about being creative, no cheating I promise, side Ziam, some D/s undertones, that's an actual tag!, time jumps, tomlinshaw friendship, when two creatives are in love!, you're gonna suffer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 115,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Louis spalanca gli occhi, le palpebre che palpitano mentre la stanza ruota intorno a lui. Prende diversi sorsi di birra quando ha la conferma che quella non è assolutamente un'allucinazione, che il primissimo ritratto di se stesso che Harry Styles abbia mai dipinto è appeso a quel muro.Louis lo fissa, con il cuore che gli batte nel petto mentre si rende conto che non c'è solo un suo dipinto, ce ne sono cinque, i ritratti allineati come se fossero una sorta di storyboard che rappresenta l'ascesa e la caduta del suo amore più profondo. Il suo più grande dolore. Un dolore che lo ha segnato così profondamente che si è ritrovato a lasciare il fottuto paese, spezzando tutti i legami con la sua vita a New York, e che ora improvvisamente lo circonda come se non se ne fosse mai andato.Cazzo, cazzo. Porca puttana.-Louis ritorna a New York City cinque anni dopo essersi lasciato quella città- e l'amore della sua vita - alle spalle. Non aveva intenzione di rivedere Harry, ma il destino ha un modo divertente di giocare che li riporta insieme, che gli piaccia o no. Dopo aver deciso di fare una piccola tregua, entrambi iniziano a chiedersi: sarebbe così brutto se la storia si ripetesse?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mine Would Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860842) by [crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo). 



>   
>   
> Okay, ultima storia! Questa è Mine Would Be You ed è forse la mia preferita tra le tre. L'ho amata talmente tanto vi giuro, è una delle storie più belle che ho letto ultimamente. Ed è della stessa autrice di Own The Scars, quindi andate sul sicuro! Bene, allora potete trovare la storia originale [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860842/chapters/60143053), mentre [QUESTO](https://postimg.cc/F1s1tNKZ) è il permesso dell'autrice. Vi lascio al primo capitolo, e spero vi piaccia! L'hashtag è #MWBYFF  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> (Questa è solo una traduzione, tutti i diritti e i crediti vanno a crinkle eyed boo che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre)

  
  
  
** Mine Would Be You **

  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo uno.**  
  
  
  
Louis non appartiene a questo posto.   
Prende un lungo sorso della sua Peroni mentre osserva la vivace galleria d’arte SoHo, sperando che l’alcool placherà l’ansia che gli fluttua nello stomaco. Anche se sa che non dovrebbe, inizia a confrontare il suo vestito con quello di tutti gli altri. Questa galleria è molto più hipster di quelle che usava frequentare una volta, il senso della moda di questa folla della serata inaugurale è un misto di peculiarità e appariscenza; la logica detterebbe che si adatta perfettamente a questa serata, che nessuno gli lancerebbe una seconda occhiata. Lui lo sa. Tuttavia, Louis non può fare a meno di chiedersi se le persone lo stiano giudicando, pensando che sia vestito in modo inadeguato nella sua semplice polo e pantaloni della tuta.   
Beh, che si fottano se lo stanno facendo. Non sapeva che Zayn lo avrebbe trascinato ad una fottuta mostra d’arte stasera quando si è vestito stamattina, e i suoi pantaloni della tuta sono Gucci, dannazione.   
Prende un altro sorso di birra, deglutendo a fatica mentre allontana i capelli dagli occhi e li aggiusta piano. La bottiglia è fredda nella sua mano e un po’ bagnata dalla condensa; gratta l’etichetta con il pollice mentre scruta la folla, cercando il suo amico. Si sono persi non appena hanno messo piede dentro, con Louis che ha rifiutato cordialmente i bicchieri di champagne e vino offerti dai camerieri raggruppati vicino alla porta, optando per andare dritto al bar, mentre Zayn presumibilmente è andato alla ricerca del misterioso uomo che li ha portati in questa galleria in primo luogo.   
Louis è rimasto scioccato quando Zayn a pranzo gli ha suggerito di andare a visitare una galleria dopo il lavoro, prima dei tradizionali drink del venerdì sera. Non che a Zayn non piaccia l’arte, perché la _ama,_ ma il moro è anche un introverso, e preferisce spesso i suoi manoscritti alle persone. Non pensava proprio il suo amico fosse il tipo di persona che ama venire in questi posti in cui avrebbe dovuto spendere ogni sorta di energia sociale facendo chiacchiere e fingendo di essere felice di vedere le persone.  
Louis non pensava che si sarebbe trovato in questa posizione in primo luogo, dovendo riaprire vecchie ferite che non sono mai veramente guarite, quelle di cui sicuramente non ha mai parlato. Ferite di cui sicuramente non può discutere in compagnia di insalate e panini nella sala dei redattori.   
Quindi ha provato a convincere Zayn, sostenendo che SoHo era nella direzione opposta rispetto al solito bar _e_ dai loro rispettivi appartamenti. Ma Zayn non si è mosso, è rimasto fermo nella sua posizione, proclamando di non capire quale fosse il suo fottuto problema. Quindi hanno battibeccato per un po’, nessuno dei due disposto ad arrendersi. Alla fine, il moro si è arreso e ha ammesso che il motivo per cui era così ansioso di andare era che l’uomo che ha appena iniziato a frequentare lo ha invitato a ‘fare un salto.’ Sarebbero rimasti lì solo per un’ora e poi avrebbero lasciato la galleria per andare a bere, gli ha assicurato Zayn; aveva solo bisogno del tempo sufficiente per parlare con il suo uomo senza sembrare eccessivamente disponibile. Louis non aveva nemmeno bisogno di fargli da spalla; sarebbe stato libero di godersi il cibo e l’alcool gratuiti e offrire supporto morale, per ogni evenienza. È stato il silenzioso appello nei profondi occhi castani del suo amico dopo aver esaurito tutti i suoi argomenti che alla fine lo ha convinto; ha ceduto, accettando di mettere piede in un luogo per lui doloroso, un luogo in cui aveva promesso di non entrare mai più cinque anni fa.  
Perché almeno uno di loro deve avere la possibilità di scopare ed essere felice nel prossimo futuro.   
Inoltre, non è colpa di Zayn se la sua nuova cotta apparentemente lavora in una galleria d’arte.   
Louis deve solo fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e affrontare questa situazione. Lui può farlo. Non è più un bambino che lotta per sbarcare il lunario; è un adulto affermato sulla trentina e si è lasciato alle spalle il passato. Lo ha fatto. Può stare qui e far finta di star bene per un’ora.   
Dopotutto, lo faceva sempre. Anche se, se deve essere veramente onesto con sé stesso, cosa che cerca di essere spesso in questi giorni, non è mai stato bravo ad ambientarsi qui. Non è mai stato bravo a fissare un quadrato di tela dipinto di giallo con un quadrato nero nel mezzo e chiamarla arte, decostruendo la composizione, cercando di decifrare ciò che l’artista stava cercando di dire e come lo faceva ‘sentire.’  
Stupido. Lo faceva sempre sentire stupido. Come se fosse l’unico a non capire una battuta, come se fosse l’unico a non vedere lo splendore di un dipinto che molto facilmente potrebbe essere appeso sul frigorifero di sua madre.   
Lo odiava fottutamente.   
Louis sospira mentre un cameriere si ferma davanti a lui, offrendo un vassoio pieno di crostini con tartare di tonno. Ne estrae uno dal vassoio, accettando un tovagliolo da cocktail dal cameriere con un sorriso serrato. Se lo infila in bocca, masticando in modo apprezzabile mentre i sapori di sesamo e zenzero esplodono sulla sua lingua. Si pulisce le dita e si asciuga le labbra con il tovagliolo, arrotolandolo nel pugno una volta che ha finito, alla ricerca di un bidone della spazzatura.   
Questa è un’altra cosa che lo ha sempre fatto impazzire durante questi eventi: tutti gli stuzzichini, i tovaglioli da cocktail e nemmeno una pattumiera in vista. Svuota la birra e infila il tovagliolo lungo il collo della bottiglia, tornando al bar e sospirando pesantemente mentre si fa largo tra la folla.   
Pensava davvero di essersi lasciato tutto alle spalle, rinchiudendo tutti quei sentimenti in una scatola per non riaprirla mai più. Ma bastava mettere piede in una galleria d’arte perché tutte le insicurezze tornassero a ruggire a piena forza.   
Apparentemente la sindrome dell'impostore è qualcosa che non se ne va mai veramente, e inoltre, è fuori dalla pratica di cercare di inserirsi e immedesimarsi nelle stelle di New York City.   
Raggiunge il bar, posizionando la bottiglia vuota sul bancone e segnalando al barista che gli piacerebbe averne un’altra. Il barista gli consegna rapidamente un'altra bottiglia; Louis sorride con gratitudine, facendo scivolare una banconota da cinque dollari sul bancone e in cambio ottiene un sorriso altrettanto riconoscente. Sa che questi ragazzi di solito hanno una mancia incorporata alla fine della notte, ma lo fa sempre un po’ impazzire vederli lavorare sodo per nessuna mancia. Saluta il barista con la sua bottiglia e torna alla galleria.   
Stasera c’è una specie di spettacolo collaborativo, gli stili di pittura sono troppo vari per provenire da un solo artista. Parte dei dipinti sono in quello stile moderno che ha sempre odiato, ma c’è anche una buona quantità di nature morte e ritratti. Questi sono sempre stati i tipi di dipinti che gli parlavano, i tipi di dipinti che davano piccoli scorci di umanità, catturando momenti anziché concetti vaghi. Louis va alla deriva in direzione di quei dipinti, con suscitato interesse. Forse avrebbe dovuto afferrare il foglio delle tariffe alla porta, dopo tutto; il suo nuovo appartamento ha un disperato bisogno di decorazioni dopo solo un mese a New York.   
“Mini toast con avocado, signore?”  
Louis si gira verso la giovane cameriera che è improvvisamente apparsa al suo fianco, arricciando il naso disgustato per il vassoio che ha tra le mani. _Naturalmente_ stanno servendo toast di avocado. Odia il toast di avocado, e proprio non capisce perché tutti siano così fottutamente ossessionati da quella cosa molliccia verde così all’improvviso.   
“No, grazie,” risponde, non sgarbatamente. Il suo stomaco ringhia forte e la cameriera ride. “Non avete niente di un po’ più sostanzioso qui intorno, vero?”  
“Ci sono dei panini laggiù,” risponde la cameriera, sporgendosi in modo cospiratorio e inclinando la testa, indicando il cameriere che sta per sparire dietro l’angolo, il suo vassoio mezzo pieno di mini cheeseburger. “Mi sposterei velocemente se fossi in lei; sa come diventano le persone quando vedono cose del genere.”  
“Fottuti avvoltoi,” Louis ridacchia, bevendo un sorso di birra. “Grazie.”  
La cameriera sorride e annuisce, facendosi da parte e offrendo il vassoio di disgustosi toast alle sue prossime vittime ignare. Gli occhi puntati sul premio, Louis si fa rapidamente strada tra la folla alla ricerca del cameriere con i mini panini. Può praticamente già gustarli sulla sua lingua mentre gira l’angolo, entrando nello spazio arioso della galleria, i suoi occhi che scrutano la stanza.   
Ed è proprio in quel momento che lo vede.  
Si blocca sul posto, lo shock gli scorre veloce nelle vene come acqua ghiacciata. Tutti i pensieri sui panini svaniscono immediatamente dalla sua mente, il suo stomaco precipita sul pavimento mentre spalanca gli occhi alla vista del suo sé venticinquenne che lo guarda di rimando dal suo supporto sul muro.   
Oh porca puttana.   
Inspira acutamente, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Lo sta inventando, vero? Sta sognando, per forza. Non c’è alcun fottuto modo che il suo ritratto sia esposto in questa galleria. Perché ciò significherebbe...  
Louis apre gli occhi, le palpebre che palpitano mentre la stanza nuota intorno a lui. Prende diversi sorsi di birra quando ha la conferma che quella non è assolutamente un’allucinazione, che il primissimo ritratto di sé stesso che Harry Styles abbia mai dipinto è appeso a quel muro.   
Lo fissa, il suo cuore che martella nel petto mentre si rende conto che non c’è solo un suo dipinto, ce ne sono _cinque,_ i ritratti allineati come se fossero una sorta di storyboard che rappresenta l’ascesa e la caduta del suo amore più profondo. Il suo più grande dolore. Un dolore che lo ha segnato così profondamente che si è ritrovato a dover lasciare il fottuto paese, recidendo tutti i legami con la sua vita a New York, e che ora improvvisamente lo circonda come se non fosse mai andato via.   
Cazzo, cazzo. Porca miseria.  
Ogni singolo istinto che Louis possiede urla contro di lui, intimandogli di allontanarsi da lì, ma rimane radicato al suo posto, completamente trafitto dai dipinti. Può anche non saperne molto di arte, ma _sa_ che la tecnica di Harry è fottutamente brillante, soprattutto nei ritratti. Lo è sempre stato. A rischio di sembrare Rose DeWitt Bukater, Harry vede le persone. I suoi dipinti hanno una qualità viscerale che attira immediatamente lo spettatore; ha un vero dono quando si tratta di catturare le emozioni dei suoi soggetti, facendo apparire il suo lavoro intimo ma voyeuristico allo stesso tempo. Louis si è imposto di non pensare a quei momenti e non lo fa da anni, ma basta uno sguardo ai dipinti per far tornare tutto di corsa, sentendosi come se fosse accaduto solo ieri.   
Il primo dipinto, quello che ha cambiato tutto, è l’unico per cui abbia mai formalmente posato. Louis ricorda quanto fottutamente nervoso fosse e come avevano parlato fino a quando non si era rilassato, facendo naturalmente una posa che aveva catturato l’attenzione di Harry.   
Il braccio destro è incrociato sul busto, afferrando il bicipite sinistro, mostrando l’uccello tatuato sull’avambraccio e sul polso nudo. Le sue spalle sono leggermente incurvate, facendo abbassare la scollatura della sua maglietta, mettendo così in mostra le sue clavicole e il suo petto, mentre la sua testa è inclinata di lato, gli occhi che guardano in alto attraverso le ciglia con un sorriso dolce e affettuoso che gli fa vibrare le labbra. Ancora oggi, Louis non ha idea di come Harry sia riuscito a catturare questa espressione se non attraverso una sorta di stregoneria dell’artista.   
O forse aveva semplicemente perso la testa per lui, fin dall’inizio. Non potrebbe mai nasconderlo.   
Il calore si precipita sulle sue guance e prende un lungo sorso di birra mentre i suoi occhi si spostano sul dipinto successivo. È nudo sul letto, sdraiato su un fianco e appoggiato sul gomito per accentuare le sue curve, solo la parte più piccola di un lenzuolo azzurro drappeggiato sui fianchi per preservare la sua modestia. C’è un sorrisetto timido sul suo viso e i suoi occhi scintillano maliziosamente mentre la sua mano afferra il lenzuolo, lasciando che lo spettatore decida se si sta coprendo o sta per esporsi.   
Si strofina inconsciamente il polso mentre osserva il dipinto centrale, le sue dita tracciano il percorso del suo tatuaggio della corda. Sta guardando oltre la sua spalla in questo, sorridendo così forte che i suoi occhi sono increspati mentre il suo braccio destro si allunga all’indietro, il tatuaggio della corda fresco sul suo polso, la pelle attorno ad esso è tinta leggermente di rosa. Le sue dita sfiorano quelle della mano sinistra distesa in primo piano nel dipinto, l’inchiostro della corrispondente àncora spicca contro la pelle pallida. Non ha bisogno di guardare il quadratino a sinistra che mostra il titolo; non potrebbe mai dimenticarlo, le parole sono impresse a fuoco nel suo cervello e inchiostrano la sua pelle.   
_Tied Up Like Two Ships._  
Louis deglutisce a fatica, la gola stretta. Quella è stata l’unica volta in cui Harry si è inserito in uno dei suoi quadri.   
Non riesce a ricordare il momento che ha ispirato il quarto dipinto perché potrebbe essere stato un numero qualsiasi di eventi, tutte le inaugurazioni delle gallerie d’arte e le feste si sono fuse fino a diventare una misera foschia. Louis è di profilo in questo, con i capelli che gli ricadono sulla fronte; i suoi occhi sono abbassati e le spalle sono curve, come se stesse cercando di rimpicciolirsi. L’intero dipinto è solo... triste. Sembra _perso,_ quel senso di malinconia che emana è stato impresso su quella tela da ogni colpo attento e preciso del pennello di Harry. All’epoca, non aveva idea del perché Harry avrebbe dipinto un ritratto del genere, perché diavolo avrebbe voluto catturare qualcosa di così fottutamente miserabile; lo aveva reso furioso. Ora che ha messo una certa distanza tra di loro, pensa di sapere perché lo ha fatto. Dopotutto, lui ha trascorso un anno solido incanalando tutte le sue emozioni nella scrittura, producendo un romanzo completo. Harry invece ha semplicemente elaborato le sue emozioni con il suo pennello, la sua stessa tristezza evidente nel dipinto come lo è quella di Louis nel romanzo.  
Il quinto dipinto è uno che non ha mai visto prima ed è come un pugno allo stomaco.   
È un work-in-progress, ma c’è qualcosa di decisamente finito nella sua incompletezza. La tela è per lo più bianca rigida, deboli linee a griglia di matita che la attraversano. Lo schizzo preliminare di Louis è lì, il profilo a tre quarti disegnato in linee più pesanti di grafite, con qualche sfumatura di carbone, le macchie nere che creano dimensione e trama, indicando dove Harry sarebbe tornato per dipingere le ombre. Il riccio aveva iniziato a riempire un po’ del suo viso, concentrandosi sul naso e sugli zigomi, stratificando più sfumature per replicare il tono della sua pelle. I suoi occhi sono l’unica parte di lui totalmente completata; Harry iniziava sempre con quelli, era così meticoloso con essi che spesso passava diverse ore a ottenere la tonalità esatta di blu che voleva, dipingendo amorevolmente ogni ciglio e la curva delle sue sopracciglia. I suoi occhi sembrano tormentati qui, dipinti in un tempestoso blu-grigio, reso ancora più inquietante dal fatto che nient’altro nel dipinto è pienamente realizzato. Louis deglutisce a fatica mentre assorbe gli schizzi di vernice blu sulla tela che gocciola appena sotto il suo naso e il mento, coprendo la metà inferiore del ritratto; è lo stesso blu che Harry aveva sempre usato per i suoi occhi. Quando guarda più da vicino, vede minuscole macchie di colore che punteggiano la tela da dove la vernice era schizzata fuori dall’ovvio punto di impatto. Lo fissa fino a quando il dipinto inizia a diventare sfocato dietro le lacrime che riempiono i suoi occhi e che si rovesciano sul suo viso mentre trattiene il fiato.  
Gesù Cristo.   
Passa un cameriere con un vassoio vuoto; Louis ci mette sopra la sua bottiglia mezza piena di birra mentre si asciuga le lacrime dalle guance, cercando disperatamente di raccogliere sé stesso, senza voler metter su una piccola scena. Si concentra sulla respirazione, inspirando ed espirando costantemente, cercando di calmare il suo cuore che corre all’impazzata. Di tutte le gallerie d’arte della città, e sa che ce ne sono un sacco, è _dovuto_ finire proprio in quella di Harry, vero? Certo che è così. Deve essere una specie di scherzo cosmico contorto, giusto? Ma poi di nuovo, non è sorpreso. Non proprio. Lui e Harry sono sempre stati come magneti, la forza di attrazione tra loro era innegabile. Quindi perché _non_ avrebbe dovuto essere tirato indietro nell’orbita di Harry non appena ha messo piede a New York City? Avrebbe dovuto saperlo.   
Si strofina le mani sul viso mentre sospira pesantemente.   
Harry è qui, proprio in questa stanza. Louis sa che è qui. E non può decidere cosa c’è di peggio: voltarsi e vedere Harry, probabilmente con quel fottuto Xander al suo fianco, o scivolare silenziosamente fuori dalla galleria inosservato e non vedere affatto Harry.   
Fa un respiro profondo e si gira.   
Cerca Harry tra la folla, con il cuore che batte all’impazzata. Tutti i suoni nella stanza sono attutiti dal flusso di sangue nelle orecchie. Le sue mani sembrano umide; le stringe a pugni contro il suo fianco, il leggero pungiglione delle sue unghie smussate che scava nella carne dei suoi palmi lo schiaccia. La folla nel mezzo della stanza si sposta ed emette un sussulto silenzioso quando punta gli occhi su Harry Styles per la prima volta dopo cinque anni, il suo cuore salta un battito nonostante tutto.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sta parlando con una donna anziana, stringendo un bicchiere pieno di vino rosso nella mano destra. La sua attenzione è focalizzata su di lei, le sopracciglia corrugate e il labbro inferiore stretto tra le dita della mano sinistra. Louis è stato oggetto principale di questo sguardo molte volte prima; non ha dubbi sul fatto che la donna si senta come se fosse la persona più importante nella stanza che ha catturato la sua piena attenzione. Harry è sempre stato così bravo in queste cose, affascinava e incantava tutti durante una festa, ed è chiaro che non è cambiato affatto.   
Con l’attenzione di Harry occupata, Louis coglie l’occasione per ispezionarlo e saziarsi di lui, catalogando tutte le piccole differenze tra il ragazzo che una volta amava e l’uomo che gli sta di fronte. È allo stesso tempo lo stesso ma completamente diverso in una volta.   
Harry è bello. È davvero bellissimo. Il che è, ovviamente, esasperante. Ora ha una postura un po’ diversa, la schiena è dritta e le spalle larghe, ed emana sicurezza ed equilibrio. Il suo viso è diventato più spigoloso con l’età, la mascella affilata e definita. Indossa un abito bianco con un motivo floreale nero che Louis giura assomigli proprio alle lenzuola del letto Ikea che aveva quando si era trasferito a New York. Su chiunque altro, quel vestito sembrerebbe assolutamente ridicolo, ma Harry invece ci sta d’incanto, perché lo indossa con una tale eleganza e portamento da far impallidire i modelli. I pantaloni svasati ma aderenti mettono in mostra le sue lunghe gambe mentre la giacca sottolinea l’ampiezza delle sue spalle. (È più robusto? Sembra più robusto.) Lascia che l’abito parli da solo, e lo ha abbinato a semplici stivali neri e una camicia di seta nera, abbottonato fino in cima per quella che deve essere la prima volta nella sua vita. (O forse no. Forse è solo un caso e non voleva avere le tette completamente fuori per questo evento.)   
Harry si è tagliato i capelli, osserva tristemente, la lunga criniera di riccioli color cioccolato che Louis amava così tanto probabilmente è sparita ormai da tempo. Ha ancora un po’ di lunghezza, però, i suoi capelli sono arruffati abilmente ed alcuni piccoli riccioli gli ricadono sul viso, proprio vicino agli zigomi. Harry sorride a qualcosa che la donna dice e la vista delle sue fossette che scolpiscono crateri profondi nelle sue guance fa attorcigliare lo stomaco a Louis.   
Questa è l’unica cosa che non è cambiata riguardo a Harry. È ancora l’uomo più bello della stanza. In ogni stanza.   
Louis è così perso nei suoi pensieri che non vede Harry spostare la sua attenzione dalla donna fino a quando non è troppo tardi. Si congela sul posto mentre i loro sguardi si trovano, gli occhi verdi di Harry si spalancano per il riconoscimento e poi lo shock. La sua mascella quasi cade a terra, le sue labbra formano una ‘o’ perfettamente arrotondata mentre il colore si prosciuga dalla sua faccia; il bicchiere di vino gli scivola dalle dita, il vetro si rompe in mille pezzi e il liquido rosso rubino schizza sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni bianchi.   
Tutto il rumore nella stanza inonda improvvisamente i sensi di Louis, dalle risatine delle persone nelle immediate vicinanze di Harry alla persona dall’altra parte della stanza che urla per la confusione. Un cameriere si precipita al fianco di Harry, un vassoio vuoto in una mano e un asciugamano nell’altra. Il riccio si accovaccia, tamponando inutilmente la pozzanghera di vino con un tovagliolo da cocktail mentre il cameriere getta l’asciugamano sui grossi pezzi di vetro.   
“Lou?” Harry soffoca, guardandolo, confusione e apprensione scritte su tutto il viso, il tovagliolo intriso di vino stretto tra le mani.   
È il suono della voce profonda e roca come miele fuso di Harry che pronuncia il suo nome che fa ridestare Louis dalla sua trance, il suo istinto attacco o fuga che _finalmente_ entra in gioco. Supera un altro cameriere in arrivo, allontanandosi da lì e facendosi largo tra la folla il più veloce possibile, i suoi occhi fissi sull’uscita. L’adrenalina scorre veloce nelle sue vene, il suo cuore batte forte.   
Deve uscire di qui. Adesso.   
“Louis!”  
Louis sobbalza quando qualcuno tocca il suo bicipite; si gira su sé stesso, quasi aspettandosi di vedere Harry in piedi di fronte a lui.   
“Gesù, Zayn,” sospira, premendosi una mano sul petto mentre i suoi occhi guizzano avanti e indietro tra il suo amico e la porta. “Mi hai spaventato a morte.”  
“Pensavo che mi avessi visto, mi dispiace,” dice Zayn sinceramente. “Dove sei stato? Ti stavo cercando perché volevo vedere se–”   
“Dove sono stato _io_?” Louis ride, un pizzico di isteria si insinua nella sua voce. “Penso di essere stato all’inferno, Zaynie, tu dove sei stato?”  
La fronte del suo amico si increspa mentre lo studia.   
“Cazzo, Lou, stai bene?” Chiede il moro, i suoi occhi castani pieni di preoccupazione. “Cosa è successo? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.”  
Louis guarda indietro nella direzione di Harry, assicurandosi che non lo stia seguendo. Non capisce se si sente arrabbiato o meno, ma dopo qualche secondo si rende conto di non esserlo.   
“Sì,” dice dolcemente, guardando in basso verso le sue Vans bianche. “L’ho appena fatto.”  
“Che cosa-”  
“Ascolta, amico, devo andare,” dice Louis, mettendo una mano sulle spalle di Zayn. “Ci sentiamo, okay?”   
“Okay, ma Lou-”  
“Mi dispiace non aver avuto modo di incontrare il tuo ragazzo,” lo interrompe Louis, voltandosi. “Un’altra volta, sì? Sì. Ti scrivo più tardi.”  
Louis si dirige verso la porta, senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta di Zayn. Già alla ricerca del pacchetto di sigarette in tasca, si precipita fuori con un sospiro di sollievo, l’aria leggermente afosa di fine giugno un gradito sollievo rispetto alla galleria eccessivamente climatizzata. Si infila una sigaretta tra le labbra e la accende con le mani tremanti, facendo una lunga e profonda tirata. Mentre espira lentamente, i suoi occhi si posano sul trifoglio verde neon che lampeggia dalla finestra del bar dall’altra parte della strada, con il logo di Jameson che tremola leggermente.   
Ha bisogno di un fottuto drink.   
  
  
  
**Febbraio 2011**  
  
  
“Shots?” Chiede Louis, inarcando un sopracciglio verso Nick mentre si libera del suo pesante cappotto invernale, appendendolo al gancio sotto il bancone. “Un martedì sera? Stai cercando di uccidermi, Nicholas? Perché beviamo degli shots?”   
“Perché, Lou-Lou, il mio capo è un cazzone e tu continui a lamentarti del blocco dello scrittore,” risponde Nick con un sorriso sfacciato. “Abbiamo davvero bisogno di più di una ragione?”  
“No, non ne abbiamo bisogno,” risponde Louis mentre si siede sullo sgabello, avvicinandolo al bancone. Allunga il pugno verso Patrick, il loro barista preferito, che restituisce il gesto con facilità, anche mentre versa il Jameson in una linea ordinata di bicchieri da shot. Louis si acciglia mentre li conta. “Perché ce ne sono sei?”  
“Stan sta arrivando, vero?” Chiede Nick, facendo scivolare con attenzione i bicchierini pieni verso di loro. “Due per ognuno di noi.”   
Proprio in quel momento, entrambi i loro cellulari ronzano. Louis lo afferra per primo, sbloccandolo e leggendo il messaggio nella loro chat.  
“È bloccato al lavoro,” informa Louis, sollevando il telefono per farlo vedere a Nick. “Ha una importante scadenza. E il suo treno smette di funzionare alle dieci, quindi non riesce a venire.”   
Nick fa una faccia imbronciata, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. Louis ridacchia, blocca il suo telefono e lo posiziona sul bancone.   
“Allora berremo anche i suoi shot in suo onore,” dice solennemente Nick, consegnando a Louis uno dei bicchierini in più. “Alla salute, Lou-Lou.”  
“Oh Dio, eccoci qui,” brontola il giovane, facendo tintinnare il bicchiere con quello di Nick. “Ai buoni amici-”  
“E alle cattive abitudini,” sogghigna Nick, completando il loro tradizionale brindisi.   
Fanno picchiettare i bicchieri sulla barra di legno. L’odore pungente di whisky riempie le narici di Louis mentre alza il bicchiere verso le labbra; chiude gli occhi e beve il liquido con facilità, tutto d’un sorso, il Jameson gli scivola in gola, lasciando una piacevole sensazione di bruciore. Sbatte il bicchiere capovolto sul bancone, guardando Nick, che sta già bevendo il suo secondo bicchiere.   
“Troppo lento,” lo rimprovera Nick con un sorriso sfacciato. “So che puoi fare di meglio.”  
“Hai ragione, posso,” concorda il giovane. Spinge indietro lo sgabello e si alza, saltellando su e giù per prepararsi, con grande gioia di Nick. L’amico gli consegna il secondo shot e ripetono il rituale, facendo tintinnare i bicchieri e picchiettandoli sul bancone.   
“Arrrrgh, cazzo,” geme Louis, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Questo ha fatto male.”   
Nick urla di gioia, tendendogli il bicchiere finale.   
“No, no, assolutamente no,” si rifiuta Louis, agitando la mano. “Se bevo un terzo whisky a stomaco vuoto, vomiterò al cento per cento su di te. Ho bisogno di mangiare qualcosa.”  
Come se fosse stato convocato, Patrick pone davanti a loro un grosso cono di patatine fritte in stile belga, con piccole vaschette di salsa aromatizzata ai lati.  
“Onestamente, Louis, per che tipo di persona mi hai preso?” Mormora l’amico affettuosamente. “Ho ordinato questi non appena mi sono seduto.”  
“Ti amo,” sospira il castano, strappando una manciata di patatine dalla cima della pila e immergendole nella maionese. “Ma non berrò comunque il terzo shot. Patty, posso avere un Jameson e zenzero per favore? E un’acqua?”  
“Non berrai un terzo shot ma ordinerai un whisky allo zenzero?”  
“Beh, un whisky allo zenzero lo _bevi_ a sorsi, Nicholas,” dice altezzosamente Louis, con la bocca mezza piena di patate bollenti. “C’è una differenza.”  
“Certo, certo,” dice Nick allegramente, mandando giù il suo ultimo bicchierino. Rabbrividisce, battendosi il petto. “Ahhhhh, sei un debole.”   
“Sì, sì,” dice Louis, bevendo un sorso d’acqua. “Chiamami domani quando avrai i postumi della sbornia e dovrai affrontare il tuo terribile capo.”  
“Questo è un problema del Nick del futuro,” il giovane scrolla le spalle, sbattendo il bicchiere sul bancone. “Sai che è sfortuna lasciare uno shot pieno sul bar troppo a lungo, Lou-Lou.”  
“Dici un sacco di stronzate.”  
“Non è vero!” Nick insiste, servendosi con alcune patatine. “È sfortuna! Quindi, o bevi lo shot o trova qualcun altro a cui darlo. Sono le regole. Chissà? Forse rimedierai anche un appuntamento o qualcosa del genere.”   
“Ne dubito,” risponde Louis, alzando gli occhi mentre sorseggia delicatamente il suo cocktail.   
Si gira, agitando la cannuccia nel bicchiere mentre si appoggia al bancone, osservando la folla del martedì sera. Marlowe è quasi sempre pieno, grazie anche alla sua posizione privilegiata in Hell’s Kitchen; lo spazio lungo e stretto sembra pieno, ma non sovraffollato. Gli occhi di Louis si spostano su vari gruppi di persone raggruppate attorno ai tavoli a botte di whisky dall’altra parte della stanza, notando quanto sembrano divertirsi e cercando di valutare chi sarebbe disposto a farsi uno shot. Viene immediatamente attratto da un gruppo di sei persone seduti proprio di fronte a lui, in fondo alla sala. Sono un po’ più chiassosi di tutti gli altri, un ragazzo biondo ossigenato che guida il gruppo in un brindisi rumoroso. Lo stomaco di Louis fa una piccola capriola mentre il gruppo si sposta, rivelando il ragazzo per cui stanno brindando, le sue guance rosse mentre cerca di zittire i suoi amici, il suo cocktail rosa che gocciola un po’ nel suo bicchiere da martini.   
È il ragazzo più carino che abbia mai visto.   
Un vistoso diadema di plastica sicuramente pensato per una bambina è posato sulla sua testa, i suoi riccioli color cioccolato scendono sinuosi sulle sue spalle, mentre una fascia con scritte rosa neon dichiara che è il suo compleanno e si allunga sul suo petto, annodandogli la vita stretta. Sorride da un orecchio all’altro, le sue belle labbra sono macchiate di rosa dal suo cocktail e due fottute fossette gli spuntano sulle guance. I suoi occhi sono scintillanti, e anche se è troppo buio nel bar per vedere esattamente di che colore sono, Louis sa che sono sicuramente belli.   
Può sentire Nick ridacchiare accanto a lui e gli lascia una gomitata nelle costole per zittirlo. Sta fissando, lo sa bene, ma non gli importa davvero. Vuole che il ragazzo lo noti, intimandogli silenziosamente di guardare nella sua direzione.   
E lui lo fa.   
I loro occhi si incontrano e il cuore di Louis salta un battito. Il ragazzo inclina la testa, un sorriso curioso gli incurva le labbra. Non distoglie lo sguardo, un accenno di sfida gli brilla negli occhi mentre fissa lo sguardo su di lui.   
Incoraggiato dai due shot di Jameson che gli scorrono nelle vene, Louis gli strizza l’occhio.   
Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano e lascia cadere il suo cocktail, l’ampio bordo del bicchiere colpisce lo spigolo del tavolo mentre scivola, il liquido rosa schizza sulla fascia e la maglietta grigia sbiadita. Il giovane salta indietro mentre il vetro colpisce il pavimento con un clangore clamoroso. Louis si mette una mano sulla bocca, cercando di trattenere le risate mentre il ragazzo biondo applaude, spingendo il braccio in aria. Il resto del gruppo entra in azione, uno di loro passa un tovagliolo al ragazzo, scuotendo la testa con affetto come se fosse un incidente non del tutto inaspettato. Il ragazzo preme il tovagliolo sul petto, guardando di nuovo Louis e ridendo, il bellissimo suono della sua risata che quasi supera il frastuono del bar. Louis inarca un sopracciglio mentre sorride, tornando a girarsi verso il bar.   
Se muove un po’ l’anca per mostrare la curva del suo culo, beh, non è assolutamente affare di nessuno.   
“Sono sbalordito, davvero,” Nick ride mentre Louis beve un sorso delicato del suo whisky allo zenzero. “È come guardare una commedia romantica.”   
“Non so di cosa stai parlando,” risponde il castano a bassa voce.   
“Stronzate,” ridacchia Nick. “Attento, Lou-Lou, sta arrivando.”  
“Fanculo, okay,” mormora, passandosi le dita tra i capelli abilmente acconciati e poi sistemandoli con cura. Non guarda intenzionalmente verso il ragazzo in avvicinamento, improvvisamente molto interessato alla partita di hockey che trasmette la TV dietro il bancone. Per questo motivo, sente la presenza del ragazzo prima ancora di vederlo, il calore che si irradia dal suo corpo mentre invade il suo spazio personale, allungando un braccio al lato del suo corpo per afferrare una pila di tovaglioli da cocktail. Louis si gira verso di lui, cercando ancora di comportarsi come il prototipo del figo mentre incontra il paio di occhi più verdi che abbia mai visto.   
“Oops,” ridacchia il ragazzo, la sua voce profonda e frusciante. Abbassa lo sguardo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre si asciuga la fascia rosa schizzata.  
“Ciao,” mormora Louis, tutta la parvenza del figo che cade mentre sorride.   
“Ciao,” ripete il giovane, alcuni riccioli che gli cadono sulla fronte mentre alza lo sguardo su di lui attraverso le lunghe ciglia. I suoi occhi sono un po’ vitrei per colpa dell’alcool, ma il suo sguardo è ancora chiaro.  
“Bella fascia,” osserva Louis, appoggiandosi al bancone. “È _davvero_ il tuo compleanno, Curly?”   
“Lo è,” annuisce il ragazzo, facendo un gesto verso la sua fascia macchiata. “Oggi compio ventitré anni.”  
“Beh, buon compleanno,” sorride Louis.   
“Grazie. Purtroppo, mi ritrovo senza un drink,” sospira drammaticamente il ragazzo, raddrizzando la tiara tra i ricci. “Per il mio compleanno. È un po’ ingiusto, non trovi?”  
“Ah sì?”  
Il ragazzo annuisce appena, battendo gli occhi su Louis mentre increspa le labbra in un broncio esagerato.  
Gesù Cristo, questo ragazzo è adorabile.   
“Voglio dire, sei tu quello che ha lasciato cadere il suo drink, Curly,” Louis scrolla le spalle, volendo prenderlo un po’ in giro. “Non riesco a capire perché mi stai dicendo questo. Non è un mio problema.”   
“Beh, invece _è_ un tuo problema,” sfida il ragazzo.  
“Oh, _davvero_ ,” scherza Louis, mordendo un sorriso. “E perché pensi ciò? Spiegamelo pure, mi piacerebbe _tanto_ sapere come potrebbe essere un _mio_ prob-”  
Le parole muoiono sulla sua lingua, il suo respiro si mozza mentre il ragazzo chiude lo spazio tra di loro, avvicinandosi così tanto che Louis riesce a sentire l’odore dell’alcool nel suo respiro. Il giovane ha un paio di centimetri di altezza a suo vantaggio, costringendolo ad alzare gli occhi per guardarlo. Si studiano a vicenda, nessuno dei due vuole essere il primo a rompere il contatto. Il cuore di Louis martella furiosamente nel suo petto, batte così forte che si chiede se l’altro ragazzo possa sentirlo. Alla fine, il ragazzo abbassa la testa, le sue labbra quasi sfiorano il guscio dell’orecchio di Louis.   
“È un tuo problema perché mi hai fatto l’occhiolino,” mormora il ragazzo riccio, la sua voce lenta, sembra miele denso versato sulla ghiaia. “Ed è un tuo problema perché penso che tu _voglia_ che sia un tuo problema.”  
Il ragazzo si tira indietro, un sorrisetto arrogante che gli torce la bocca; Louis esala un respiro tremante, risate nervose che gli sfuggono dalle labbra mentre fa un cenno a Patrick dall’altra parte del bar.   
“Che cosa bevi, Curly?”  
“Un Cosmo al lampone,” risponde il ragazzo, il ghigno arrogante si scioglie in un dolce sorriso, i suoi occhi verdi luccicano nella penombra.   
“Hai sentito il giovane, Patty,” sorride Louis. “Un Cosmo al lampone per il festeggiato.”  
“Arriva subito,” annuisce Patrick, prendendo immediatamente un bicchiere.   
“Nel frattempo,” dice il castano, facendo scivolare lo shot extra di Jameson verso il ragazzo. “Ho uno shot di compleanno con il tuo nome sopra.”  
“Non conosci nemmeno il mio nome,” scherza il giovane, accettando il bicchiere.   
“Forse dovresti dirmelo allora,” risponde il castano.   
“Questo è whisky?” Chiede il ragazzo, arricciando il naso mentre sente l’odore dello shot.   
“Jameson,” conferma Louis.   
“Mi dispiace, ma non sopporto quella roba,” si scusa il ragazzo, rimettendo il bicchiere sul bancone, spingendolo di nuovo verso Louis. “Non sono in grado di digerire Jameson da-”  
“Beh, per fortuna non è per te, allora,” dice Nick all’improvviso, afferrando il bicchierino.   
_(Giusto_ , Nick è ancora qui.)  
Nick sorride loro e manda giù il whisky; il ragazzo lo guarda, le sopracciglia che si solcano e le labbra imbronciate, facendolo sembrare una specie di rana gelosa.  
“Non è il tuo ragazzo, vero?”  
“Gesù, no,” esclama Nick, il suo viso che si accartoccia mentre sbatte il bicchierino sul bancone, tutto il suo corpo trema. “No, no, no, assolutamente no, nemmeno tra un milione di anni. No.”   
“Accidenti, grazie Nicholas,” Louis dice ironico. “Non c’è bisogno di sembrare così disgustato. Cristo. Sto cercando di fare una buona impressione qui.”   
“Oh, penso che tu l’abbia già fatta,” Nick ridacchia.   
Il ragazzo scoppia a ridere, battendosi una mano sulla bocca; Louis non riesce a fare a meno di fargli un altro occhiolino mentre Patrick gli mette davanti il drink del riccio.  
“Il prossimo giro lo pago io, ragazzi,” li informa Patrick nel suo fitto accento irlandese. “Divertitevi.”  
“Grazie, Pat,” dice Louis, facendo scivolare alcune banconote verso di lui. Non finisce mai per pagare il prezzo intero qui, ma lascia sempre delle generose mance. Si gira di nuovo verso il ragazzo, che lo sta osservando, un’espressione lievemente sorpresa sul suo bel viso. Louis fa scivolare il bicchiere verso di lui. “Ecco qua, Curly. Buon compleanno.”  
“Come ti chiami?” Chiede il ragazzo con un sorriso sbalordito.   
“Oh, ora che hai preso il tuo drink, vuoi sapere il mio nome, eh?” Lo prende in giro delicatamente.   
Il ragazzo annuisce e sorride ancora di più, le sue fossette sono così profonde che Louis è sicuro del fatto che si riescano a vedere dallo spazio.  
“Sono Louis,” dice infine.   
“Piacere di conoscerti, Louis,” dice il ragazzo, allungando la mano.   
“Ed è un piacere conoscerti…” risponde Louis, fermandosi mentre fa scivolare la mano su quella più grande del ragazzo, stringendola delicatamente.   
“Harry,” mormora il ragazzo. “Mi chiamo Harry.”  
Si sorridono l’un l’altro e Louis non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se fosse in piedi su una specie di precipizio, qualcosa di sorprendente che sta per iniziare.   
“Penso che questo richieda un brindisi,” dice il castano, alzando il bicchiere in aria. Harry ridacchia, rispecchiandolo. “A Harry, per il suo ventitreesimo compleanno. Possano le bevande essere abbondanti e i bicchieri integri.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finalmente continuo questa mravigliosa storia che mi ha rubato il cuore. Questo è il secondo capitolo, e i nostri piccini già si danno da fare ahahahaha. Come potrete notare, la storia sarà divisa in due, ci sarà la storia ambientata nel presente e poi dei throwback della loro storia passata, che non saranno in ordine cronologico, ma che vi aiuteranno a far capire cosa è successo tra i due. Bene, io spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, se volete mi trovate su #MWBYFF e ci vediamo giovedì prossimo!  
> All the love, Sil xx

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry osserva gli ultimi ritardatari che si dirigono verso l’uscita, lasciandolo solo nella sua sezione della galleria. Saluta gentilmente la coppia con cui ha parlato negli ultimi quindici minuti, sperando che il suo sorriso non sembri troppo falso; dopotutto, hanno acquistato uno dei suoi paesaggi e di questo gliene è veramente grato. È più che pronto a staccare la spina per questa notte.   
Soprattutto dopo aver visto Louis per la prima volta in cinque anni. Beh. Cinque anni, cinque mesi e due settimane, giorno più giorno meno.   
Non che stia contando i giorni. Assolutamente no.   
Considerata la rapidità con cui Louis è scomparso (uno dei suoi più grandi talenti, onestamente), Harry è quasi convinto di aver immaginato l’intera faccenda, che in qualche modo, avere così tanti dipinti del castano in un unico posto ha indotto la sua mente a vederlo tra la folla. Questa deve essere l’unica spiegazione. Il suo cervello non riesce ad elaborare il fatto che non solo Louis è tornato a New York, ma che è apparentemente disposto a trascorrere il suo venerdì sera all’inaugurazione di una galleria. Deve per forza aver inventato tutto, giusto?   
Ma poi Harry guarda i suoi pantaloni rovinati, gli schizzi bordeaux che si stagliano in netto rilievo contro il tessuto bianco, e sembrano prove di una macabra scena del delitto. Beh, in un certo senso lo sono. Sono il ricordo fisico del fatto che non ha inventato tutto, che Louis era _qui_ ad una delle mostre più importanti della sua carriera, che ha visto i suoi dipinti e che è scappato via.  
Ancora una volta.   
La porta si chiude con un colpo e Harry sospira di sollievo, le spalle che si abbassano mentre rilassa la postura. Spera davvero che ora siano rimasti solo lui, Liam e i baristi nella galleria.   
_Finalmente._   
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, scompigliando i ricci sciolti mentre gira l’angolo nella sezione principale della galleria, pronto a fare la sua tradizionale analisi con Liam, preferibilmente davanti a una bottiglia di vino. Fa una smorfia quando vede il suo agente perso in una conversazione profonda con uno dei proprietari della galleria. Stabiliscono un contatto visivo da sopra la spalla dell’uomo; Liam inclina sottilmente la testa verso il bar, dove il barista sta pulendo i rimasugli della serata, chiaramente desideroso di uscire da lì e tornare a casa. Harry annuisce, dirigendosi al bar, tirando fuori il portafoglio mentre si avvicina. Si costringe a riaccendersi, offrendo al barista un sorriso smagliante.   
“Hai del rosso avanzato?” Chiede, lasciando cadere un paio di banconote nel barattolo delle mance. “O tutto ciò che è già aperto, non sono schizzinoso.”   
Il barista afferra una nuova bottiglia di pinot nero da una teca aperta, apre il tappo che schizza chissà dove e gliela consegna.   
“Ops, poteva colpirti,” dice il barista strizzando l’occhio. “Hai bisogno di bicchieri?”   
“Hai quelli di plastica?” Domanda il riccio, memore di quello che è successo poco prima. “Due?”   
Il barista tira fuori due bicchieri di plastica e li consegna.   
“Grazie, amico,” dice Harry con gratitudine, lasciando cadere un altro dollaro nel barattolo delle mance. “Ti auguro una buona serata.”   
“Grazie, altrettanto,” risponde il barista, tornando a pulire.   
Harry cattura lo sguardo di Liam, alzando la bottiglia e sorridendo. Liam annuisce e gli rivolge un pollice in su. Il riccio si colpisce il polso con un dito come a dirgli di sbrigarsi e arriccia il naso, facendo una smorfia; il suo amico stringe le labbra mentre riporta la sua attenzione alla conversazione, piccole grinze che si formano agli angoli dei suoi occhi mentre cerca di non ridere.   
Quel piccolo senso di leggerezza che Harry ha provato brevemente, svanisce completamente quando gira l’angolo, i suoi ritratti che tornano in vista. Rabbrividisce; quei dipinti lo innervosiscono, portando ogni sorta di emozioni e ricordi in superficie. E il fatto è che lui _sa_ che quei ritratti e la persona protagonista di essi sono _ancora_ sotto la sua pelle; non riesce nemmeno a immaginare che tipo di shock deve essere stato per Louis vederli lì.   
Harry arranca attraverso la galleria, voltandosi e fissando i ritratti mentre scivola lentamente sul pavimento. Non gli importa che il pavimento sia decisamente sporco dopo l’apertura; ha avuto una giornata fottutamente pesante, e comunque i suoi pantaloni sono già rovinati. I luminosi occhi blu di Louis lo fissano, il suo sguardo penetrante è intenso e indagatore anche quando viene catturato dalla pittura ad olio. Un altro brivido gli percorre la schiena alla sensazione di sentirsi osservato.   
Fanculo.   
Svita il tappo della bottiglia di vino, riflettendo momentaneamente sul voler bere direttamente dalla bottiglia, ma alla fine decide che non è ancora arrivato a quel punto di disperazione. Si concede un bicchiere generoso e ne versa uno anche per Liam, posando la bottiglia vicino al suo fianco. Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso sardonico mentre solleva il bicchiere, osservando le cinque versioni di Louis prima di portare il bicchiere alle labbra, bevendo un lungo e lento sorso di vino, il ricco liquido che gli riscalda la pancia. Harry sospira, appoggiandosi contro il muro e allargando le gambe davanti a sé. Delicatamente, sbatte la testa contro il muro a ritmo con i suoi pensieri.   
Fanculo. Fanculo. Fanculo.   
Non è che non ha mai immaginato vari scenari che coinvolgessero il suo primo incontro post-rottura con Louis. Lo ha sicuramente fatto. Ha avuto un sacco di tempo per farlo negli ultimi cinque (e mezzo) anni. Ha immaginato di incontrarlo a una festa con un bell’uomo al braccio, con il castano che gli faceva capire quanto fosse bella la sua vita ora, facendolo pentire del giorno in cui ha chiuso la loro relazione. (Ha.) Ha immaginato di cadere in ginocchio e implorare Louis di riprenderlo con sé, promettendogli che questa volta farà tutto bene, che non lascerà che il loro amore gli scivoli di nuovo tra le dita. Cazzo, ha persino immaginato un grande finale degno di Hollywood, dove si incontrano sul ponte di Brooklyn e decidono che stare insieme è meglio che essere separati, poi si corrono incontro e si baciano appassionatamente. (Quest’ultimo scenario può o non può essere stato influenzato da una visione notturna di _Sex and the City_ su E! e una bottiglia di pinot grigio. Va bene.)   
Ma nonostante tutti gli scenari che ha immaginato, Harry non avrebbe mai potuto supporre come sarebbe effettivamente andata. Come i loro occhi si sarebbero incontrati tra la folla, come sarebbe rimasto paralizzato dallo shock alla vista di Louis, come il suo bicchiere di vino sarebbe scivolato tra le sue dita, richiamando stranamente la notte in cui si erano incontrati la prima volta, solo che adesso c’era Louis che scappava da lui il più velocemente possibile invece di fargli cenno di avvicinarsi con un occhiolino e uno schiocco dell’anca.   
Sarebbe romantico se non fosse un tale dannato incubo.   
Fanculo.   
Harry beve un altro sorso di vino, i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre deglutisce. Dovrebbe solo ubriacarsi, davvero davvero tanto. Questa è l’idea migliore in assoluto.   
“Il pavimento, H? Veramente?” I passi di Liam echeggiano sul pavimento di legno lucido della galleria mentre entra nella stanza. “Schifo.”  
Sentendo la presenza del suo amico incombere su di lui, Harry sbatte lentamente gli occhi e li apre. Alza lo sguardo su Liam, che lo guarda con il viso accartocciato in un’espressione disgustata ma affettuosa.   
“I pantaloni sono già rovinati,” il riccio scrolla le spalle, sorseggiando il suo vino. “Cos’è un po’ di sporco in più?” Accarezza lo spazio accanto a lui. “Dai, siediti con me.”  
“Assolutamente no. Sai quanto costa questo completo? E quante persone hanno camminato in questa galleria stasera?”   
“Ti ho già versato un bicchiere di vino,” mormora il giovane.  
Liam esita, lisciando il palmo sulla giacca. Il suo abito grigio è davvero elegante, si addice alla sua recente promozione a socio junior dell’azienda, ma ha aggiunto un tocco di stile al suo aspetto generale sotto forma di una sciarpa di seta con lo stesso motivo della cravatta. Nascosto appena sotto i risvolti della sua giacca, l’intricato motivo a cerchi si staglia contro il bianco frizzante dei pantaloni e il grigio lucido della giacca, portando il look dal semplice allo chic. Harry dà a tutto l’insieme un dieci su dieci e può capire _perché_ Liam non vorrebbe sporcarsi. Ma comunque. Ha passato una notte di merda ed è triste e un po’ arrabbiato e vuole solo bere vino per terra con il suo migliore amico. È chiedere troppo?   
“Lee-yum,” mormora, sbattendo le ciglia. “Andiamo, forza. Vivi un po’.”   
“Harry,” si lamenta Liam, la sua determinazione si sta chiaramente indebolendo.   
“Ti pagherò il conto della lavanderia a secco,” lo rassicura il riccio. “Promesso.”  
Liam ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. Harry morde un sorriso trionfante quando l’amico si sbottona la giacca e si siede accanto a lui sul pavimento, appoggiandosi al muro.   
“Dov’è il mio vino?” Chiede Liam, allentandosi la cravatta.   
“Giusto, il vino,” annuisce il riccio, passando al giovane il suo bicchiere di plastica. “Ecco qui.”   
Harry riempie di nuovo il suo bicchiere fino in cima, ignorando il sopracciglio inarcato dell’amico mentre lo fa. Batte velocemente il bicchiere contro quello di Liam e beve un sorso di vino.  
“Stai bene, Harry?” Chiede gentilmente Liam. “Sei sembrato un po’ assente quasi tutta la sera.”  
“Lo stai chiedendo come mio amico o come mio agente?”  
“Non farlo,” lo ammonisce Liam. “Sai che te lo sto chiedendo come tuo amico.”  
“Voglio dire, non ti biasimerei se fosse così,” ammette Harry, fissando i ritratti di Louis finché non iniziano a sfocarsi leggermente. “Se me lo stessi chiedendo come mio agente, voglio dire.”  
“Harry,” inizia l’amico.   
“No, davvero,” continua, guardandosi le mani. “Hai negoziato per me e mi hai fatto avere uno spazio espositivo per l’inaugurazione di una nuova galleria. È stata una grande serata e la mia testa non era davvero qui. Io... ho rovinato tutto, no?”  
“Non essere ridicolo,” lo schernisce Liam. “H, guardami.”  
Harry sbuffa e ruota la testa di lato, incontrando i caldi occhi marroni del suo agente.   
“Sei stato fantastico,” lo rassicura l’amico, dandogli una piccola spinta. “Hai fatto meglio di chiunque, secondo me. Te lo giuro. Hai venduto molti dipinti-”  
“Questo è vero,” interviene il riccio, sorseggiando il suo vino.   
“ _E_ ho ricevuto molte richieste di commissioni di ritratti,” continua Liam, la sua voce sincera mentre indica i ritratti di Louis. “Quei dipinti hanno realizzato _esattamente_ quello che pensavo avrebbero fatto, Harry.”  
Il giovane sente una risata amara che gli sfugge dalle labbra.   
“Sì, certo,” concorda cupamente, bevendo un altro sorso di vino.   
“Va bene, seriamente, cosa ti prende?” Chiede Liam. “Ti ho appena detto che è stata una buona serata, perché sei ancora imbronciato?”  
“Ugh, sto facendo lo stronzo,” sbuffa Harry, appoggiando la testa contro il muro. “Non sei tu, te lo prometto.”   
“Allora cosa c’è?” Liam preme.   
Il rumore della porta risuona nella stanza accanto; Harry presume che sia il barista che va via dopo aver finito il suo turno, lasciandoli finalmente soli nella galleria. Sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. Non è che Liam non sappia di Louis, perché lo sa; forse non conosce tutti i dettagli cruenti, ma Harry aveva dovuto fornirgli alcuni retroscena quando avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme, quando Liam aveva insistito perché iniziasse a mostrare i ritratti. Ma non sa nemmeno come iniziare a dire al suo amico che Louis è stato lì, riapparendo all’improvviso da chi cazzo sa dove. Riesce a malapena a crederci, e non vuole di certo iniziare a elaborare i suoi sentimenti al riguardo.   
“Non lo so, Li,” inizia Harry.   
“Ehi?”  
Il riccio si blocca al suono della voce che sente provenire dalla stanza di fronte, il suo stomaco che crolla. I passi echeggiano nella galleria vuota e lui stringe gli occhi ancora di più.   
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque.   
“Cazzo, ho dimenticato di chiudere a chiave la porta,” ansima Liam. Harry lo sente rimettersi in piedi, il tessuto del vestito che fruscia mentre si spolvera. “Lascia che me ne occupi io.”  
“C’è qualcuno-”  
“Ehi, mi dispiace, signore,” lo interrompe Liam, la sua voce gentile e professionale. “In realtà siamo chiusi per la notte. Posso mostrarvi l’uscita?”  
C’è un lungo silenzio; Harry trattiene il respiro. Forse Louis andrà via. O forse sta immaginando tutta questa cosa. Dopotutto, ha bevuto molto vino stasera; sicuramente è a casa, comodo nel suo letto e sta sognando. È tutto un sogno.   
“Harry,” Louis dice lamentosamente. “Haz.”  
O forse no.   
Il riccio espira lentamente mentre i suoi occhi si aprono. Louis è in piedi sull’arco aperto della galleria, chiaramente a disagio ma determinato allo stesso tempo. I loro sguardi si incrociano e Harry viene riportato a quel momento di più di otto anni fa, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono in un bar di Hell’s Kitchen. Anche dopo tutto questo tempo, Louis è ancora l’uomo più mozzafiato che abbia mai visto, i suoi penetranti occhi blu non mancano mai di renderlo debole e fargli tremare le ginocchia. Gli anni sono stati buoni con lui, anzi si può dire che lo hanno reso ancora più bello; le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi hanno iniziato ad approfondirsi e il suo viso è diventato più spigoloso. Le piccole macchie di grigio per cui Harry lo stuzzicava amorevolmente sono diventate strisce d’argento sulle sue tempie, dandogli un’aria aulica.   
Ovviamente gli stanno fottutamente bene. Harry non è minimamente sorpreso. Ha sempre saputo che Louis sarebbe diventato ancora più bello col passare del tempo.   
“Harry, cosa sta succedendo?” Chiede Liam. Con la coda dell’occhio, il riccio può vedere la fronte del suo amico aggrottata mentre guarda tra lui e Louis. “Chi è lui?”  
Senza interrompere il contatto con gli occhi di Louis, Harry alza le sopracciglia, annuendo attraverso la galleria verso i suoi dipinti. Riesce a vedere il momento in cui l’agente capisce, la sua bocca si spalanca per la sorpresa mentre guarda i ritratti e poi di nuovo Louis e poi di nuovo i ritratti.   
“Oh,” ansima Liam, coprendosi la bocca con la mano. “Oh, merda.”  
Merda davvero.   
Harry beve un lungo sorso di vino, i suoi occhi sono ancora fissi su Louis. Si sente come se stesse per uscire dalla sua pelle.   
“Dovrei ... dovrei andare,” balbetta Liam. “Dovrei andare, giusto? Voglio dire, a meno che tu non voglia che rimanga? O dovrei andare?”  
Louis interrompe per primo la loro gara di sguardi, guardando il pavimento mentre strofina la suola delle sue scarpe da ginnastica contro il pavimento, la gomma che cigola sul legno. Prende un respiro profondo, guardando di nuovo Harry mentre si sposta i capelli, lisciando le ciocche morbide per rimetterle a posto.   
Beh, quel tic nervoso non è cambiato.   
“Harry?” Chiede Liam, calciando gentilmente la sua gamba tesa. “Va bene per te se vado?”  
Non va bene, ma sa anche che se ha intenzione di avere una conversazione con Louis- una conversazione che è in ritardo di cinque (e mezzo) anni, deve farlo da solo.   
“Vai a casa,” riesce a dire, rivolgendo al suo manager un debole sorriso. “Sto bene.”   
“Chiudo a chiave,” dice Liam, frugando in tasca alla ricerca delle chiavi. “La porta si chiuderà automaticamente dietro di te, okay? Spegni tutte le luci prima di andare.”  
“Va bene.”  
“Ti chiamo domani, sì?”  
Annuisce mentre guarda Liam andarsene; si ferma accanto a Louis, aprendo la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa (oh, Gesù) ma cambia idea quando il castano gli rivolge uno sguardo impassibile. Il suo amico si arrende quindi, correndo verso la porta. Harry avrebbe riso di lui, se non sapesse esattamente come ci si sente ad avere quegli occhi azzurri gelidi su di te. Chiunque sarebbe crollato sotto di essi.   
Si guardano a lungo, nessuno dei due vuole essere il primo a rompere il silenzio. Harry coglie l’occasione per studiarlo ulteriormente, valutandolo mentre cerca di capire come cazzo si sente in questo momento, perché sente _tutto_ in una sola volta. Louis ha un aspetto disinvolto e sta benissimo vestito con la sua semplice polo bianca e pantaloni neri, la striscia rossa e blu scuro che gli corre lungo la gamba lo fa sembrare più alto di quanto non sia in realtà. Un occhio non istruito potrebbe pensare che Louis fosse vestito troppo casual per un evento del genere, ma il riccio sa per certo che quei pantaloni della tuta sono Gucci, il che è così fottutamente strano perché il castano ha sempre odiato le etichette e tutto ciò che esse comportavano ed ora sta indossando _Gucci_ per l’amor di Dio-  
“Mi devi mille dollari,” afferma Harry.   
“Che cosa?” Chiede Louis, un’espressione sorpresa sul viso.   
Harry scola il vino restante, posando il bicchiere vuoto sul pavimento.   
“Mi hai sentito,” risponde, alzandosi goffamente in piedi e spazzolandosi via la polvere dal sedere. “Mi devi mille dollari.”  
“Ah, davvero?” Chiede Louis, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “E perché mai?”  
Harry fa un gesto verso i suoi pantaloni sporchi di vino.   
“Questi sono pantaloni Gucci,” spiega il riccio, avvicinandosi furtivamente. “È un _abito_ Gucci, realtà.”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi, è rovinato a causa tua.”  
“Sei tu quello che ha fatto cadere il vino, non io,” il castano alza le spalle, restando fermo, anche se Harry può vedere un accenno di panico nei suoi occhi mentre si avvicina.   
“Ho lasciato cadere il vino a _causa_ tua,” insiste. “Quindi paga.”  
“Non pagherò per i tuoi fottuti pantaloni, Harry,” ribatte Louis, inclinando ostinatamente il mento. “Ma ti dico una cosa. Che ne dici se invece compro uno dei tuoi quadri, così siamo pari? Accetti gli assegni o devo andare a prendere i contanti? So di averne un po’ con me, ma chissà, forse non è abbastanza per te.”  
“Tu vuoi-”  
“Comprare uno dei tuoi quadri, sì,” finisce Louis per lui, tirando fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca e aprendolo. “Uno dei miei, in effetti. No, fanculo, vorrei comprarli tutti. Quanto vengono?”  
“Quelli non sono in vendita,” ringhia praticamente Harry, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui.   
Le punte delle loro scarpe quasi si toccano. Louis sembra scosso dalla loro improvvisa vicinanza così come lui, i suoi occhi azzurri che vagano sul suo viso, non si fermano mai troppo a lungo in un punto. L’aria tra di loro sembra elettrica. È sempre stato _così,_ anche quando le cose si sono fatte schifose tra loro, ed è chiaro che non è cambiato nulla, anche dopo tutto questo tempo passato lontani l’uno dall’altro. Anche dopo tutte le notti insonni in cui Harry non sapeva dove _fosse_ Louis, come fosse riuscito a sparire dalla faccia della terra senza lasciare traccia mentre lui era rimasto a raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore in frantumi. Guardando ora Louis, Harry non è sicuro se vuole baciarlo o strozzarlo; stringe il pugno lungo il fianco anche se i suoi occhi scivolano sulle labbra del maggiore.  
Sono della stessa tonalità di rosa pallido che ricorda.   
Il respiro di Louis si blocca ma poi si allontana da lui, addentrandosi nell’atrio della galleria mentre si mette in tasca il portafoglio. Harry espira lentamente, cercando di calmare il suo battito cardiaco.   
Gesù.   
Il riccio lo osserva girovagare con le mani in tasca mentre guarda tutti gli altri dipinti. È una classica tecnica del maggiore questa, fingere di essere interessato all’arte ma non coinvolto completamente da essa. Se non fosse per le ciocche grigie tra i suoi capelli e per il modo in cui tiene le spalle squadrate invece che curve, Harry penserebbe che sia di nuovo il 2013.   
“Sai, quando ti ho visto prima, pensavo di aver avuto un’allucinazione,” ammette Harry, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. “Perché non era assolutamente possibile che tu fossi qui, nella mia galleria, in una delle notti più importanti della mia carriera-”  
“Non lo sapevo,” dice Louis velocemente, il colore che svanisce dal suo viso. “Giuro che non lo sapevo, Harry. Ero qui con un amico, non avevo idea che questa fosse la tua notte. Credi davvero che mi sarei presentato per- cosa? Prenderti in giro?”  
“Io non-”  
“Hai davvero una così bassa considerazione di me, Harry?” Chiede il maggiore, agitando le mani impotente. “Sai cosa? Vaffanculo. Perché non tiri fuori la testa dal culo per un minuto e pensi anche a _me_? Non hai idea di che shock è stato girare un angolo e vedere la mia faccia sul maledetto muro. Gesù.”  
Harry odia quando Louis ha ragione. Non importa se prima avesse pensato la stessa identica cosa, lo odia ancora.   
“Hai ragione,” concede con riluttanza. “So che non lo faresti. Non di proposito.”   
“Grazie.”  
“Ma nemmeno io sapevo che saresti stato qui,” dice Harry. “Nemmeno io l’ho fatto apposta, Louis. Non è che avessi modo di contattarti per farti sapere che avrei mostrato un mucchio dei tuoi quadri. No anzi, i _miei_ quadri. Sono _miei_ e posso farne quello che voglio. Comunque. Non sapevo nemmeno che fossi tornato a New York. Non so nemmeno dove sei stato negli ultimi cinque anni e mezzo, nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato.”  
“Ci siamo lasciati, Harry,” dice semplicemente il maggiore, mettendosi di fronte ai suoi quadri. “Il luogo in cui mi trovavo e cosa facessi non erano più affari tuoi. Non lo sono ancora, del resto.”   
“Allora perché sei qui adesso?”  
“Non lo so,” Louis ride a metà, fissando un’etichetta sul muro che è diventata storta. “Ero nel bar dall’altra parte della strada-”  
“Sei ubriaco?”  
“E tu?” Chiede, girandosi.   
“Non abbastanza,” dice il riccio, afferrando la bottiglia di vino mezza piena dalla sua posizione sul pavimento e bevendone un sorso direttamente dal collo, sentendosi completamente giustificato. “Ne vuoi un po’?”  
“Ho bevuto del whisky,” rifiuta Louis, agitando la mano.   
“Certo che sì,” mormora il riccio, bevendo un altro sorso di vino. “Sempre whisky. Tu e il tuo Jameson.”  
Louis lo guarda a lungo, la sua espressione imperscrutabile. Torna ai dipinti, studiandoli attentamente.  
“Ho dimenticato quanto fossero belli,” dice Louis dopo un lungo momento, quasi a sé stesso. Si volta verso Harry. “È davvero incredibile rivederli di persona. Il modo in cui tu… catturi i momenti. È davvero straordinario, sai? Sei sempre stato così talentuoso, Haz.”   
Harry cerca di non pavoneggiarsi sotto le lodi del maggiore, ma non può farci niente. I suoi complimenti sono sempre stati quelli che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa. Non sa come sentirsi per il fatto che li desidera ancora e che gli fanno provare le stesse emozioni dopo tutto questo tempo e tutto quello che hanno passato.   
“Sì, beh,” ribatte, arruffandosi i capelli mentre si avvicina a lui. “Avevo un buon soggetto.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo un sorriso.   
“Davvero non sono in vendita?”   
“No.”   
“Perché no?”  
“Semplicemente non lo sono,” commenta Harry, desiderando che Louis lasci perdere. “Chi li vorrebbe comunque?”   
Il dolore lampeggia sul viso del maggiore al suo commento insensibile, ma appiana rapidamente la sua espressione.   
“Io,” dice dolcemente. “Li vorrei io, Harry.”  
Il riccio sente che la tensione nella stanza inizia a lasciare il posto a un doloroso senso di tristezza. Non gli piace. È più facile per lui attaccarsi alla rabbia che cedere al senso di perdita, specialmente ora che Louis è qui di fronte a lui, e non sembra assolutamente toccato da tutto ciò.   
La rabbia è la scelta migliore.  
“Beh, non puoi averli,” afferma con amarezza, bevendo un sorso di vino.   
“Se non sono in vendita, perché li mostri?” Louis preme.   
“Perché sono i migliori dipinti che abbia mai fatto, okay?” Harry sbotta con rabbia. “È quello che vuoi sentirti dire?”  
Il maggiore lo guarda con curiosità.   
“Voglio sentire la verità,” dice, fastidiosamente calmo. “Penso di meritarmelo almeno.”  
“Non volevo mostrarli,” ammette a malincuore. “Almeno, non tutti così, tutti in fila come a raccontare una storia, ma il mio agente ha insistito, dicendo che mostravano il mio lavoro al meglio. Questi quadri... sono il motivo per cui mi ha preso con sé in primo luogo e mi ha fatto firmare un contratto. E mi hanno procurato commissioni per altri ritratti, quindi sì. I migliori dipinti che abbia mai fatto.”  
“Ce ne sono di più, no?”  
Harry si limita ad annuire, portando la bottiglia di vino alle labbra.   
“Lo immaginavo,” mormora Louis, giocherellando con le punte dei suoi capelli. “Stavi sempre ad abbozzarmi e disegnarmi.”  
“Beh, come ho detto, eri un bel soggetto,” dice Harry a disagio, cedendo alla tristezza. “…il mio soggetto preferito.”  
Louis sembra non sentire la sua ammissione, invece si avvicina ai dipinti, allungando la mano verso uno di essi come se volesse toccarlo, lasciandola però cadere all’ultimo momento. Il tatuaggio con la corda sembra scuro contro la sua pelle, proprio come quando l’ha fatto per la prima volta.   
Harry si chiede se l’ha fatto ritoccare nel corso degli anni.   
“È così strano,” riflette Louis. “Voglio dire, ovviamente ricordo tutti questi momenti, ma comunque, vederli catturati in questo modo… è come viverli per la prima volta. Ed è questo che dovrebbe fare l’arte, non è vero? Ha il potere di farti vedere come ti vede qualcun altro. E tu... mi hai sempre visto così bene, Harry. Probabilmente meglio di quanto mi meritassi la maggior parte del tempo.”  
Il cuore di Harry si stringe dolorosamente alle sue parole.   
“Sì, beh,” il riccio scrolla le spalle, cercando disperatamente di rimanere disinvolto anche se si sente come se stesse per piangere. “Ero innamorato di te. È semplice.”  
Louis preme le sue labbra insieme, il dolore inciso sui suoi lineamenti mentre annuisce. Sospira pesantemente, rivolgendosi al dipinto finale. Harry fa una smorfia mentre lo studia attentamente.   
“Questo è difficile da guardare,” mormora il maggiore.   
Il giovane stringe le mani a pugno per impedire loro di tremare mentre guarda Louis osservare il blu schizzato sul ritratto incompiuto, cercando di individuare ciò che sta provando: imbarazzo per il fatto che il castano stia vedendo le sue emozioni completamente messe a nudo su una tela. Audacia per lo stesso motivo. Compiaciuta soddisfazione per il fatto che il dipinto stia chiaramente influenzando Louis. Rabbia per il fatto che un dipinto come questo esista in primo luogo.   
Giusto. La rabbia.   
“Oh, mi dispiace,” risponde, la sua voce condiscendente. “È difficile da guardare, Louis? Perché penso che guardarlo sia uno spettacolo dannatamente più facile rispetto a viverlo.”  
“Harry-”  
“Ma non è per questo che sei qui, vero?” Scatta il riccio. “Per parlare della mia arte? Dopo aver a malapena messo piede alla mia mostra _prima_ di andartene, non sei tornato qui stasera per discutere dei miei quadri, vero?”  
“Sì? No?” Louis risponde, il suo mento vacilla leggermente mentre si massaggia la tempia. “Non lo so-”  
“Come puoi _non_ saperlo?” Chiede Harry. “Perché sei qui, Lou?”  
“Non lo so!” Urla il maggiore frustrato, una sola lacrima gli scorre lungo la guancia. La asciuga velocemente. “Avevo pagato il conto dall’altra parte della strada ed ero fuori a fumare una sigaretta e ho solo... ho visto la galleria svuotarsi. Quindi ho fumato un’altra sigaretta, poi un’altra e io… cazzo, mi sentivo come se dovessi venire a controllare se tu fossi ancora qui. Perché mi sembrava strano _non_ parlarti almeno un po’? Insomma, ci siamo visti per la prima volta dopo cinque anni, come potevo-”  
“Cinque anni e _mezzo_ ,” corregge Harry. “Voglio dire, so di non essere abbastanza importante per te da tenere conto di-”  
“Come puoi dirlo?”  
“Facilmente,” sputa il riccio, incapace di fermarsi, anni di emozioni represse che vengono fuori. “Ti sei allontanato da me dopo quasi tre anni di relazione come se niente fosse. Come se fosse _facile._ ”  
“Questa... è stata una cattiva idea,” dice Louis, torcendosi le mani mentre si dirige verso la porta. “Chiaramente. Dovrei... dovrei andare.”  
“Vai, vai via allora,” dice il riccio. “Voglio dire, è quello che sai fare meglio, non è vero? Scappare.”  
“Vaffanculo, Harry!” Esclama Louis, voltandosi. Le lacrime gli rigano le guance. “Non hai _nessuna_ idea-”   
“Voglio dire, sto solo dicendo le cose come stanno, Lou,” lo deride, alzando la bottiglia di vino in un brindisi. “Ma quello che mi colpisce è che non capisco perché sei così arrabbiato in primo luogo? Sei tu quello che ha posto fine alle cose tra di noi. Mi hai _lasciato_ , Louis!”  
“È davvero così che ricordi le cose?” Chiede Louis, completamente sgonfio.   
Harry sa di essere stato deliberatamente offensivo, sa di star tralasciando grossi pezzi della loro storia. Pezzi importanti, errori di cui deve assumersi la responsabilità. All’improvviso desidera poter riavvolgere l’intera conversazione, essere un po’ più gentile con Louis e il suo cuore, ma ormai è troppo tardi. E la parte veramente meschina di lui vuole essere sicura che Louis soffra tanto quanto lui.   
“Sì,” dice, la gola che si stringe e le lacrime che gli bruciano gli occhi. “Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri.”  
Il maggiore tira su col naso, scuotendo la testa mentre si asciuga furiosamente le lacrime dalle guance.   
“Allora ricordiamo le cose in modo molto diverso,” dice tristemente Louis. “Perché quello che ricordo, Harry, è che tu mi hai lasciato andare molto prima che io mi allontanassi. Ho fatto quello che ho fatto perché non mi hai lasciato altra scelta.”  
Il riccio non dice niente. Si morde il labbro, sperando che la fitta acuta di dolore gli impedisca di cadere a pezzi davanti a Louis. Il castano lo guarda con quella che può essere solo delusione; si strofina le mani sul viso, sospirando pesantemente mentre si dirige verso la porta.   
“Se hai bisogno di dire a te stesso che io sono il cattivo della situazione, va bene. Qualunque cosa ti aiuti a dormire la notte, immagino,” dice Louis piano, così piano che Harry riesce a malapena a distinguere le parole. “Ma sappiamo entrambi che non è vero. Buona notte.”   
La cosa esasperante è che Louis non si concede nemmeno la soddisfazione di sbattere la porta mentre esce. Lascia che si chiuda silenziosamente, scivolando fuori dalla galleria in un batter d’occhio, scomparendo ancora una volta dalla vita di Harry.   
È quando rimane finalmente solo che il riccio finalmente si permette di piangere.   
  
  
**Marzo 2011**  
  
  
“Voglio dipingerti.”   
Harry si schiaffa una mano sulla bocca. Cazzo, non riesce a credere di averlo buttato fuori in quel modo, interrompendo la storia di Louis su un dannato cliente che non gli ha nemmeno lasciato una mancia. In testa aveva messo a punto un intero piano per chiedere al maggiore di posare per lui, uno che sicuramente non implicava che Louis inalasse bruscamente e soffocasse con il suo whisky. Seppellisce il viso tra le mani mentre Niall spinge un bicchiere d’acqua verso il castano, il calore che si irradia dalle sue guance arrossate.   
Sono usciti insieme diverse volte dal compleanno di Harry, ma in qualche modo continuano a trovarsi in gruppo, unendo i loro amici. È come se fossero tutti destinati a incontrarsi e ad andare d’accordo senza sforzo, ma il riccio è stato in grado di stare davvero poco insieme a Louis. Di solito, ad Harry piace pensare di saperci fare con i ragazzi, ma c’è qualcosa in Louis che continua a bloccarlo. È quasi come se il castano gli piacesse _troppo_ , è così fottutamente incantato da lui che non riesce a fare niente di giusto. Basta che Louis lo guardi con uno scintillio provocatorio in quegli occhi blu e la sua mente diventa completamente vuota. Louis è solo... così tanto. È intelligente ed è divertente ed è _paziente_ , ascolta sempre attentamente ogni cosa che dice, lasciandolo divagare fino a quando non arriva al punto.   
Per non parlare del fatto che è il ragazzo più bello che Harry abbia mai visto. È la combinazione perfetta tra forte e morbido, angoli acuti e curve rotonde che fanno semplicemente contrarre le dita di Harry, desiderando di avere un pennello. Il riccio ha voluto dipingerlo dal primo momento in cui l’ha visto.   
Ecco perché aveva un _piano_. Ed ora è _rovinato_. Dio. Harry vorrebbe che il pavimento si aprisse sotto di lui e lo inghiottisse per intero. È così imbarazzato.   
“Haz?”   
Harry si scuote dalla sua trance. Guarda Louis, che ha finalmente ripreso fiato.  
Le sue guance sono ancora rosa però. Harry può dirlo anche alla luce fioca del bar.   
“Mi vuoi dipingere?” Chiede Louis, inclinando la testa con curiosità. “Per che cosa?”  
“È per la lezione,” dice il giovane velocemente. “Dovremmo dipingere qualcuno che conosciamo-”  
“E non vuoi dipingere me?” Niall sussulta. “Il tuo amato compagno di stanza? Sono offeso, Harry, davvero.”  
“Non hai la struttura ossea di Louis,” dice Harry in modo pratico.   
Nick sbuffa divertito.  
“Stronzo,” lo schernisce Niall, spingendolo affettuosamente. I suoi occhi azzurri lampeggiano maliziosamente. “Ammettilo, pensi solo che Louis sia più carino di me.”  
“È vero, però,” dice Nick, un ghigno beffardo sul viso mentre colpisce la guancia di Louis. “Senza offesa, Nialler, ma guarda questi zigomi. Potrebbero tagliare il vetro. Meritano di essere immortalati in un dipinto. Non è vero, Harry?”   
Il riccio sente le sue guance riscaldarsi mentre Nick lo guarda, un sorriso compiaciuto si allarga sulle sue labbra.   
Davvero, da un momento all’altro il pavimento potrebbe aprirsi sotto di lui e sarebbe fantastico.   
“Per favore,” dice Louis arrogante. “Non mettiamo nemmeno in discussione la mia bellezza. È un dato di fatto. Ovviamente Harry vuole dipingermi. Chi non lo farebbe?”   
Tutti ridono, spezzando un po’ la tensione. Harry sorseggia il suo Stoli lampone e soda, incontrando gli occhi di Louis sopra l’orlo del suo bicchiere. Condividono un sorriso privato, gli occhi del maggiore increspati gli angoli. Farfalle iniziano a danzare nella sua pancia.   
“Allora, poserai per me?” Chiede Harry con noncuranza, sperando che Louis non percepisca l’evidente disperazione che emana.   
“Sì,” Louis annuisce, chiaramente compiaciuto e un po’ agitato mentre si allontana i capelli dalla fronte. "Mi piacerebbe."   


  
********

  
  
Harry sta affilando la matita quando suona il citofono.   
“Arrivo,” dice, anche se nessuno può sentirlo. Appoggia la matita sul bordo del cavalletto e si avvicina al citofono, premendo il pulsante per rispondere. “Louis?”  
“Sì, sono io,” la voce metallica di Louis risuona dall’altoparlante.   
“Vieni su,” risponde, facendolo entrare.   
Sapendo che Louis impiegherà un paio di minuti per salire i cinque piani fino all’appartamento suo e di Niall, Harry emette un grande respiro, esaminando il suo piccolo soggiorno. Ritorna alla zona di lavoro improvvisata che ha creato vicino alle finestre, aggiustando l’inclinazione della poltrona. È una giornata insolitamente calda e soleggiata per essere inizio marzo e il riccio vuole sfruttare l’abbondanza della luce solare pomeridiana nel suo appartamento a suo vantaggio. Fa un passo indietro, mordendosi il labbro mentre studia lo spazio, annuendo quando decide che è giusto.   
Non è sicuro del motivo per cui è così nervoso; non è che non ha mai disegnato un essere umano prima. In effetti, li disegna sempre. Modelli e modelle sono i protagonisti delle sue lezioni di disegno ogni settimana, e posano nudi per un’ora mentre quindici studenti studiano i loro corpi e li disegnano. Dovrebbe essere un gioco da ragazzi per lui. Ma questo è _Louis_ , qualcuno che conosce e qualcuno a cui tiene. Sarà più difficile per lui essere obiettivo, e sospetta sia questa la ragione principale per cui il suo professore ha dato loro quel compito.  
Harry sussulta quando Louis bussa alla porta, tre volte di seguito. Cerca di lisciare la maglietta dei Rolling Stones, raddrizzando l’orlo attorno ai fianchi mentre prende un respiro profondo.   
Non ha niente da perdere.   
Va verso la porta, scompigliandosi i capelli e aggiustandoli. Passa rapidamente le dita tra i suoi ricci per domarli, accartocciando le estremità. Si ferma per un attimo sulla porta prima di aprirla.   
“Ciao,” dice il maggiore senza fiato, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui talloni, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca di jeans nera.   
“Ciao,” risponde lui con un sorriso. “Entra pure.”   
Louis annuisce, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli perfettamente disordinati mentre entra nell’appartamento.   
“Bel posto,” commenta il castano, guardandosi intorno nel soggiorno. “Farsi cinque piani senza ascensore è terribile, ma ne vale la pena.”  
“Oh, Dio. È terribile, vero?” Risponde Harry, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e girando la serratura. “Ho pensato che fosse una cosa orribile quando mi sono trasferito; ma onestamente, prova a fare quelle scale quando sei ubriaco. Sono sorpreso di non essere caduto.”  
“Anch’io,” Louis ride, togliendosi la giacca di jeans nera. Il riccio quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva quando guarda la maglietta marrone del maggiore, il collo rotondo oscenamente scollato che espone le sue delicate clavicole e l’intricata scrittura sul suo petto.   
Cazzo.   
“Va bene?” Chiede Louis, tirando l’orlo della maglietta intorno ai fianchi. “Non ero sicuro di cosa avresti voluto che indossassi?”  
“S-sì,” balbetta Harry. “Il colore è davvero bello, stai benissimo.”   
“Fantastico,” sorride Louis.   
“Fantastico,” ripete il riccio come un pappagallo.   
Si guardano a lungo. Il castano poi si volta dall’altra parte, agitandosi nervosamente; continua a scompigliarsi i capelli e ad aggiustarsi la maglietta, i suoi occhi azzurri svolazzano per la stanza tutto il tempo. Il più piccolo lo guarda, desiderando poter dire qualcosa che lo faccia rilassare, ma si sente come se la sua lingua fosse attaccata al palato.   
“Sai, non ero sicuro che avesse importanza quello che indossavo,” dice infine Louis, voltandosi di nuovo verso Harry mentre un sorriso furbo si allarga sul suo viso. “Non sei stato molto chiaro nel tuo messaggio, sai. Non sapevo se questa sarebbe stata un’autentica esperienza alla ‘dipingimi come una delle tue ragazze francesi’ o meno.”  
Harry emette una risata sorpresa, portandosi una mano sulla bocca. Il sorriso del castano si allarga, i suoi occhi arricciano agli angoli. Anche se ogni sorta di immagine un po’ spinta lampeggia nella sua mente, Harry si rilassa, meravigliandosi di come Louis sembri avere questo dono innato quando si tratta di metterlo a suo agio, anche quando è ovviamente nervoso.   
“Oh mio Dio,” ride.  
“Oh, andiamo, Curly, non puoi dirmi di non avere una fantasia alla _Titanic_ ,” lo stuzzica il maggiore, gettando la giacca sullo schienale del divano. “Devi per forza. Che senso ha essere un pittore se non ne hai una?”   
“Anche se l’avessi-”  
“Ce l’hai.”   
“Anche se la _avessi,_ ” sottolinea Harry, alzando la mano. “ _Certamente_ non sarebbe per la prima seduta. Devi guadagnarti il _Titanic,_ Lou.”  
“Ne terrò conto,” Louis annuisce solennemente, gli occhi scintillanti. “Allora, dove mi vuoi?”  
Ovunque, pensa Harry.   
“Sulla poltrona,” dice invece, indicando la finestra. “Vuoi un drink? Ho della birra e sono abbastanza sicuro che Niall abbia una bottiglia di Jameson nel congelatore.”  
“La birra va bene,” dice il castano facilmente, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona. “Non si deve rubare mai il whisky a un irlandese, Haz, dovresti saperlo.”  
“Giusto, naturalmente,” risponde il riccio, dirigendosi nella minuscola cucina. (È l’unica cosa che non gli piace di questo appartamento, ma si trova comunque a New York.) Prende due bottiglie di Amstel Light dal frigorifero, facendo scattare i coperchi con il magnete apribottiglie.   
“Come fai a dipingermi se beviamo birra?” Louis chiama dal soggiorno. “Non dovrei posare e tipo… non muovere un muscolo per ore?”  
Harry ridacchia, tornando in soggiorno.   
“Mi hai attirato qui con false pretese, Styles?” Chiede Louis, accettando la bottiglia che Harry gli porge, facendo tintinnare i colli. “Dov’è tutta la vernice? Vedo un cavalletto e una tela, ma niente pittura-”  
“Troppe domande,” commenta Harry, sistemandosi sulla sedia della scrivania che ha spinto fuori dalla sua stanza.   
“Beh, non l’ho mai fatto prima, sai?” Scherza Louis, sbattendo le ciglia. “Ho bisogno che mi mostri ogni cosa.”  
Il riccio fa del suo meglio per non arrossire all’evidente allusione, bevendo un bel sorso di birra e poi appoggiando la sua bottiglia sul davanzale della finestra. Prende il grande blocco per schizzi dalla sua postazione di lavoro improvvisata, spazzolando via i pezzetti di polvere di gomma dalla prima pagina.   
“La tela arriverà più tardi. All’inizio ti abbozzerò un po’,” spiega Harry. “Se per te va bene? Solo così posso riuscire ad avere un’impressione di te, riuscire a sentirti.”  
“Avanti, allora,” Louis sorride maliziosamente, togliendosi le scarpe da ginnastica e infilando un piede sotto il ginocchio opposto. Inarca le sopracciglia. “Fatti un’idea di me.”  
“Sei davvero il peggiore,” dice Harry impassibile.  
“Scusa, scusa,” ridacchia il maggiore. “Non posso farci niente.” Poggia un gomito sul bracciolo, cullando il mento con la mano; sorseggia la sua birra e poi se la appoggia sulle ginocchia, graffiando con un dito l’etichetta.   
Harry scuote la testa e sorride, osservando come il cambiamento di postura di Louis sposta tutte le linee del suo corpo. Afferra la matita e si mette al lavoro, circondando la zona e iniziando a disegnare un contorno approssimativo di cerchi.  
“Davvero non hai intenzione di farmi posare?”   
“No,” risponde lui, inclinando il taccuino mentre il maggiore allunga il collo per cercare di vedere cosa sta facendo. Ridacchia, guardandolo di nuovo. “Voglio che tu sia il più naturale possibile, okay? L’idea è catturare un momento sincero e incustodito. Un piccolo frammento di tempo, un solo battito cardiaco. Odio quei... vecchi ritratti noiosi in cui non c’è il senso della _vita_ , sai? Dove ogni singola piccola cosa è pianificata, messa in posa e sovraccarica di lavoro. Non è il tipo di artista che voglio essere.”   
“La Gioconda era in posa, però,” gli fa notare Louis, spostandosi sulla sedia. “Non puoi negare che ci sia vita in quel dipinto. Perché altrimenti dovremmo ancora parlare di lei secoli dopo?”  
Harry si innamora giusto un po’ di più di lui in quel momento.   
“Non sono d’accordo,” ribatte lui, appoggiando il blocco per schizzi sulle ginocchia. “Voglio dire, sì, certo che ha posato, ma lo sapevi che a da Vinci ci sono voluti quattro anni per dipingere la Gioconda? Ovviamente non si è seduta lì per quattro anni a posare. Chissà per quanto tempo lo ha fatto davvero, ma ciò nonostante, pensi davvero che sia rimasta seduta lì e abbia tenuto quel sorrisetto per chissà quanto? È praticamente impossibile per un essere umano farlo. Sei seduto qui da nemmeno cinque minuti e hai già cambiato posizione due volte, Lou. Non puoi stare fermo.”  
“Mi hai detto che potevo farlo!” Louis protesta bonariamente, bevendo un sorso di birra.   
“No, lo so,” continua Harry appassionatamente. “Ascolta, il motivo per cui parliamo ancora della Gioconda al giorno d’oggi non è la posa, ma è per come la vide Da Vinci, come interpretò quel momento nel tempo. A cosa sta sorridendo? Cosa ha causato quel luccichio nei suoi occhi? Era davvero lei o era così che la immaginava Da Vinci? Milioni di persone ci hanno riflettuto, ma solo due persone sanno davvero cosa è successo mentre sedeva per quel ritratto. Questo è ciò che voglio far trapelare dal mio ritratto.”  
“Qualcosa che solo noi sappiamo,” dice il maggiore, un sorriso che si allarga lentamente sul suo viso.  
“Esatto,” annuisce lui. “Mi piacerebbe, se puoi, che dimenticassi il fatto che ti sto persino disegnando. Parliamo e basta. Saprò cosa voglio per il ritratto quando lo vedrò. Rilassati e fidati di me, va bene?”  
Louis emette un respiro lento, leccandosi le labbra e premendole insieme mentre annuisce. Rilassa la postura, affondando di nuovo nei cuscini. Harry si aggiusta il taccuino sulle ginocchia, mordendosi l’interno della guancia mentre torna al lavoro, concentrandosi sugli zigomi alti di Louis e sulla forma dei suoi occhi. Stanno zitti per molto tempo; l’unico suono nella stanza è il graffio della matita del riccio sulla pagina e l’occasionale clacson delle macchine proveniente dalla strada sottostante. Non è un silenzio sgradevole, ma è un po’ snervante sapere che il maggiore lo sta guardando mentre lo disegna. I loro occhi si incontrano ogni volta che Harry alza lo sguardo dal suo taccuino, facendolo sentire in bella mostra proprio come lo è Louis.   
“Lou,” dice, riempiendo la curva del suo sopracciglio sinistro. “Credo che questa sia l’unica volta da quando ti conosco in cui sei rimasto in silenzio per tanto tempo.”  
“Scusa, scusa,” mormora il giovane, imbarazzato. “Solo... mi piace guardarti lavorare. Quando ti concentri, ti si forma questa piccola piega tra le sopracciglia.”  
Harry si massaggia consapevolmente tra le sopracciglia.   
“Non farlo,” dice Louis. “È adorabile.”  
La parte posteriore del collo del riccio diventa calda. Morde un sorriso mentre si infila la matita dietro l’orecchio, prende la bottiglia di birra e beve un rapido sorso.   
“Non sono abituato a essere osservato mentre lo faccio,” ammette, flettendo la mano con cui disegna e facendo schioccare le nocche. “È strano.”  
“Come pensi che si sentano i modelli nelle tue classi?” Louis chiede con un sorriso sbilenco.   
“Suppongo di non averci mai pensato veramente,” ammette Harry, afferrando la matita e tornando al lavoro. “Ma poi di nuovo, i modelli in classe non ci rispondono mai. Stanno semplicemente seduti lì e sembrano estraniarsi.”  
“Immagino facciano bene a farlo,” riflette Louis. “Insomma, in quale altro modo possono sopportare di stare seduti per un’ora in una stanza piena di estranei, completamente nudi, mentre ti fissano? Voglio dire, in questo momento mi sento esposto e sono completamente vestito.”  
“In realtà, è tutto piuttosto freddo e distaccato quando sono lì,” dice Harry, ombreggiando le iridi di Louis e disegnando le piccole rughe vicino ai suoi occhi. “Non è così.”  
“Pensi che sia questo il punto del tuo incarico?” Chiede Louis.  
Harry lo guarda stupito.   
“Voglio dire, è più difficile nascondersi dietro la tecnica e l’obiettività quando si tratta di qualcuno che conosci,” spiega Louis. “Ti porta fuori dalla tua zona di comfort, è una cosa che costringe a mettere davvero anche _te_ nel quadro, come hai detto - okay, cosa c’è? Perché stai sorridendo?”  
“È solo che stavo pensando la stessa identica cosa prima che tu arrivassi qui,” dice il riccio, incapace di cancellare il sorriso dal suo viso. “Voglio dire, non dovrei essere sorpreso che tu lo capisca perché anche tu sei un artista. È solo... è bello sapere che qualcuno capisce.”  
“Può essere una cosa piuttosto isolante, no?” Chiede Louis. “Dipingere.”   
“Sicuramente,” dice Harry. “È come se fossi ai margini, a guardare il mondo intorno a te. Devi osservare sempre, ma partecipare raramente. Immagino che scrivere sia peggio, però.”  
“Sì,” riflette Louis. “Sei solo tu, il tuo cervello e tutti questi sentimenti che lottano per uscire se solo tu potessi toglierti di mezzo.”  
“Ma quando _riesci_ a farlo-”  
“Non c’è niente di più bello al mondo,” conclude Louis. “È per questo che facciamo quello che facciamo.”  
“Sì,” mormora Harry.   
Restano in silenzio per un paio di minuti ed Harry continua a disegnare, punteggiando la matita sulla pagina mentre cerca di catturare il pizzico di barba sulla mascella di Louis.   
“Hai mai pensato di star facendo tutto questo per niente?” Louis chiede all’improvviso.   
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Beh, è un po’ come le lauree multiple, tutta la formazione,” chiarisce Louis. Scola la sua birra, mettendo la bottiglia vuota sul pavimento. “Tutti quegli anni trascorsi a studiare intensamente qualcosa che è chiaramente un talento innato. Perché lo fai?”  
“Voglio dire, penso che sia importante affinare il tuo mestiere,” dice il riccio, iniziando con attenzione a disegnare i capelli morbidi del giovane. “Puoi sempre essere migliore, c’è sempre qualcosa di nuovo che puoi imparare. Per quanto riguarda il resto, tutto dipende dal caso, no? Ma almeno spero di essere preparato per qualunque cosa accadrà, se mai accadrà.”  
“Questo è vero,” sospira Louis, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. “Immagino che a volte temo di aver speso tutti questi soldi per la mia stravagante laurea in scrittura creativa per niente, sai? Ho così tanti debiti per un pezzo di carta che dice che sono uno scrittore e potrebbe anche non portarmi da nessuna parte.”  
“Sei così bravo, però,” lo rassicura Harry, attaccando la matita nella spirale in cima al suo blocco. Appoggia il suo blocco da disegno sulle ginocchia, dando a Louis tutta la sua attenzione. “Ho letto quei racconti sul tuo blog. So di non essere un esperto, ma ho pensato che fossero davvero incredibili. Lo sarà anche il tuo romanzo.”  
“Hai letto i racconti?”  
“Certo che l’ho fatto,” risponde Harry. “Non appena me ne hai parlato, io — oh, merda. Non volevi che lo facessi? Mi disp-”  
“No, no, volevo che lo facessi,” lo interrompe timidamente Louis. “È solo che non pensavo che li avresti letti _davvero_ , sai?”  
“Perché no?” Chiede il riccio, leggermente offeso dal fatto che Louis la pensi diversamente.   
“Non lo so,” il maggiore alza le spalle. “Pensavo che solo mia madre li avrebbe letti.”  
Il giovane ride.  
“No, davvero,” insiste il castano, guardando in basso e aprendosi un buco nel ginocchio dei suoi jeans. “Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi piccolo a volte, specialmente qui a New York, dove tutti sono scrittori o artisti o attori o qualcosa del genere. Insomma, cosa mi rende così speciale? So di valere molto, magari scriverò il prossimo grande romanzo americano e sarò in cima a tutte le liste dei bestseller, ma se non lo facessi? E se non venisse nemmeno pubblicato? Mai? E se stessi solo... scrivendo a vuoto? E se nessuno volesse sentire ciò che ho da dire?”  
“Io sì,” dice Harry sinceramente. “Vorrò sempre sentire quello che hai da dire, Lou. Potrebbe non significare molto-”  
“Significa tutto,” dice Louis guardandolo di nuovo, i suoi occhi azzurri intensi.   
Si guardano a lungo, l’elettricità scoppiettante nell’aria. Il cuore di Harry inizia a battere forte nel suo petto, le farfalle danzano nella sua pancia.   
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Louis chiede dopo un momento.   
“Certo,” risponde il più piccolo.  
“Perché hai voluto dipingermi?” Gli domanda il maggiore, protendendosi in avanti con aria interrogativa. “So che hai detto che il compito era dipingere qualcuno che conoscevi, ma ci siamo appena conosciuti, Harry. Ci conosciamo a malapena.”  
“È davvero così importante?”  
“Forse no,” ammette Louis con un sorriso.   
“Non credo che lo sia,” dice il riccio, sorpreso dalla sua franchezza. “Penso che ciò che conta è che _voglio_ conoscerti. Sai a cosa non riesco a smettere di pensare da quando ci siamo incontrati?”   
“‘Louis è così sexy, perché non siamo ancora andati a letto insieme?’” Scherza Louis.  
“Beh, sì,” sorride Harry, senza perdere nemmeno un colpo. “Penso questo ogni volta che ti vedo, Lou. Credo sia ovvio. Ma non è quello che stavo per dire.”  
“O-oh,” balbetta il castano, la sua voce un po’ tesa. “Cosa stavi per dire allora?”  
“Quello che stavo per dire è che dal momento in cui ti ho visto in quel bar, ho capito che saresti stato una persona importante per me,” dice il riccio, sporgendosi in avanti sulla sedia. “È stato proprio come... se si fosse accesa una luce dentro di me. Non è solo il fatto che sono attratto da te, cosa che, se non sono stato abbastanza chiaro, è vera. Sono molto attratto da te.”  
Louis arrossisce, sorridendo mentre si guarda le mani. Il sole del tardo pomeriggio lo inonda di una luce dorata, le sue ciglia proiettano ombre sulle sue guance.   
“Tuttavia, è più di una semplice attrazione. Voglio stare _con_ te, Louis,” continua Harry con fervore. “Voglio sapere tutto di te. Le cose belle, le cattive, le brutte. Tutto. Tutti di te. Se me lo permetti, ovvio. E voglio condividere con te me stesso, in cambio. Io _so_ che sembra una cosa assurda, perché ci siamo appena incontrati, ma è così che mi sento. È strano?”  
Louis resta in silenzio per molto tempo, ovviamente sopraffatto dalle sue parole. Mentre aspetta pazientemente una risposta, il cuore di Harry batte nel suo petto; si chiede se abbia sbagliato qualcosa, se ha detto troppo, magari troppo presto. La mano destra di Louis scivola sul bicipite sinistro, stringendolo, mentre la sua mano sinistra poggia sul fianco opposto, quasi come se si stesse abbracciando. Le sue spalle si incurvano, facendo scendere ancora più in basso lo scollo della sua maglietta, rivelando ancora di più il suo tatuaggio, la piccola peluria sul petto che luccica alla luce del sole. Prende un respiro tremante, rilasciandolo lentamente.   
“No,” mormora Louis, guardando Harry, i suoi occhi luminosi e il suo viso incommensurabilmente morbido. “No, non lo è. Voglio tutto questo, Haz. Tutto di te. Tutto quello che hai detto, lo voglio anch’io.”  
È come se tutto si cristallizzasse in quel momento. Harry può vederlo chiaro come il giorno.   
“Oh mio Dio,” ansima Harry. “Eccolo.”   
“Che cosa?” Il maggiore sussulta, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Cosa c’è?”  
“Il dipinto,” dice Harry un po’ freneticamente, mettendo da parte il suo blocco per schizzi. Si alza in piedi, attraversando lo spazio tra loro con un solo passo. “Lo vedo. L’ho visto. Oh mio Dio.”  
“Oh, merda, mi ero dimenticato,” ansima Louis, i suoi occhi che si spalancano mentre lo guarda. “Cazzo, cosa stavo facendo? Mi sono mosso, mi dispiace, merda.”  
“No, no, non esserlo,” lo rassicura il riccio. “È quello che volevo, ricordi? Va bene, ricordo cosa stavi facendo.”  
Si accovaccia di fronte a Louis, allungando una mano. Si ferma appena prima di toccarlo, e alza lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi.   
“Posso?”  
“S-sì,” Louis annuisce, la sua voce ansima. “Ovviamente.”  
Harry prende delicatamente il braccio destro del giovane, spostandolo per metterlo in posizione. Louis lo guarda, le sue pupille si dilatano, il suo respiro debole. Harry sente l’energia tra di loro vibrare, il membro che si agita nei suoi jeans mentre mette la mano del castano sul suo bicipite, stringendolo delicatamente.   
“In questo modo,” mormora Harry, il cuore che batte all’impazzata mentre le sue dita sfiorano l’avambraccio di Louis, tracciando la forma del tatuaggio dell’uccello e sentendo la pelle d’oca che si è irradiata in quel punto. “Come se stessi abbracciando te stesso, sì?”  
“Okay,” risponde Louis, altrettanto morbido, mentre l’altro braccio scivola nella posizione di prima, la mano appoggiata al fianco. Si lecca le labbra, premendole insieme, tremando leggermente mentre deglutisce a fatica, il suo pomo d’Adamo dondola. “Va bene così?”   
“È perfetto,” dice Harry, accarezzando attentamente i capelli sulla fronte del maggiore e poi tracciando la linea della sua mascella, inclinando il mento a sinistra. “Tu sei perfetto.”  
Il riccio appoggia le mani sulle cosce del maggiore, le sue dita che disegnano distrattamente cerchi sul denim ruvido mentre lo guarda. Si bagna le labbra, gli occhi fissi sulla bocca di Louis. Il respiro di quest’ultimo si blocca quando Harry si sporge, iniziando a ridurre la distanza tra loro.   
“Harry,” lo avverte Louis, chiudendo gli occhi. “Giuro su Dio, se mi baci adesso, non riuscirai mai a finire questo fottuto dipinto.”  
“Fanculo il dipinto,” dice incautamente il giovane, ancora in bilico nello spazio del castano, il suo profumo leggermente speziato che gli riempie le narici, facendolo sentire un po’ ubriaco. “Non mi interessa. Davvero non me ne frega niente.”  
“Invece sì,” ribatte Louis, espirando lentamente mentre chiude gli occhi. “Lo so che è importante per te.”  
“Cazzo, hai ragione,” concorda Harry dopo un momento, facendo cadere il mento sul petto. Prende diversi respiri profondi, cercando di riprendere il controllo sia del suo battito cardiaco che del suo cazzo molto interessato. Una volta che la tensione si dissipa a un livello sopportabile, guarda di nuovo verso Louis, che sta rispettosamente mantenendo la sua posa. “Va bene, facciamolo.”  
“Okay,” risponde il maggiore, i suoi occhi si increspano mentre sorride.  
Usando le cosce di Louis come leva, Harry si alza in piedi, infilando i riccioli dietro le orecchie. Fa un passo indietro, osservando la posa del giovane. Soddisfatto di ciò che vede, tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca posteriore, sbloccandolo e aprendo la fotocamera.   
“Ti dispiace?” Chiede. “Sei... ah... questa luce è incredibile. Non voglio perderla.”  
“Un vantaggio che abbiamo su Leonardo da Vinci, eh?” Louis scherza.  
“Sì,” Harry sorride mentre prepara lo scatto. “Ok, puoi guardare in basso e poi alzare di nuovo lo sguardo al tre?”  
Louis annuisce. Harry conta alla rovescia, premendo il pulsante di scatto proprio quando il maggiore lo guarda.  
“Perfetto,” mormora il riccio, guardando la foto. Louis ha lo stesso dolce e affettuoso sorriso che aveva quando l’ispirazione lo ha colpito. Si chiede se il giovane lo abbia guardato in quel modo fin dall’inizio e lui se ne sia accorto soltanto ora. Il suo stomaco fa una piccola capriola al pensiero.   
“Okay,” dice Harry, aprendo la playlist che usa mentre dipinge sul telefono e premendo play. Appoggia il telefono sul davanzale della finestra e manovra il cavalletto in posizione. “Oh, ti piacciono i Fleetwood Mac? Li ascolto sempre ogni volta che dipingo, mi aiutano a concentrarmi.”  
“Va bene, Haz,” Louis sorride. “Anche se io sono più un tipo da ABBA. Te lo dico per riferimenti futuri.”  
“Buono a sapersi,” sorride il riccio, facendo schioccare le nocche, le dita che prudono mentre afferra la sua matita. “Per ora mi concentrerò sull’ottenere lo schizzo sulla tela, così da avere quell’immagine come riferimento. Anche se è sempre meglio lavorare dalla realtà. Fammi sapere se ti stanchi e ci fermeremo, okay?”  
“Va bene.”  
Condividono un sorriso, gli occhi di Louis che brillano nella luce che si attenua lentamente e sembrano due zaffiri blu. Harry prende un respiro profondo per concentrarsi e si mette al lavoro, poggiando la matita sulla tela. Scivola rapidamente nel suo mondo fatto di carboncino e colori, perdendo la concezione del tempo mentre si concentra sul viso di Louis, disegnando meticolosamente i suoi lineamenti. Nonostante il suo agitarsi e muoversi in continuazione quando è arrivato a casa sua per la prima volta, il maggiore è un soggetto ideale ora, visto che sta a malapena muovendo un muscolo o battendo un ciglio. Non si estranea del tutto come fanno i modelli nelle sue classi; infatti, più a lungo va avanti la seduta, più i suoi occhi si fanno intensi. Il calore nello sguardo di Louis fa rizzare i peli sulle braccia di Harry, la pelle d’oca si increspa sulla sua epidermide mentre il suo battito cardiaco sale alle stelle. Piuttosto che distrarlo, questo lo sprona, la sua matita vola sopra la tela, il disegno che prende sempre più forma quando Louis inizia a spuntare sulla tela.   
Harry sa già che è il miglior lavoro che abbia mai fatto.  
È così concentrato che non sente nemmeno il suono delle chiavi che tintinnano nella serratura. Lui e Louis saltano entrambi in aria quando la porta si chiude, la piccola bolla che li circonda scoppia mentre l’odore fragrante della pizza calda riempie l’appartamento.   
“Tesoro, sono a casa,” dice Niall giovialmente, le sue chiavi tintinnano mentre le getta nel piatto sul tavolino. “E voglio sapere tutto su-” i suoi occhi si spalancano quando vede Harry e Louis. “Oh merda, mi dispiace, pensavo che avevate già finito per quest’ora?”  
“Va tutto bene, ho perso la cognizione del tempo,” risponde Harry, toccando il telefono per spegnere la musica. Si stiracchia la spina dorsale, gemendo di soddisfazione quando la sente schioccare. “Dovremmo finire comunque, giusto, Lou? Abbiamo perso la luce.”  
“Abbiamo perso la luce molto tempo fa, Haz,” lo informa Louis. “Guarda.”  
“Cazzo, è vero,” si meraviglia Harry, guardando le strisce rosa e viola che iniziano a venare il cielo mentre il sole tramonta. “Avresti dovuto dire qualcosa.”  
Si volta a guardare Louis, e la bocca gli si secca alla vista del maggiore che allunga le braccia sopra la testa, rivelando un frammento di stomaco dorato.  
“E interromperti?” Risponde il maggiore, sorridendo quando vede che lo sta guardando. “Non lo avrei mai fatto. A proposito, dov’è il bagno?”  
“Proprio in fondo al corridoio a destra,” dice Harry, cercando di non sorridere compiaciuto quando sorprende Louis aggiustarsi con discrezione le parti basse mentre si alza in piedi.  
“Grazie,” sorride il castano, le sue dita sfiorano delicatamente le spalle di Harry quando si avvicina a lui per dirigersi verso il bagno. “Torno subito.”  
“Uhm, che cazzo era quello?” Sussurra Niall non appena Louis è fuori portata d’orecchio.   
“Niall, ti sentirà!” Sibila Harry, guardando in fondo al corridoio per confermare che la porta del bagno sia chiusa.   
“Mi dispiace così tanto, H,” si scusa Niall, abbassando ulteriormente il volume. “Dovrei andare via? Sono sicuro di poter chiamare Bressie per uscire-”  
“Sarebbe strano se tu prendessi la tua pizza e te ne andassi,” dice il riccio, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Va tutto bene.”  
“Se lo dici tu,” dice l’amico, lasciandosi cadere sul divano e aprendo la scatola della pizza. “Sai che me ne andrei subito se tu me lo chiedessi, vero?”  
“Sì, Niall,” risponde il giovane con affetto, impacchettando i suoi oggetti da disegno. “Lo so.”   
Niall accende la TV, sfogliando i canali finché non trova un vecchio episodio di _Friends._ Harry sorride, tornando alla sua tela e sollevandola dal cavalletto. Appoggia il bordo della tela sulle ginocchia mentre studia il suo lavoro, sorridendo soddisfatto di ciò che vede. Non vede l’ora di iniziare il suo dipinto sul serio, non vede l’ora di portarlo in vita e mostrare al mondo il Louis che vede.   
Sentendo la porta del bagno aprirsi e chiudersi, Harry si alza rapidamente in piedi, muovendosi per nascondere la tela nella sua stanza. La sua mano è sulla maniglia della porta quando Louis riappare in soggiorno.   
“Non posso vedere il lavoro in corso?” Louis fa il broncio. “Non mi sembra molto giusto, sai?”  
“Tu lasci che la gente legga il tuo romanzo incompiuto?” Ribatte Harry, stringendo la tela al petto in modo protettivo.   
“Touché," risponde il castano con un sorriso. “Nascondilo pure, Curly. Aspetterò il prodotto finito.”  
“Oh, certo che lo farai,” lo stuzzica Harry, aprendo la porta della sua camera da letto. Posiziona con cura la tela sul letto, incapace di impedire che un enorme sorriso gli scoppi sul viso mentre torna in soggiorno.   
“...sei sicuro?” Chiede Niall a Louis. “C’è tanta pizza e birra in giro.”  
“No, dovrei davvero-”  
“Oh,” dice il giovane, e il suo sorriso sparisce. “Stai andando via?”  
“Sì,” dice Louis, stringendosi la giacca al petto mentre si gira verso Harry. “Ho del lavoro da fare e mi sento un po’... ispirato dopo oggi, quindi...”  
Si interrompe, offrendo a Harry un sorriso dolce e riservato, che fa fare capriole allo stomaco del più piccolo.  
“Allora devi andare,” dice il riccio, ricambiando il suo sorriso. “Quando l’ispirazione colpisce, tu rispondi.”   
“Giusto,” risponde Louis, il suo sorriso si allarga.   
“Ti accompagno fuori,” dice Harry.   
Louis annuisce e saluta Niall mentre si stringe la giacca; Niall gli risponde senza staccare gli occhi dalla televisione, completamente assorto in un episodio che probabilmente ha visto decine di volte. Harry apre la porta, appoggiandosi allo stipite una volta che Louis esce nel corridoio.   
“Devo davvero lavorare,” dice il maggiore a bassa voce, avvicinandosi al riccio e giocherellando con l’orlo della sua maglietta, le sue dita che sfiorano il fianco del giovane attraverso il cotone sottile. “Non voglio che pensi che stia scappando da te o altro.”  
“Non mi è mai passato per la mente.”  
“Bugiardo,” sorride Louis.   
“Okay, mi hai scoperto,” ammette Harry, allungando una mano e accarezzando piano i capelli di Louis, la sua frangia morbida. Il castano sospira quando il riccio trascina delicatamente le dita lungo la colonna del suo collo, la presa sulla maglietta di Harry si fa più forte mentre i suoi occhi scivolano sulla bocca del più piccolo.   
Sarebbe così facile baciarlo adesso, e _Dio_ \- lo vuole, lo vuole così tanto; eppure Harry aspetta. Sia perché non vuole che il suo primo bacio con Louis sia in piena vista del suo compagno di stanza e sia perché in qualche modo, l’attesa aumenta il desiderio.  
“Grazie per oggi,” mormora Harry. “Per tutto.”   
“Prego,” risponde Louis, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia. “Avrai di nuovo bisogno di me? Per il dipinto?”  
“Sì, per favore,” annuisce il riccio, distratto dal piccolo triangolo di lentiggini sulla guancia di Louis. “Ti farò sapere quando sarà quasi finito? Così puoi posare per gli ultimi dettagli?”  
“È un appuntamento,” sorride Louis.   
“È un appuntamento,” afferma Harry, sorridendo come uno stupido.   
“Notte, Curly,” dice il giovane, toccando la sua fossetta e premendo delicatamente su di essa. “Ti mando un messaggio più tardi.”  
Harry lo guarda allontanarsi; Louis trotterella giù per le scale, fermandosi al primo pianerottolo e facendogli l’occhiolino.   
“Notte,” dice Harry.   
“Notte,” gli fa eco Louis.   
Harry non torna dentro finché l’eco dei passi di Louis sulla tromba delle scale non svanisce.   
  


  
********

  
  
Harry afferra il suo pennello più piccolo per i dettagli, immergendolo nello schizzo di vernice bianca sulla tavolozza. Getta un’occhiata alla fotografia appesa sul lato del cavalletto, i bordi inferiori che si arricciano leggermente, e poi volge lo sguardo sull’uomo stesso, le farfalle nello stomaco che scalciano e svolazzano quando i loro occhi si incontrano. La luce del sole potrebbe non essere esattamente la stessa di quel pomeriggio dorato passato insieme il fine settimana precedente, ma Louis non sembra assolutamente meno luminoso mentre siede pazientemente, aspettando che Harry finisca il ritratto. Indossa gli stessi vestiti dell’altra volta, i suoi capelli hanno lo stesso stile, anche l’accenno di ombra delle cinque è lo stesso; l’unica cosa che sembra diversa oggi è l’energia che irradia tra di loro, l’aspettativa palpabile dal momento in cui Louis è entrato nell’appartamento.   
Harry perde la cognizione di quanto tempo resta lì seduto, fissando Louis, il pennello sospeso nell’aria.   
“Ti piace quello che vedi, Curly?” Lo stuzzica il maggiore, inarcando le sopracciglia.   
“Lo sai che è così,” risponde il giovane facilmente.   
Rivolge la sua attenzione al dipinto, aggiungendo piccole macchie di bianco alle pupille di Louis, cercando di catturare perfettamente la luce in esse. Quando guarda di nuovo in alto, vede un accenno di rossore che striscia sul petto del maggiore mentre prende un respiro profondo, agitandosi leggermente. Trattenendo un sorriso compiaciuto, aggiunge un piccolo punto bianco al centro del labbro inferiore di Louis, mescolandolo accuratamente con il rosa pallido, aggiungendo profondità e consistenza. Infine, lascia cadere il pennello in un barattolo di vernice solvente, spingendo indietro la sedia della scrivania in modo da poter vedere il dipinto da lontano. Sospira soddisfatto mentre si strofina le mani sulle guance e sorride.  
È finito.   
“È-”   
“Aspetta,” lo interrompe Harry, girandosi di nuovo verso il cavalletto e afferrando un altro pennello. Lo immerge nella vernice nera e aggiunge le sue iniziali nell’angolo, mantenendo le lettere maiuscole della firma pulite e semplici. Non riesce a impedire ad un sorriso di scoppiargli sul viso mentre lascia cadere anche l’altro pennello nel barattolo di vetro. “Ora è finito.”  
Il respiro del riccio si mozza completamente quando incontra lo sguardo di Louis, il calore e l’intensità nei suoi occhi azzurri lo fanno sentire come un arco teso, pronto a scoccare in qualsiasi momento. Deglutisce a fatica, bagnandosi le labbra.   
“Posso vederlo adesso?” Chiede Louis.   
“S-sì,” balbetta il riccio mentre si alza, spingendo via la sedia della scrivania. “Certo che puoi.”   
Harry si sente come se potesse uscire fuori dalla sua stessa pelle quando il castano si alza dalla poltrona, ed è così nervoso che improvvisamente si sente un po’ stordito. Oggettivamente, il dipinto è bello, lui lo _sa_. Ma mentre Louis gli si avvicina, il riccio non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi e pensare che forse lo odierà o magari penserà che lui sia un artista terribile. La sua anima è proprio lì sulla tela, completamente in mostra per Louis. _A causa_ di Louis. Gli ha praticamente servito il suo cuore su un piatto d’argento e all’improvviso è terrorizzato dal fatto che il maggiore potrebbe rifiutarlo.  
Harry fa un piccolo passo indietro quando Louis si mette davanti al cavalletto, dandogli un po’ di spazio per osservare il dipinto. Con il cuore in gola, si ficca le mani in tasca per non mangiarsi le unghie mentre il maggiore studia il suo lavoro per quella che sembra un’eternità.   
“Ti piace?” Chiede il più piccolo esitante, odiando quanto possa sembrare bisognoso. “Lo chiamerò ‘Qualcosa che solo noi sappiamo’.”  
Louis si volta su sé stesso, con gli occhi spalancati.   
“So che sto ancora imparando,” balbetta Harry. “Ma nonostante tutto, penso che sia carin-”  
Louis chiude improvvisamente lo spazio tra di loro, premendo delicatamente le sue dita sulle labbra di Harry per zittirlo. I loro petti si sfiorano; il riccio rabbrividisce quando il castano allunga l’altra mano e infila un ricciolo ribelle dietro il suo orecchio, un sorriso intimorito sul viso.  
“Harry,” sospira il maggiore, la voce rotta dall’emozione mentre le sue dita tracciano la forma delle sue labbra e poi si muovono lungo la curva della sua mascella. “È... è così che mi vedi?”  
Harry annuisce, il cuore che minaccia di spaccare la gabbia toracica ed uscire fuori dal suo petto. Louis arriccia la mano intorno alla parte posteriore del collo, tirandolo verso il basso e finalmente, _finalmente,_ preme le loro labbra in un bacio. È come una diga che si rompe o un fiammifero che si accende; Harry si sente disperato nell’istante in cui le loro labbra si toccano, gemendo contro la bocca di Louis, desiderando di più, avendo bisogno di avvicinarsi a lui il più umanamente possibile. Le sue mani volano sui fianchi del giovane, schiacciando i loro corpi insieme mentre lo bacia con fervore, come se stesse cercando di recuperare il tempo perduto, come se ogni minuto che hanno passato insieme da quando si sono incontrati sia stato sprecato, perché non hanno fatto _questo_ ogni giorno.   
Louis avvolge le braccia intorno al suo collo, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi per compensare la loro leggera differenza di altezza. Geme mentre Harry preme la lingua contro le sue labbra morbide, delicatamente ma con fermezza, chiedendo di entrare. Louis si apre per lui, sospirando quando il riccio gli lecca la bocca, facendo scorrere le loro lingue insieme, calde e bagnate e oh, così fottutamente perfette.   
Harry è dipendente da lui fin dal primo assaggio; sa subito che non ne avrà mai abbastanza di Louis.   
I loro baci diventano più sporchi ogni secondo che passa, Louis che restituisce quanto riceve. Il cazzo di Harry si indurisce rapidamente mentre il castano gli infila le dita nei capelli, tirando i riccioli mentre lo bacia profondamente. Il giovane sussulta e interrompe il bacio, scintille che gli scendono lungo la schiena mentre Louis si preme contro di lui, facendogli sentire la sua erezione. Louis ne approfitta, succhiando baci caldi lungo la sua gola mentre si aggrappa a lui saldamente, dondolando di nuovo i fianchi in avanti.   
“Dovremmo, ah cazzo,” ansima Harry, stringendo la vita di Louis e inghiottendo un gemito mentre il castano morde il punto sensibile tra la giuntura del suo collo e la spalla. “Camera da letto. Adesso.”  
“Per favore,” mormora Louis, leccando la sua pelle mentre la sua mano sfiora la gabbia toracica di Harry. Lo guarda, le sue pupille sono completamente dilatate per l’eccitazione, solo un piccolo anello blu le circonda. “Portami a letto, Haz.”  
Harry si sporge di nuovo verso di lui, baciandolo dolcemente, delicatamente, le sue mani vagano lungo le curve morbide del suo corpo mentre lo guida verso la sua camera da letto. Una volta dentro, chiude la porta con un calcio, non volendo staccare le mani da Louis neanche per un solo secondo, non se non è necessario. Louis lo preme contro la porta mentre lo bacia, la sua lingua scivola contro la sua con insistenza. Le mani del riccio scivolano sull’ampia curva del sedere perfetto del castano, stringendolo mentre fa sfregare le loro erezioni insieme, l’attrito è delizioso contro il suo membro dolorante.   
“Cazzo,” sibila Louis, infilando le mani nell’orlo della maglietta di Harry. “È così bello, piccolo.”   
Il cazzo di Harry pulsa a quelle parole, il cotone delle sue mutande inumidito da liquido pre seminale. Louis getta la testa all’indietro mentre Harry porta il naso sul suo collo, inspirando. Il suo profumo è inebriante, di puro _uomo,_ fresco con un pizzico di muschio speziato. Il riccio vorrebbe poterlo imbottigliare e portarlo con sé ovunque. Mordicchia la clavicola del maggiore, immergendo la lingua nell’incavo creato da essa. Louis si lamenta, tirando la camicia di Harry.  
Il più piccolo lo allontana dalla porta, guidandoli verso il suo letto. Alza le braccia e permette a Louis di togliergli la camicia, che finisce verso l’angolo della stanza. Il castano porta l’altra mano sul suo petto nudo, le dita che sfiorano il suo capezzolo sinistro, inviando una scossa di elettricità al suo corpo mentre si inarca al suo tocco con un rantolo. Louis sorride in approvazione, facendo rotolare il capezzolo sensibile tra le dita, stuzzicandolo fino a farlo diventare rigido mentre succhia un bacio sotto la mascella di Harry.   
“Louis, cazzo!”  
“Ti piace questo? Ti piace quando qualcuno stuzzica i tuoi capezzoli, piccolo?” Chiede Louis, il respiro caldo contro la sua pelle mentre passa a quello destro, donandogli lo stesso trattamento. “È così, vero? Sono sensibili tutti e quattro, scommetto.”  
Harry grugnisce invece di rispondergli, sfiorando con le mani le costole di Louis, afferrando l’orlo della sua maglietta e tirando su. Il giovane ridacchia, premendo rapidamente le loro labbra insieme e alzando le braccia. Il riccio rimuove il tessuto con un movimento fluido, l’indumento marrone si unisce rapidamente alla sua camicia sul pavimento.   
“Dio,” sospira Harry quando lo guarda, tastando ogni centimetro di pelle dorata e tatuaggi scuri e curve dai toni delicati. “Sei così fottutamente bello, Lou. Ti voglio così tanto.”  
“Ti voglio anche io,” risponde Louis, tirandolo per i fianchi e premendo insieme i loro petti nudi, il contatto di pelle contro pelle è travolgente nel migliore dei modi. “Sei così meraviglioso, Harry. Ti voglio dal momento in cui ti ho visto con quella ridicola tiara.”  
“Posso andare a prenderla se vuoi,” scherza il riccio, facendo scorrere le dita su e giù lungo la linea della spina dorsale di Louis. “È nel mio armadio da qualche parte.”  
Louis ride, i suoi occhi si chiudono completamente. Harry lo ammira, abbassandosi e premendo baci sulla sua spalla nuda.   
“Sei ridicolo,” mormora il castano, premendo un bacio sulla sua tempia. “Così fottutamente ridicolo.”  
“Ma ti piace.”  
“Sì,” afferma Louis, le sue dita che danzano sugli addominali di Harry, fermandosi sulla cintura dei suoi jeans. Accarezza il bottone. “Posso?”  
Il più piccolo annuisce, prendendo un respiro profondo mentre il giovane apre il bottone, facendo scorrere la cerniera verso il basso e iniziando ad allentare il denim lungo i suoi fianchi.  
“Aspetta,” dice Harry, toccandogli il polso. “Anche tu.”  
Louis sorride, espirando tremante mentre si ferma, guardando Harry e annuendo. Il riccio si allunga verso di lui, aprendo abilmente il bottone e abbassando la cerniera. Immediatamente si aggrovigliano l’uno all’altro, ridendo mentre cercano di liberarsi a vicenda dai loro jeans attillati.   
“Beh, è il pensiero che conta,” ridacchia Harry, baciando la punta del naso di Louis mentre districa le loro braccia, concentrandosi sul far scivolare via i pantaloni il più velocemente possibile, aggiungendo i suoi jeans e i calzini alla pila di vestiti scartati. Louis fa lo stesso, gettando da parte il resto dei suoi vestiti, e rimane solo con un paio di boxer piccoli e attillati. Harry ha l’acquolina in bocca e osserva la linea spessa e dura del cazzo di Louis negli slip, il tessuto blu scuro che tende oscenamente contro la sua erezione. Rapidamente e senza tante cerimonie, il giovane tira giù i suoi boxer, il suo cazzo duro che sbatte contro la sua pancia bagnata.   
“Gesù, Harry,” sospira Louis, spalancando gli occhi mentre guarda Harry su e giù con apprezzamento, ammirandolo in tutta la sua nuda gloria. “Wow.”  
“Si?” Ansima il riccio, accarezzandosi lentamente, i suoi occhi puntati su quelli di Louis mentre spalma il liquido pre seminale lungo la sua asta per facilitare il movimento della mano. Solleva il mento verso il maggiore, inarcando un sopracciglio in attesa. “Fammi vedere, Lou. Andiamo, forza.”  
Louis aggancia le dita nell’elastico in vita, allontanandolo dal corpo. Harry quasi soffoca quando il maggiore sorride maliziosamente, girandosi mentre inarca la schiena, sporgendo il sedere in modo allettante. Il riccio aumenta la pressione del pugno sul suo cazzo, dandosi alcuni solidi strattoni mentre il castano fa scivolare in modo seducente il tessuto lungo le sue cosce gloriosamente muscolose e i polpacci ben definiti. Guarda timidamente Harry da sopra la spalla mentre calcia via gli slip prima di voltarsi per affrontarlo, il suo grosso membro è già eretto e pronto.   
“Fottuto provocatore,” ringhia Harry.   
“Volevi vedermi,” lo deride Louis, i suoi occhi scintillanti di malizia. “Stavo solo facendo quello che tu-”  
Harry si avventa su di lui, interrompendolo con un bacio mentre lo tira su. Louis ridacchia sorpreso mentre viene gettato sul materasso, atterrando con un balzo. Spinge velocemente il piumone da parte mentre il riccio si arrampica su di lui, in bilico a quattro zampe; il maggiore si lecca le labbra in attesa, guardando Harry, allungando la mano per sistemargli alcuni riccioli dietro le orecchie.   
“Ehi,” sussurra Louis.   
“Ehi tu,” risponde Harry, chinandosi per baciarlo.   
Louis geme piano quando le loro labbra si incontrano, le loro bocche si aprono in sincronia, le loro lingue turbinano insieme. I loro baci diventano rapidamente caldi e disperati, ogni parvenza di provocazione e giocosità scompare. Mentre si baciano furiosamente, Louis tira Harry sopra di lui, le sue gambe si aprono quando il riccio appoggia tutto il suo peso su di lui, premendo i loro corpi insieme. Il maggiore aggancia i piedi sui polpacci di Harry, aggrovigliandoli completamente mentre passa delicatamente le dita tra i suoi capelli, grattando il cuoio capelluto in modo rassicurante mentre continuano a baciarsi.   
Harry si sente come se stesse bruciando. Gli piace pensare di aver avuto la sua giusta dose di sesso, anche del buon sesso, ma niente di quello che ha vissuto può essere paragonato a _questo,_ perché è un qualcosa fuori dal comune ciò che sta provando. Louis è nuovo e in qualche modo familiare allo stesso tempo; solo baciarlo, muoversi a tempo con lui, sentire il suo corpo sotto il suo, lo fa sentire come se avesse trovato la casa che non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver perso.  
Le unghie spuntate del castano gli graffiano leggermente la schiena, le sue mani si posano sul suo sedere. Lo stringe mentre si inarca su di lui, ansimando graziosamente quando i loro cazzi sfregano insieme. Harry dissemina dei baci lungo la sua gola mentre si spinge contro di lui lentamente, deliberatamente, ritmicamente; la pressione e il modo in cui scivolano i loro membri è straordinariamente sexy e incredibilmente non abbastanza allo stesso tempo. Harry geme, i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre Louis va incontro alle sue spinte con uguale fervore. Piccoli schiocchi di colore esplodono dietro le sue palpebre mentre affonda la faccia nel collo del castano, succhiando un livido lì.   
“Toccami,” ansima Louis, gettando la testa all’indietro contro il cuscino dopo una spinta particolarmente dura. “Oh, Dio, Harry, ho bisogno che tu mi tocchi. Cazzo.”  
“Ci sono io, piccolo,” mormora il riccio, lasciando dolci baci lungo il suo zigomo mentre si allunga verso l’alto, raggiungendo il suo comodino. “Ci penso io a te.”   
Harry spalanca il cassetto, frugando dentro di esso in cerca della sua bottiglia di lubrificante, trattenendosi a malapena dall’esultare quando lo trova rapidamente. Apre il tappo, spremendo una piccola quantità di gel trasparente sul palmo della mano, chiudendo il pugno per scaldarlo. Lasciando cadere la bottiglia accanto a loro, succhia un bacio sulla spalla di Louis mentre allunga una mano tra di loro e prende _finalmente_ il cazzo del maggiore nella sua mano.  
“Oh, cazzo,” geme Louis, spingendosi nella stretta di Harry, il membro caldo e pesante contro il suo palmo.  
“Sì, Lou,” lo incoraggia Harry, stringendo la presa mentre fa scivolare la mano lungo la sua erezione. “Ti piace così?  
“S-sì,” balbetta Louis, i fianchi che si spingono in avanti. “Proprio così, Harry, Dio.”  
Il riccio sorride, premendo un lieve bacio sulle sue labbra, guardando affascinato il maggiore perdersi nelle sensazioni che lui gli sta donando. Abbassa poi lo sguardo, osservando con stupore il modo in cui la grossa punta del cazzo di Louis sbuca oltre l’anello delle sue dita ancora e ancora. È così assorto nel compiacere il castano che non sente nemmeno lo schiocco della bottiglia di lubrificante, ansimando per la sorpresa quando Louis avvolge la sua mano bagnata attorno al suo cazzo trascurato.  
“Oh mio Dio,” grida Harry a pezzi, il suo cazzo sussulta nella presa di Louis mentre il piacere lo attraversa.   
“Mmmm,” mormora il giovane, i suoi occhi azzurri annebbiati dalla lussuria mentre accarezza abilmente il riccio dalla base alla punta e di nuovo giù. “Così grande, Haz. Non vedo l’ora di avere questo splendido cazzo dentro di me.”  
“Cazzo,” geme Harry, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Ciecamente, trova le labbra di Louis, facendo scivolare ed intrecciare le loro lingue allo stesso ritmo dei movimenti sui loro membri. Per quanto voglia continuare a baciarlo- non smettere mai di baciarlo, la mancanza di ossigeno costringe Harry a interrompere il bacio. Ansimano l’uno nella bocca dell’altro e continuano a masturbarsi a vicenda, i pugni che volano sopra i loro cazzi, aumentando la pressione mentre iniziano a imparare a vicenda i loro corpi, a scoprirsi pian piano e a capire cosa li fa impazzire. La spirale del piacere prende possesso dell’inguine di Harry, può sentire il suo orgasmo arrivare come un’onda. Lecca una goccia di sudore dal collo di Louis, sentendo il cuore batter sotto la lingua. Il respiro del castano è irregolare, il suo ritmo diventa sciatto man mano che si avvicina sempre di più al suo orgasmo.  
“Lou, per favore,” mormora Harry, strofinando il naso contro quello del maggiore, la dolcezza del gesto contrasta selvaggiamente con il modo in cui avvolge la mano intorno al cazzo di Louis. “Piccolo, lasciati andare per me.”  
È quasi come se Louis stesse aspettando il comando di Harry. Viene quasi istantaneamente, gridando ad alta voce mentre si riversa sul pugno del riccio, il bianco perlaceo del suo seme che gocciola lungo le sue dita. Harry lo guarda con il respiro mozzato, accompagnandolo durante l’orgasmo. Rimane senza fiato quando il castano inizia a masturbarlo più velocemente, nonostante la sua foschia post-orgasmica.   
“Anche tu, piccolo,” mormora Louis, un sorriso stupido sul viso mentre accarezza sapientemente il cazzo di Harry. “Fammi vedere come vieni.”  
L’orgasmo lo colpisce all’improvviso, così potente che la sua vista si sbiadisce mentre un’intensa sensazione di euforia lo raggiunge, il seme che schizza fino al petto. Si sente come se andasse avanti per secoli, le onde di piacere che si infrangono su di lui ancora e ancora. Louis lo prende tra le braccia quando si lascia andare a peso morto contro di lui, premendo dolci baci in cima alla sua testa, mormorando parole di lode. Le braccia di Harry scivolano intorno alla sua vita e appoggia la testa sul petto, cercando di riprendere fiato mentre ascolta il suo battito cardiaco rallentare gradualmente, le sue dita che accarezzano i radi peli sul suo petto.   
“Sei con me, Curly? Louis mormora diversi minuti dopo, una volta che i loro respiri si sono calmati e il sudore e il sangue si sono raffreddati sulla loro pelle.   
“A malapena,” Harry sorride, premendo un bacio sul cuore di Louis e poi appoggiando il mento sul suo petto, guardandolo. “Gesù, Lou, è stato-”   
“Lo so,” conclude Louis, premendo delicatamente un dito nella fossetta del riccio. “Wow.”  
Harry si appoggia sugli avambracci, abbassandosi per un bacio. Si baciano dolcemente, pigramente, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.   
Cosa che fanno.   
“Lascia che vada a prendere un asciugamano,” dice Harry, costringendosi a staccarsi da lui. “Siamo disgustosi.”  
“Ma voglio le coccole,” Louis mette il broncio.   
“Torno subito, te lo prometto,” ride Harry, lasciando un bacio sulla punta del suo naso. “E poi potremmo coccolarci quanto vuoi.”  
Il giovane striscia via da lui, afferrando il piumone e avvolgendolo intorno alla vita, nel caso in cui Niall decidesse di tornare a casa in questo momento. (Dio lo aiuti se lo ha già fatto.)   
“Ehi, Lou,” dice poi, fermandosi sulla porta. “Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“Ti è piaciuto il dipinto?” Chiede con un sorriso sfacciato. “Non l’hai mai detto, lo sai.”  
Louis rilascia uno stridio, chiaramente offeso dal fatto che il riccio gli abbia chiesto una cosa del genere. Harry ridacchia mentre uno dei suoi cuscini naviga nell’aria, mancandolo a malapena mentre corre lungo il corridoio verso il bagno.    
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Mine Would Be You**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si trova all’angolo tra la Quarantaseiesima Strada e l’Ottava Avenue, un profondo senso di nostalgia misto a un pizzico di trepidazione lo investe mentre osserva la miriade di tende colorate e le insegne del famoso Restaurant Row di Hell’s Kitchen, ognuna leggermente più sgargiante delle altre per invogliare i passanti ad entrare. Per lui adesso, questa sembra una città fantasma; quasi si aspetta di vedere l’ombra del suo sé stesso più giovane correre per la strada, la sua mano intrecciata a quella di Harry, le loro risate che si disperdono nell’aria come la brezza estiva. Mentre prende un respiro profondo per calmarsi, il ritornello di “This Used to be My Playground” si fa largo nella sua testa, perché ovviamente lo fa. Con un sorriso ironico al proprio senso del melodramma, si avvia lungo la strada, schivando abilmente la ragazza che distribuisce volantini davanti all’antica steakhouse.  
Da quando è tornato in città, ci sono state ampie zone di Manhattan che ha ritenuto vietate, evitandole a tutti i costi. Certo, aveva paura di imbattersi in Harry (e giustamente, a quanto pare) ma lo ha fatto soprattutto perché certi quartieri sono semplicemente troppo ricchi di ricordi. Di _lui_. Di _loro._ Chelsea, dove ha trascorso innumerevoli serate per le mostre d’arte di Harry o per visitare varie gallerie, il quartiere che ha lentamente avvelenato la loro relazione dall’interno. L’East Village, dove hanno condiviso il loro primo (e unico) appartamento insieme, il quartiere che è stato testimone della loro vertiginosa beatitudine domestica che si è lentamente trasformata in miglia di distanza tra loro, con Louis che andava a letto da solo quasi tutte le sere e Harry che tornava a casa sempre più tardi per l’ennesima cena con Xander e il suo equipaggio. Ma è Hell’s Kitchen il quartiere che ha evitato di più perché i ricordi qui non sono altro che buoni, rendendoli ancora più difficili da affrontare. È il quartiere in cui si sono incontrati, dove si sono innamorati in modo inebriante, totalizzante, irrevocabilmente; dove hanno letteralmente impresso il loro amore reciproco sulla propria pelle. Per anni, Louis aveva pensato di non mettere più piede in quel quartiere. Il dolore era troppo profondo, e aveva paura di trovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo passato.  
Ma comunque, nonostante ogni precauzione che ha preso, si è imbattuto comunque in Harry. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe successo così, quando era completamente impreparato. È sempre l’unica persona che non vuoi vedere che finisci per vedere sicuramente, non importa quanto cerchi di evitarla. È così che funziona New York.   
Non importa quanto sia stato devastante l’incontro con Harry (e lo è stato sicuramente, Louis ha trascorso l’intero sabato a letto a curare i suoi postumi emotivi, emergendo dalle coperte solo per il ragazzo delle consegne), è stato stranamente liberatorio allo stesso tempo. La cosa peggiore che sarebbe potuta accadere è effettivamente accaduta. E ce l’ha fatta a testa alta. Ora è il momento di allentare le redini, di sfocare quelle linee che ha tracciato con cura perché davvero, niente può essere peggio di quella notte nella galleria d’arte. Ed è ora di ricominciare a costruire la sua vita a New York City invece di vivere costantemente nella paura. Dopotutto, Harry non possiede Manhattan. È ora che Louis smetta di comportarsi in questo modo. Anche lui merita di avere una vita qui, dannazione. Proprio come fa Harry.   
Quindi, quando quel mercoledì pomeriggio viene improvvisamente colpito dalla voglia di patatine belghe di Marlowe, decide che sarebbe andato a prenderle, cazzo; che i ricordi di Hell’s Kitchen siano dannati. Affrontare loro non può essere peggio di come è stato affrontare Harry in carne e ossa. E poi, è il giorno prima di un lungo fine settimana di vacanza, metà del suo ufficio è già andato via comunque, sicuramente ora si trovano sull’autostrada per arrivare agli Hamptons per le celebrazioni del 4 luglio. Nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto se fosse uscito di nascosto un po’ prima. Quindi, ha impacchettato il manoscritto su cui sta lavorando, ne ha presi molti altri da leggere durante il lungo weekend e ha fatto sapere a Zayn che avrebbe lavorato a distanza per il resto della giornata.  
Proprio così.   
Mentre percorre la strada, Louis non può fare a meno di sentirsi triste e, francamente, un po’ offeso per come la vita sulla Quarantaseiesima Strada sia andata avanti senza di lui. Questo gli ricorda che l’unica cosa costante di New York è, appunto, il cambiamento. Il fatiscente edificio all’angolo che un tempo ospitava una bottega e un paio di negozi di porno è stato sostituito da un grande hotel sfarzoso che sembra essere fuori posto tra il resto degli edifici prebellici che costeggiano la strada.  
Louis lo odia immediatamente.   
Il cabaret bar un po’ squallido dove bevevano vino a buon mercato e facevano karaoke ogni mercoledì sera è ancora in piedi, ma Bourbon Street, il bar a tema di New Orleans dove Harry aveva organizzato un’elaborata festa a sorpresa per il suo ventisettesimo compleanno, è andato, sostituito da un comune ristorante messicano che pubblicizza margarita a cinque dollari tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. Il ristorante tailandese preferito di Harry, Yum-Yum Three, non c’è più, anche se sembra che Yum-Yum Two dall’altra parte della strada sia sopravvissuto. (“Il Pad See Ew* qui è _molto_ diverso, Lou. Devi fidarti di me, Yum-Yum Three è decisamente migliore.) La vecchia birreria irlandese che era molto più piccola rispetto a quella di Marlowe, quella che era solita rivendere alcolici in modo clandestino, dove Louis e Harry bevevano birra fino a scoppiare e poi finivano negli angoli bui del locale fino all’alba, non c’è più. Lo spazio è diviso in due ed è stato sostituito da un palazzo Dim Sum e un salone di estetica molto fuori posto, che sembra essere chiuso.   
È molto più che deprimente.   
Improvvisamente, Louis si rende conto che potrebbe star girando a vuoto. Ha passato così tanto tempo a ricostruire tutta questa cosa nella sua testa quando la realtà è che è molto probabile che Marlowe non esista più. Probabilmente è stato sostituito da tempo, il suo amato bar è caduto vittima del cambiamento, diventando forse l’ennesimo Starbucks o, dio non voglia, uno di quei negozi di insalate fai da te che sembrano spuntare ovunque. Accelera, passando velocemente davanti a un locale di tapas, un nuovo negozio di ramen e quello che era stato il suo ristorante italiano preferito; va troppo di fretta anche solo per fermarsi e controllare se offrono ancora la pasta del giorno a volontà. Il suo cuore inizia a battere nel petto mentre si avvicina sempre più alla Nona Avenue, cercando di non pensare a come sia passato così velocemente dal non sentirsi in grado di affrontare il bar dove lui e Harry si erano incontrati al volere che fosse ancora lì così tanto che potrebbe benissimo scoppiare in lacrime in mezzo al marciapiede se fosse stato sostituito. È solo che- alcuni luoghi di questa città dovrebbero essere sacri, anche se a prima vista non sembrano così speciali, e Louis pensa che il bar in cui è cambiata la sua vita dovrebbe certamente qualificarsi come uno di quelli.  
Si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede, uscendo di corsa dal flusso del traffico pedonale mentre prende un respiro affannoso. Le lacrime gli pungono agli angoli degli occhi mentre cerca a tentoni il pacchetto di sigarette, estraendone una dalla scatola e accendendola con praticità, anche se le sue mani tremano. Prende un tiro profondo, sbattendo le palpebre per allontanare le lacrime ed espirando lentamente mentre si gira per guardare la vista familiare davanti a lui.   
Marlowe è ancora lì.   
Il bar ha subito un po’ di restyling negli ultimi due anni, chiaramente nel tentativo di apparire altrettanto alla moda come tutti i posti più nuovi sulla strada. C’è una nuova verniciatura, e una rampa di accessibilità è stata aggiunta accanto alla piccola rampa di scale che conduce all’ingresso, insieme ad una nuova insegna e un logo ridisegnato che rende abbastanza omaggio all’originale, e Louis lo ritiene accettabile. Tuttavia, non tutto è cambiato, con suo grande sollievo. Il piccolo patio per i fumatori è ancora lì, le luci scintillanti pendono dal lato inferiore del pianerottolo in pietra rossa, un grande barile di whisky posto nell’angolo più lontano con un posacenere al centro di esso. Le finestre anteriori sono aperte per far entrare la brezza estiva; Louis può vedere che l’interno sembra essere più o meno lo stesso, lo spazio lungo ma stretto dominato dall’enorme bar.   
Gesù, è uno spettacolo per i suoi occhi.   
Lo stomaco gli brontola improvvisamente in segno di protesta, facendolo uscire dalla sua trance; gli viene ricordato che di solito pranza molto prima. Finisce velocemente la sigaretta, la lascia cadere sul marciapiede e la spegne con il tacco. Prendendo un respiro profondo, Louis raddrizza le spalle mentre avanza a grandi passi verso il bar, trotterellando lungo la breve serie di gradini e aprendo la porta prima di potersi tirare indietro.  
Proprio così, si sente come se fosse appena tornato a casa. Una casa più ordinata e raffinata pensa, rendendosi conto che tutti gli arredi sono stati aggiornati. Ma sembra ancora di essere a casa.   
Si trova nelle ore che precedono l’aperitivo, il che significa il bar è quasi vuoto. Un tavolo di ovvi turisti chiacchiera attorno ai resti del loro pranzo, il loro conto sul tavolo con gli scontrini che sporgono dalla cartella. Alcuni ragazzi del college stanno bevendo e giocando a freccette nel retro della sala mentre un barista dai capelli scuri è in piedi all’estremità del bar, dando le spalle a Louis mentre ordina le ricevute. Questo era uno dei suoi momenti preferiti per venire da Marlowe; non ha mai capito perché così tanti scrittori si affollassero da Starbucks quando alcuni bar erano posti migliori in cui lavorare. Ogni volta che aveva il pomeriggio libero dal lavoro e Harry era impegnato in classe, portava il suo laptop al bar per approfittare della quiete, del wi-fi gratuito e la propensione di Patrick per le bevande. Ha scritto la maggior parte del suo primo romanzo qui e mettendo piede in questo edificio, Louis si sente come se un pezzo di puzzle che non sapeva gli mancasse... scatta di nuovo al suo posto.  
Sceglie un posto quasi all’angolo del bar, il posto che era sempre stato il suo preferito, equidistante tra la porta d’ingresso, il registratore di cassa e le scale che scendono ai bagni. Si arrampica su una delle nuove sedie con lo schienale alto, poggiando la sua borsa a tracolla sulla sedia vuota accanto a lui.   
“Cosa posso offrirti?” Chiede il barista. C’è qualcosa nella sua voce che suona familiare nel suo cervello, ma lo spazza via.   
“Jameson ginger,” risponde Louis, tirando fuori dalla borsa il romanzo giallo su cui stava lavorando in ufficio. Lo posa sul bancone senza guardare, rovistando sul fondo della borsa alla ricerca della sua penna rossa preferita. Zayn lo prende sempre in giro per il fatto di prendere appunti direttamente su un manoscritto invece di lavorarci digitalmente, ma è una parte essenziale del suo processo e lui non riesce a farne a meno. “E delle patatine belghe? Merda... dov’è la mia cazzo di penna-”  
Louis è così concentrato nel trovare la sua penna che non si rende conto che il barista non gli ha risposto, il silenzio si trascina tra di loro.  
“Aha,” esclama alla fine, afferrando trionfante la penna. “Oh, scusa, avete cambiato il menu? Ero preoccupato quando ho visto-”  
Louis finalmente alza lo sguardo, inspirando bruscamente quando si trova faccia a faccia con Niall Horan, che lo guarda con un’espressione tempestosa, le sue labbra premute insieme in una linea decisa.   
Niall, il migliore amico di Harry.   
Niall, che, a un certo punto, era stato anche uno dei suoi migliori amici.   
Niall, con cui non parla da più di cinque anni.   
Merda.   
Louis è stato così concentrato su Harry che ha completamente dimenticato che New York City è infestata da fantasmi, e che ci sono quindi altri fantasmi che avrebbe dovuto affrontare prima di poter andare avanti e costruire una nuova vita, come una sorta di versione contorta di Ebenezer Scrooge.   
E qui davanti a lui c’è il fantasma delle amicizie passate.   
“C-ciao, Niall,” mormora, e il suo balbettio indebolisce il suo falso senso di spavalderia. “I tuoi... i tuoi capelli sono scuri, wow. Non ti avevo... riconosciuto.”  
Louis sa di sembrare poco convincente nel momento in cui le parole lasciano la sua bocca. Si mette a sedere, facendo del suo meglio per non sgretolarsi sotto lo sguardo indifferente di Niall.  
“Sai, quasi non ci credevo quando Harry mi ha detto che eri tornato in città,” dice Niall dopo un lungo momento. “Ma sapevo che non avrebbe mai scherzato sul fatto di averti rivisto.”  
Louis non sa come interpretare il modo in cui il suo cuore batte un po’ più veloce al pensiero che Harry abbia parlato di lui.   
O meglio, lo sa, ma ora non è assolutamente il momento di provare a capire davvero cosa significa.   
“Mi chiedevo se alla fine saresti venuto qui,” continua il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Non pensavo che avresti davvero avuto le palle per farlo, però. Chiaramente, ti ho sottovalutato, Tommo.”  
“Vuoi che vada via?” Chiede Louis, sgonfiandosi completamente sotto lo scrutinio di Niall. “Posso solo- posso andare. Va bene.”  
Niall sbuffa mentre gli volta le spalle, picchiettando sul monitor nell’angolo con più forza del necessario. Le spalle del castano crollano per la sconfitta; si morde il labbro mentre annuisce, rimettendo il manoscritto nella borsa. Probabilmente non è niente di meno di quello che si merita, ma questo non rende meno doloroso il rifiuto di Niall.   
“Okay,” dice Louis tranquillamente, mettendosi la borsa sulla spalla mentre si alza. Rimette a posto la sedia. “Niall, sono così-”  
“Pensavo avessi detto che volevi le patatine fritte,” lo interrompe Niall, voltandosi. “Come se potessi davvero toglierle dal menu, idiota.”  
“Cosa-”  
“Siediti e basta, Louis, per l’amor del cielo,” ordina Niall, afferrando due bicchieri da uno scaffale e riempiendoli di ghiaccio. “Il tuo cibo uscirà tra pochi minuti.”  
Normalmente, Louis potrebbe sentirsi un po’ imbarazzato per l’entusiasmo con cui tira fuori la sedia, praticamente gettando via la borsa mentre si sistema al suo posto. Ma in questo momento, non riesce a preoccuparsene perché sa che gli è stata appena concessa una tregua. Una piccola, ma comunque una tregua.   
“Cosa ci fai qui?” Chiede Louis.   
“Il ragazzo che fa il turno di pomeriggio ha chiamato all’ultimo minuto, dicendomi che non sarebbe riuscito a venire,” risponde Niall, scavalcando la normale bottiglia di Jameson e afferrando invece la bottiglia Gold Reserve. Versa un doppio sorso di whisky in ogni bicchiere. “Non sono riuscito a convincere nessun altro a coprire il bar. I piaceri di essere il capo e tutto il resto.”  
“Aspetta, il _capo?_ ” Chiede il giovane, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre Niall afferra la pistola per la soda, riempiendo i loro bicchieri di ginger. “Sul serio?”  
“Già,” mormora il giovane, guarnendo le bevande con una fetta di lime e poi facendone scorrere una verso Louis. “Questo posto è mio.”  
Louis lo guarda a bocca aperta.   
Il fatto è che Niall scherzava sempre sul fatto di voler acquistare Marlowe. Si sedevano intorno ai vecchi tavoli a botte, le superfici di legno sfregiate e permanentemente solo un po’ appiccicose, sentendosi come i re di New York con i loro cocktail a buon mercato in mano. Niall blaterava ubriaco su come avrebbe sistemato quel posto senza far perdere nulla del suo carattere mentre Louis e Harry ascoltavano con indulgenza, accoccolati vicini mentre dividevano un cono di patatine fritte. Guardandosi intorno nella stanza ora, non riesce a credere che non gli sia venuto subito in mente il fatto che il rifacimento del bar fosse opera di Niall. È tutto ciò che ha sempre detto che sarebbe stato, dal modo in cui il caldo giallo burroso delle pareti apre lo spazio, compensando perfettamente i mobili in legno di ciliegio scuro, alle insegne di birra e liquori in metallo vintage inchiodate al muro vicino ad un murale che Louis riconosce immediatamente come uno dei lavori di Harry, il suo stile distinto è inconfondibile.   
È molto da accettare.   
“È mio da quasi due anni ormai,” continua Niall, facendo tintinnare il bicchiere con quello di Louis e bevendo un lungo sorso. “Ma non potevi di certo saperlo, giusto?” Aggiunge acutamente, socchiudendo gli occhi verso di lui oltre l’orlo del suo bicchiere.   
Louis sorseggia il suo (molto forte, Cristo) cocktail, deglutendo a fatica mentre un’ondata di rimpianto lo travolge.   
Si è perso così tanto.   
“Niall, non so cosa dire,” dice tranquillamente, trascinando il dito attraverso la condensa sul suo bicchiere. “Se non che mi dispiace. Sono così dispiaciuto.”  
“Nu-uh, Tommo,” afferma il giovane, mettendo giù il suo drink con un tonfo. “Non puoi presentarti qui dopo più di cinque anni di completo silenzio radiofonico e dirmi solo che ti dispiace, okay? Non è abbastanza.”   
“Lo so che non lo è, cazzo,” geme Louis. “Solo che non so nemmeno da dove cominciare o come-”  
“Perché non cominci dall’inizio?” Niall lo interrompe.  
La porta della cucina si spalanca, il profumo delle patate appena fritte riempie la stanza. Louis ha l’acquolina in bocca quando un cameriere si avvicina a grandi passi verso il bar portando la sua ordinazione, l’alto cono di metallo quasi traboccante di patatine fumanti, tre vasetti di salse raggruppati attorno ai suoi piedi su un piatto. Niall ringrazia il cameriere, prendendo il piatto e mettendolo davanti a Louis.   
“Sono davvero calde,” lo avverte Niall. “Attento.”  
“Aw, grazie, amico,” lo stuzzica Louis, tornando alle loro vecchie battute senza nemmeno pensarci. “Ti importa ancora.”  
“Stronzate,” borbotta Niall, privo di veleno. “È solo che non voglio che ti scotti la lingua prima di dirmi dove cazzo sei stato negli ultimi cinque anni. È tutto. Quindi inizia a parlare.”   
Louis beve un lungo sorso fortificante del suo drink, il whisky che gli riscalda la pancia. Molto raramente si lascia andare ai ricordi di quegli ultimi mesi passati a New York e alle conseguenze immediate dopo l’implosione della sua relazione con Harry, figuriamoci se ha voglia di parlarne. Il dolore per la perdita di Harry è ancora lì dopo tutti questi anni, anche se di questi tempi è più un dolore fantasma rispetto alla ferita aperta e sanguinante che era una volta. Preferirebbe di gran lunga tenere Harry in una scatola nella sua mente, nascosto negli angoli del suo cervello dove non può arrivare e dove non avrebbe più niente a che fare con lui. Non è salutare, lo sa. Ma comunque, questo non rende necessariamente più facile per lui mettersi a nudo di fronte ad un altro essere umano.   
Ma allo stesso tempo, questo è _Niall._ Niall, che sapeva com’erano lui ed Harry insieme. Niall, che sapeva cosa avesse iniziato a simboleggiare New York per Louis, come si era sentito, come stesse annegando nel fallimento e nel disprezzo di sé. Niall, che è una delle uniche persone, oltre a Nick, che potrebbe capire il senso opprimente di perdita che ha provato quando la relazione è finita. Niall, che merita sicuramente una spiegazione per il suo comportamento.   
Niall, che, a giudicare dallo sguardo sul suo viso, potrebbe in qualche modo, dopo tutto, essere ancora suo amico.   
“Quella notte,” inizia Louis, la gola che si stringe mentre inciampa nelle parole. Si ferma, facendo roteare la sua cannuccia rossa da cocktail nel bicchiere. Raddrizzandosi sulla sedia, ricomincia. “La notte in cui tutto è finito... la notte in cui... sai. Beh, sono andato da Nick-”  
“Lo sapevo,” interrompe Niall, schioccando le dita. “Lo sapevo, cazzo, ma quel bastardo si è rifiutato di dirmi qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Dagli tregua,” dice il castano gentilmente, incapace di nascondere l’affetto per il suo migliore amico. “Non è colpa sua. Gli ho fatto giurare di mantenere il segreto. Stava solo facendo quello che gli avevo chiesto.”  
Niall sbuffa, prendendo un sorso del suo drink.   
“Sai che adesso è a Chicago,” dice Louis, sapendo che sta deviando il discorso, ma incapace di fermarsi. “Il suo ragazzo fa parte di una compagnia di ballo lì. Lo odia, ma ama Mesh, quindi-”  
“Sì, Louis, lo so,” dice Niall impassibile, incrociando di nuovo le braccia. “Siamo amici su Facebook. A differenza di noi due.”  
“Oh,” dice Louis debolmente.  
Niall lo fissa senza parole e il maggiore può dire che sta ancora aspettando una risposta.   
Okay.   
È ora di strappare il cerotto.  
“Giusto. Torniamo a me,” continua Louis. “Beh, ho prenotato il primo volo per la California. Il giorno dopo ero da mia madre a pranzo.”  
“Ho capito,” annuisce Niall. “Ha senso che tu sia tornato a casa per un po’. Ma non mi sarei mai aspettato di non sentirti mai più. Louis, è solo che... non sei mai più tornato. Sei diventato totalmente un fantasma!”  
“Lo so,” annuisce Louis. “E mi dispiace, davvero. Ma avevo solo... bisogno di un taglio netto. Da New York, dalla nostra vita insieme, da tutto.”  
“Taglio netto,” dice Niall. “Quello che hai fatto non è stato un taglio netto, Louis. È stato un annullamento totale. Hai cambiato il tuo numero di cellulare, non hai mai risposto alle e-mail, hai bloccato tutti i tuoi social media-”  
“Dovevo,” confessa il giovane. “Cazzo, so che suona drammatico, lo so benissimo; e, in retrospettiva, so che è stata una mossa da vero stronzo. Ma ero in una specie di... modalità di sopravvivenza, sai? Dovevo fare un taglio netto da tutto perché altrimenti sarei tornato di corsa da Harry, implorandolo di tornare insieme. Ti prego, volevo addirittura farlo appena me ne sono andato. Ma non potevo, sapevo che non potevo più andare avanti così. Lasciarlo è stato come tagliarmi un fottuto arto senza anestesia, Niall-”  
“Harry non è l’unico che hai lasciato però, Louis!” Esclama Niall ad alta voce. “Fanculo!”  
Lo dice ad alta voce, talmente alta che i ragazzi che giocano a freccette li guardano con curiosità, interrompendo il loro continuo chiacchiericcio. Notando che hanno catturato l’attenzione del barista, uno dei ragazzi alza la sua brocca vuota. (Stronzi. Non vedono che sono nel mezzo di qualcosa?) Niall annuisce, passandosi le dita tra i capelli scuri e prendendo un respiro profondo per riprendersi. Afferra una brocca pulita e la mette sotto il rubinetto della Sam Adams, tirando la leva in avanti.   
“Non ci hai... non hai _pensato_ nemmeno per un secondo a questo quando sei sparito chissà dove,” Niall continua tranquillamente mentre riempie la brocca, un’espressione dolorosa scritta su tutto il viso, “perché io _so_ che non c’è modo che tu sia stato a L.A. per tutto questo fottuto tempo, Louis. Dimentichi quanto ti conosco bene. O almeno pensavo di farlo. Ad ogni modo, hai mai considerato a come la tua completa sparizione avrebbe potuto influenzare altre persone oltre a Harry? Gesù, anche io ci tenevo a te, lo sai! Eri uno dei miei migliori amici e te ne sei semplicemente _andato._ Fottuto stronzo egoista.”   
Louis è completamente senza parole, la bocca spalancata mentre guarda il ragazzo chiudere con rabbia il rubinetto, la birra che scorre nella brocca mentre toglie un po’ della schiuma in eccesso. Tenendo la brocca in una mano, Niall marcia verso i giocatori di freccette per portare loro la birra. Louis si accascia sulla sedia, bevendo un lungo sorso del suo drink. Un grande senso di vergogna lo assale, depositandosi come un macigno nel suo ventre.   
Niall ha ragione, dopotutto. Non ha mai considerato niente o nessuno se non allontanarsi da New York e da Harry il più velocemente possibile. E quando ormai si sentiva un po’ meglio per farlo e contattare gli altri, aveva paura che la sua finestra per il perdono si fosse chiusa. Si disse che nessuno avrebbe voluto avere sue notizie, che il danno era già stato fatto e il meglio che poteva fare era semplicemente andare avanti e superare quel capitolo della sua vita.   
Dio, è davvero un fottuto stronzo egoista.   
Si guarda le mani, iniziando a tirarsi delle pellicine sul pollice. Sente Niall tornare e sospira pesantemente, sussultando quando la brocca vuota sbatte nel lavandino e lo sportello del bar si chiude. Alza lo sguardo sorpreso mentre la sedia accanto a lui viene trascinata all’indietro, e Niall si sistema accanto a lui. Si avvicina al cono dimenticato di patatine fritte, afferrandone una dalla cima e immergendola nella maionese.   
“Niall, hai ragione, e mi dispiace,” dice Louis contrito. “Non avrei dovuto tagliarti fuori, e mi dispiace di averlo fatto. Mi dispiace di non averti mai contattato quando ho iniziato a stare meglio. Io _sono_ un fottuto stronzo egoista.”   
“No, non lo sei,” sospira l’amico, prendendo il suo bicchiere di whisky. “Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, è stato molto bello dirtelo ora, ma non lo intendevo davvero. Insomma, cazzo, c’ero anche io, Louis. Forse non quella notte, ma ho visto come voi due stavate cadendo a pezzi. È stato terribile per me _guardarlo,_ non riesco a immaginare di _viverlo_. Non posso… non posso biasimarti per come hai reagito. Non proprio.”  
“Avrei dovuto almeno farti sapere che stavo bene, però.”  
“Sì, avresti dovuto,” concorda Niall, prendendo un’altra patatina. “ _Questo_ è stato davvero una merda.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Allora perché l’hai fatto?” Chiede Niall, voltandosi verso di lui. “Pensavi che non mi importasse di te? Che non volevo esserci per te?”  
“Io ho solo pensato che... beh, che tu fossi amico di Harry, prima che amico mio,” spiega Louis. “Non importa quanto fossimo vicini, tu eri il suo migliore amico, sai? E ho solo... pensato che saresti stato accanto a lui durante la nostra rottura. Perché è quello che succede sempre, giusto? All’inizio le persone dicono che saranno amici di entrambe le persone, ma poi inevitabilmente-”  
“Gesù, sei un cinico figlio di puttana,” lo schernisce Niall.   
“Mi piace pensare di essere realistico.”  
“L’avrei fatto funzionare,” dice ostinatamente Niall. “Lo avrei fatto davvero.”  
Louis sorseggia il suo drink, guardando l’amico dall’orlo del bicchiere; Niall inarca un sopracciglio in risposta, sfidandolo praticamente a non essere d’accordo con lui.   
“Sai, penso che se qualcuno avesse potuto farlo, quello saresti stato tu.”  
“Immagino che non lo sapremo mai, vero?” Dice tristemente Niall.   
Ahia.   
“Spero davvero che tu possa perdonarmi,” dice il giovane con rammarico. “Voglio dire, non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia proprio in questo momento, ma un giorno, magari?”  
“Solo, non sparire di nuovo, stronzo,” dice Niall severamente, agitando un dito verso di lui. “In effetti, dammi il tuo cellulare adesso, così posso salvarti il mio numero.  
Louis estrae avidamente il telefono dalla tasca, sbloccandolo e facendolo scorrere verso Niall. Mentre l’amico accede alla sua lista di contatti, premendo il pulsante ‘nuovo contatto,’ Louis si sente improvvisamente come se un enorme fardello fosse stato tolto dal suo petto, un altro pezzo del puzzle che scatta in posizione. Getta le braccia intorno al collo di Niall, che rimane sorpreso mentre lui lo coccola come meglio può, considerando l’angolazione scomoda.   
“Mi dispiace, amico,” mormora ancora sulla spalla di Niall. “Mi sei mancato, Neil. Così tanto.”  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Lewis,” risponde facilmente Niall, accarezzandolo gentilmente mentre scrive un messaggio di testo a sé stesso con una mano. Preme invio e posa il telefono di Louis, il suo cellulare che ronza dall’altra parte del bar. “Sei perdonato. Ora mangia le tue fottute patatine prima che si raffreddino.”  
Niall si districa dall’abbraccio di Louis, spingendo il cono di patatine verso di lui. Il maggiore sorride, afferrando una manciata di patatine dal centro del cono e immergendole nella salsa all’aglio piccante, che era sempre stata la sua preferita. L’amico sbuffa divertito mentre se le porta alla bocca, reprimendo a malapena un gemito soddisfatto mentre mastica.   
“Grazie per non averle tolte dal menu,” dice Louis, la bocca mezza piena. “Non hai idea di quanto le abbia desiderate.”  
“Prego,” ridacchia Niall, prendendone un’altra per sé, inzuppandola nella salsa al pesto.   
Mangiano le patatine fritte in un silenzio amichevole, mentre gli ultimi bricioli di tensione svaniscono.   
“Un altro?” Chiede Niall, indicando il bicchiere quasi vuoto di Louis. Afferra un tovagliolo, asciugandosi il grasso e il sale dalle dita.   
“Per favore,” risponde il castano, afferrando il bicchiere e bevendo l’ultimo sorso.   
“Arrivo subito.”  
Niall gli dà una pacca sulla spalla mentre si alza, tornando dietro il bancone, fermandosi per afferrare la generosa mancia lasciata dai turisti.   
“Allora, me lo devi dire,” afferma Niall, mescolando il loro secondo giro di cocktail. “Dove sei andato dopo la California? In Siberia?”  
“Come se potessi davvero andare in un posto così freddo,” sbuffa Louis bonariamente. “Onestamente, Niall. Pensavo avessi detto che mi conosci.”  
“Giusto, giusto, cosa stavo pensando?” L’amico ride. “Va bene, da qualche parte _non_ fredda... da qualche parte nei Caraibi? Riesco ad immaginarti su qualche isola in mezzo al nulla.”  
“Non sei così lontano in realtà,” ammette Louis, accettando il suo nuovo drink. “Sono andato in Nuova Zelanda.”  
“Nuova Zelanda?” Ripete Niall. “Intendi quella dall’altra parte del pianeta, la Terra di Mezzo, Il _Signore degli Anelli,_ quella Nuova Zelanda?”  
Louis annuisce.   
“Gesù, sei davvero andato il più lontano possibile, non è vero?”  
“ _Tecnicamente_ , la costa occidentale dell’Australia è quella più lontana da New York,” lo corregge Louis, sgranocchiando un’altra patatina. “Ho cercato su Google.”  
“Allora perché non sei andato lì?” Chiede Niall, fregandogli una patatina fritta. “Sai, per andare fino in fondo alla cosa.”  
“La Nuova Zelanda mi sembrava proprio l’opposto polare di New York,” spiega Louis. “Non solo per la posizione, ma per la _sensazione._ L’intero concetto che lì ci fossero più pecore e mucche che persone era davvero fottutamente allettante in quel momento, sai? E lo è stato. Sono stato lì per un anno-”  
“Un _anno?_ ” Grida Niall. “Come sei riuscito a permetterti-”  
“Mia madre mi ha aiutato quando si è trattato di arrivarci,” Louis alza le spalle, non volendo davvero entrare in quella conversazione. “E ho lavorato mentre ero lì. Un anno è stato il periodo più lungo che mi è stato permesso di rimanere lì, senza dover affrontare un mucchio di merda legale. Ma davvero, se non fosse stato per l’intera faccenda della cittadinanza e, beh, la mia famiglia, non credo che sarei tornato, onestamente. Era solo…”  
Louis si interrompe, pensando a come i Kiwi e il loro modo di vivere lo abbiano aiutato a ricucire il suo cuore spezzato e il suo spirito distrutto. Pensa all’appartamento che ha affittato a Nelson, a come prendeva il caffè quasi ogni mattina sul suo balconcino affacciato sul fiume, scarabocchiando sul diario o digitando sul portatile. Pensa alla libreria, a Violet e ai suoi due cani che venivano sempre con lei a lavorare, a tutti i pomeriggi che trascorreva lì, catalogando i libri appena arrivati o lavorando dietro la cassa o organizzando i raduni bisettimanali del club del libro. Pensa a come è stato finalmente in grado di mettere da parte il proprio orgoglio e accettare aiuto quando Violet si è offerta di metterlo in contatto con sua cugina, che possedeva una casa editrice indipendente a San Francisco, dandogli un posto dove atterrare quando è tornato negli Stati Uniti, mettendolo sulla strada che lo ha riportato poi qui.  
“Era tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno e anche di più,” dice Louis semplicemente, sapendo che non ci sarà mai veramente un modo per riassumere cosa significava tutto quello per lui.   
Non in una conversazione, comunque.   
“Ma seriamente, basta parlare di me ora,” ribatte, scavando nel cono per l’ultima patatina fritta, raschiandola intorno alla vasca quasi vuota di salsa all’aglio, cercando di prenderne fino all’ultimo pezzetto. “Ho bisogno di sapere di te, Neil. A cominciare da come cazzo hai finito per comprare questo posto.”  
“È una storia lunga,” risponde Niall, lanciando uno strofinaccio sopra la sua spalla.   
“Ho tempo,” sorride, sorseggiando il suo drink. “Dai, dimmi.”  
“Beh, ricordi come io e Patrick-”  
La porta sbatte forte e gli occhi azzurri di Niall si spalancano in preda al panico. Louis guarda verso l’entrata, lo stomaco che crolla mentre guarda Harry entrare a grandi passi nel bar, la sua attenzione concentrata sul suo telefono, la piega sempre persistente tra le sue sopracciglia che si approfondisce mentre il suo pollice sfiora lo schermo. Ha un aspetto semplicemente mozzafiato con indosso una maglietta attillata a righe rosse e blu (Gesù, quando ha messo su quei pettorali?) infilata in un paio di jeans a zampa d’elefante a vita alta, i suoi riccioli corti che fanno capolino da sotto un berretto di jeans sbiadito.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry finisce di digitare, mettendo in tasca il telefono. Alza lo sguardo, fermandosi sui suoi passi e accigliandosi quando vede Louis. Il castano si agita sulla sua sedia, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre si prepara all’inevitabile esplosione.   
Si rifiuta di cedere alla presenza di Harry.   
Non questa volta.   
“Ah, ehi, Harry,” dice Niall goffamente, strizzando l’asciugamano tra le mani. “Cosa... ehm... cosa posso offrirti?”  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” Chiede Harry, incrociando le braccia sul petto, i bicipiti sporgenti.   
“Io?” Chiede Louis, premendosi una mano sul petto, fingendo innocenza. “Sto bevendo, cosa sembra che stia facendo?”  
Per dimostrare la sua tesi, il maggiore afferra il suo drink, bevendone un lungo sorso, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai quelli di Harry.   
“Ma questo è il _mio_ bar,” borbotta Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Non puoi stare qui!”  
“Chi lo dice?”   
“Lo dico io!”   
“Non sei il _proprietario_ di Hell’s Kitchen, Harry,” replica Louis freddamente, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su quello di Harry. “E, se vuoi essere tecnico, questo è stato prima il _mio_ primo bar, venivo qui molto prima che tu lo conosc-”  
“Voglio dire,” lo interrompe Niall, con un tono leggermente isterico nella voce. “Se vogliamo essere _davvero_ tecnici, questo è letteralmente il _mio_ bar, sapete.”  
“Esatto,” dice Louis, guardando Niall e annuendo in segno di solidarietà. “Questo è il bar di _Niall_ , Harry. E sono un cliente pagante. Ho tutto il diritto di stare qui.”  
“Ma non puoi venire _qui,_ protesta il giovane. “Non puoi semplicemente entrare qui dentro dopo tutto questo tempo e aspettarti cosa? Tornare alla tua vecchia vita come se non fosse successo niente? Credevi che saresti stato accolto di nuovo a braccia aperte? Non funziona in questo modo, Louis.”  
“Harry,” lo interrompe Niall. “Non ha-”   
“Ascolta, piccolo stronzo dai capelli ricci,” dice Louis furiosamente. “Se hai pensato anche per un secondo che per me è stato facile venire qui, allora chiaramente non mi hai mai conosciuto. Lo sai che sono tornato a New York da più di un _mese,_ Harry? Un mese! E sai cosa ho fatto in quel periodo di tempo? Ho camminato per questa città su dei fottuti gusci d’uovo, terrorizzato di poterti incontrare in qualsiasi momento. Vaffanculo se pensi che _tutto_ questo sia facile per me. Ci sono stati quartieri di questa città a cui non ho osato avvicinarmi per colpa _tua._ Chi può vivere così? Chi?”  
“Ma tu-”  
“‘Ma tu’ niente,” ribatte Louis. “La risposta è _nessuno_. Nessuno può vivere così. _Io_ non posso vivere così. Anch’io merito di avere una vita qui, sai! Cazzo, mi dispiace se il mio ritorno a New York ti _disturba_ , Harry. Credimi, non è stato fantastico neanche per me! Ma ora sono qui e non vado da nessuna parte, quindi faresti meglio ad abituarti. Non ho intenzione di nascondermi o lasciarti carta bianca su tutta Manhattan solo per evitare di vederti, capito? Non lo farò più. Il mondo non gira intorno a te, Harry, per quanto ti piace pensare che lo faccia. Cresci, cazzo.”  
Harry non risponde; si limita a guardarlo con la bocca spalancata. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, voltandosi di nuovo verso Niall, che sembra essere stranamente orgoglioso di lui.   
“Niall, scusa amico, ma devo andare,” afferma, cercando il portafoglio, ignorando risolutamente il modo in cui può praticamente _sentire_ lo sguardo di Harry che gli brucia la schiena. “Quanto ti devo?”  
“Niente,” gli risponde Niall, un sorriso che striscia sul suo viso. “Offre la casa, Tommo.”  
“Grazie,” sorride il giovane, lasciando comunque due banconote da venti sul bancone. “Ci vediamo in giro, sì?”  
“Sicuramente,” annuisce Niall. “Ho il tuo numero, ti mando un messaggio.”  
“Fantastico,” risponde Louis, mettendosi la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla. “Grazie per oggi.”  
“Quando vuoi,” gli mormora l’amico, allungando il pugno per un colpo.   
Louis fa sbattere loro le nocche insieme e poi si gira per andarsene, i suoi occhi fissi su quelli di Harry. La sua espressione è imperscrutabile, le sue labbra sono contratte e gli occhi di un verde bosco scuro. Louis mantiene la schiena dritta e la testa alta mentre cammina verso di lui, rendendo molto chiaro il fatto che se ne va alle sue condizioni e che non è di certo spaventato da lui. Si ferma al fianco del riccio, guardandolo; Harry evita il suo sguardo per una volta, guardando il pavimento, serrando i denti sul labbro inferiore. Louis apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma si ferma, osservando il modo in cui il mento del giovane trema, la punta del suo naso arrossisce leggermente. È puro istinto quando allunga la mano verso di lui, preoccupato; non sa nemmeno di averlo fatto finché le punte delle sue dita non sfiorano quelle di Harry. Quest’ultimo inspira bruscamente, facendo un passo indietro. Louis lo guarda scioccato.   
“Harry-”  
“Per favore,” sussurra Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Per favore, vai e basta, Lou.”   
Louis fa come ha detto.   
  
  
**Febbraio 2012**  
  
  
“Come ti senti, piccolo?” Chiede Louis, infilando delicatamente un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio di Harry, accarezzandogli il cuoio capelluto in modo rassicurante mentre il loro tatuatore Spyder gli fascia il polso con un involucro di plastica, l’inchiostro fresco dell’ancora è un netto contrasto sulla sua pelle pallida.   
“Sto bene,” risponde Harry, biascicando leggermente mentre si inclina contro il tocco di Louis come un gattino. Si pizzica il ponte del naso, agitandosi sulla sedia mentre inspira profondamente ed espira lentamente, ripetendo immediatamente il processo. “Un po’ frastornato.”   
Louis studia il suo ragazzo, scuotendo la testa mentre osserva la sua espressione stordita e le pupille dilatate. Lancia uno sguardo a Spyder, che sembra essere troppo occupato a ripulire la sua postazione di lavoro per prestare loro troppa attenzione, e poi si strofina sul collo di Harry, premendo un bacio sull’incavo della sua gola. Sentendosi solo un po’ perfido, Louis inizia a baciare il collo del riccio, facendosi strada per arrivare al suo orecchio. Ridacchia mentre Harry rilascia un gemito in fondo alla gola.   
“Dimmi la verità,” Louis gli sussurra all’orecchio, tirando delicatamente il lobo tra i denti. “Sei mezzo duro in questo momento, vero?”  
Il giovane balbetta, stringendo forte la coscia del maggiore. Louis ridacchia, premendo un ultimo bacio sotto l’orecchio di Harry prima di sedersi, guardandolo in attesa.   
“Non confermerò né negherò la tua accusa,” risponde Harry dopo un momento, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre incrocia le caviglie, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.   
“Allora è un sì.”  
“Ti odio,” borbotta il riccio con affetto, le sue guance rosee. “Sei il peggiore in assoluto.”  
“No, mi ami,” Louis sorride compiaciuto. “Mi ami talmente tanto che hai deciso di modificare parte del tuo corpo per me, piccolo.”  
Il viso di Harry si ammorbidisce mentre intreccia le loro dita.   
“Sì, è vero,” mormora.   
“Anch’io ti amo,” gli fa eco Louis con riverenza. “Ti amo talmente tanto che ho deciso di modificare il mio corpo per te.”  
“Beh, grazie a Dio per questo, perché è il tuo turno,” lo interrompe Spyder con divertita esasperazione. “Alzati dalla mia sedia, Styles, hai finito. Ora devo solo fare lo stencil e prendere un nuovo ago e poi inizieremo con il tuo ragazzo qui.”  
All’improvviso, Louis si sente come se stesse per vomitare, il sudore inizia ad imperlargli le tempie. Si sporge in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia mentre culla la testa tra le mani.   
Odia fottutamente tanto gli aghi.  
Ama i suoi tatuaggi, davvero. Sono parte di lui, gli ricordano ogni passo della sua vita, e ognuno di essi ha un ricordo ben preciso. Non si pente di niente, nemmeno di quelli di merda. Quindi, quando Harry gli ha suggerito di disegnare per loro una serie di tatuaggi complementari da fare il giorno del suo compleanno per celebrare anche il primo anniversario del loro incontro, Louis si è trovato immediatamente d’accordo. Amava l’idea che il suo amore per Harry fosse impresso nella sua pelle, un ricordo permanente che si erano trovati, che erano l’uno l’amore della vita dell’altro.   
È solo il processo del fare un tatuaggio che fa davvero schifo. Non è uno di quelli a cui piace farli, sicuramente non nel modo in cui piace ad Harry, visto che il dolore è parte integrante dell’esperienza di piacere per lui. Louis non riesce mai a superare il fatto che è proprio un ago che gli perfora la pelle più e più volte in rapida successione. Chi una volta ha detto che fare un tatuaggio è come un elastico che ti viene schioccato ripetutamente sulla pelle, ha detto assolutamente un mucchio di stronzate ed è probabilmente un masochista.   
Dio, non riesce a credere che lo stia facendo. E anche al _polso_ ; insomma, circonderà completamente il suo polso ossuto e dalla pelle sottile. Gesù, questo farà fottutamente mal, perché lo sta facendo? Cerca di dire a sé stesso che il dolore non può essere peggiore di quando ha fatto quello al petto, ma poi si ricorda di come è quasi svenuto per quello, quindi davvero, meglio che smetta di pensare.  
“Ehi, ehi,” mormora Harry, capendo immediatamente l’angoscia che sta provando. Si alza dalla sedia e si accovaccia di fronte a lui, appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce, stringendole in modo confortante. “Tesoro, sai che non devi farlo se non vuoi, giusto? Possiamo festeggiare il nostro anniversario in un altro modo, non è un grosso problema.”  
“No, voglio farlo, davvero voglio farlo,” dice Louis debolmente. “È il tuo compleanno. Il nostro anniversario.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Harry insiste delicatamente. “Seriamente, non devi.”  
Louis guarda la nuova ancora tatuata sul polso di Harry; giura di riuscire davvero a _sentirla,_ giura di sentirsi davvero ancorato a terra.  
“Sì, ne sono sicuro,” dice dolcemente. Fa scorrere delicatamente un dito lungo il nastro che fissa in posizione la pellicola trasparente, fissando il tatuaggio con soggezione. “È così bello, Hazza, wow.”  
“Anche il tuo lo sarà,” promette Harry. “Ti terrò per mano e ti parlerò per tutto il tempo, Lou. E Spyder è fantastico, sarà il più gentile possibile e potrai fare delle pause se necessario. Andrai alla grande, piccolo, e sarai così felice una volta finito il tutto.”  
“Lo so, lo so,” Louis annuisce, leccandosi le labbra. “Va bene”  
“Okay,” afferma Harry, alzandosi per un momento e baciandolo dolcemente. “Ti amo. Sei così coraggioso.”  
“Anch’io ti amo,” risponde Louis, baciandolo di nuovo. “Così tanto, Harry.”  
Il riccio è raggiante, ergendosi in piedi in tutta la sua altezza e bellezza. Tende la mano verso Louis; il castano la afferra, permettendo al suo ragazzo di tirarlo in piedi.   
“Sei pronto?” Chiede Spyder, posizionando con attenzione lo stencil sulla sua postazione di lavoro.   
“Sì,” dice con determinazione mentre si siede sulla sedia per tatuaggi, appoggiando il braccio destro sul bracciolo avvolto dalla pellicola. “Facciamolo.”   
“Ehi, Spyder, posso farlo io?” Chiede Harry all’improvviso. “Posizionare lo stencil, voglio dire?”  
“Vai pure, ragazzino,” dice Spyder, togliendosi i guanti. “Ricordi come fare, vero?”   
Harry annuisce, la sua fossetta che appare mentre sorride.   
“Allora uscirò per una sigaretta veloce, okay?”  
“Perfetto,” sorride Harry, sedendosi sullo sgabello di Spyder e spremendo una piccola quantità di disinfettante per le mani nel palmo, sfregandosi le mani.  
“Cosa pensi di fare, Haz?” Chiede Louis, cercando di reprimere un sorriso mentre Harry afferra un batuffolo di cotone, inzuppandolo con alcol denaturato. “Marchiarmi?”  
“Sì, è esattamente quello che sto facendo,” sorride il riccio, tamponando tutto il polso di Louis, ottenendo una pelle buona e umida. Lo guarda, la sua espressione si addolcisce mentre alza le spalle. “Ho solo pensato che questo ti avrebbe aiutato a sentirti più a tuo agio. Se fossi stato io a preparare tutto.”  
“Voglio dire, sei molto bravo in questo,” Louis annuisce. “A preparare, intendo.”  
“E tu lo sai bene,” strizza l’occhio Harry, gettando il batuffolo di cotone nella spazzatura.   
Louis ama davvero tanto quest’uomo.   
Successivamente, Harry prende un nuovo rasoio usa e getta, che, con grande divertimento di Louis, è rosa pallido con piccole margherite stampate su di esso. Lo solleva, sorridendo verso il maggiore.  
“Guarda, ha anche una striscia idratante!”   
Louis ride mentre Harry gli prende di nuovo la mano. Poggia con cura il rasoio sulla pelle del castano, prestando molta attenzione all’osso nodoso all’esterno, o qualunque sia il suo nome. Guarda affascinato mentre il riccio afferra un flacone di deodorante trasparente e inodore, strofinandolo sulla sua pelle.   
“Dimmi cosa significano?” Chiede Louis. “I tatuaggi.”  
“Sai bene cosa significano,” risponde Harry, raccogliendo il sottile foglio di carta e tenendolo sopra il polso di Louis. La sua lingua esce dall’angolo della bocca mentre si concentra sul posizionamento corretto del disegno, spostando più volte il centro del nodo infinito fino a quando gli occhi dell’artista esperto dentro di lui non sono soddisfatti che sia nel punto perfetto. Prende un respiro profondo e preme la carta sulla pelle di Louis.   
Ovviamente Louis sa cosa significano i tatuaggi. Era lì quando Harry ebbe l’idea, disegnando meticolosamente diverse iterazioni della corda e dell’ancora nel suo blocco da disegno prima di passare a disegnarle su entrambi i polsi di Louis con una penna a sfera, solo così poteva vedere come sarebbero stati i suoi disegni in realtà.  
“Dimmelo di nuovo,” chiede Louis, la voce morbida, visto che quel momento gli sembra sacro.   
Il riccio guarda in alto, rivolgendogli un sorriso riservato mentre afferra un altro batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di alcol.   
“Un’ancora significa fermezza,” spiega, tamponando il batuffolo di cotone sulla carta, il liquido freddo sulla pelle di Louis. “Simboleggia determinazione e passione. Un’ancora è ferma. È sicura.   
Stringe le dita del maggiore, guardandolo, i suoi occhi verdi pieni di emozione. Di amore. Così tanto amore.   
“Un’ancora non è niente senza una corda, però,” continua Harry, tornando al compito da svolgere, premendo saldamente la carta bagnata sulla sua pelle, stringendo la sua grande mano attorno al polso di Louis, facendo di tutto per garantire che il disegno si trasferisca correttamente. “Una corda simboleggia forza e sicurezza. Tiene insieme le cose, le tiene vicine. E questo nodo?” Mormora il giovane, tracciando il dito sulla sua forma. “È un nodo infinito. È eterno, il nodo più forte che ci sia. Non finisce mai, dura per sempre, non importa quale tempesta possa affrontare.”  
Harry china la testa, premendo baci dolci e delicati sul dorso della mano di Louis. Il castano passa delicatamente l’altra mano tra i capelli del ragazzo, i riccioli morbidi e setosi sotto la punta delle dita.   
“Piccolo,” sussurra Louis, il suo cuore quasi pronto a scoppiare.   
“Ora, individualmente, questi tatuaggi sono fantastici e possono stare benissimo da soli,” spiega Harry, tirando via con attenzione lo stencil, rivelando il suo intricato disegno. “Ma non è quello il loro destino. Guarda con i tuoi occhi, Lou.”   
Harry mette il polso vicino a quello di Louis, la pelle gonfia e tenera sotto la fasciatura di pellicola. L’ancora e la corda si intrecciano e combaciano ogni volta che si tengono per mano, legandoli insieme come due navi.   
“Sono destinati a stare insieme,” dice il riccio. “Insieme significano-”  
“Amore senza fine,” conclude Louis per lui, la sua voce densa di emozione.   
“Amore senza fine,” annuisce Harry, con gli occhi che brillano. “Siamo io e te, piccolo. Sei ancorato a me.”  
“Non c’è altro posto in cui preferirei essere,” replica il maggiore, premendo il pollice nella fossetta di Harry, abbassandosi e baciandolo teneramente. “Sei la mia persona preferita, Harry.”  
“E tu sei la mia,” gli fa eco Harry, baciando la punta del naso di Louis. “Sempre.”   
“Gesù, siete così sdolcinati,” ridacchia Spyder in piedi accanto a loro, mettendo la nuova pistola per tatuaggi sul tavolo. Si china e studia la posizione dello stencil, annuendo in segno di approvazione. “Va bene così? Sei felice?” Chiede a Louis.   
“Sì,” annuisce Louis. “Sono felice.”  
“Bene,” sorride Spyder. “Iniziamo.”  
Louis prende un respiro profondo mentre Spyder prende un nuovo paio di guanti dalla scatola sul tavolo. Li infila, calciando delicatamente la caviglia di Harry, indicando lo sgabello vuoto sul lato sinistro di Louis. Il riccio annuisce, alzandosi e spostandosi dall’altra parte, prendendo la mano di Louis tra le sue. La pistola ronza e il castano stringe i denti in attesa, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo le mani di Harry.   
“Tesoro, guardami,” lo sollecita Harry dolcemente.   
Louis espira lentamente, costringendosi a rilassarsi mentre i suoi occhi si aprono, incontrando il caldo sguardo smeraldo del suo ragazzo.   
“Ecco i miei occhi azzurri preferiti,” sorride il giovane, i suoi pollici disegnano cerchi rilassanti sulla parte superiore della mano di Louis. “Sono qui con te. Non c’è altro posto in cui preferirei essere. Puoi farcela Lou, ti amo.”  
Le parole di Harry non possono togliere quella fastidiosa puntura iniziale dell’ago del tatuaggio che gli perfora la pelle, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita, Louis non si preoccupa più di tanto del dolore. Non quando questo è il risultato. Stringe forte la mano di Harry, respirando forte, concentrandosi sul bellissimo viso del suo fidanzato.   
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Pad see ew è un tipico piatto thailandese, composto da noodles e verdure.  
Ebenezer Scrooge: il protagonista de ‘il canto di Natale’ di Dickens.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Mine Would Be You**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry controlla l’orologio mentre trotterella su per le scale della stazione di Christopher Street, accelerando il passo quando vede l’ora, immaginando la triste faccia da cucciolo di Liam. È in ritardo di solo quindici minuti, ma comunque, è il principio dell’intera faccenda.   
Odia arrivare in ritardo.   
Lo odia ancora di più quando non può nemmeno incolpare la metropolitana o i taxi strapieni che non si fermano per prelevarlo. No, oggi può solo incolpare sé stesso, dal momento che ha trascorso la giornata nel suo studio a Tribeca, perdendosi completamente nel suo lavoro, dipingendo per ore e ore, fermandosi a malapena a pranzo. Quando finalmente si è fermato e ha controllato l’orologio, si è reso conto che aveva meno di trenta minuti per arrivare al Greenwich Village per una cena e un drink con Liam e il suo misterioso nuovo fidanzato. E ora, Harry è in ritardo.   
Che bel modo per fare una buona prima impressione.   
In realtà, razionalizza Harry, è dannatamente miracoloso il fatto che sia in ritardo di soli quindici minuti, considerando che ha dovuto riordinare il suo spazio di lavoro e lavare e asciugare i pennelli correttamente dopo aver lavorato tutto il giorno. (Aveva imparato nel modo più duro ai tempi della scuola di specializzazione a non lesinare su quel processo, avendo dovuto sostituire un intero set dopo averli lasciati in solvente durante la notte.) Ha anche dovuto ripulirsi, cambiando i suoi jeans chiazzati di vernice per un outfit più adatto, e cioè mocassini, pantaloni marroni a gambe larghe e una camicia di lino gialla e bianca sbottonata su una semplice canotta bianca. Intravedendo il suo riflesso in una delle finestre del bar, si ferma, arricciando il naso. I suoi capelli sono in quella fase scomoda e intermedia in cui deve tagliarli o impegnarsi a farli crescere di nuovo. Sospira, passandosi le dita tra i riccioli ribelli, incastrando un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio.  
È il meglio che potrà fare stasera.   
Lisciandosi la camicia, Harry spinge la porta del bar con l’altra mano, entrando. Wilfie e Nell’s è uno dei suoi posti preferiti; si trova tra Marlowe ed i luoghi più pretenziosi che frequentava un tempo. Lo spazio è un omaggio a un pub inglese, tutto in mattoni a vista e travi in legno e luci calde, con grandi tavoli comuni con comode panchine e lunghe panche, mentre nicchie più piccole negli angoli ospitano tavoli rotondi in legno con sgabelli e sedie con schienale alto che li circondano. Il menu è ricco di cibo squisito ed i cocktail sono davvero buonissimi, ma a prezzi stracciati, una rarità per questa parte della città.   
“Harry! Siamo qui!”  
Il giovane si gira in direzione della voce, sorridendo quando vede che Liam e Niall sono riusciti a reclamare l’ambito tavolo rotondo nell’alcova vicino alla finestra. Una cameriera sta depositando due cocktail e un bicchiere di birra scura sul tavolo, quindi deve essere riuscito ad arrivare prima del fidanzato. Si fa strada tra la folla, aggirandosi per quello che è chiaramente un raduno di ufficio per un aperitivo, dirigendosi verso l’angolo anteriore.   
“Scusate il ritardo, stavo lavorando,” si scusa il riccio, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Liam mentre tira fuori la sedia accanto a Niall, facendo battere piano i loro pugni prima di sedersi. Guarda i posti vuoti tra lui e Liam, un sorrisetto che gli solleva le labbra. “Ma sono comunque arrivato prima del tuo ragazzo, Li.”  
“Per favore,” dice Niall con affetto, bevendo un sorso della sua Guinness. “Ci ha detto - beh, lo ha detto _a te_ \- di essere qui mezz’ora prima che il ragazzo arrivasse.”  
“Eeeeeeehiii,” Harry fa il broncio, sporgendo drammaticamente il labbro inferiore mentre si gira verso Liam. “Davvero?”  
“Lavoro con te da tre anni e mezzo ormai, H,” Liam ridacchia, gli occhi che si increspano agli angoli. “So cosa succede quando sei in studio.”  
“Immagino sia giusto,” borbotta Harry. “Ma sai anche che odio arrivare in ritardo, vero?”  
“Lo so,” Liam annuisce, “e in questo modo non lo sei. Non proprio. Comunque, ti ho ordinato quel cocktail mezcal all’ananas che ti è piaciuto così tanto l’ultima volta che siamo venuti qui. Il primo round lo pago io.”  
“Aw, grazie, Li,” mormora, facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere con quello di Liam. “Questo è il tuo modo di ammorbidirci, così che questo misterioso nuovo fidanzato ci piaccia?”  
“Andiamo, non è _così_ misterioso,” dice l’amico, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Liam, lo frequenti da quasi due mesi,” fa notare Harry. “E lo incontriamo solo adesso? Misterioso.”  
“Semplicemente non volevo affrettare nulla,” insiste Liam. “Non fino a quando non sarebbe stata una cosa ufficiale. E l’abbiamo _appena_ ufficializzato. Voglio dire, ci siamo incontrati su Tinder, per l’amor del cielo, le possibilità di diventare davvero più di una... beh...”   
“Una scopata,” fornisce Harry. “Puoi dirlo. Sappiamo tutti a cosa serve Tinder. Ci siamo passati tutti, sai?”  
“Ehi, è più elegante di Grindr,” ribatte Niall. “In realtà, conosco persone che hanno incontrato i loro partner su Tinder.”  
“Oh mio Dio, vi odio ragazzi,” geme Liam. “Più di _un’avventura,_ stronzi. Non pensavo che sarebbe stato più di un’avventura, ma in realtà ci piacevamo molto, sai? E vi ho parlato di lui ragazzi!”  
“A malapena,” sbuffa Niall, un luccichio provocatorio nei suoi occhi. “Come si chiama? Zachary? Ziggy? Zeke?”   
“Zayn,” dice Harry, trattenendo un sorriso mentre indica Niall.   
“Oh, sì,” ansima l’amico, schioccando le dita. “Zayn! Come potrei dimenticarlo? Zayn come?”  
“Malik,” risponde Liam, sorseggiando il suo cocktail.   
“E cosa fa il giovane Zayn Malik per vivere?” Chiede Niall, stringendo le dita. “Può supportare lo stile di vita a cui ti sei abituato?”  
“Lavora nell’editoria,” risponde Liam. “E posso supportarmi da solo, grazie mille.”   
“Bene, bene,” annuisce Niall. “Un lavoro proficuo, ma che non ti fa dipendere da lui, mi piace.”  
Liam alza gli occhi al cielo.   
“Dai Liam,” interviene Harry, godendosi il modo in cui le guance del suo amico si stanno scaldando per le loro prese in giro. Deve _davvero_ piacergli questo ragazzo. Harry spera che questo Zayn rimanga il più a lungo possibile. “Sai che dovremo chiedere a Zayn che intenzioni ha con te.”  
“No che non dovete,” dice Liam in tono vagamente minaccioso.  
“Oh, ma lo faremo,” proclama il riccio. “In quale altro modo dovremmo sapere se è abbastanza buono per te?”  
“Lo è,” dice Liam, guardando oltre la spalla di Harry e sorridendo. “So che lo è. Ora, state calmi voi due, è arrivato.”  
Il sorriso di Liam si allarga mentre si alza, facendo cenno a Zayn di avvicinarsi; Harry si volta sulla sedia, ansioso di vedere chi diavolo fa illuminare il suo amico in un modo che non ha mai visto prima. Uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai visto cammina verso di loro attraverso il ristorante, i suoi occhi scuri fissi su Liam. Niall mormora un “Porca miseria” sottovoce, cosa per cui il riccio lo prenderà sicuramente in giro più tardi. Ma davvero, porca miseria. Zayn Malik assomiglia ad un dio greco mozzafiato, con una pelle olivastra luminosa, una mascella ben definita e capelli folti e scuri che sono sollevati in alto grazie al gel, tranne che per una ciocca che cade sulla sua fronte come se fosse un fottuto Superman o qualcosa del genere. Di solito, Harry è abbastanza fiducioso del suo aspetto fisico, ma quando Zayn si avvicina, con i suoi occhi ardenti e le labbra rosse e piene, sembrando un modello che cammina sulla passerella in quel semplice completo tutto nero, non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’sciatto ed insignificante, cercando di cancellare rapidamente una macchia di vernice blu secca che gli è rimasta sul polso.  
“Ehm, Li,” ride nervosamente Niall. “Zayn ha detto che avrebbe portato qualcuno anche lui?”  
“Sì, certo,” Liam si acciglia, guardando Niall. “Ha detto che avrebbe portato il suo migliore amico. Lavorano insieme. Cazzo, come si chiama? Lo-”  
“Louis,” gracchia Harry, guardando il giovane da dietro la spalla di Zayn. “Il suo migliore amico è Louis.”  
Ovviamente, cazzo.   
Il bel viso di Louis impallidisce; allunga la mano verso Zayn, ma l’amico non percepisce nulla, troppo concentrato nel salutare Liam. Niall inizia a ridere più forte, il suo viso arrossisce mentre le sue risatine diventano sempre più isteriche. Harry lo prende a calci da sotto il tavolo.   
“Mi dispiace,” ansima Niall attraverso la sua risata. “Non riesco a smettere, oh mio Dio, questo è... non so nemmeno cosa. Voi due avete per caso dei dispositivi di localizzazione impiantati o qualcosa del genere?”  
Apparentemente è così.   
“Oh, cazzo, quello è...” Liam si volta verso di loro, in preda al panico. “Il ragazzo dei quadri?”  
Il riccio annuisce, avendo perso la capacità di formare correttamente le parole.   
“Non lo sapevo,” dice Liam velocemente. “Davvero, non lo sapevo. Voglio dire, ha detto che avrebbe portato qualcuno alla tua mostra, Harry, ma-”  
“Ehi, tu,” dice Zayn calorosamente, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita di Liam e chinandosi per premere un bacio sulla sua guancia. Harry non può fare a meno di notare come il suo amico si scioglie nonostante la sua angoscia. Zayn si tira indietro, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre osserva il sorriso teso di Liam e gli occhi in preda al panico. “Cosa sta succedendo? Va tutto bene?”  
“Ehm, beh, vedi,” Liam deglutisce, facendo scorrere la mano lungo il braccio di Zayn, stringendogli il bicipite. “Sembra che il tuo migliore amico e i miei migliori amici si conoscano già.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede Zayn, la sua faccia perplessa. “Veramente? È assurdo, che coincidenza.”   
“Direi,” mormora Niall, afferrando la sua birra e bevendo un gran sorso.   
Il solco tra le sopracciglia di Zayn si approfondisce mentre guarda Harry e poi di nuovo Louis, che si trova ad una distanza di sicurezza dal tavolo, le mani serrate lungo i fianchi. La bocca del castano è leggermente spalancata mentre distoglie lo sguardo dal riccio, rivolgendo invece la sua attenzione al suo migliore amico. Harry sfrutta l’opportunità per studiarlo, la familiare fitta di attrazione che gli brucia nel petto mentre lo osserva. I jeans neri sottili che indossa non sono così stretti come quelli che indossava tempo fa, ma mostrano ancora perfettamente le sue curve, e il maglione con motivo a rombi azzurro e nero fa risaltare il blu dei suoi occhi. Le sue guance e la sua mascella sono spolverate dalla barba di un paio di giorni mentre i suoi capelli sono arruffati ad arte, cadendo morbidamente sulla sua fronte, le strisce argentate sulle tempie che brillano alla luce.   
Perché deve essere sempre così fottutamente bello? Onestamente. È davvero fastidioso.   
“Louis?” Chiede Zayn. “Stai bene? Come-”  
“Noi,” inizia Louis, deglutendo a fatica, il suo pomo d’Adamo dondola. “Beh, noi…”  
“Ci frequentavamo,” sbotta Harry, trovando la sua voce.   
Harry rabbrividisce non appena le parole lasciano la sua bocca, e Louis si ritrae visibilmente visto il tono sprezzante appena usato. Sa che è stata assolutamente la cosa sbagliata da dire; sembra strano ridurre tutto quello che lui e Louis avevano insieme a qualcosa di banale come un semplice ‘frequentazione.’ Fa sembrare la loro relazione fugace o casuale quando era l’esatto opposto. In effetti, Harry non avrebbe mai qualificato la sua relazione con Louis come ‘frequentazione’, neanche quando si sono incontrati per la prima volta. No. Louis era stato per lui, fin dal primo giorno, l’altra metà della mela; non avrebbe mai trovato niente di meglio di questo tipo di amore. Il suo amore più profondo. La sua musa. E ora, il suo più grande rimpianto. Il tutto rinchiuso in una persona che ora è davanti a lui, ritornata improvvisamente nella sua vita senza alcun preavviso.   
Ma come lo spieghi esattamente a qualcuno che hai appena incontrato?  
“Giusto,” dice Louis, gli occhi di ghiaccio. “Ci _frequentavamo_. Va bene.”  
Dio, Harry è uno _stronzo._   
Louis dà una pacca sulla spalla a Zayn e poi gira sui talloni, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.   
“Te ne _vai?_ ” Zayn lo chiama, i suoi occhi si spalancano per la preoccupazione.   
“Vado a fumare,” risponde calmo, voltandosi, camminando all’indietro per un momento. I suoi occhi si spostano su quelli di Harry prima di tornare su quelli di Zayn. “Dove posso pensare se andarmene o meno.”  
Detto questo, Louis si gira e marcia verso la porta, dove schiva con grazia una coppia mentre entrano.   
“Mi dispiace davvero, piccolo,” dice Zayn dopo un momento, i suoi occhi puntati sulla porta. Sospira pesantemente e si volta di nuovo verso Liam, stringendogli la mano. “Forse dovremmo andare. Possiamo organizzare un’altra uscita qualche altra volta. Separatamente, penso.”  
Zayn guarda Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate in segno di giudizio.   
“Hai ragione, immagino,” sospira Liam, sembrando assolutamente distrutto, i suoi occhi castani pieni di delusione mentre le sue spalle si abbassano. “Probabilmente è meglio così.”  
No.   
No, questo non va bene.   
“Aspettate!” Esclama il riccio, cercando il portafoglio mentre si alza in piedi. “Solo… aspettate.”   
Tira fuori la sua carta di debito e la consegna a Liam.   
“Louis beve whisky,” afferma il giovane. “O bourbon. Ma in realtà preferisce il whisky irlandese. Ordinagli qualsiasi cosa con quella. Ma niente di troppo stravagante o esagerato, okay? Odia quando c’è troppa roba mischiata in più in un cocktail. Dice che rovina il gusto della bevanda.”  
Guarda Zayn per avere conferma, rendendosi conto che magari le preferenze di Louis sui drink potrebbero essere cambiate nel corso degli anni.   
“Giusto?”   
“Giusto,” annuisce Zayn, i suoi occhi ancora scettici.   
“Ordinate quello che volete, ragazzi,” continua Harry, cercando di non pensare troppo al costo. “Questo round lo pago io. Anche il prossimo. Sono Harry, comunque. Piacere di conoscerti finalmente, Zayn.”  
Il riccio allunga la mano, cercando di non sospirare di sollievo quando Zayn la afferra, anche se stringe un po’ troppo forte.   
“Dammi dieci minuti,” dice Harry, indicando Liam.   
“Harry, va bene-”  
“Dieci minuti, Li!” Dice da sopra la spalla mentre si avvia all’inseguimento di Louis. “Prendi un drink!”  
Harry non è del tutto sicuro di cosa dirà a Louis quando irrompe sul marciapiede, la sera d’estate piacevolmente mite. Ciò che _sa_ però, è che vuole che questa serata fili liscia. Liam ha fatto così tanto per lui negli ultimi anni, e anche se ha detto che per lui andava bene spostare la conoscenza ad un altro giorno, sa che tutto questo è davvero importante per lui. Quindi prima superano questa cosa, meglio è.   
Guarda alla sua sinistra, lo stomaco che trema quando vede Louis seduto sulla veranda del muro in pietra del bar, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, una sigaretta accesa che penzola dalle sue dita mentre guarda lontano. Prende un lungo tiro dalla sigaretta, il petto si solleva mentre inspira, e trattiene il fiato per un secondo prima di sollevare il mento ed espirare, volute di fumo che gli fluiscono tutt’intorno. Harry si morde l’interno della guancia, lottando per evitare che un sorriso gli si diffonda sul viso.  
Louis è sempre stato un fumatore così elegante.  
Il maggiore guarda nella sua direzione, catturando lo sguardo di Harry. Distoglie velocemente lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa e togliendo delicatamente la cenere dalla sigaretta per prendere un altro tiro. Il riccio gli si avvicina con cautela, come se fosse un animale spaventato. Louis espira lentamente, il fumo che esce dal lato della sua bocca.   
“Non sono davvero dell’umore giusto, Harry,” dice Louis, lanciando altra cenere a terra, “per qualunque cosa tu voglia dirmi adesso. Sono stanco.”  
“Vengo in pace,” dice Harry, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Promesso.”   
Louis non dice niente, prende solo un altro tiro, l’estremità della sua sigaretta si illumina di arancione.   
“Posso prenderne una?” Chiede poi il riccio, indicando lo zaino vicino al fianco di Louis, l’accendino appoggiato ordinatamente sopra il pacchetto di sigarette.   
È un inizio debole e Harry lo sa. Lo sa anche Louis, a giudicare dal modo in cui inarca le sopracciglia. Tuttavia, il maggiore raccoglie la piccola scatola di cartone e l’accendino e li allunga verso il riccio in offerta; i loro polpastrelli si sfiorano quando il più piccolo li afferra. Harry apre goffamente il coperchio della scatola, estraendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto quasi pieno e poi restituendolo a Louis, le loro dita che sfiorano di nuovo. Si mette la sigaretta tra le labbra e la accende, aspirando il filtro per far sì che la punta si illumini.   
Harry non fuma da anni. Gli piaceva farlo mentre era in compagnia o quando era ubriaco, a differenza di Louis che fumava così spesso che Harry poteva quasi regolare l’orologio. Anche dopo tutti questi anni, il riccio associa ancora l’odore del tabacco a lui. Inala troppo profondamente al primo tentativo, il fumo gli brucia i polmoni. Cerca di tossire sottilmente, schiarendosi la gola e picchiettandosi delicatamente il petto con il pugno, ma Louis lo nota, premendo le sue labbra insieme per mascherare il suo divertimento, gli occhi che si increspano ai lati.   
“È passato un po’ di tempo,” gracchia il giovane, schiarendosi la gola mentre porge al maggiore il suo accendino, le loro dita che sfiorano per la terza volta.   
Louis annuisce, accostando il mozzicone della sigaretta al marciapiede, tirandone subito una seconda fuori dalla scatola e accendendola. Harry non dice niente; sa che Louis tende ad essere un fumatore accanito quando è stressato o sconvolto, ed è chiaramente meritato in questo momento. Quindi il riccio si appoggia alla ringhiera e fa un altro tiro, riuscendo a non tossire questa volta. Fumano in un silenzio imbarazzante ma non del tutto scomodo, ed Harry suppone sia un grande passo avanti considerando come sono andate a finire la maggior parte delle loro altre interazioni. Il riccio sa che dovrebbe iniziare a parlare, che è per quello che ha inseguito Louis fuori, visto che si sta intromettendo nel suo momento privato, ma fatica a trovare le parole giuste da dire. Non sa se fidarsi di sé stesso perché non è sicuro che dirà la cosa giusta, e teme che anche il più piccolo passo falso possa far arrabbiare il maggiore e far concludere così la serata per sempre.  
  
  
  
“Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?” Chiede infine Louis, la voce ferma.   
“Mi dispiace,” dice Harry semplicemente. “Per quello che ho detto dentro. È venuto fuori male.”  
Le sopracciglia del castano si alzano, i suoi occhi si restringono sospettosamente mentre prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta. Harry non può biasimarlo per essere sorpreso. Non proprio. Essere in grado di ammettere prontamente quando ha torto e chiedere scusa non è mai stato uno dei suoi punti di forza. Louis espira, la sua postura si rilassa leggermente mentre annuisce.   
“Certo che ne dici di stronzate,” replica Louis, incenerendo la sigaretta. “ _Ci frequentavamo._ Onestamente, Harry.”  
“Sono andato nel panico,” spiega il giovane. “Non mi aspettavo di vederti, tanto meno parlare… di noi... e ho solo buttato fuori la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente ed è stata _stupida,_ Louis, mi dispiace.”  
Louis annuisce, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry mentre tira fuori un’altra sigaretta, inspirando profondamente. Il riccio non ha idea di cosa stia pensando e questo lo rende pazzo perché una volta era così in sintonia con il maggiore da essere certo che potessero leggersi nella mente.  
“Sai,” Louis esala con un sospiro, girandosi per non soffiare il fumo in faccia a Harry. “Non vedevo l’ora che arrivasse questa serata. Non solo perché Zayn era così entusiasta di presentarmi al suo ragazzo, ma perché doveva essere una cosa tra _amici_. Ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona occasione per fare nuove amicizie a New York, amici al di fuori delle persone con cui lavoro, sai? È così difficile cercare di fare amicizia, trovare _veri_ amici, quando sei nel pieno dei tuoi trent’anni, sai? Alla nostra età, tutti hanno praticamente una loro cerchia di amici, sembra.”  
Harry non risponde, intuendo che Louis non si aspetta che lo faccia comunque. Il maggiore prende un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta, gettando via la cenere mentre espira.   
“Fa schifo,” continua poi. “E so di essere fottutamente egoista nell’incentrare questa cosa su di me, ma mi dispiace davvero tanto che questa serata non andrà come avrei voluto.”  
“Potrebbe ancora andare bene,” dice Harry esitante.   
Louis sbuffa.  
“Potrebbe!” Protesta di Harry. “Ci sono tre persone dentro che sono o che potrebbero essere tuoi amici. E potremmo... potremmo essere amici, noi due. Una volta eravamo amici, no?”  
“Non siamo mai stati amici, Harry.”  
Il riccio sa che Louis ha ragione, ma questa sera si rifiuta di arrendersi.   
“Okay, quindi non siamo mai stati amici,” ammette, spegnendo la sigaretta sulla ringhiera e gettando via il mozzicone. “Ma potremmo almeno cercare di essere adulti e mettere da parte le nostre divergenze per una notte, giusto? Per il bene dei nostri migliori amici che si piacciono davvero? Stanotte non riguarda noi. Riguarda loro. Facciamolo per Liam e Zayn, loro non pensavano che sarebbe successo questo.”   
“Che noi due fossimo un danno collaterale, intendi?” Louis chiede ironicamente.   
“Sì, esattamente,” dice Harry. “Allora, cosa ne dici?”  
“Non lo so, Harry,” replica il maggiore, spostandosi i capelli di lato. “Potremmo anche-”  
“Sì, potremmo,” annuisce il riccio, percependo la determinazione di Louis che inizia a incrinarsi. “ _Possiamo._ Inoltre, ho appena dato la mia carta di debito a Liam e gli ho detto di offrire a tutti da bere. Andiamo, Lou. Rimani.”  
Louis sembra pensarci, prendendo un’altra lunga boccata, con la sigaretta quasi finita nel filtro. Harry si mordicchia il labbro, il suo stomaco fa una piccola giravolta mentre il castano soffia con attenzione una serie di anelli di fumo, le sue guance si incurvano mentre lo fa. Il riccio si chiede se Louis stia cercando di torturarlo apposta o se lo sta facendo inconsciamente; l’aveva sempre trovato insopportabilmente sexy ogni volta che faceva quel piccolo trucco, e non è meno eccitante dopo tutti questi anni, per niente. Harry medita di tirare fuori alcuni dei suoi vecchi trucchi, quelli che usava per persuadere Louis a fare ciò che voleva (Louis _aveva_ un fortissimo debole per le sue fossette) ma non vuole insistere troppo, perché sente che questo momento è fragile. Nuovo.   
Promettente.   
“Okay,” dice infine Louis, indicando il riccio con la sua sigaretta fumante. “Una tregua. Per il bene dei nostri amici, per una notte.”  
“Bene,” sorride Harry, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui talloni. “Possiamo iniziare così.”   
“Non sfidare la fortuna, Styles,” sbuffa il castano, spegnendo la sigaretta sul gradino e facendola scorrere sul marciapiede mentre si alza. “Sono immune a quelle fossette ora, sai.”  
  


********

  
  
Considerando l’inizio difficile della serata, pensa Louis, la cena non è poi così male. Certo, è stato un po’ imbarazzante quando lui e Harry sono rientrati, ma c’era da aspettarselo visto l’andazzo iniziale. Poi i due gruppi di amici si sono amalgamati e Louis si è presentato formalmente a Liam mentre Niall scivolava _molto_ casualmente in un posto strategico in modo che Zayn e Liam potessero sedersi insieme, ma Harry e Louis non potessero sedersi l’uno accanto all’altro. Ma la tensione si è allentata quando hanno mantenuto tutta la loro concentrazione sulla coppia felice, Zayn e Liam che si crogiolano nelle attenzioni mentre raccontavano la loro storia, da come si sono incontrati fino a quando hanno deciso di renderla esclusiva. Dovrebbe essere deprimente, trovarsi in presenza di due ragazzi che hanno una relazione alle prime armi e sono nella fase della luna di miele mentre la sua vita amorosa è allo sfascio, ma Louis non può fare a meno di essere affascinato da loro due insieme, il calore e la serietà di Liam si bilanciano benissimo con la natura timida ma arguta del suo amico.  
Ci sono occasionali fitte di tristezza, spesso innescate dalle volte in cui cattura gli occhi di Harry o quando ridono allo stesso tempo, ma mette da parte quei sentimenti, cercando di concentrarsi sugli aspetti positivi. Primo, Zayn è sicuramente felice, più felice di quanto lo abbia mai visto nei tre anni in cui sono stati amici. Secondo, Niall è un maestro nel guidare la conversazione verso argomenti più leggeri, non permettendo mai a un silenzio imbarazzante di indugiare troppo a lungo. E terzo, questo è il periodo più lungo in cui lui e Harry hanno condiviso lo stesso spazio senza lanciarsi frecciatine o urlarsi contro, dandogli la speranza che forse, solo forse, _possono_ effettivamente imparare a coesistere pacificamente.   
Prima che se ne accorga, sono più che a metà pasto e ordinano il loro terzo giro di drink mentre discutono di _Avengers: Endgame._ Per questo giro alcuni decidono di provare nuovi cocktail, Louis invece si attiene al cocktail che Liam gli ha originariamente ordinato, sicuramente con l’aiuto di Zayn, perché è esattamente il genere di cosa che avrebbe ordinato per sé stesso, la rinfrescante combinazione di mora, lime, club soda e whisky irlandese sono perfetti per una calda serata estiva.   
“...E questo, amici miei,” proclama Niall, picchiando sul tavolo, i loro bicchieri vuoti tintinnano un po’, “è il motivo per cui il finale di Steve Rogers ha fatto schifo. Siamo d’accordo?”   
“Penso che sia stato romantico,” dice Liam, stringendo la mano di Zayn. “Tornare indietro e finalmente avere il suo ballo con Peggy? Steve è sempre stato un uomo fuori dal tempo e ora riesce a trascorrerlo con l’amore della sua vita. È un bel finale!”  
“Andiamo, Li, stravolge completamente tutto ciò che sappiamo sulla _sua_ vita,” insiste Harry. “Per non parlare del fatto che sin dai tempi di _Winter Soldier,_ la motivazione di Steve ruotava interamente intorno al salvataggio di Bucky Barnes. E cosa abbiamo? Un abbraccio da fratello. Spazzatura.”  
“Oh, per favore,” interviene Louis. “Come se la Marvel avrebbe permesso ciò. Erano così impuntati sul non rendere Steve omosessuale che avrebbero preferito che baciasse la _nipote_ di Peggy Carter anziché i due validissimi interessi amorosi maschili seduti in macchina a guardare l’intera cosa. Ero sicuro che avremmo avuto questo finale.”   
“Sì, ma è _buono_?” Preme Niall.  
“Cazzo no,” lo schernisce Louis. “Sono con te e Hazza. Il finale di Steve è stato spazzatura.”  
“Aha!” Niall grida trionfante, picchiando di nuovo sul tavolo. “Questa è la maggioranza, tre su cinque. Vinciamo!”  
Harry guarda Louis, sorpreso, eppure compiaciuto, le sue fossette che spuntano leggermente e gli occhi verdi che brillano nell’illuminazione soffusa. Cazzo, pensa il castano, sentendo il sangue scorrere sul viso. Ha usato il vecchio nomignolo senza nemmeno pensarci, ricadendo così facilmente nelle loro vecchie battute. Afferra il suo bicchiere d’acqua, bevendo un bel sorso mentre guarda il cocktail che la cameriera ha fatto scivolare furtivamente sul tavolo durante il loro acceso dibattito.  
Forse dovrebbe bere quest’ultimo un po’ più lentamente.   
“Per quello che vale, sono con te, piccolo,” dice Zayn piano, facendo scivolare il braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Liam e tirandolo contro il fianco. “Era romantico e loro sono soltanto acidi e rancorosi.”   
Louis fa rumori soffocanti; Harry ridacchia mentre Zayn rivolge il dito medio al suo amico.   
“Allora, Louis,” dice Liam una volta che si sono ripresi tutti. “Zayn ha detto che lavorate insieme? Sei anche un redattore di acquisizioni?”  
“No, io lavoro in un altro campo,” risponde Louis, mescolando il suo cocktail e bevendo un piccolo sorso. “Fondamentalmente Zayn compra o cerca i manoscritti e poi io lavoro con l’autore per fare le riscritture, portandole alla loro bozza finale.”  
“Allora come vi siete conosciuti?”  
Il ragazzo sa che Liam non ha intenzione di metterlo a disagio, che la sua domanda è solo una tipica domanda per conoscerlo meglio, ma allo stesso tempo non può fare a meno di sentirsi in quel modo. Con la coda dell’occhio, vede Harry sedersi un po’ più dritto sul suo posto mentre sorseggia il suo jalapeno margarita, cercando e fallendo di mascherare il suo interesse per ciò che lui ha da dire. Se Harry deve sapere cosa ha combinato negli ultimi cinque anni, Louis suppone che questo sia il momento giusto, visto che si trovano in un ambiente neutrale e circondati da amici. Come ha fatto la maggior parte della serata, Louis si concentra su Zayn, sorridendo affettuosamente al suo amico.   
“Ci siamo incontrati a una conferenza dei redattori,” spiega Louis. “ACES 2016. Dove eravamo, Zaynie?”  
“Portland, Oregon,” risponde Zayn, fregando una patatina dal piatto di Liam.   
“Giusto, giusto,” Louis ridacchia, pensando all’erba di alta qualità che Zayn ha procurato loro la seconda notte. “Come potrei dimenticare? Comunque, era la mia prima volta lì. Ho trascorso un anno in Nuova Zelanda, dove sono finito a lavorare in una libreria-”  
Louis lancia rapidamente uno sguardo ad Harry, che non trasalisce nemmeno alle nuove informazioni. Niall deve avergli detto della Nuova Zelanda, e per questo gliene è grato. Meno ha da fare, meglio è, francamente.   
“–e quando sono tornato negli Stati Uniti, ho iniziato a lavorare in una casa editrice indipendente a San Francisco. Era uno staff piccolo, quindi sono dovuto andare io a questa conferenza anche se ero lì solo da poco più di un anno.”  
“All’epoca ero io a fare il lavoro di Louis,” interviene Zayn. “Siamo stati messi nella stessa sessione quel primo giorno e siamo subito andati d’accordo. Siamo rimasti insieme per il resto della conferenza e poi siamo rimasti in contatto dopo, ovviamente. E ci siamo visti in tutte le principali conferenze o fiere dopo quella.”  
“Queste conferenze sono per lo più per fare conoscenze,” aggiunge Louis. “Fondamentalmente, è una scusa per le persone del settore per potersi conoscere di persona, quindi siamo diventati buoni amici lungo la strada, abbiamo anche condiviso una camera in alcune delle mostre di libri più piccole.”  
“Allora come sei tornato a New York?” Chiede Niall.   
“Quando sono passato alle acquisizioni all’inizio di quest’anno, l’ho rapito,” si vanta Zayn. “Sapevo che non sarebbe stato in grado di rifiutare la Penguin Random House, e avevamo un posto libero per un editore associato allo sviluppo delle stampe presso una delle nostre tipografie, la Anchor Books.”   
Il cuore di Louis si stringe quando sorprende Harry a tracciare la forma del suo tatuaggio a forma di ancora con l’indice, le labbra contratte.   
A quel tempo, Louis si era detto che era una coincidenza che fosse stata proprio la Anchor Books a riportarlo a New York. Ora, mentre studia il familiare inchiostro nero sul polso di Harry, si chiede se questo sia stato il modo in cui ha agito il destino per riportarlo a casa.   
“Erano dei pezzi grossi,” dice Louis mestamente, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma. “E quindi sarei stato stupido a non-”  
“Aspetta un minuto,” lo interrompe Harry. “Non ho capito bene. Stai dicendo che non scrivi più?”   
Louis si volta a guardarlo; Harry sembra _offeso_ al pensiero che il maggiore non scriva più, le sopracciglia aggrottate e il labbro inferiore imbronciato.   
“Scrivo,” dice Louis cautamente, incontrando lo sguardo preoccupato di Harry. “Ma è alle mie condizioni. Non voglio… inseguire le tendenze e non sono ossessionato dallo scrivere di un bestseller. Solo... ho finalmente capito che devo scrivere ciò che amo e smetterla di cercare di definirmi come successo commerciale. Non è quello che dovrebbe essere, sai? Riguarda il lavoro. Si tratta di fare qualcosa di cui essere orgoglioso.”  
“Ma lavori letteralmente per uno dei più grandi editori del mondo,” preme il riccio, la piega tra le sopracciglia che si fa più profonda. “Insomma, tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato è proprio lì. Come potresti non-”  
“Glielo dico sempre anche io, Harry. Non ascolterà,” interviene Zayn, agitando la mano. “Ho letto le sue cose; è davvero bravo. Ma Louis è sempre stato deciso a fare le cose a modo suo, lui-”  
“Perché sei così testardo?” Chiede il riccio, voltandosi di nuovo verso Louis, i suoi occhi ardenti. “Hai sentito quello che ha appena detto Zayn. Sei _bravo_. Le persone dovrebbero leggere il tuo lavoro. Meriti di essere pubblicato, Lou, te lo sei _sempre_ meritato. Come fai _ancora_ a non capirlo? Gesù, voglio dire - ow, cazzo, Niall, che male!”  
Harry si acciglia, allungandosi per massaggiare il punto in cui Niall gli ha calciato lo stinco sotto il tavolo. Niall sorride beato, bevendo un sorso delicato della sua birra mentre le sopracciglia di Zayn si arcuano. Louis sente le sue guance accaldarsi mentre un nodo gli sale in gola; ha dimenticato com’era essere l’unico centro dell’attenzione di Harry, quanto può essere travolgente quando sei sul punto di ricevere uno dei suoi sproloqui appassionati. Il giovane si rimette a sedere, il fuoco che ribolle nei suoi occhi mentre guarda il maggiore.   
“Mi dispiace,” sospira, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. “So che non sono affari miei, non più, ho solo-”  
“Ma ho pubblicato qualcosa,” afferma Louis, facendo del suo meglio per tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni. “Auto pubblicato. Era davvero la soluzione migliore per me, fare tutto da solo. Ho il controllo creativo completo e un migliore amico che per mia fortuna è un editor professionista e mi fa pagare solo l’esorbitante tariffa di una cena elegante per ogni progetto-”  
“Un vero affare,” interviene Zayn, facendogli l’occhiolino.   
“Ognuno definisce il successo in modo diverso, Harry,” continua Louis, “e questo è ciò che fa per me. Adesso comunque. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per arrivare dove sono e non mi scuserò per questo. Inoltre, mi capita di amare il mio lavoro. E sono davvero fottutamente bravo.”  
“Lo è,” dice Zayn con orgoglio. “Perché pensi che abbia lottato così duramente per prenderlo? È intelligente, creativo e incredibilmente appassionato del lavoro-”  
Louis si disconnette dalla conversazione, bevendo un bel sorso del suo drink. Non che non gli piaccia sentirsi elogiato per le sue qualità, perché lo adora. Ha lavorato duramente per arrivare dove si trova e gli ci è voluto molto per arrivare qui, sia mentalmente che emotivamente. Questa conversazione è solo un po’… _troppo_ , specialmente di fronte a Harry, che sa esattamente quanto lui abbia lottato per far notare il suo lavoro quando erano insieme. Harry, che lo sta guardando in questo momento con quell’espressione leggermente sbalordita che Louis conosce fin troppo bene, un sorriso che gli strattona le labbra e le stelle negli occhi. Gli fa pizzicare la pelle e il cuore batte all’impazzata perché Harry ha smesso di guardarlo in quel modo molto tempo fa. Non ha il diritto di guardarlo in quel modo proprio _ora,_ dopo tutto questo tempo e dopo tutto quello che hanno passato. Non riesce a gestirlo. È semplicemente troppo.   
“-E _poi_ passa attraverso la mia pila degli scarti ogni settimana.”  
“Pila degli scarti?” Chiede Liam.   
“Manoscritti non richiesti,” spiega Zayn. “Louis porta una pila a casa ogni fine settimana e invia agli autori un feedback nel suo tempo libero.”   
“Lo fai davvero?” Chiede Harry dolcemente.  
“Non è niente di che,” Louis alza le spalle, le guance in fiamme mentre cerca di minimizzare l’intera cosa. “Di solito so fin dalle prime pagine se in quel manoscritto c’è qualcosa a cui saremmo interessati. Se vedo del potenziale, faccio contattare loro un agente, in modo che possano avere qualcuno su cui contare per la pubblicazione. In caso contrario, beh... gli faccio sapere che qualcuno ha almeno guardato la loro opera, e che non stanno solo... mandando i loro manoscritti a vuoto.”  
“È fantastico,” si meraviglia Harry. “È così _buono_ da parte tua, Lou.”  
“Voglio dire, vorrei solo che qualcuno lo avesse fatto per me in passato,” risponde il castano, spostandosi a disagio sulla sedia, l’adulazione nella voce di Harry gli fa pizzicare la pelle. “Avrei voluto qualcuno che mi vedesse, che credesse in me e avrebbe riconosciuto che il mio lavoro valeva. Qualcuno che mi avesse aperto le porte. Sai, come ha fatto Xander per te e la tua arte.”  
Niall gira la testa così velocemente che Louis è preoccupato che potrebbe essersi preso un colpo di frusta.   
“A proposito, come sta?” Chiede Louis velocemente, incapace di trattenersi dal chiederlo ora che ha finalmente pronunciato il suo nome ad alta voce. “Non lo hai menzionato affatto.”   
Cala un silenzio, le parole di Louis restano sospese goffamente nell’aria. Qualcosa lampeggia negli occhi di Harry - dolore? O è rabbia? Rimorso? Il castano fa una smorfia, mordendosi il labbro. Odia che non riesca più a decifrare gli occhi del riccio. Harry sospira pesantemente, interrompendo il contatto visivo mentre inizia a strappare metodicamente un tovagliolo. Louis si sente sul punto di vomitare. Sa di aver oltrepassato il limite, che ha ufficialmente rotto la loro tregua sollevando la questione Xander, ma non poteva farci niente. È scattato qualcosa, si è sentito sotto pressione perché tutta l’attenzione era su di lui e sulla sua carriera, per non parlare di quel fottuto sguardo sul viso di Harry. Inoltre, è l’unica cosa a cui pensa da quando il più piccolo è tornato nella sua vita, e quelle domande senza risposta lo stanno facendo impazzire. Le scuse sono sulla punta della sua lingua quando Harry lo guarda di nuovo, l’espressione sul suo viso lo lascia senza parole.   
“Bene,” dice, la sua voce uniforme e lo sguardo fermo. “Voglio dire, ho sentito che sta bene.”  
Niall si schiarisce la gola, afferrando la sua birra e bevendo un gran sorso, guardando decisamente davanti a sé. Louis può _sentire_ l’ansia irradiarsi da lui e si chiede che diavolo di vaso di Pandora ha appena aperto. Improvvisamente, si rende conto che è possibile che abbia operato sotto una falsa supposizione per tutto questo tempo, perché non ha idea di cosa cazzo sia successo tra Harry e Xander, e a giudicare dalla sua reazione, qualunque cosa fosse, di certo non è una cosa buona.   
E quello? Beh, quello fa cadere il suo intero mondo fuori dal suo asse.   
“Chi è Xander?” Zayn chiede cautamente, guardando intorno al tavolo.   
“Xander Ritz,” fornisce Liam, guardando Harry, con la fronte aggrottata. “Lui è-”   
“Nessuno,” conclude Harry succintamente, battendo le mani. “Non gli parlo da cinque anni. Qualcuno vuole il dessert? Io voglio il dessert.”  
  
  
 **Ottobre 2012**  
  
  
“Non capisco perché dobbiamo andare in tutte queste gallerie se tu non mostri niente a nessuno,” dice Louis, facendo oscillare le sue mani intrecciate a quelle di Harry mentre percorrono la Twenty-Fifth Street. Accelerano il passo mentre attraversano la Tenth Avenue, con il cartello Non Camminare che lampeggia in arancione. “Se vuoi entrare da qualche parte non è importante che qualcuno veda i tuoi lavori? O stiamo solo andando ad esaminare la concorrenza, perché se hai qualche tipo di fantasia di spionaggio di cui non mi parli, io ho sicuramente altre idee.”  
“Riguarda il procurarsi contatti e conoscenze, Lou,” dice Harry con affetto, stringendogli la mano. “Xander dice che presentarsi alle aperture è fondamentale. Dice che è importante non solo per, sai, la ricerca, vedere dove potrebbe adattarsi meglio il tuo lavoro e tutto il resto, ma anche perché così il tuo viso diviene familiare alle persone. Non sai mai con chi potresti finire per parlare a questi spettacoli, lo sai. _E_ secondo lui, questa galleria in cui andremo stasera è molto aperta alle iscrizioni e ai nuovi arrivi.”  
Ah sì. _Xander._ Harry lo aveva incontrato quando aveva assistito a uno spettacolo che il suo ragazzo e diversi compagni di classe della School of Visual Arts avevano organizzato a Brooklyn il mese prima, e da allora è stato in grado di parlare di poco altro. Xander dice questo, Xander pensa quello. Louis è molto ansioso di incontrare questo nuovo amico che ha catturato così pienamente l’attenzione di Harry; il riccio ha cercato di farli incontrare molte volte, ma è stata dura, tra i suoi turni di lavoro alla caffetteria, le sue sessioni di scrittura, le giornate di studio di Harry e qualunque cosa Xander faccia per vivere. Ma il più piccolo è finalmente riuscito a trovare una serata per farli incontrare e Louis può praticamente sentire l’eccitazione vibrare dal suo ragazzo.  
Tuttavia, non può resistere a prenderlo in giro. Solo un po’.   
“Oh sì, dimmelo, Harry,” Louis scherza con indulgenza. “Cos’altro dice Xander?”  
“Dice che entrare in sintonia con un gallerista è quasi importante, se non altrettanto, quanto il tuo portfolio,” risponde con entusiasmo, senza curarsi del tono mezzo sarcastico del castano. “Lo stesso vale per il costruire rapporti con altri artisti. E dice anche che devi essere strategico e vedere bene a quale galleria ti avvicini, devi fare un buon lavoro-”  
Louis preme le labbra insieme, trattenendo a malapena una risata mentre Harry si ferma sui suoi passi, guardandolo, il naso che si arriccia adorabilmente e il labbro inferiore imbronciato.   
“-E mi stai prendendo in giro, coglione!”  
“Non posso farci niente,” ridacchia Louis, allontanando Harry dal flusso del traffico pedonale, guidandolo verso uno dei tranquilli edifici lungo la strada. “È così carino che tu abbia questa enorme ammirazione per questo ragazzo. Sembra tu abbia una cotta- una cotta amichevole, ovviamente.”  
“Non è vero!” Protesta di Harry.   
“Oh, piccolo,” Louis ride, colpendo il più piccolo sul naso e poi urlando quando Harry fa schioccare i denti come se volesse morderlo. “E totalmente così, totalmente. Ammettilo e basta, va bene.”  
“Oh, Dio, è vero,” geme il riccio, appoggiandosi contro il muro di mattoni, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita del maggiore, tirandolo contro il suo petto. “È così imbarazzante, lo giuro su Dio.”  
“Non lo è,” lo rassicura Louis, ricambiando il suo abbraccio e premendo un bacio sul lato della sua mascella. Si strofina contro il suo collo, respirando il suo familiare profumo di agrumi e legno di sandalo. “Penso che sia davvero fantastico. Non vedo l’ora di incontrarlo.”  
Harry lo stringe più forte, baciandogli la tempia e dondolandoli leggermente.   
“Penso che creda davvero nel mio lavoro,” dice il giovane, la voce morbida e incredula, quasi come se non ci credesse davvero. “Vuole usare le sue conoscenze per aiutarmi ad andare avanti. Conosce un sacco di persone, Lou, suo padre è tipo un grande collezionista. Sa davvero il fatto suo e vuole _aiutarmi,_ ci credi?”  
“Certo che ci credo,” lo schernisce Louis. “Sei brillante, Hazza, certo che vuole aiutarti. E anche tutti gli altri vedranno di cosa sei capace. Questa galleria sarebbe stupida a non mostrare i tuoi quadri.”  
“Una _galleria,_ piccolo,” dice Harry. “Dio, riesci ad immaginare se riuscissi ad ottenere un posto qui? In una galleria legittima, non in uno di quei posti a pagamento?”   
“Oh, come quello da cui hai ricevuto un’offerta e poi quando ci siamo seduti a fare i conti-”  
“Vuoi dire quando abbiamo chiesto a Niall di fare i conti per noi.”  
“Giusto, quando Niall ha fatto i conti e ci siamo resi conto che con tutte quelle commissioni e tasse, avresti dovuto vendere quarantamila dollari d’arte _solo_ per andare in pari?”  
“Sì, esattamente, fanculo,” Harry annuisce enfaticamente. “Xander dice che non solo tutti quei posti sono imbroglioni, ma che possono rovinare il tuo curriculum.”  
“Beh, se lo dice Xander,” sorride Louis, dando un bacio al riccio. “Allora deve essere vero.”  
Harry ridacchia, baciandolo di nuovo.   
“Grazie per essere venuto con me stasera,” mormora Harry, strofinando i loro nasi. “Significa molto averti qui con me.”  
“Dove altro dovrei essere?” Louis sorride, premendo il pollice nella fossetta sinistra di Harry. “Voglio dire, non solo posso sostenerti, ma ci sono anche vino e snack gratuiti. Non male per un venerdì sera, se posso dirlo.”  
“Dobbiamo restare solo per un’ora, un’ora e mezza al massimo,” promette il riccio, allacciando le loro dita mentre riprendono a camminare. “Poi possiamo andare da Marlowe, se vuoi, oppure possiamo semplicemente andare a casa e io posso fare quella cosa che ti piace.”  
“Ma se _io_ volessi fare quella cosa che _ti_ piace?” Louis ribatte con un broncio.   
“Entrambe?” Chiede il riccio, muovendo le sopracciglia in modo suggestivo mentre apre la porta della galleria, introducendo Louis all’interno. “Che ne dici di fare entrambe le cose?”  
“Entrambe,” ridacchia il maggiore, togliendosi la giacca e porgendola alla ragazza che sta al guardaroba, prendendo in cambio un biglietto rosso.   
“Mmmm,” mormora Harry, baciandolo velocemente. “Sicuramente entrambe le cose.”  
Anche Harry lascia il cappotto alla ragazza, prendendo in cambio il biglietto. Si volta verso Louis, strappandogli il biglietto di mano con un occhiolino, facendolo scivolare nel portafoglio insieme al suo.   
Dio, Louis lo ama moltissimo.   
“Okay,” dice Harry, aggiustandosi la camicia leopardata mezza sbottonata, la sua collana a forma di croce che luccica contro la distesa liscia del suo petto. Afferra due bicchieri di vino da uno dei camerieri, passandone uno a Louis. “Mi chiedo dove-”  
“Harry!” Una voce lo chiama dall’altra parte della stanza. “Sei qui.”  
“Eccolo,” sorride Harry.   
Louis si volta, raddrizzando la schiena e sorridendo piacevolmente, cercando di tenere lontana la sorpresa dal suo viso mentre Xander si avvicina. Aveva una certa immagine mentale di come sarebbe stato Xander, e si aspettava di incontrare qualcuno come uno dei compagni di scuola d’arte di Harry; un eccentrico, uno spirito libero con un eclettico senso della moda e una propensione per ottenere della buona erba da fumare. Questo ragazzo è l’esatto contrario, più tipo da Wall Street che da East Village, ricchezza e privilegio che si irradiano da lui mentre cammina per la stanza, un flûte di champagne in mano. Xander è di bell’aspetto, ma in un modo del tutto semplice, come lo stereotipo del ragazzo che potresti presentare in famiglia, con la sua altezza media, i capelli scuri e la mascella perfettamente squadrata, i denti talmente bianchi da accecare mentre sorride a Harry. Ha un aspetto davvero elegante grazie al suo abito perfettamente su misura, camicia blu fresca e cravatta a righe, non un capello fuori posto. Improvvisamente, Louis si sente tristemente svestito e fuori posto nelle sue Vans, skinny neri e maglione grigio, anche se sa che è uno degli outfit preferiti di Harry. Il ragazzo gli dice sempre che il collo a barca del maglione mette perfettamente in mostra le sue clavicole.  
“Ehi, amico,” dice Harry, salutando Xander con un rapido abbraccio, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Piacere di vederti. Questo è-”  
“Il famoso Louis,” termina Xander con un sorriso, allungando la mano. “Piacere di conoscerti finalmente.”  
“Piacere mio,” replica Louis, stringendogli la mano con decisione. “Harry mi ha parlato così tanto di te.”   
“Solo cose belle, spero,” ridacchia Xander, guardando Louis dalla testa in giù. “Wow, sei esattamente come ti ha dipinto Harry nei suoi ritratti.”  
Qualcosa nel modo in cui lo dice (e, francamente, nel modo in cui lo guarda dall’alto in basso) fa rizzare i capelli dietro la sua nuca; lascia la mano di Xander, tornando al fianco di Harry e facendo scivolare il braccio intorno alla sua vita.   
“Beh, lo spero,” scherza, stringendo il fianco di Harry mentre lo guarda. “Altrimenti, cosa ci facciamo qui? Lo scopo è di far finire Hazza in questa galleria, giusto?”  
Beve delicatamente un sorso del suo vino mentre il riccio ridacchia, Xander si unisce pochi secondi dopo, i suoi occhi si restringono leggermente.   
“Touché,” dice Xander, facendo tintinnare i loro bicchieri. “Allora Louis, cosa fai?”  
“Sono uno scrittore,” risponde lui, bevendo un altro sorso di vino.   
“Qualcosa che posso aver letto di tuo?”   
Dio, Louis odia davvero quella fottuta domanda. Non sa mai come rispondere, perché non c’è mai una risposta semplice e positiva quando si tratta del suo lavoro. È come chiedere a un attore disoccupato qual è il suo prossimo progetto o chiedere a una persona single della sua vita amorosa. Non vuole esattamente parlare di tutti i copioni che ha inviato questa settimana o delle telefonate o della quantità di tempo che ha passato a fissare lo schermo del suo computer, il cursore lampeggiante che lo scherniva. Non ad uno sconosciuto comunque.   
“Ne dubito,” risponde Louis. “Io-”   
“Oh, andiamo, piccolo, non essere così modesto,” lo rimprovera Harry, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla spalla. Lui sarà sempre il suo più grande fan, non importa cosa. “Prima di tutto, ha finito un romanzo all’inizio di quest'anno-”  
“Il prossimo grande romanzo americano, eh?” Xander lo interrompe, il suo sorriso quasi sarcastico.  
“Beh, uno può sperare,” dice il castano senza problemi. “Io ci credo comunque.”  
“Sai, ho alcuni amici nell’industria editoriale,” dice Xander, mettendo il suo flûte di champagne vuoto sul vassoio di un cameriere di passaggio, scambiandolo con uno pieno. “Dovresti lasciarmelo leggere. Potrei passarlo a loro, se è buono.”  
Louis cerca di non irritarsi visibilmente alla parola _se._ Chi pensa di essere questo ragazzo? Non ha sicuramente bisogno di lui per sfondare nel mondo letterario.  
“Oh, è più che buono, è geniale,” dice Harry, sorridendo al suo fidanzato. Sembra che si sia perso l’implicazione di Xander. “Sarebbe fantastico, no, Lou?”  
“Oh, sicuro,” mente Louis, sapendo immediatamente che preferirebbe saltare nel fiume Hudson nudo piuttosto che consegnare il suo romanzo a questo ragazzo. “Grazie, amico, lo apprezzerei davvero.”  
“Louis ha anche pubblicato un post su un blog che è diventato virale su Reddit il mese scorso,” si vanta il riccio. “Non è possibile che tu non l’abbia visto, ha avuto quasi centomila visite in un giorno. È stato pazzesco.”  
“Veramente?” Chiede Xander, alzando un sopracciglio. “Su cos’era?”   
“Oh, uhm,” dice Louis, sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato e non è sicuro del perché. “Era solo uno stupido post che ho scritto per la premiere dell’ultima stagione di _The Office?_ Erano tutti i personaggi come i segni dello zodiaco. Sai, potevi capire quale personaggio sei in base al tuo segno.”  
“È stato divertente,” dice Harry con orgoglio. “E spaventosamente accurato.”  
“Non era niente di serio,” dice Louis debolmente, le sue guance si riscaldano.   
Harry lo guarda, aggrottando le sopracciglia in modo confuso. Louis non sa perché sta minimizzando quel pezzo; il giorno in cui è diventato virale è stato fantastico, il suo telefono era esploso di notifiche verso l’ora di pranzo. Lui e Harry erano stati seduti davanti al suo computer per il resto della giornata, aggiornando costantemente il sito mentre le sue visualizzazioni salivano sempre più in alto, al punto che aveva dovuto mettersi al telefono con il suo servizio di hosting e acquistare un server dedicato perché il suo piccolo sito web si era bloccato a causa di tutto il traffico. Era stato uno dei suoi momenti più orgogliosi, ma ora, mentre Xander gli sorride con un accenno di condiscendenza negli occhi, non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ stupido. E decisamente non rappresentativo di chi vuole essere come scrittore.   
“Wow, è fantastico,” dice Xander, sorseggiando il suo champagne. “Dovrò cercarlo su Google.”  
“Fallo,” dice Louis freddamente.   
C’è un silenzio imbarazzante mentre sorseggiano i rispettivi drink. Con la coda dell’occhio, Louis vede Harry aggrottare la fronte e si sente malissimo per aver giudicato il suo nuovo amico così velocemente, non importa cosa sente dentro di sé. Ad Harry piace e questo dovrebbe essere sufficiente per dargli una possibilità. Prende un respiro profondo, incollandosi un sorriso sul viso mentre giura silenziosamente di essere migliore.   
Per Harry.   
“È davvero incredibile quello che hai fatto per Harry, Xander,” dice quindi, sperando di sembrare genuino, perché lo _pensa_ sul serio. “È utile avere qualcuno che possa mostrarci come navigare in questo mondo, giusto, Haz?”  
“Giusto,” annuisce il riccio, massaggiandogli il braccio mentre gli sorride con gratitudine. “Perché non abbiamo idea di cosa stiamo facendo veramente. Non mi hanno insegnato esattamente questa parte alla scuola d’arte, sai? A loro basta darti un diploma dicendo che sei un artista e gettarti in pasto ai lupi in un certo senso.”  
“Oh, è un piacere,” dice Xander. “A proposito di questo. Louis, ti dispiace se rapisco Harry per un po’? Vedo il proprietario della galleria laggiù e vorrei presentarglielo, se per te va bene?”  
“Certo,” replica in modo uniforme.   
“Sei sicuro?” Chiede il giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia preoccupato. “Non voglio abbandonarti.”  
“Sono un ragazzo grande, posso cavarmela per un po’ da solo,” lo rassicura Louis con un sorriso. “Guarderò l’arte. Farò qualche giro. Penso di vedere qualcuno con un vassoio di sandwich laggiù.”  
“Ne prendi uno anche per me?” Chiede Harry. “Non ci vorrà molto, lo giuro.”  
“Prenditi il tuo tempo,” dice Louis. “Falli cadere ai tuoi piedi, piccolo. Ti amo.”  
Il riccio sorride, chinandosi e baciandolo velocemente.   
“Anch’io ti amo,” mormora Harry contro le sue labbra, baciandolo di nuovo. “Sicuramente faremo quella cosa che ti piace, dopo.”   
“Mmmh, non vedo l’ora.”   
“Harry, andiamo,” lo esorta Xander. “Sta finendo la sua conversazione, voglio andare lì prima che lo faccia qualcun altro e rubi la sua attenzione.”  
“Va bene, va bene,” dice Harry, la sua voce stordita. “Torno tra un po’, Lou. Ti troverò.”  
“Aspetterò.”  
Louis sorseggia il suo vino mentre Xander porta via Harry. Li guarda allontanarsi, vedendo momentaneamente rosso quando la mano di Xander si ferma su quello che gli piace pensare sia il _suo_ posto, il punto sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry, mentre lo guida verso una donna elegante con un costoso tailleur nero.   
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
Un nodo si forma alla bocca dello stomaco, il vino si inacidisce leggermente mentre guarda le sue Vans consumate, prendendo un respiro purificatore. Quando rialza lo sguardo, Xander ha le mani a posto. Deglutisce a fatica, dicendosi che si sta immaginando le cose. Harry lo guarda, i suoi occhi scintillanti, le fossette che scolpiscono profondi crateri sulla sua guancia mentre agita le sopracciglia. Louis ridacchia, spingendo da parte la sua trepidazione mentre solleva un sottile pollice in su, arricciando le labbra in un bacio.   
Giusto. Ha alcuni sandwich da rintracciare.   
  
  
**Oggi**  
  
  
“Va bene ragazzi, avvicinatevi,” dice Niall, tirando fuori il telefono mentre i cinque si riversano sul marciapiede, l’ultimo giro di drink che hanno bevuto con il dolce li ha lasciati tutti un po’ brilli. “Dobbiamo farci un selfie.”  
“Oh, Dio, Neil, davvero?” Louis geme, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. “Ma ho un aspetto orribile.”  
“Sì, Lewis, davvero,” dice Niall ostinatamente. “Voglio commemorare questa importante occasione in cui tutti e cinque ci siamo riuniti.”   
“Vieni a fare la foto, Lou,” supplica Harry, avvolgendo un braccio intorno a Liam. “Sai che non serve a niente discutere con lui quando è così.”  
“Esatto,” dice Niall. “Ora andiamo, smettila di aggiustarti, sei bellissimo.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo un sorriso mentre prende posto accanto ai ragazzi, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Niall, incrociando gli occhi e tirando fuori la lingua. Niall solleva il telefono, sbuffando frustrato mentre cerca di farli entrare tutti nella ripresa.   
“Cambia posto con me,” dice Niall a Louis. “Devo essere alla fine. E non fare smorfie, Tommo!”  
“Dio, ho dimenticato quanto fottutamente prepotente puoi essere dopo un paio di drink,” borbotta il castano con affetto, accontentandolo.   
“Okay, stringetevi,” ordina Niall, alzando il telefono. “Ne scatto un paio.”   
Si avvicinano quindi, Zayn si muove davanti a Liam in modo che possano entrare tutti nell’inquadratura. Un brivido percorre la spina dorsale di Louis quando la punta delle dita di Harry gli sfiora il braccio mentre si avvicina; il riccio si aggiusta, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Liam. Louis fa una smorfia in una delle immagini, guadagnandosi un pugno affettuoso da parte di Niall. Tutti ridono ad alta voce quando Niall preme l’otturatore ancora una volta.   
È davvero bello. Ridere insieme.   
“Sono bellissime,” sorride Niall, alzando lo sguardo dal suo telefono mentre una berlina nera si ferma sul marciapiede. “Oh, questo è per me. Vi manderò le foto, ragazzi. Mi sono divertito stasera! Ci vediamo!”  
“È sempre così?” Zayn chiede divertito mentre Niall striscia all’interno della sua macchina, sbattendo la portiera e salutandoli con la mano mentre si allontana. “Un uragano umano?”  
“Sì,” dicono Harry e Louis contemporaneamente, guardando l’auto dell’amico scomparire nel traffico. “Sempre.”  
“Vuoi venire a casa mia, piccolo?” Chiede Liam, avvicinandosi al marciapiede e allungando la mano per fermare un taxi. “È più vicino.”  
“Sembra fantastico,” risponde Zayn, sorridendogli dolcemente.   
Dio, sono così carini e Louis non è affatto geloso.   
“Zayn Malik,” dice Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Se domani vieni in ufficio con lo stesso outfit, lo dirò a tutti.”  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Louis,” sbuffa il moro, abbracciandolo velocemente. “Ci vediamo domani. Sei sicuro che va bene per te tornare a casa da solo?”  
“Sì,” dice il maggiore, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Harry. “Vai pure.”   
“Okay,” annuisce Zayn, voltandosi verso Harry. “Piacere di averti conosciuto, Harry.”   
“Il piacere è stato mio,” dice Harry, prendendogli la mano e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Notte, Li. Scrivimi domani, okay?”  
“Puoi scommetterci,” dice Liam, aprendo la portiera del taxi, facendo cenno a Zayn di entrare per primo. “Buonanotte. Piacere di averti conosciuto, Louis.”  
“Piacere mio, Payno,” lo saluta il castano. “Ci vediamo in giro, spero.”  
“Sì, mi piacerebbe,” Liam sorride mentre sale nel taxi, chiudendo la portiera dietro di sé.   
“Oh, lo hai conquistato,” ridacchia Harry, guardando i due ragazzi andare via. “Gli hai dato un soprannome; ora sarà tuo per tutta la vita, spero che tu lo sappia.”   
“È un bravo ragazzo,” sorride Louis. “Capisco perché ti piace e sia tuo amico.”  
“Sì, è il migliore,” concorda Harry. “Anche Zayn è fantastico. Sono bellissimi insieme.”  
Louis annuisce, estraendo il pacchetto di sigarette. Ne offre prima una ad Harry, sorridendogli.  
“Sto bene così, grazie,” rifiuta il riccio.   
Louis annuisce, estraendo una sigaretta dalla scatola e mettendola tra le labbra. La accende, inspirando profondamente mentre mette in tasca il pacchetto.   
“Anche tu prendi un taxi?” Chiede Harry dopo un momento.   
“Nah,” dice il maggiore, gesticolando verso il basso con la sigaretta. “Il treno è proprio laggiù. E tu?”  
“Lo stesso,” dice Harry, strisciando il mocassino sul marciapiede. “Non mi piace prendere il taxi, a meno che non sia davvero ubriaco. O davvero stanco. I soldi si accumulano velocemente, sai?”   
“Sì,” dice Louis. “Ehm… andiamo, allora?”  
Harry annuisce, ficcandosi le mani in tasca mentre iniziano a percorrere la strada.   
“Dove vivi adesso?” Chiede Louis, principalmente per riempire il silenzio.   
“Vivo alla 102esima strada tra West End e Broadway,” risponde Harry.   
Louis scoppia a ridere, prendendo un altro tiro di sigaretta mentre guarda il cielo, chiedendosi se chi sia lassù a tirare i fili delle loro vite è orgoglioso di sé stesso.  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Chiede il giovane, arricciando il naso per la confusione. “È una zona fantastica, vivo lì da tre anni-”  
“No, so che è una zona fantastica,” Louis ride incredulo, incenerendo la sigaretta. “Lo so perché io vivo tra la 110 e il Morningside.”  
“Sei serio?” Chiede Harry, fermandosi sui suoi passi, con gli occhi spalancati. “Una fermata di distanza? Come... come mai non ti ho mai visto sul treno o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Di solito prendo il treno C,” spiega Louis. “È un po’ più vicino dell’1, sia per andare al mio appartamento che al mio ufficio.”   
“Comunque,” si meraviglia Harry. “Questo è incredibile.”  
“Se vuoi metterla così,” scherza Louis, sorridendo a Harry.  
“All’inizio di stasera, quando sei arrivato, Niall ha chiesto se ci fossimo impiantati dei dispositivi di localizzazione o qualcosa del genere,” dice Harry. “Comincio a chiedermi se per caso avesse ragione.”  
“Non lo so,” lo stuzzica il giovane. “Stai dicendo che mi hai messo addosso qualcosa senza il mio permesso, Styles?”  
“Voglio dire, se vogliamo essere tecnici, c’ero prima io in quel quartiere,” ribatte Harry. “Quindi dovrei farti _io_ questa domanda, Lou. Mi hai seguito per tutto questo tempo?”  
Louis non può fare a meno di notare quanto sia diversa questa conversazione rispetto alla discussione che hanno avuto la settimana prima su chi dovesse rimanere da Marlowe. Non c’è affatto veleno nella voce del riccio ora, solo una leggera presa in giro.   
“Oh no, mi hai scoperto,” impassibile Louis. “Ho impiantato un chip nella tua spalla tanti anni fa, in stile _X-Files_. Scusa non te l’ho mai detto.”  
“Oh, quindi è _questo_ il motivo per cui non riesco mai a passare attraverso i metal detector senza farli suonare,” ridacchia Harry. “Mi stavo proprio chiedendo il perché.”  
“Sì, beh, ora lo sai,” sorride Louis.   
Tacciono. Louis prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta, espirando lentamente. Il telefono gli ronza in tasca proprio mentre raggiungono la stazione dei treni; Anche quello di Harry suona, quindi esce dal flusso del traffico per mettersi di fronte a uno Starbucks chiuso mentre tira fuori il telefono, sbloccandolo. Il maggiore lo imita, tirando fuori anche il telefono.   
“Niall ha mandato le foto,” dice Harry, alzando lo schermo per mostrarle a Louis. “Ha anche creato un gruppo WhatsApp con tutti noi.”  
“Pensi che stia cercando di tenderci una trappola?” Scherza il castano, sbloccando il telefono e aprendo la chat, cercando di dedurre la catena di emoji con cui Niall ha soprannominato il gruppo. "Non lo escluderei.”   
“Penso che voglia solo che siamo tutti amici,” dice Harry dopo un momento. “Sarebbe carino, non credi?”  
Louis lo guarda, sorridendo alla faccia da rana molto familiare che il riccio sta facendo mentre studia attentamente lo schermo del suo telefono.   
“Sì,” concorda il giovane. “Sì, sarebbe carino.”  
“Qual è il tuo numero?” Chiede Harry, guardandolo finalmente. “Ce ne sono due qui che non riconosco. Qual è il tuo?”  
“Oh,” dice il maggiore, guardando il suo telefono e i due contatti senza nome elencati nella chat di gruppo, anche se solo uno dei numeri non è familiare. “Ehm, il prefisso 646 sono io. Zayn ha 718.”   
“Capito,” dice Harry, facendo scorrere il dito sullo schermo. “Il mio è-”  
“Ricordo il tuo numero, Harry.”  
Il riccio apre e chiude la bocca e Louis crede che voglia dire qualcosa, ma poi sceglie di non farlo; annuisce semplicemente mentre torna a guardare il telefono. Il castano salva il numero di Harry, così come quello di Liam, il cuore che pulsa forte mentre lo fa. Ritorna alla sua sigaretta, sapendo che il ragazzo più piccolo sta indugiando, aspettando che finisca in modo che possano salire sul treno insieme. Louis struscia le sue scarpe sul marciapiede, cercando di farsi coraggio per dire ciò che vuole.   
“Harry, quello che ho detto prima su Xander,” dice Louis imbarazzato. “Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto tirare fuori l’argomento.”  
“Oh,” dice Harry dolcemente, i suoi occhi puntati sul marciapiede. “Va... va tutto bene.”   
“No, non lo è,” insiste. “Sono stato meschino e mi dispiace. Perdonami?”  
“Sì,” annuisce il riccio, facendo schioccare le nocche. “Va bene.”  
“Okay.”   
Tacciono ancora una volta, l’aria tra di loro è pesante per tutte le cose non dette.   
“Avevi ragione su di lui, sai,” ammette Harry dopo un lungo momento, guardando Louis negli occhi. “Xander. Avevi ragione su tutto.”  
“O-oh,” balbetta fuori il maggiore, la consapevolezza di aver avuto ragione fin dall’inizio lo fa vacillare. Non è così soddisfacente come pensava sarebbe stato. Non si sente meglio, si sente solo… triste. Triste per sé stesso, triste per Harry, triste per ciò che hanno perso. “Cosa... cosa è successo-”  
“Penso che abbiamo strappato abbastanza vecchie ferite per una sera,” dice Harry con fermezza, chiudendo l’argomento. “Non è vero?”  
Louis annuisce, il suo cervello ancora brillo che cerca di elaborare tutto. Finisce la sigaretta, la spegne sulla facciata dell’edificio e infila il mozzicone nel cestino dei fumatori prima di afferrare di nuovo il pacchetto.  
“Vieni?” Chiede Harry, inclinando la testa verso l’ingresso della metropolitana.   
“Vai avanti,” dice Louis, tirando fuori un’altra sigaretta dalla scatola con mani tremanti. “Penso che andrò a piedi fino alla West 4th. È una bella serata ed è-”  
“Più vicino a casa tua,” Harry annuisce, sapendo chiaramente cosa sta facendo Louis, ma scegliendo di non dire nulla.   
“Si.”   
“Buonanotte allora, Lou,” dice Harry, annuendo mentre si gira verso la stazione. “Buona passeggiata.”  
“Grazie,” dice tranquillamente il maggiore. “Ci vediamo in giro, Haz.”  
“Lo spero,” dice il riccio, sorridendogli mentre si ferma sul primo gradino. “Notte.”   
Detto questo, trotterella giù per le scale, lasciando Louis da solo. Il giovane lo guarda allontanarsi, le sue emozioni sono un ammasso confuso che non può nemmeno iniziare a sbrogliare in questo momento. Si appoggia al muro di mattoni dello Starbucks, facendo un tiro profondo dalla sigaretta, il gesto familiare e confortante è un balsamo per i suoi nervi logori.   
Quando torna a casa quarantacinque minuti dopo e controlla la sua posta, non è per niente sorpreso di vedere un messaggio nella sua casella di posta che indica che la prima cosa che Harry ha fatto quando è tornato a casa, è stata ordinare tutti e tre i suoi libri dal suo sito web.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND, i nostri piccioncini hanno finalmente fatto pace! Belli che sono! Allora, cosa ne pensate di questa tregua momentanea? E finalmente viene introdotto il personaggio di Xander... e se ve lo state chiedendo sì, lo odierete per tutto il resto della storia hahahahaah.  
> Btw, se volete parlare con me mi trovate su twitter all'hashtag #MWBYFF oppure potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
> A giovedì prossimo! Sil xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Aprile 2012**  
  
  
Louis spegne la TV, getta da parte il telecomando e si lascia cadere drammaticamente sul divano di Harry, fissando la porta della sua camera da letto e desiderando che si apra. Per quanto ci provi, non può concentrarsi su nient’altro tranne che sul fatto che Harry sta attualmente leggendo il suo romanzo finito dietro quella porta.   
Ha davvero bisogno di parlare con il suo ragazzo sul significato della frase “Ho quasi finito!”, perché non è questo.   
Louis suppone di non essere del tutto corretto, però. Il suo romanzo è di quasi quattrocento pagine (trecentottantasei, per la precisione) e solo ieri ha dato a Harry la bozza completa, sorprendendolo con una copia che ha stampato e rilegato allo Staples sulla Quarantasettesima Strada. Il riccio ha pianto, lo ha baciato e poi gli ha urlato contro per non avergli detto che aveva finalmente, _finalmente_ finito il suo romanzo dopo averci lavorato per più di un anno, colpendolo scherzosamente con il pesante manoscritto.  
Poi si è vestito immediatamente e ha buttato tutte le sue cose nello zaino, lasciando Louis nudo e mezzo duro nel suo letto, perché doveva andare a casa e leggerlo in quel _preciso_ _momento_ e non c’era modo che lo avrebbe fatto con il fiato di Louis sul collo, monitorando ogni singola piccola reazione. Harry si è persino spinto a spegnere il telefono, lasciandolo a se stesso per tutto il giorno, rompendo il silenzio solo per inviargli il messaggio della buona notte, senza menzionare il libro o cosa ne pensasse fino a quel momento.   
L’attesa è stata una tortura, a dire il vero.   
Sono state le ventiquattr’ore più lunghe della sua vita, e si è trovato impaziente, insicuro e anche un po’ eccitato. (Avrebbe dovuto dare il libro a Harry _dopo_ la loro solita scopata del sabato mattina, non prima; è così stupido.) Ha passato la giornata a leggere mentalmente insieme ad Harry, chiedendosi a che punto fosse arrivato della storia, chi fosse il suo personaggio preferito, e cosa pensava esattamente di quel colpo di scena nel capitolo dodici. Ha dormito male e poco, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto tagliare quella scena con Adam e suo padre alla fine o no, chiedendosi se fosse un po’ troppo pesante, anche per una storia su un adolescente gay di una piccola città che impara a spiegare le ali dopo aver trascorso un’estate all’estero.   
_Forse_ Louis ha affrettato un po’ le cose, presentandosi sulla soglia di casa di Harry mezz’ora dopo aver ricevuto il suo messaggio di buongiorno. Ma non poteva farci niente. Onestamente, pensa di meritare una sorta di medaglia per aver aspettato così a lungo. Il riccio non è stato minimamente sorpreso di vederlo, baciandolo e sorridendogli con indulgenza, ma poi lo ha bandito in soggiorno prima di dirigersi di nuovo nella sua stanza, dichiarando che aveva “quasi finito” mentre chiudeva la porta.   
Sono passati quarantacinque minuti.   
Oh Dio, pensa Louis, stringendosi uno dei cuscini sul petto mentre si rotola su un fianco. E se Harry avesse già finito?   
Cazzo, e se non gli piacesse? E se lo _odiasse_? E se si stesse nascondendo nella sua stanza perché non sa come dirgli la verità? O peggio, e se fosse uscito sulla scala antincendio e fosse scappato?   
Cazzo.   
Louis si preme l’estremità del cuscino sul viso, gridandoci dentro.   
Va benissimo se Harry lo odia, si dice. Le persone hanno gusti diversi, non è davvero un grosso problema.   
Tranne il fatto che _è_ davvero un grosso problema.   
Quelle trecentottantasei pagine sono gli ultimi quindici mesi della sua vita, ogni parola scritta su quelle pagine è intrisa di sangue, sudore e lacrime. È il suo cuore che batte, la sua anima svelata e nuda. Non che prima non avesse capito, ma ora comprende _davvero_ come deve essersi sentito Harry tutti quei mesi fa, quando lo aveva dipinto per la prima volta. Ora apprezza ancora di più quei dipinti, perché capisce quanto debba essere stato spaventoso per Harry rendersi vulnerabile in quel modo e quanto fosse stato coraggioso nel condividere la sua arte con Louis in quel modo, specialmente dato che la loro relazione era così delicata e nuova. Dovrebbe essere più facile ora, Louis ragiona, ma non pensa che lo sia, in realtà. Stanno insieme da un anno, il miglior anno della sua vita. Ama Harry con ogni fibra del suo essere e, soprattutto, si fida implicitamente di lui. Il suo rifiuto sarebbe devastante, qualcosa da cui non è sicuro che sarebbe mai stato in grado di riprendersi.   
Louis sussulta quando la porta della camera da letto si apre cigolando, sentendosi un po’ stordito visto che si siede troppo velocemente, il sangue che scorre nella sua testa. Prende un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare il suo cuore in corsa mentre Harry emerge dalla stanza, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e le guance macchiate di lacrime, e stringe il manoscritto di Louis al petto come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso.   
Il giovane si rilassa leggermente perché quello? Quello è un segno molto, molto buono.   
Sorride al ragazzo e il riccio si limita a guardarlo, i suoi occhi brillano d’orgoglio. Apre la bocca per parlare, ma sembra essere rimasto senza parole, quindi la richiude e scuote la testa mentre il suo sorriso si allarga, le fossette che scolpiscono profondi crateri nelle sue guance. Tuttavia, Louis ha ancora bisogno di sentire a parole cosa ne pensa, non importa quanto patetico possa sembrare, data la reazione di Harry.   
“Ti è… piaciuto?”   
“ _Piaciuto_?” Ripete il giovane, la faccia che si contorce in offesa. “Se mi è _piaciuto_ , Louis?”  
“Beh, allora?”   
Deve essere l’evidente bisogno nella sua voce che finalmente spinge Harry all’azione. Attraversa a grandi passi la stanza, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai quelli di Louis mentre le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano per la determinazione. Posizionando delicatamente il suo romanzo sul tavolino da caffè, il giovane si arrampica sul grembo del maggiore, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Louis deglutisce a fatica mentre Harry afferra delicatamente il suo viso con le sue enormi mani, i pollici che sfiorano delicatamente i suoi zigomi mentre lo guarda adorante.   
I suoi occhi sono così, così, così verdi. Louis potrebbe non essere in grado di dipingerli, ma potrebbe sicuramente scrivere sonetti su di essi. No. _Romanzi_ su di essi.   
“Piccolo, non mi è _piaciuto_ ,” dice Harry, la voce riverente. “L’ho _adorato,_ cazzo. L’ho amato così tanto.”  
Detto questo, abbassa la testa, catturando le labbra di Louis con le sue, baciandolo a fondo. Il castano si scioglie sotto di lui, la tensione delle ultime ventiquattr’ore si dissolve completamente mentre lo bacia di rimando con uguale fervore, afferrando le cosce del riccio e stringendo il morbido tessuto di cotone grigio dei suoi pantaloni della tuta nei pugni. La lingua di Harry preme contro le sue labbra e Louis geme, aprendo la bocca immediatamente, la sua lingua incontra quella di Harry con entusiasmo. Il giovane non ha idea di quanto tempo rimangono così a baciarsi e baciarsi e baciarsi, e lui si perde completamente in Harry e nel suo sapore; il riccio, infatti, ha il sapore della seconda tazza di caffè che prende sempre la domenica. L’odore rinfrescante del suo bagnoschiuma agli agrumi e il peso confortante del suo corpo suo grembo, la sua pelle morbida e calda sotto la punta delle dita, lo fanno completamente impazzire. Intreccia le dita nei ricci setosi di Harry, e tira la sua testa di lato in modo che possa prendere il controllo del bacio; Harry si scioglie facilmente, piagnucolando graziosamente nel fondo della gola mentre si struscia piano su di lui. Il membro del maggiore inizia a rianimarsi nei suoi pantaloni mentre Harry balza di nuovo in avanti, il suo stesso membro semi eretto spinto contro la pancia di Louis.   
È senza fiato e ansimante e più che pronto a mettersi nudo proprio lì in soggiorno, siano dannate le regole di Niall sul sesso sul divano, quando Harry rompe il bacio, sedendosi sulle ginocchia di Louis.   
“Niall ci ucciderà,” sorride sfacciato. “Conosci le regole.”  
“Sì,” geme Louis, cercando di tenere a freno i suoi ormoni anche se da una stretta al sedere del suo ragazzo, e quest’ultimo inarca piano la schiena. “Cazzo, va bene.”  
“Più tardi,” dice Harry sorridendogli, le sue labbra rosa tutte gonfie e scivolose e i suoi riccioli un’aureola selvaggia intorno alla testa.  
Cazzo, come ha fatto ad essere così fortunato?  
“Sono,” mormora Harry, abbassandosi e premendo un bacio gentile su una sua guancia e poi sull’altra, e Louis ridacchia mentre lo fa, “così fottutamente,” lascia un bacio sulla punta del naso, “orgoglioso di te, piccolo. Ce l’hai fatta.”  
“Ce l’ho fatta, vero?” Louis sorride, infilando uno dei riccioli di Harry dietro il suo orecchio. “Finalmente. Ci sono voluti solo quindici mesi.”  
“Ne è valsa la pena aspettare,” mormora il riccio, allungando una mano e aggiustando i capelli di Louis sulla sua fronte. “Voglio dire, seriamente, Lou, è così fottutamente bello? Mi ci è voluto così tanto tempo a finire perché continuavo a tornare indietro e a rileggere le cose-”  
“Avresti potuto dirlo!” Ride il castano, solleticando i fianchi di Harry. “Stavo impazzendo qui!”   
“E quel finale!” Continua il riccio, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Louis. “La scena in cui Adam si oppone a suo padre? Ho pianto come un bambino.”  
“Non è troppo? O troppo sdolcinato?”  
“Assolutamente no,” dice con fermezza. “Abbiamo bisogno di... cazzo... qual è la parola? Quando sai di aver _bisogno_ di quel pianto? E quel finale?”   
“Catarsi,” fornisce Louis, sorridendogli affettuosamente.  
“Sì!” Esclama Harry. “Non sarebbe stato completo senza di esso, sai? È tutto così perfetto. Oh! Sai cos’altro è perfetto? Il capitolo dodici! Quando Seth ha baciato Adam nel bel mezzo di quella discussione? Non me l’aspettavo, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro facendoli odiare a vicenda-”   
“Vieni a vivere con me,” dice Louis all’improvviso.   
“Voglio dire, avevo segretamente sperato che lui e Seth si sarebbero messi insieme, ma non ho mai pensato- aspetta, cosa hai appena detto?”  
Gli occhi di Harry sono enormi, la bocca spalancata mentre lo fissa scioccato. Louis lo guarda, deglutendo a fatica; il suo cuore batte forte, il sangue gli scorre nelle orecchie mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelera. È da un po’ che desidera chiedere a Harry di trasferirsi da lui. Praticamente vivono già insieme, entrambi hanno le chiavi l’uno dell’altro, di solito trascorrono almeno quattro notti a settimana insieme, i loro guardaroba sono pieni dei loro vestiti mischiati. Certo, voleva chiederglielo in un modo più romantico, magari facendo una pazzia per passare una notte elegante in città o magari passandogli oh-molto-casualmente la sezione immobiliare del _The Village Voice_ davanti al loro caffè mattutino, con tutti gli elenchi promettenti cerchiati. Non aveva certo pensato di chiederglielo in _questo_ modo, senza accortezza, entrambi con indosso i pantaloni della tuta e l’inchiostro a malapena asciutto sul suo romanzo completato, ma allo stesso tempo, sembra così incredibilmente giusto e così incredibilmente da _loro._   
I suoi occhi si chiudono mentre prende un respiro profondo e purificante, trattenendolo per alcuni secondi. Mentre espira lentamente, i suoi occhi si spalancano e un’ondata di calma lo investe quando incontra lo sguardo scintillante di Harry.   
Non è mai stato più sicuro di niente in tutta la sua vita.   
“Ho detto,” dice, leccandosi le labbra. “Vieni a vivere con me, Harry.”  
“È quello che pensavo,” dice Harry dolcemente, un’espressione intimorita sul viso. “Vuoi davvero vivere con me, piccolo?”  
“Sì,” Louis annuisce, le sue dita tracciando dei disegni sulle cosce di Harry. “Lo voglio davvero.”   
“Anch’io voglio davvero vivere con te,” sorride il riccio, le fossette che fanno la loro apparizione. “Vorrei trasferirmi da te già domani se non fosse per il fatto che non posso lasciare Niall in sospeso, dal punto di vista dell’affitto.”  
“No, non possiamo fargli questo,” dice Louis. “Stavo pensando che potremmo trasferirci il primo giugno? Questo dà un sacco di tempo a Niall per trovare qualcuno-”  
“E per far passare così la mia laurea il mese prossimo,” aggiunge Harry pensieroso.   
“Giusto, così puoi concentrarti sul tuo portfolio finale,” Louis annuisce, intrecciando le dita. “E questo ci dà il tempo di trovare un posto che ci piace davvero-”  
“Mi piace casa tua!” Harry lo interrompe avidamente. “Andiamo lì.”  
“Tesoro, il mio posto è troppo piccolo per entrambi,” ridacchia il castano. “Inoltre, il mio contratto di locazione scade comunque a luglio, dovremmo poi traslocare di nuovo.”  
“Ew, no, grazie. Un nuovo posto il primo giugno sia, allora.”  
“Esatto,” Louis ridacchia. “E poi, non vuoi trovare un posto che sia solo _nostro,_ Hazza? Uno in cui possiamo creare una casa insieme? Da qualche parte-”  
“-che solo noi sappiamo?” Harry finisce per lui, il suo viso si ammorbidisce.   
Louis annuisce, ed è così felice che si sente come se stesse per andare in frantumi in un milione di piccoli pezzi. Harry sorride, facendo scorrere delicatamente il dito lungo la pendenza del suo naso, toccandone l’estremità prima di chiudere la piccola distanza tra loro e baciarlo dolcemente.   
“Ti amo,” sussurra il riccio contro le sue labbra, baciandolo di nuovo. “Così tanto. Non posso credere che vivrò insieme a te.”  
“Ti amo così tanto,” risponde Louis tra i baci. “E non vedo l’ora di vivere con te, piccolo.”   
“Porca troia!” Esclama Harry con una risatina, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e poi afferrando il viso di Louis con entrambe le mani e baciandolo ancora. “Vivremo _insieme,_ Lou! Sei sicuro che non ti stancherai di avermi intorno per tutto il tempo? Ventiquattro ore su sette giorni, trecentosessantacinque giorni all’anno? Sono molti, piccolo.”   
“Non potrei mai averne abbastanza di te,” sorride il maggiore, completamente sincero. “Mi sembra tutto abbastanza fottutamente perfetto, onestamente.”  
“A proposito di perfetto,” dice Harry, girandosi e afferrando il romanzo di Louis dal tavolino. “Vorrei parlare ancora di questo libro. Sono stato bruscamente interrotto prima, quando stavo cercando di tessere le tue lodi-”  
“Da me che ti chiedo di _vivere con me,_ stronzo!”  
“Come ho detto,” gracchia Harry, sfogliando il manoscritto. “Bruscamente interrotto. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei condividere con te i miei passaggi preferiti del tuo libro, se va bene. Li ho evidenziati e tutto il resto, vedi?”  
Il riccio apre il libro per mostrarglielo, la striscia di giallo neon spicca sulle pagine bianche.   
“Hazza,” Louis ride. “L’ _intera pagina_ è evidenziata. E anche quella dopo!”   
“Erano due ottime pagine, Louis,” dice il più piccolo seriamente, mordendosi il labbro. “No, non è questo ciò con cui voglio iniziare. Penso, in realtà, che dovrei cominciare dall’inizio. Spero che tu stia comodo, piccolo, perché abbiamo molto di cui discutere…”   
  
  
**Oggi**  
  
  
Quando si tratta della domenica mattina, Harry è una creatura abitudinaria. Ha sempre amato passare una domenica pigra, ma negli ultimi anni sono diventate essenziali per lui. È una routine che ama, una di cui ha _bisogno_ per ricaricarsi per la settimana a venire. Sa che non ha un tipico lavoro dalle nove alle cinque (Dio ti ringrazio) e che spesso ha il lusso di poter impostare il proprio programma, ma ha comunque bisogno di imparare l’importanza di ritagliarsi una giornata per se stesso.   
Non è stata una lezione facile da imparare. Harry prima pensava di dover promuovere costantemente se stesso, assicurandosi di essere visto in giro costantemente, mantenendo così il suo viso e il suo lavoro presenti nella mente delle persone. Gli è stato detto che doveva sempre pensare dieci passi avanti, anticipare le tendenze e adeguarsi per adattarle. Perché non sai mai quando le opportunità potrebbero presentarsi o, al contrario, quando potrebbero svanire completamente. Non è un modo sostenibile di vivere, però, e gli ci è voluto un po’ di tempo per rendersi conto che non deve pretendere troppo da se stesso e stare in giro _tutto_ il tempo. Le attività possono andare avanti senza di lui per un giorno; la sua carriera non finirà se dice no alle cose o se esce per un po’. Starà bene, se non meglio, se lo fa.   
Quindi le domeniche sono diventate la sua giornata libera e ha una routine ben precisa.   
Per quanto amerebbe dormire fino a tardi, una volta compiuti i trent’anni, il suo corpo si rifiuta di lasciarlo dormire oltre le 8:30, a meno che non si sia trovato in una situazione infernale la notte prima. Prepara una grande caffettiera e prepara la colazione, anche se ha in programma il brunch più tardi. Quindi si rannicchia sul divano con il suo caffè e si mette in pari con il suo DVR o viene risucchiato da qualsiasi episodio di _Real Housewives_ sia in onda su Bravo in quel momento. A volte si reca al cinema nel pomeriggio o trascorre ore a vagare per gli angoli più remoti del Met, allontanandosi dalle mostre turistiche più congestionate a favore di quelle più sconosciute. O a volte, rimane semplicemente sul divano tutto il giorno in compagnia di Netflix. Se prende un blocco per schizzi o un pennello, è per _lui_ e per il semplice amore nel farlo, senza preoccuparsi se un particolare pezzo potrebbe entrare nella sua prossima mostra o se sarà in grado di venderlo. A volte va al Gristedes dietro l’angolo la sera e si prende il tempo di cucinare la cena, Niall e Liam a volte si uniscono a lui se c’è qualcosa di buono in TV.  
Davvero, le domeniche sono i suoi giorni preferiti.   
Questa particolare domenica, tre giorni dopo _quella_ cena avuta con Louis e il resto dei ragazzi, è sicuramente una domenica da tre tazze di caffè. È sul divano, stringe la sua tazza mezza piena in una mano e scorre sul telefono con l’altra, guardando gli orari dei film e meditando se vuole davvero cambiarsi i pantaloni logori della tuta e la maglietta e unirsi al resto della razza umana oggi.   
Il campanello suona.   
Per una frazione di secondo, Harry va nel panico, pensando di aver dimenticato un impegno che interromperà la sua tranquilla mattinata, ma si rilassa mentre espira. Probabilmente è solo la signora McCluskey che vive dall’altra parte del corridoio, nell’appartamento 1B; di solito prepara dei dolci per i suoi nipoti la domenica, e questa non sarebbe la prima volta che ha bisogno di una tazza di zucchero o di qualche uovo da lui. Non gli importa affatto, è una dolce signora e gli porta sempre un pezzo di torta extra per ringraziarlo.   
“Arrivo!” Urla mentre posa la tazza sul tavolino da caffè, alzandosi in piedi e camminando verso la porta.   
L’ultima persona che si aspetta di vedere quando spalanca la porta è Louis Tomlinson.   
Harry sbatte le palpebre diverse volte, certo di avere le allucinazioni, che tutto il tempo che ha passato a pensare a Louis nelle ultime due settimane gli è andato alla testa, alla fine.  
Ma no, Louis è lì nel suo corridoio, è molto reale e sembra un po’ spaventato e pallido, come se non si aspettasse davvero che Harry fosse a casa o qualcosa del genere. Stringe una scatola al petto come se fosse uno scudo, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, come se fosse nervoso per qualcosa.  
“Louis?” Chiede Harry, scuotendo la testa confuso. “Cosa ci fai qui? Nel mio edificio?”  
“Oh, Dio, sapevo che era un’idea stupida,” geme Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e grattandosi il collo. “Mi dispiace disturbarti, Harry, sono un idiota-”  
“No, no, non lo sei,” risponde il riccio, il suo cervello che cerca di collegarsi alla sua bocca. “Mi dispiace, solo... come fai a sapere dove vivo?”  
“Perché me l’hai detto, idiota,” replica Louis, spingendo la scatola verso il petto di Harry. “A meno che non ci sia un altro Harry Styles che vive nella 102esima strada che-”  
“Oh mio Dio,” ansima il più piccolo, prendendo la scatola con entusiasmo. “Questi sono i tuoi libri?”  
“Consegnati personalmente a casa tua dall’autore,” scherza Louis, dondolandosi sui talloni. “Prendi questo, Amazon.”  
Harry ride, poggiando la scatola sul piccolo comodino accanto alla porta per aprila, rivelando i libri di Louis; il suo primo romanzo, _Feels Like Home,_ è in cima alla pila, la cui copertina raffigura una villa toscana.  
“Oh, wow,” sospira Harry, estraendolo dalla scatola. “Questo è un _vero libro,_ Louis, porca miseria. Voglio dire, sapevo che lo sarebbe stato, ma vederlo davvero-”  
“Ho fatto molta strada da quando andavo a stampare le cose da Staples, eh?” Chiede il maggiore con un sorriso ironico.   
“Assolutamente sì,” concorda Harry, ficcandosi il primo libro sotto il braccio. “Porca troia. Scusa, continuo a ripeterlo.”  
Allunga la mano nella scatola e tira fuori gli altri due libri, lasciando cadere la scatola vuota appena dentro il suo appartamento. Il secondo libro, intitolato _Defenceless,_ ha una vivida copertina verde con il titolo, il semplice contorno di un paesaggio urbano e il nome di Louis stampato in blu. L’ultimo libro ha una copertina bianca, il titolo _Only the Brave_ è al centro della scena in lettere nere in grassetto in stile graffiti. Alza lo sguardo su Louis, che lo sta guardando nervosamente, mordendosi il labbro.   
“Questi sono fantastici,” si entusiasma, tenendoli tutti e tre insieme, mostrandoli con orgoglio. “Grazie mille per averli portati qui, Lou, non dovevi farlo.”  
“Sì, beh,” dice Louis, abbassando lo sguardo e strofinando le scarpe da ginnastica contro il pavimento. “Stavo impacchettando la scatola e ho pensato... beh, era molto di più la distanza per arrivare all’ufficio postale rispetto al tuo appartamento, quindi mi è sembrato stupido metterlo nella posta, sai? Quando doveva viaggiare solo per dieci isolati e tutto. E avevo il tuo indirizzo, quindi…”  
Il castano si interrompe, scrollando le spalle. Il riccio si chiede disperatamente se Louis volesse solo vederlo, ma non può chiederlo esattamente.   
“Come facevi a sapere che sarei stato a casa?” Chiede invece.   
“Ho provato a indovinare,” risponde mentre alza lo sguardo, lisciandosi i capelli sulla fronte. “Ricordo le tue domeniche tranquille e tutto il resto.”  
Harry annuisce, un sorriso che aleggia sulle labbra.   
“Vuoi entrare?” Chiede Harry, correndo un rischio. “Ho ancora un po’ di caffè, se vuoi-”   
“No, no, dovrei andare,” rifiuta rapidamente il ragazzo, sembrando un po’ spaventato. “Io, uhm, ho alcune commissioni da fare e del lavoro arretrato, quindi. Sì. Dovrei andare.”  
“Va bene,” annuisce il riccio.   
“Grazie per aver acquistato i libri-”  
“Prego,” risponde Harry. “C’è solo un problema, però.”  
“Quale?”  
“Ho pagato quindici dollari in più per la spedizione prioritaria per questi,” dice Harry, cercando di mantenere un’espressione seria sul viso. “Eppure, non sono passati attraverso il servizio postale, quindi sembra che tu mi debba un rimborso.”  
“Oh, uhm,” borbotta Louis, i suoi occhi che si spalancano mentre si tocca le tasche. “Cazzo, hai ragione. Scusa, io... merda... devo andare al bancomat, non ho contanti con me-”  
“Puoi ripagarmi offrendomi da bere da Marlowe,” dice il riccio. “Quando avrò finito con i libri.”   
“Pagare i tuoi drink tutta la notte _non_ è uguale al rimborsarti quindici dollari, Harold!” Louis protesta.   
“Lo è quando c’è Niall dietro al bancone,” il ragazzo sorride sfacciato, incrociando le braccia sul petto e appoggiandosi al telaio della porta. “Che ne dici?”  
Harry sa che sembra che stia chiedendo al suo ex fidanzato un appuntamento. Diavolo, forse lo è. Non sa cosa sta facendo. Tutto quello che sa è che gli piacerebbe rivedere Louis. Intenzionalmente, questa volta. Quando i suoi capelli non sono un po’ unti e può indossare un outfit più carino.   
Questo non lo rende un _appuntamento,_ vero?   
Louis lo studia per quella che sembra un’eternità, i suoi occhi si restringono leggermente, come se potesse vedere attraverso di lui, cosa che ad essere onesti, probabilmente può fare. Il cuore di Harry inizia a battere forte nel petto in attesa, chiedendosi se ha spinto le cose troppo oltre.   
“Che ne dici di incontrarci per un caffè invece?” Louis finalmente offre. “C’è un ottimo bar dietro l’angolo dal mio ufficio, potremmo andarci a pranzo o qualcosa del genere.”  
Okay. Piccoli passi.   
“Mi sembra perfetto,” dice Harry dolcemente. “Ti scriverò quando avrò finito. Ho un grande progetto su cui lavorare questa settimana, quindi potrebbe volerci un po’-”  
“Va bene,” risponde il maggiore timidamente. “Senza fretta. Ho un autore che consegna quella che _spero_ sia una bozza finale questa settimana, quindi sarò sommerso anch’io.”   
Si sorridono per alcuni istanti. Harry sente come se bollicine di champagne gli stessero scoppiettando nelle vene.  
“Io, uhm, ti lascio tornare alla tua domenica allora,” dice Louis alla fine, ficcandosi le mani in tasca, gli occhi che si increspano mentre sorride. “Sono sicuro che hai _Housewives_ da guardare.”  
“Sempre,” ridacchia il riccio. “Grazie ancora per averli portati.”  
“Prego,” risponde Louis. Comincia ad incamminarsi lungo il corridoio, ma si ferma, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui, un’espressione nervosa sul viso. “Uhm... non dare troppo peso a _Defenceless,_ okay? Io... beh... l’ho scritto quando... beh... vedrai.”  
Harry annuisce, guardando il libro verde e blu al centro degli altri due.   
Oh Dio.   
Deve essere su di lui.   
Harry non sa perché non gli è mai passato per la mente fino ad ora il fatto che Louis avrebbe scritto di lui. Considerando quante volte lui _lo ha_ dipinto e come quei quadri siano stati esposti nelle gallerie di tutta la città per anni, è davvero giusto però.   
“Io... non lo farò,” riesce a dire, la sua lingua improvvisamente spessa in bocca. “Promesso.”  
Louis annuisce, offrendogli un timido sorriso prima di uscire dal portone, trottando di nuovo fuori nel caldo sole estivo. Harry lo guarda allontanarsi, i libri improvvisamente pesanti nelle sue mani.   
Bene allora. Ha alcune cose da leggere.   
  
  
**Novembre 2013**  
  
  
Harry sbuffa per la frustrazione mentre si abbottona la camicia nera fino al colletto, aprendo immediatamente il bottone più in alto in modo da poter respirare. Si infila la camicia nel suo paio di skinny neri più attillati, trattenendosi lo stomaco e saltellando sul posto mentre li abbottona. Anche se sente che gli sta bruciando il polso, ignora fermamente il suo orologio mentre si allaccia la cintura.   
Louis sarebbe dovuto essere a casa venti minuti fa.   
Va bene, si dice, mentre afferra la giacca nera dalla gruccia, indossandola. Non devono trovarsi alla galleria per almeno un’altra ora. Un’ora e quindici minuti, se vogliono arrivare in elegante ritardo. Un’ora e mezza se vogliono fare un’entrata ad effetto, cosa che Harry non vuole davvero fare. Certo, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per riuscire a prendere un taxi durante le ore serali di punta di venerdì, e poi dai quindici ai venti minuti per attraversare la città fino alla Tenth Avenue, e questo _se_ non ci sarà il traffico del venerdì, il che è improbabile, ma comunque, va bene. Hanno un sacco di tempo.   
Se Louis tornerà a casa nei prossimi dieci minuti o giù di lì.   
Va bene.   
Harry si gira verso lo specchio, studiando il suo riflesso in modo critico mentre tira le maniche della giacca in modo che siano perfettamente lisce. Non è stato molto sicuro di questa giacca quando l’ha provata per la prima volta, preoccupato che il colletto alla coreana, gli elaborati ricami dorati e i bottoni d’oro abbinati potessero farlo sembrare il direttore di una banda musicale o il direttore di circo. Xander ha ribattuto che lo stile militare della giacca lo faceva sembrare più un Principe Azzurro perché che tipo di leader di una band musicale o direttore di circo indossa Saint Laurent.   
E, come al solito, Xander aveva ragione. La giacca è praticamente perfetta per l’evento di stasera e anzi, è anche meglio. Anche se probabilmente dovrà limitare gli acquisti per i prossimi mesi. O fino a quando non avrà altre vendite importanti. Ogni volta che riceve il conto della carta di credito, Harry deve ricordare a se stesso che sta investendo nel suo _marchio,_ il che è importante tanto quanto la sua arte.   
Finalmente controlla l’orologio, serrando la mascella e digrignando i denti con irritazione. Prende il telefono, apre Twitter ed entra nella pagina dell’MTA, controllando eventuali ritardi importanti sulla linea di Louis.   
Sorprendentemente, per una volta tutto sembra funzionare nei tempi previsti.   
Allora dove _cazzo_ è Louis?   
Harry si guarda intorno impotente, come se Louis saltasse fuori all’improvviso da dietro le tende o qualcosa del genere.  
Forse se scegliesse l’outfit di Louis per lui, potrebbe risparmiare qualche minuto di tempo per prepararsi una volta che finalmente tornerà a casa.   
Apre il loro armadio comune, arricciando il naso mentre fruga nella parte del suo ragazzo. Non è che Louis non abbia gusto, perché lo ha. Ha sempre un bell’aspetto, e riesce a sembrare sempre perfetto e mai sciatto. Il punto è che il suo stile tende a essere casual e sportivo, e questo... beh, non funziona per i cocktail party. Sarà difficilissimo tirare fuori Louis dalle sue amate Vans e giacche Adidas, ma è quello che dovrà fare stasera. Tira quindi fuori il dolcevita di cashmere nero che gli ha comprato per San Valentino quest’anno e il blazer nero doppiopetto che mette in risalto la curva della sua vita e la morbidezza dei suoi fianchi e li distende sul letto. Afferra un paio di skinny nero corvino dal comò, controllando la taglia per assicurarsi che appartengano effettivamente a Louis, prima di gettarli sopra il maglione, annuendo soddisfatto.   
Avrà un aspetto perfetto.   
Harry sente le chiavi tintinnare nella serratura e sospira di sollievo mentre controlla di nuovo l’orologio. Arriveranno giusto in tempo, ma sono riusciti a prepararsi in meno tempo di questo. Si volta di nuovo verso lo specchio, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, girandoli indietro e arricciando le estremità.   
Va bene, va bene, va bene.   
“Tesoro, sono a casa,” chiama Louis dal soggiorno. “E ho preso il cinese!”  
Lo stomaco del riccio sprofonda.  
Ha davvero appena detto-?  
“Hai cosa?” Risponde Harry, dirigendosi verso il soggiorno.   
Acqua ghiacciata gli scorre nelle vene quando vede Louis in piedi vicino al bancone della colazione, che gli dà le spalle mentre poggia sul marmo un grosso sacchetto di carta marrone di cibo da asporto cinese, allineando i piccoli contenitori bianchi e rossi in fila. È abbastanza per una vera festa; sembra che il maggiore abbia preso tutti i loro cibi preferiti, oltre a due bottiglie di vino rosso.   
“Cinese,” risponde Louis, mettendosi un raviolo in bocca mentre tira fuori dalla busta un sacchetto bianco unto di rotoli di uova. “Ne avevo una voglia matta, così mi sono fermato all’East Garden sulla via di casa. Era pieno e-”  
“Louis,” dice Harry, cercando di mantenere la sua voce calma e uniforme.   
“Mi dispiace, so che avrei dovuto mandare un messaggio, ma pensavo di-”  
“Louis,” Harry prova di nuovo.   
“-farti una sorpresa? E passare così una serata tranquilla a coccolarci-”   
“Louis!” Grida poi il riccio.   
“Gesù, Haz, cosa?” Chiede Louis, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati e sorpresi.   
“Dobbiamo essere all’Agorà tra quarantacinque minuti,” afferma Harry, prendendo un respiro profondo e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. “La festa di apertura della loro nuova mostra? Ti dice qualcosa?”   
Il viso del castano impallidisce, la sua postura si sgonfia mentre posa un contenitore di zuppa di uova sul bancone.   
“Cazzo,” sospira Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Harry, me ne ero completamente dimenticato, mi dispiace.”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicura Harry. “Abbiamo tempo, possiamo ancora farcela-”   
“Oppure possiamo semplicemente saltare la festa,” interviene Louis.   
“Non possiamo saltare la festa.”  
“Ma ho comprato tutto questo cibo!” Louis protesta. “Così tanto cibo! Ho appena speso quasi cinquanta dollari all’East Garden per prendere tutto questo e _sai_ quanto sono economici. Per non parlare del vino che ho-”   
“Metti tutto in frigo,” suggerisce il riccio con impazienza, impedendosi a malapena di battere il piede. “Possiamo mangiarlo quando arriviamo a casa, andrà tutto bene.”  
“Gli involtini di uova riscaldati sono disgustosi, Harry,” lo schernisce Louis. “Diventano mollicci e grossolani e non sono così buoni quando li metti nel microonde. Potrei anche buttarli via.”  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia, Lou?” Chiede Harry, alzando le mani in aria. “Non posso tornare indietro nel tempo e impedirti di comprare cinese.”  
“Potremmo anche non andare alla mostra!” Esclama il maggiore. “È semplice! È _solo_ una festa, Harry, ci vai quattro volte a settimana, se non di più. Cosa rende questa così speciale? Perché non possiamo assolutamente perderla?”   
“Queste sono le persone che produrranno la mia mostra a gennaio,” spiega Harry, facendo del suo meglio per rimanere calmo, anche se è pronto a strapparsi i capelli.   
“Non puoi semplicemente chiamare qualcuno e dire che sei malato? È novembre, la gente si ammala. Tossisci in modo convincente, andrà tutto bene.”  
“Non capisci,” dice il riccio, stringendo i denti. “Produrranno la mia mostra e non è una buona idea quella di non presentarmi per supportare i loro altri progetti. Questa è la _loro_ galleria-”  
“È solo che non capisco perché cazzo gli devi leccare il culo, Harry,” sbuffa il giovane indignato. “Insomma, il fatto che tu vada o meno a questa festa non cambierà il fatto che metteranno in mostra i tuoi quadri nella fottuta Red Hook, quando hanno uno spazio molto più grande ed importante a Manhattan. Spazio in cui dovresti essere tu, comunque, ma che ne so io?”  
Harry sa che Louis ha ragione, ma non ha voglia di dargliela vinta. Non adesso. E sicuramente non quando sta usando quel punto per essere meschino.   
“Oh, quindi ascolti,” ribatte il riccio. “Buono a sapersi, almeno.”  
“Certo che ti ascolto. Che cazzo, Harry?”  
“Non lo so,” Harry alza le spalle. “È come se tu ascoltassi solo quello che ti fa comodo adesso, perché ti ho decisamente ricordato-”  
“Ho detto che mi dispiace per averlo dimenticato!”  
“Lo hai dimenticato davvero?” Lo accusa il riccio. “Perché è terribilmente conveniente, Louis.”   
“Cosa dovrebbe significare?” Chiede il maggiore, i suoi occhi azzurri lampeggiano di rabbia. “Pensi che io lo abbia dimenticato di _proposito?_ ”  
“Voglio dire, non è un segreto che odi andare a queste cose,” afferma Harry in modo pratico. “Lo sappiamo tutti. Lo sanno tutti.”  
“Eppure ci vengo ancora,” fa notare Louis. “Ci vengo perché, per qualche motivo, mi vuoi sempre lì, anche se non so più il perché. Vengo, sorseggio del vino di merda e sorrido e annuisco e faccio finta di sapere tutto sull’arte quando in realtà sto solo guardando qualcosa che avrei potuto dipingere all’asilo. E per tutto il tempo, Harry, tu sei lì a comportarti come una sorta di politico, stringendo la mano a tutti nella stanza e ignorandomi completamente-”  
“Si chiama creare una rete di contatti, Louis!”  
“E se qualcuno si degna davvero di parlare con me,” continua il castano, ignorando le sue parole, “non appena si rendono conto che non sono importante, che sono solo il più uno di qualcuno, non vogliono più parlare con me. E poi rimango solo in un angolo. Ad aspettarti. Questo è tutto ciò che ho fatto nell’ultimo _anno_ e continuerò a farlo perché ti amo, ma non voglio farlo stasera.”  
“Louis-”  
“Ho avuto una giornata di merda, sono stanco e voglio soltanto passare una serata tranquilla con il mio ragazzo. Voglio rannicchiarmi sul divano con lui perché mi manca,” supplica Louis, chiudendo lo spazio tra loro, afferrando i risvolti della giacca del riccio mentre lo guarda negli occhi. “Mi manchi fottutamente tanto.”  
Harry cerca di non sussultare per il modo in cui il costoso tessuto si raggrinzisce e spiegazza tra le mani di Louis.   
“Mi sento come se non ti vedessi da secoli, piccolo, ma _vederti_ davvero. Non voglio questa versione di te a questi eventi in cui ti vendi _sempre_ , ma voglio solo te. _Il mio_ Harry,” dice Louis sinceramente, toccando il suo petto per enfatizzare il concetto. “Voglio che beviamo vino rosso a buon mercato e ci riempiamo la faccia di cibo cinese mentre guardiamo film stupidi e poi magari scopiamo sul divano più tardi. Come abbiamo fatto quando ci siamo trasferiti insieme per la prima volta. Possiamo farlo, per favore? Ne ho davvero bisogno stasera. Te lo sto chiedendo per favore, Harry.”   
Harry deve ammettere che l’intera idea _sembra_ allettante. Ultimamente lui e Louis non sono stati sincronizzati, non riuscendo mai a trovarsi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Una notte lontano dal trambusto costante potrebbe fare loro un mondo di bene. Sta aprendo la bocca per accettare di saltare l’intera faccenda quando il telefono gli ronza in tasca. Il riccio fa un passo indietro, la mano di Louis cade mentre tira fuori il telefono e lo sblocca; sospira quando vede un messaggio di Xander che gli chiede se sta arrivando e gli ricorda di alcune delle persone sulla lista degli invitati che deve assolutamente incontrare stasera.   
Fanculo.   
Harry chiude gli occhi, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso mentre prende un profondo respiro purificatore. Esala lentamente, bloccando il telefono e rimettendolo in tasca.   
“Mi dispiace, devo andare,” dice Harry in modo pacato. “Ho capito che non verrai, e va bene. Suppongo. Ma io devo andare. È importante. Ci sono persone importanti che devo incontrare stasera.”  
La faccia di Louis si indurisce.   
“Bene,” dice il maggiore seccamente, andando al bancone e afferrando una delle bottiglie di vino, aprendo il tappo. “Vai allora.”  
Il giovane sospira, tornando nella loro camera da letto per prendere i suoi stivali. Mettendo da parte l’abito che ha preparato per Louis, si siede sul letto e infila gli stivali leopardati. Si alza, guardandosi allo specchio e levigando le pieghe della giacca; il suono dell’armadietto che si apre e poi si chiude riecheggia dal soggiorno. Harry sussulta verso il suo riflesso per alcuni istanti prima di raddrizzare le spalle e arruffare le estremità dei suoi ricci, preparandosi per la serata a venire.   
Quindi stasera è da solo. Va bene. Completamente, fottutamente bene.   
“Dovrei essere via solo poche ore,” dice Harry alla schiena di Louis. Afferra la sua sciarpa dalla fila di ganci vicino alla porta, avvolgendosela intorno al collo. “Non uscirò per un drink o altro dopo, lo prometto. Verrò subito a casa.”  
“Okay,” risponde Louis mentre si versa un bicchiere generoso di vino rosso.   
“Conservami un po’ di cibo cinese?” Chiede Harry esitante, la mano sulla maniglia.   
“Sai cosa mi fa impazzire?” Chiede il castano, voltandosi per affrontarlo, il vino che si muove frenetico nel bicchiere. “Scusami, posso dirlo? Sai cosa mi fa assolutamente impazzire? Il fatto che non ho bisogno di _conservarti_ niente, Harry. È tutto qui! Caldo e ti sta aspettando adesso. Non dovrei conservarti assolutamente nulla!”  
“Ti ho detto-”   
“No,” dice Louis con fermezza, gli occhi tempestosi. “No! Potremmo stare insieme, _qui_ , a passare una serata tranquilla e trascorrendo così il nostro tempo _insieme._ Come ti ho chiesto di fare, proprio ora. Ma stai scegliendo qualcun altro con cui stare!”  
“Non sto scegliendo-”  
“Sì che lo stai facendo!” Esclama il maggiore. “Harry, è esattamente quello che stai facendo, non capisci? Puoi scegliere di stare qui con me o di essere lì con loro e, come al solito, indovina cosa scegli? Non me! Non sono più io ormai la tua prima scelta!”  
“Non si tratta di scegliere qualcuno, Louis,” ringhia Harry. “Dio! Sto facendo delle scelte, scelte importanti per la mia carriera! Non _capisci,_ cazzo? Io _devo_ andare-”   
“No, Harry, non _devi_ andare ad un’altra mostra con gli stessi venti stronzi che già conosci! Sono sempre le stesse persone, non importa quanto continui a dire che è un’opportunità per fare nuove conoscenze. Finirai per avere la stessa fottuta conversazione che hai ogni volta, solo con opere d’arte diverse appese in gallerie diverse. Come _cazzo_ è possibile che questo aiuta la tua carriera? Non è così.”  
“Hai torto!” Protesta Harry. “Xander dice che un grande-”  
Louis sbuffa, alzando le sopracciglia mentre beve un sorso di vino.   
“Che cosa c’è?” Domanda il riccio, tornando in soggiorno. “Sai, Lou, vorrei davvero che tu dicessi quello che pensi e provi invece di limitarti a fare tutti questi sbuffi passivi-aggressivi e alzare le sopracciglia come se pensassi che non me ne accorga. Qual è il tuo problema con lui? Veramente? Perché non ti è mai piaciuto, nemmeno all’inizio.”  
“Nemmeno io gli sono mai piaciuto, nel caso non l’avessi notato. Mi parla sempre con condiscendenza, riesce sempre in qualche modo a sminuirmi o a farmi sentire poco importante. Oh, è molto bravo!” Dice Louis maliziosamente, alzando un dito quando Harry inizia a protestare. “Lo fa sempre, ma usa quel tono sarcastico e sembra sempre che stia scherzando o fa sembrare tutto un commento innocuo, ma non lo è mai, anzi è cattivo. È un moccioso ricco e viziato che non ha mai sentito la parola ‘no’ in tutta la sua vita, Harry. Ma tu ormai hai talmente tanto la testa su per il culo da non riuscire a vederlo davvero per quello che è.”  
“E chi è, Louis?” Chiede Harry, la sua voce grondante di sarcasmo. “Dimmelo perché, credimi, muoio dalla voglia di saperlo.”  
“È uno stronzo pretenzioso,” sputa Louis. “E tu ti comporti da stronzo quando sei con lui. E la cosa peggiore è che non credo che te ne renda nemmeno conto, Harry. È come se riconoscessi a malapena l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorato. Sai che hai una risata diversa quando sei intorno a lui? Hai questa grande, bella risata clamorosa che ti scoppia dal petto, Harry. È stata una delle prime cose di cui mi sono innamorato, ed è sempre stata una delle cose che preferisco di te. O almeno lo era. Vorrei che tu potessi davvero sentire come ridi quando sei intorno a lui. Fai questo forzato ‘ha ha ha’ ed è così ovvio che stai ridendo soltanto perché tutti gli altri lo stanno facendo, non perché pensi davvero che qualcosa sia divertente. Veramente, è una cosa così falsa che mi fa accapponare la pelle.”   
“Ti faccio _accapponare la pelle?_ ” Chiede Harry, completamente inorridito, scuotendo la testa incredulo. “Gesù, Lou, ti stai ascoltando in questo momento?”  
Louis prende un altro sorso di vino.   
“Non lo so,” alza le spalle. “Forse sai benissimo come ti comporti. Forse ti piace. Forse ti sta bene comportarti da falso con tutte queste persone, ma a me no. È disgustoso e lo odio. Non _sei tu._ So che pensi che magari questo aiuti il tuo lavoro, che cerchi di portarti avanti e di metterti in gioco, ma sono solo stronzate, Harry! Perché quello che stai facendo veramente? Non è questo, piccolo. Come diavolo ha fatto Xander fottuto Ritz a convincerti che lui è uno dei pilastri di tutta la scena artistica di New York, Harry? E _so_ che quel messaggio che hai appena ricevuto era da parte sua. Eri _così vicino_ a saltare la festa, so che lo eri, l’ho visto nei tuoi occhi, e poi lui ti ha mandato un messaggio e hai cambiato idea. Non negarlo.”  
“Mi vedi negarlo?” Harry scatta.   
“Voglio solo sapere perché ogni volta che lui dice ‘salta’, tu dici ‘quanto in alto?’” Chiede Louis. “Non sa un cazzo, dice solo quello che la gente vuole sentire, ma in qualche modo ti ha fatto credere che il sole esce dal suo culo. È un ruffiano senza un solo brandello di integrità artistica che arriva dove vuole solo grazie ai nomi nel suo Blackberry. Nomi che non ha nemmeno ottenuto per merito suo! Ogni singola cosa che ha è grazie a mamma e papà, non ha mai lavorato o alzato un dito in-”  
“ _Basta così,_ Louis,” ringhia il riccio. “Hai idea di quanto Xander abbia fatto per me? La quantità di porte che mi ha aperto?”   
“Sai che vuole scoparti, vero?”  
Tacciono, le parole del maggiore sono come uno schiaffo in faccia. Harry lo fissa scioccato; Louis beve un lungo sorso del suo vino, i suoi occhi puntati su quelli del riccio oltre l’orlo del bicchiere.  
“Vaffanculo, Louis,” dice Harry dopo un lungo momento. “Sei solo geloso.”  
“Di cosa sono geloso? Di Xander? Per favore.”  
“No,” dice Harry, rabbia e risentimento ribollono nella sua pancia. “Sei geloso di _me._ Sei così geloso che a malapena riesci a capire.”  
“Sei serio?”  
“Sì, cazzo,” sogghigna Harry. “Sei geloso e stai proiettando le tue frustrazioni su di me perché vuoi davvero... no... hai _bisogno_ di trovare una sorta di scusa per spiegare perché io abbia successo e tu no. Perché, _ovviamente,_ l’unico motivo per cui sto riuscendo nel mio lavoro è perché qualcuno vuole scoparmi.”  
“Non distorcere le mie parole, Harry, non ho detto questo!”   
“L’hai fatto, però” ribatte il giovane. “Praticamente hai appena detto che l’unica ragione per cui qualcuno come Xander vorrebbe aiutarmi è perché vuole solo scoparmi. Deve essere giusto, non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con il mio talento e con il suo desiderio di aiutarmi a ottenere le opportunità che merito. Sì, potrebbe aver organizzato alcune cose per me, ma non ha fatto tutto lui, Louis. L’ho fatto io. _Io._ Io e il mio talento. E mi dispiace che tu non riesca a capirlo. Ma non ho intenzione di scusarmi o sentirmi in colpa per i miei successi. Mi rifiuto di farlo.”  
“Harry, io non-”  
“No,” lo interrompe, indicandolo. “No, hai già avuto il tuo turno, Louis. Adesso tocca a me, quindi ascolta. Vuoi sapere cosa _mi_ fa impazzire? Cosa _mi_ rende matto? Non sei l’unico che sta soffrendo qui, sai. E davvero non so più cosa diavolo dovrei fare, quindi aiutami.”  
Louis incrocia le braccia sul petto, la mascella contratta mentre fissa Harry.  
“Ciò che _mi_ fa impazzire,” continua il riccio, accarezzandosi il petto per enfatizzarlo, “è che io ti ho _sempre_ sostenuto, Louis. Sono il tuo più grande ammiratore. Lo sono stato dall’inizio, piccolo. Ho fiducia in te. Credo nelle tue storie e in quello che hai da dire sul mondo in cui viviamo. Odio che sia così difficile per te, adesso. Vorrei poterlo fare qualcosa, davvero. Andrei a bussare alle porte dell’edificio Random House se pensassi che potrebbe aiutarti. Distribuirei copie del tuo romanzo per strada o le lascerei in metropolitana se pensassi che ciò ti aiuterebbe a farti notare!”  
“Pensi che non ci stia provando?” Chiede Louis, con la voce tesa. “Ci provo ogni fottuto giorno.”  
“Lo so,” concorda Harry. “E succederà, so che succederà. E non appena verrai pubblicato, sarò in prima fila ad ogni singolo firmacopie per fare il tifo. Sono dalla tua parte ogni giorno, Louis, quindi perché tu non puoi stare dalla mia?”  
“Pensi che non sia dalla tua parte?” Esclama il castano, una lacrima che gli scorre lungo la guancia. “Che non ti sostengo? Gesù, Harry, tutto quello che _faccio_ è sostenerti. Tutto è sempre per te, per te, per te, nient’altro che per te tutto il maledetto tempo! Non è rimasto niente per me! Niente!”  
“Vedi, l’hai appena fatto di nuovo!” Grida Harry. “Smettila di incolpare me! Non è colpa mia! Perché mi fai sentire come se avessi commesso una sorta di crimine per aver fatto quello che ho sempre giurato di fare? Andrò volentieri a tutte le feste e stringerò molte mani e avrò conversazioni fasulle se è questo che mi farà andare avanti. Devi fare quello che devi fare. Farei _qualsiasi cosa_ per vederti avere successo, piccolo, ma non posso farlo per te. Solo tu puoi farlo. Sei l’unica persona che ti ostacola. E mi dispiace che tu stia lottando ancora, ma mi rifiuto di perdere solo perché tu non puoi vincere. Non fallirò per fare in modo che tu possa sentirti più a tuo agio in questa relazione, Louis!”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, il colore che svanisce dal suo viso mentre un’altra lacrima scivola lungo la sua guancia.   
Merda.   
Harry non riesce a credere di averlo detto davvero.  
Non è la prima volta che ha quel pensiero, perché è una cosa che gli frullava in testa negli ultimi mesi, nei suoi momenti più bui. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dare a quel pensiero una voce, però.   
“Louis–” inizia Harry, allungando una mano verso di lui.  
“No,” gracchia il maggiore, afferrando la bottiglia di vino e dirigendosi verso la camera da letto. “No! Vai alla tua fottuta festa, Harry. Sei in ritardo. Molto in ritardo, in realtà.”  
La porta della camera sbatte così forte che le foto sul muro sbattono. Harry guarda l’orologio.   
È molto, molto in ritardo.  
Tuttavia, rimane fermo al suo posto, fissando la porta della camera da letto, desiderando che Louis torni fuori in modo che possano chiedersi scusa a vicenda e andare avanti. Conta all’indietro da venti, sospirando pesantemente quando arriva a zero.  
Probabilmente sta aspettando che sia lui a bussare, dato che è stato lui ad avere l’ultima parola. Ma anche Louis ha detto alcune cose spiacevoli. Perché dovrebbe essere lui il primo a chiedere scusa quando Louis è quello che ha iniziato tutto ciò?  
Il telefono di Harry ronza di nuovo in tasca, facendolo uscire dalla sua trance. Si avvia verso la porta, afferrando il suo lungo cappotto nero dal gancio. Mentre alza le spalle, guarda indietro verso la porta.   
Rimane chiusa. Scuote la testa, afferra le chiavi e tira fuori il telefono, digitando una rapida risposta a Xander. Spalanca la porta, lasciandola sbattere pesantemente dietro di lui mentre va via.   
Non ha tempo per questo. Non stasera.   
È molto, molto, molto in ritardo.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo sei.   
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
Due settimane.   
Louis prende un tiro dalla sigaretta ed espira lentamente, facendosi strada attraverso la folla di mezzogiorno sull’Ottava Avenue.   
Due settimane sono un tempo di attesa fottutamente lungo.   
Logicamente, sa che due settimane non sono poi così lunghe. Harry gli ha detto che è impegnato a lavorare ad un progetto importante, e lui ricorda benissimo come può essere il riccio quando si perde nel suo lavoro o ha una scadenza. O si siede e guarda per ore fuori dalla finestra, mappando tutto nel suo cervello, o dipinge per ore e ore, e le sue abitudini alimentari normalmente sane lasciano il posto a una dieta costante di Doritos, M&Ms al burro d’arachidi e Dr. Pepper. Non ci sono vie di mezzo. O almeno non c’erano quando stavano insieme.   
Louis sa di aver detto a Harry che anche lui è occupato, ed è così. Ha trascorso l’ultima settimana e mezza a mettere a punto quello che, secondo lui, sarà _il_ thriller della prossima estate, l’ultima lettura da spiaggia di cui parleranno tutti, quella di cui si vedrà sicuramente l’adattamento cinematografico nelle sale tra due anni e sul quale ci sarà un dibattito su come lo sceneggiatore abbia sbagliato il personaggio preferito della gente o su come quel colpo di scena fosse magari un po’ diverso dal libro. Ma per quanto cercasse di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al suo lavoro, non riesce ad ignorare la voce assillante nella parte posteriore della testa che gli sussurra che Harry aveva letto la bozza originale di _Feels Like Home_ in poco più di ventiquattro ore - quindi perché cazzo ci sta mettendo così tanto con questi nuovi libri?   
Louis avrebbe potuto inviare un messaggio a Harry chiedendo un aggiornamento, ma non vuole sembrare troppo bisognoso. E inoltre, nonostante la timida nuova amicizia tra loro, il castano non pensa che siano ancora a quel livello in cui possono scambiarsi messaggi sul cellulare, anche se in realtà non si trattava di messaggi di ‘piacere’ ma di messaggi del tipo ‘ohmioDio, dimmi solo cosa ne pensi dei miei libri.’ Così ha lasciato perdere, anche se il silenzio da parte del riccio lo ha reso davvero impaziente.   
Due settimane sono un tempo di attesa fottutamente lungo.   
Louis prende un altro tiro di sigaretta, gettando la cenere in strada mentre schiva un gruppo di turisti che camminano lentamente.   
Ad essere onesti, Harry gli ha mandato un messaggio venerdì mattina, dicendogli semplicemente che aveva finito _Only the Brave_ la sera prima. Quindi, in realtà, gli ci sono voluti dieci giorni per leggere tutti e tre i libri. Il che non è affatto un tempo molto lungo, se ci pensa. E ci ha pensato, facendo i conti nella sua testa. I libri hanno una media di circa quattrocento pagine ciascuno, quindi sono milleduecento pagine, il che significa che Harry leggeva circa cento pagine al giorno, mentre lavorava allo stesso tempo, quindi in realtà ha letto i libri abbastanza velocemente.  
Ma poi Louis ha dovuto dare buca al riccio quando quest’ultimo gli ha chiesto se fosse libero quel pomeriggio, dicendo che non sarebbe stato libero fino a lunedì. Non era affatto emotivamente preparato a vedere Harry venerdì, e quindi ha voluto tirarsi indietro e dirgli che doveva tornare al lavoro, invece di incontrarlo nel fine settimana quando tutto sembra più sciolto e aperto e pericoloso. L’istinto di autoconservazione è davvero una merda, perché non solo in questo modo ha prolungato l’agonia di ottenere il verdetto di Harry sui suoi libri, ma perché l’intero fine settimana sembrava fosse una specie di conto alla rovescia, con lui incredibilmente consapevole di ogni ora che passa fino all’appuntamento (è un appuntamento? Beh, pagherà lui, quindi è sicuramente un appuntamento quello. Che _cazzo_ sta facendo?) con Harry alle 12:30 di lunedì.   
Quando il cartello per Ground Central appare davanti a lui, Louis prende un ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta, inspirando profondamente mentre brucia fino in fondo, fino al filtro. Spegne il mozzicone e lo butta in un cestino, per poi controllare l’orologio, riflettendo se ha tempo per fumarne un’altra prima di entrare. È in anticipo di cinque minuti e Harry è perennemente in ritardo di dieci minuti, non importa quante volte dica che odia essere in ritardo, quindi pensa di sì. Tira fuori dalla tasca la scatola di sigarette e afferra dall’altra tasca l’accendino mentre esce dal flusso del traffico pedonale, avvicinandosi al marciapiede davanti al bar.   
Estrae una sigaretta e poi quasi lascia cadere il pacchetto quando alza lo sguardo e vede Harry che lo aspetta, appoggiato casualmente a un palo della luce. Cinque minuti in anticipo.   
Harry non lo ha ancora notato, la sua attenzione è concentrata sul suo telefono, quindi Louis coglie l’occasione per osservarlo, il suo cuore traditore che gli svolazza nel petto alla vista del riccio.   
Harry sembra la personificazione dell’estate, bellissimo e disinvolto mentre indossa una fresca camicia bianca a maniche corte sbottonata sovrapposta a una maglia con un profondo scollo rotondo, infilata in un paio di pantaloncini beige con dei bottoni sui lati, i quali mettono in risalto i suoi fianchi stretti. Indossa delle scarpe da ginnastica bianche e calzini fino alla caviglia, e ha i riccioli più lunghi sulla parte superiore della testa tenuti indietro dal viso con un piccolo fermaglio. Louis non può fare a meno di guardarlo dall’alto in basso, apprezzando il modo in cui i pantaloncini mettono in mostra le sue lunghe gambe e le ginocchia accattivanti. (Chi cazzo è che ha delle ginocchia carine? Harry, ecco chi.) Il castano rabbrividisce quando vede che le suddette ginocchia nodose sono ora incorniciate da quattro minuscoli tatuaggi. Sembrano scritte in corsivo, ma non è abbastanza vicino per vedere cosa dicono. Non importa nemmeno in questo momento, perché tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è quanto deve aver fatto male farsi tatuare le fottute ginocchia. Le scritte più alte forse non hanno fatto poi così male, visto che la pelle è più muscolosa, ma quelli sotto. Quelli sono proprio _sul fottuto osso_ , solo guardarli gli fa venire un brivido lungo la schiena. Ma comunque, il riccio ha sempre avuto un’alta soglia del dolore, anzi probabilmente si è anche un po’ eccitato a farli.  
Cazzo.   
Pensieri come questi sono esattamente il motivo per cui Louis si limita a vedere Harry solo durante la pausa pranzo o in una situazione dove si trovano in compagnia perché chiaramente, non ci si può fidare di lui se lasciato incustodito.   
“La fumerai quella o cosa?” Chiede Harry all’improvviso, la sua voce liscia e profonda come whisky al miele.   
Louis sussulta dalle sue fantasticherie, tornando al presente. Il riccio lo sta guardando, un sorrisetto che gli solleva le labbra, e può dire che i suoi occhi sono scintillanti, anche dietro gli enormi occhiali da sole stile _Colazione da Tiffany_ che indossa. Guarda la sigaretta dimenticata tra le sue mani, sentendo il sangue arrivargli alle guance.   
È stato colto in fragrante.   
“Beh, stavo per farlo,” risponde il giovane, facendo scorrere con cautela la sigaretta non fumata nel pacchetto nel modo più dignitoso che può gestire. “Solo non pensavo che tu arrivassi davvero qui in tempo, Styles, tanto meno in anticipo.”  
“Eeehiiiiiii,” Harry fa il broncio, il suo viso si contorce per lo scontento. “Mi offende questa implicazione! Odio arrivare in ritardo.”  
“Forse vuoi dire che ti rispecchia molto questa implicazione,” sorride Louis. “Devo ricordarti che sei arrivato in ritardo alla tua festa di compleanno-”  
“Beh, tu hai detto di essere libero solo all’ora di pranzo,” protesta Harry bonariamente, la sua fossetta che spunta fuori. “Non volevo perdere tempo facendo tardi.”  
“O-oh,” balbetta Louis. “Bene, allora.”   
“Forse ho cambiato i miei modi negli ultimi anni, Louis,” continua il riccio in modo scherzoso, infilandosi gli occhiali da sole in cima alla testa. I suoi occhi sono davvero scintillanti. “Non puoi saperlo!”  
Louis sa benissimo che un commento del genere sarebbe stato come un pugno nello stomaco un mese fa, le parole del riccio piene di veleno, lanciate contro di lui come un’arma; ora invece, sente solo un calore familiare e non del tutto sgradito diffondersi nel suo petto mentre Harry gli sorride.   
“Hai ragione,” ammette Louis con un sorriso. “Immagino di non saperlo.”   
Dio, è così fottuto.   
“È bello vederti, Lou,” dice Harry dopo un momento.   
Il lato logico del cervello gli sta urlando di correre nella direzione opposta il più velocemente possibile, ricordandogli tutti i modi in cui lui e Harry si sono feriti a vicenda prima, quanto fossero stati male entrambi, e tutti i modi in cui la storia potrebbe ripetersi e con quanta facilità il suo fragile cuore potrebbe essere di nuovo frantumato.  
Il lato emotivo del suo cervello invece, mantiene i suoi piedi ben saldi a terra perché, dopotutto, Harry è sempre stato la sua ancora, anche dopo tutto questo tempo.   
“Anche per me è bello vederti, Haz,” replica quindi.   
Il sorriso del giovane si allarga mentre allunga il braccio verso di lui. Per diversi terrificanti secondi, Louis pensa che Harry lo tirerà verso di lui per un abbraccio, tutti i muscoli del suo corpo si irrigidiscono in attesa perché no, non è pronto per quel tipo di contatto. Per niente. Si blocca quindi, spalancando gli occhi; Harry lo guarda di nuovo divertito, abbassando gli occhi sul suo pugno teso e poi di nuovo sul viso di Louis. Inarca un sopracciglio in attesa.   
Oh.   
È del tutto possibile che sia un idiota.   
Louis fa toccare goffamente le loro nocche, registrando il calore della pelle di Harry anche con il breve contatto. Non può fare a meno di ridere mentre il riccio fa esplodere il suo pugno, completo di effetti sonori.   
Una cosa sicuramente non è cambiata, in Harry. È ancora un vero stupido.   
“Dovremmo, ah, sai?” Dice Louis, trasalendo per la sua mancanza di eloquenza mentre indica la porta con una mano.  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry. “Dovremmo.”  
Il più piccolo si avvicina all’entrata, dal momento le sue gambe più lunghe lo portano lì in due passi. Apre la porta, poi si inchina e fa un gesto con la mano, indicando a Louis di andare avanti ed entrare per primo.  
“Lo sai che l’altra sera Liam mi ha detto di arrivare mezz’ora prima di voi?” Chiede Harry mentre Louis gli passa accanto.   
“E a che ora sei arrivato?” Chiede il maggiore da sopra la spalla, mettendosi in fila davanti alla cassa.   
“Circa dieci minuti prima di te,” risponde Harry, mettendosi accanto a lui.   
“Questo appoggia la mia teoria,” dice Louis con disinvoltura, guardando il menu, anche se prende sempre la stessa cosa ogni volta che viene qui. “Ora che siamo qui, devi riavere i tuoi quindici dollari interi, sai.”  
“Lou, non devi farlo _davvero_ , stavo solo scherzando, sai-”  
“No, no, Curly,” insiste il castano, il nomignolo che scivola fuori senza nemmeno pensarci. “Prendi quello che vuoi, a patto che ammonti a quindici dollari. Un affare è un affare.”  
Due chiazze rosa prendono possesso delle guance di Harry mentre guarda il menu. Louis dice a sé stesso che è a causa del caldo.  
“Uhm, l’insalata di cavolo nero e cavoletti di Bruxelles,” decide Harry alla fine, “e il più grande caffè macchiato al caramello ghiacciato che hanno. Con caramello extra, per favore.”  
Louis annuisce, premendo le labbra insieme per evitare di ridere perché quell’ordine è molto da Harry.   
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiede il riccio, voltandosi verso di lui, le mani sui fianchi. “Cosa c’è di così divertente? Sono meno di quindici dollari! Infatti, ho soldi da spendere, Lewis.”  
“Lo so,” Louis ridacchia, estraendo il portafoglio dalla tasca. “È solo... è proprio da te, sai? Ordinare la cosa più sana possibile e poi prendere la bevanda più zuccherina del menu?”   
“Trova un uomo che possa fare entrambe le cose,” Harry sorride arrogante. “E io lo faccio. Le faccio entrambe.”  
È il turno di Louis di arrossire. Per il caldo esterno, ovviamente.   
“Cosa prendi tu, allora?” Dice il riccio. “Dato che sei chiaramente la mente superiore, qui?”   
“Croissant prosciutto e formaggio, tostato,” dice Louis automaticamente, “e un flat white.”*  
“Stai diventando schizzinoso con il caffè nella vecchiaia, Louis?” Chiede Harry con un sorriso sbilenco. “Prima eri solito prendere un caffè nero. _Forse_ un caffellatte, se ti sentivi indulgente.”  
Il suo petto si restringe al pensiero che Harry si ricordi di come prendeva il caffè dopo tutto questo tempo.  
“Prima di tutto,” replica in tono arcigno, facendo un passo avanti mentre la fila si muove. “Non sono _vecchio,_ idiota. Ho solo due anni più di te, ricordi?”  
“I capelli grigi dicono il contrario,” interviene il giovane.   
“Li ho ereditati dalla famiglia di mia madre,” sbuffa Louis, passandosi le dita tra i capelli con imbarazzo. “Non posso di certo modificare la mia genetica! Sai, pensavo di colorarli-”  
“Non osare!” Sussulta il riccio. “Sono perfetti!”  
Louis si gira verso Harry, che lo sta guardando a sua volta, completamente scandalizzato al pensiero che il giovane possa coprire i suoi capelli grigi. Louis ride, il calore nel suo petto si diffonde fino alla punta delle dita delle mani e dei piedi. Harry si unisce a lui, emettendo una grande risata clamorosa, battendosi la mano sulla bocca quando la persona di fronte a loro si volta e gli lancia uno sguardo irritato. Questo li fa solo ridere più forte.   
Gesù, gli mancava quel suono.   
“Qual è la seconda cosa?” Chiede il riccio a bassa voce, una volta che si sono calmati.   
“Quale seconda cosa?”  
“Hai detto ‘prima di tutto’, come se avessi una lista o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Oh giusto, i flat whites,” Louis annuisce, raccogliendo il filo dei suoi pensieri perduti. “Sono praticamente la bevanda nazionale della Nuova Zelanda. I neozelandesi affermano di averli effettivamente inventati, è quindi c’è tutta questa rivalità con l’Australia che non capisco. Ma comunque, sono diventato dipendente dal flat white laggiù. Non sono proprio uguali qui, il latte non è così buono, sai, ma questo posto si avvicina molto all’originale.”  
Quando Louis torna a guardare Harry, i suoi occhi sono improvvisamente tristi, anche se sta cercando di nasconderlo con un sorriso; il castano rabbrividisce, la realtà della loro situazione gli piomba addosso e non può fare a meno di sentirsi triste, la grandezza di tutto ciò che hanno perso incombe su di lui. Dopotutto, questo non è solo uno dei loro soliti appuntamenti per pranzo e c’è un motivo per cui lui conosce i flat whites della Nuova Zelanda e non è buono. Ed eccolo qui, a chiacchierare di ciò come se quello fosse stato un viaggio divertente o qualcosa del genere. Harry non sa quanto siano stati duri quei primi mesi, come ha vagato da un posto all’altro, isolandosi dal resto del mondo, non lasciando entrare nessuno nella sua vita mentre si leccava le ferite e cercava di ricucire il suo cuore spezzato. Si chiede se dovrebbe raccontare tutto a Harry,   
“Non dirmi che sei diventato uno di quei ragazzi che ora snobba il cibo americano,” scherza debolmente Harry. “La prossima cosa che dirai quale sarà? Quanto fa schifo la nostra cioccolata?”   
“Oh, non farmi nemmeno iniziare,” scherza Louis imbarazzato. “Non crederesti alla differenza abissale che c’è tra i Kit-Kats.”  
Il riccio sbuffa, sfregando la suola delle sue scarpe contro il pavimento piastrellato. Un silenzio imbarazzante cala tra di loro mentre la persona di fronte a Louis paga il suo ordine. Il maggiore si guarda alle spalle e nota che la fila si è allungata dietro di loro, ed una grande folla sta lentamente invadendo il negozio, vista l’ora di pranzo. Dà una leggera gomitata ad Harry per attirare la sua attenzione.   
“Perché non vai a prenderci un tavolo?” Chiede. “Sta iniziando ad essere affollato qui.”  
Harry annuisce, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso tirato mentre fa come dice; Louis sospira profondamente, grato per la piccola tregua e per la possibilità di aver messo in pausa la conversazione. Si fa avanti e ordina, aggiungendo un biscotto metà bianco e metà cioccolato, sapendo che Harry lo spezzerà a metà e darà a lui il lato vanigliato del biscotto mentre lui tiene il cioccolato. (“Perché non fanno semplicemente una versione interamente al cioccolato di questo biscotto, Lou, non lo saprò mai.”) Tiene gli occhi fissi su Harry mentre consegna la sua carta di credito, il sollievo che scorre nelle sue vene quando il riccio evita i divani più intimi e i tavolini bassi nell’angolo, scegliendo invece uno dei pochi tavoli con sgabelli rimasti. Harry cattura i suoi occhi mentre si arrampica sulla sua sedia dallo schienale alto, alzando le sopracciglia come se chiedesse la sua approvazione. Louis annuisce, alzando il pollice mentre ripone la sua carta nel portafoglio, prendendo un piccolo scontrino dal barista per il loro cibo.  
I loro drink arrivano in pochi minuti, l’equipaggio di baristi lavora come una macchina ben oliata durante l’orario di pranzo. Louis prende i drink, lo scontrino con il numero del cibo e una cannuccia per Harry, e inizia a tornare al tavolo. Mentre si muove attraverso lo spazio sempre più affollato, lottando per non versarsi addosso l’espresso caldo, non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe più facile se avesse delle mani giganti al posto delle sue più piccole, proprio come quelle di Harry; lo ha visto portare due bottiglie di soda in una mano come se niente fosse.   
“Ho adorato i libri,” sbotta il riccio mentre Louis deposita con cura il suo drink davanti a lui. “Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirlo subito, Lou, mi sono distratto. Sono sicuro che sei andato fuori di testa nel chiederti cosa ne pensassi.”  
“Io?” Chiede il maggiore, spazzolandosi i capelli all’indietro con finta casualità mentre si siede, come se Harry non avesse appena sciolto il nodo di ansia che gli ha attanagliato lo stomaco nelle ultime due settimane. “Sono sempre molto rilassato, Harry, non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
Il giovane ride, scartando la cannuccia e infilandola nel coperchio, facendo roteare il suo drink e bevendo un lungo sorso.  
“Dio, è davvero buono,” sospira in segno di apprezzamento.   
“Te l’avevo detto che questo posto è fantastico,” dice Louis, sorseggiando delicatamente il suo caffè bollente per non scottarsi la lingua.   
“Ma seriamente, Louis, ho amato i libri,” si entusiasma il riccio, posando il suo drink sul tavolo. “È come se avessi dimenticato quanto mi mancava leggere le tue opere finché non mi sono seduto e l’ho fatto? Hai questo modo speciale di far _sentire_ davvero le cose che scrivi alle persone, sai? Insomma non parli di stronzate, non usi mezzi termini, entri dritto nel cuore delle cose ed è semplicemente... wow.”  
“Grazie,” dice Louis, le sue guance si scaldano per le lodi. “Questo, ehm, significa molto. Detto da te.”  
“Sei brillante, sai,” continua il riccio in modo pratico. “Spero che tu lo sappia. Sei davvero fottutamente talentuoso.”  
“Non so se direi brillante,” risponde il castano. “Ma sì, so che il talento non è mai stato il problema. È... ehm... mi ci è voluto molto per arrivare a quel livello di accettazione.”  
Harry lo guarda a lungo, la sua faccia si ammorbidisce per la comprensione. Louis cerca di non dimenarsi sotto il suo sguardo, mentre il suo cuore inizia a correre a livello olimpico e il suo stomaco a precipitare. Benedice qualunque potere superiore che veglia su di loro quando una cameriera sceglie quel momento per consegnare il loro cibo, interrompendo il momento. Entrambi sorridono e la ringraziano mentre lei prende il loro scontrino, scappando verso un altro tavolo.   
“Non ho ordinato un biscotto bianco e nero, Louis,” afferma Harry divertito.   
“Sì, beh,” Louis alza le spalle. “Il biscotto ha portato il tuo ordine a quindici dollari. Sedici, in realtà, quindi tecnicamente, metà di quel biscotto è mia.”   
“La metà senza cioccolato,” Harry sorride, le fossette che scolpiscono profondi crateri nelle sue guance mentre rompe delicatamente il biscotto in due, mettendo la metà bianca sul piatto di Louis. Il castano stringe le labbra, cercando di contenere il suo sorriso.   
“Sedersi e leggere di nuovo _Feels Like Home_ è stato meraviglioso,” dice il riccio, scavando nella sua insalata con vigore, la lingua che saetta fuori dalla sua bocca mentre si porta la forchetta alle labbra. “È stato come... riconnettersi con un vecchio amico. Ha riportato a galla molti ricordi.”  
Louis si limita ad annuire, dando un morso al suo panino. Ci sono molti ricordi che circondano quel primo romanzo, tra i più belli e anche tra i più tristi. Si chiede al riccio quali siano venuti in mente.  
“L’hai cambiato però,” continua Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “È come se l’avessi semplificato. Ad esempio, hai espanso alcune scene ma poi hai eliminato l’intera sottotrama con Adam e Ashley, per prima cosa.”  
“Te ne sei accorto?” Louis sfida con un sorriso complice.   
“Sai, non mi ero reso conto che fosse sparita finché non ho finito il romanzo,” ammette. “Ma devo dire che così è meglio. L’intera storia è molto più forte senza quelle complicazioni aggiuntive.”   
“Esatto,” annuisce Louis. “È venuto fuori che il mio consulente aveva ragione, dopotutto. Almeno su quella trama. All’epoca ero molto chiuso e, francamente, troppo arrogante e troppo pretenzioso riguardo al mio manoscritto per vederlo.”  
“Voglio dire, era comunque fantastico prima di apportare tutte le modifiche,” dice Harry ostinatamente. “Quinti ti capisco.”   
“L’ho fatto leggere alla mia amica Violet,” spiega il maggiore, cercando di togliersi le briciole dalle dita. “Era la proprietaria della libreria in cui lavoravo a Nelson, una signora davvero intelligente che sa davvero il fatto suo. Ti sarebbe piaciuta. Parla senza mezzi termini.”   
Harry sorride.  
“Mi ha ricordato che a volte, quando si tratta di scrivere, devi uccidere i tuoi cari, non importa quanto tu possa essere attaccato a loro. Ed io ero troppo attaccato a quella trama, e in realtà quella cosa sminuiva l’intero punto della storia, sai?”  
Il riccio annuisce, facendo roteare il suo drink in mano, cercando (e fallendo) di prendere la cannuccia tra le labbra senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Louis soffoca una risatina, sorseggiando il suo caffè mentre Harry finalmente la prende tra le labbra, bevendo rumorosamente.   
“Ho davvero amato _Only the Brave_ ,” dice poi il giovane, posando la tazza. “Quello è davvero avvincente; non riuscivo a metterlo giù! Sono rimasto sveglio fino alle 2 del mattino per finirlo.”  
“Il complimento più bello di tutti, onestamente,” sorride Louis, dando un morso al suo croissant.   
“Quando l’hai pubblicato?”  
“Gennaio,” risponde il castano dopo aver deglutito, premendo il tovagliolo sulle labbra. “È davvero nuovo.”  
“Si nota molto quanto sia maturata la tua scrittura in questo libro,” lo loda Harry. “Beh... attraverso tutti i tuoi libri, davvero. È qualcosa che ho notato, leggendoli tutti e tre consecutivamente. E _Only the Brave_ è solo... è davvero fantastico. È come se tu sapessi davvero chi sei ora, come se fossi più sicuro di te; come se... tu ti sia messo a nudo, e sembra non dispiacerti per nulla questa cosa. Ed è davvero meraviglioso da vedere. E leggere.”  
“Attento, Haz,” lo stuzzica il maggiore, deviando il discorso perché sta iniziando a sentirsi un po’ sopraffatto. “Potrei non riuscire a far passare la mia testa attraverso la porta se continui su questa strada.”  
“E _Defenceless..._ ”   
Harry si ferma, guardando la sua insalata e frugando attraverso di essa con la forchetta, infilzando un pomodorino. Se lo porta alla bocca, masticando pensieroso mentre guarda in lontananza.  
Louis trattiene il fiato, preparandosi per la critica di Harry, chiedendosi ancora una volta perché mai avesse dato quel libro al riccio. Avrebbe potuto mentire e dire che era fuori catalogo, ma ha pensato che Harry _avesse bisogno_ leggerlo, che in questo modo gli avrebbe dato una sorta di visione di cosa avesse provato e sentito quando la loro relazione era finita. Sa che ci sono molti momenti in cui il personaggio ispirato ad Harry è dipinto in una cattiva luce; è eccessivamente ambizioso, egoista e indifferente, troppo preso da sé stesso per vedere quanto gravemente sta soffrendo il suo partner. Ma ci sono altrettanti momenti in cui il personaggio di Louis è un bastardo geloso e insicuro che non riesce a gestire il successo del suo partner. Era stato molto importante per lui attribuire la colpa di ciò che è successo nel modo più equo possibile, per renderlo il più sincero possibile, e questo significava guardarsi meglio dentro e prendersi la sua parte di responsabilità. E pensa sia questo il motivo per cui il libro funziona e per cui le persone hanno reagito in modo più che positivo.  
“Penso che il modo in cui hai giocato con la linea temporale sia davvero efficace,” dice il riccio alla fine, il suo sguardo deciso mentre incontra gli occhi di Louis. “Raccontare la storia fuori ordine, conoscere la fine prima di conoscere l’inizio? È davvero… grandioso.”  
“Sì,” dice il castano goffamente, agitandosi sulla sedia, sentendosi incredibilmente esposto. “È... è il mio libro più popolare, ci credi? Le persone, uhm... adorano davvero le tragiche storie d’amore, immagino.”  
“Immagino di sì,” concorda Harry, i suoi occhi addolorati.   
Dopo ciò, cala il silenzio tra di loro. Il carico della loro storia condivisa e tutte le parole non dette sono come un peso palpabile che preme sulle loro spalle. Harry letteralmente crolla sulla sedia mentre mangia la sua insalata. Louis sospira pesantemente, arrotolando il tovagliolo nel pugno, stringendolo forte mentre prende un respiro profondo e purificante.   
Cos’altro c’è da dire?  
Il silenzio continua, entrambi persi nelle proprie teste. Il riccio smette di spiluccare la sua insalata, una piega si forma tra le sue sopracciglia mentre fissa il piatto come se lo avesse offeso o qualcosa del genere. Louis si sente nervoso, si agita sulla sedia e lotta contro l’impulso di scusarsi per andare a fumare una sigaretta tanto necessaria, solo per avere un po’ di spazio.   
Tutto stava andando così bene.   
“Lou, io-”  
“Harry-”  
Entrambi si fermano, ridacchiando piano.   
“Vai,” dice Harry, sorridendo timidamente.   
“Niall mi sta tartassando, dicendo che devo invitare degli amici a casa,” dice il maggiore, rompendo un angolo del suo biscotto. “Voglio dire, non ho avuto nessun altro oltre a Zayn da quando mi sono trasferito, e Niall dice che l’appartamento sarà maledetto se non organizzerò presto una festa di inaugurazione della casa.”  
“Mi sembra giusto,” Harry ridacchia, un po’ di quella scintilla luminosa torna nei suoi occhi.   
“Comunque, stavo pensando di organizzare una serata giochi sabato,” continua il maggiore, facendo schioccare le nocche. “Niente di troppo stravagante o altro. Solo i ragazzi. Niall, Zayn, anche Liam, ovviamente, e... tu. Se vuoi venire, certo. So che è un breve preavviso, potresti anche non essere libero-”  
“Lewis,” lo interrompe Harry, l’allegria che brilla nei suoi occhi smentisce l’espressione seria sul suo viso.   
“Sì, Harold?”  
“Stiamo diventando amici?”  
“Sai, sono successe cose più strane,” ride il giovane, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, lisciandoli. “Quindi, verrai?”  
“Sì,” sorride Harry. “Sì, ci sarò.”  
“Fantastico,” dice Louis con disinvoltura, ricambiando il sorriso del riccio. “Scriverò tutti i dettagli nella chat di gruppo.”  
“Fantastico,” gli fa eco Harry, portando alla bocca un pezzo del suo biscotto.   
“Va bene, tocca a te,” dice Louis, scolando il resto del suo caffè. “Cosa stavi per dire prima?”   
“Oh,” risponde Harry, guardando il suo biscotto, spezzandolo in diversi pezzi. “Io solo…”  
Louis aspetta pazientemente mentre Harry contempla le sue prossime parole; sembra poi prendere una decisione, espirando lentamente e guardandolo con un sorriso.   
“Volevo solo sapere se stai lavorando a qualcosa di nuovo?”  
Il castano dubita che sia questo ciò che voleva chiedergli, ma lascia perdere, più che felice di rimanere su argomenti facili e leggeri.   
“Okay, è nelle primissime fasi dello sviluppo, quindi non eccitarti ancora troppo, ma,” dice Louis, fermandosi per piegarsi in avanti in modo cospiratorio e costringendo Harry a fare lo stesso. “Ho appena iniziato a delineare un sequel di _Feels Like Home._ ”  
“Che cosa?” Il riccio urla forte, facendo voltare diverse persone ai tavoli circostanti. “Sei serio?”  
“Harry!” Louis ridacchia, guardandosi intorno nella caffetteria affollata. “Cosa ho appena detto?”   
“Mi dispiace, non ho sentito nient’altro di quello che hai detto se non che stai scrivendo un sequel di _Feels Like Home_!” Dice Harry, praticamente in prenda all’eccitazione. “Dimmi tutto, ho bisogno di sapere!”   
“Beh, mi piace l’idea di raccontare la loro storia dieci anni dopo. Sai? Se Adam e Seth sono riusciti a-”  
“Ehm, certo che ci sono riusciti,” lo schernisce Harry. “Non farmi questo, Lou.”  
“Beh, penso che sia un po’ più complicato di così,” insiste il maggiore. “Voglio dire, avevano diciotto anni _ed_ era una relazione a distanza…”  
Louis non torna alla sua scrivania prima delle due e mezzo di quel pomeriggio. Ignora il sopracciglio inarcato di Zayn mentre passa accanto al suo ufficio entrando, immaginando di aver mangiato abbastanza pranzi alla sua scrivania per giustificare l’ora in più. E non è che Zayn possa parlare. Louis sa per certo che il suo ‘lungo pranzo di lavoro’ la settimana scorsa è stata in realtà solo una scusa e che si sia intrufolato a una svendita di Versace.   
Oltretutto. Non sono affari suoi.   
  
**Aprile 2013**  
  
L’aroma di aglio, formaggio che si scioglie e salsa di pomodoro inonda le narici di Louis non appena apre la porta dell’appartamento, sollevando immediatamente il suo cattivo umore.   
“Oh mio Dio,” geme il castano, con l’acquolina in bocca mentre lascia cadere lo zaino vicino alla porta, si libera delle sue Vans e le scalcia via. “Piccolo, hai cucinato la cena?”  
“Sì,” risponde Harry, saltando fuori dalla cucina in segno di saluto, un coltello in una mano, una baguette nell’altra. “Spero che tu abbia voglia di lasagne per i prossimi giorni, perché ne ho fatte in quantità industriale. Ho anche preparato il pane all’aglio.”  
“Mmmmm, sembra fantastico,” dice Louis, baciando delicatamente le labbra del riccio. Fa strusciare piano i loro nasi prima di tirarsi indietro, infilando un ricciolo ribelle fuggito dalla piccola crocchia del suo fidanzato dietro l’orecchio. “Il miglior ragazzo di sempre. Ti prendi sempre cura di me, piccolo, ti amo.”   
“Ti amo anche io,” risponde Harry, chinandosi per un altro bacio. “Il vino è aperto laggiù. L’ho lasciato respirare.”  
“Il Three Buck Chuck ha davvero bisogno di respirare?”  
“Tutto il vino rosso ha bisogno di respirare, Lou, anche la roba a buon mercato,” dice Harry serio. “Sai, i tannini.”  
“Oh, sì,” dice Louis con voce altezzosa. “I tannini.”   
Harry ridacchia, tornando ad affettare la baguette.   
“Allora, pensi che sia pronto?” Chiede il maggiore, afferrando la bottiglia.   
“Non ne ho idea,” ride Harry. “Versane un po’ comunque?”  
“Certo,” dice Louis, prendendo i bicchieri che il riccio ha già preparato, riempiendoli entrambi con una dosa generosa. Passa a Harry il suo vino, sedendosi poi su uno degli sgabelli, contento di sedersi e guardare semplicemente il suo ragazzo tagliare il pane per un momento. È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che hanno potuto cucinare la cena insieme. Beh. In realtà da quando Louis è stato in grado di guardare Harry cucinare la cena per loro; il riccio diventa molto territoriale nella sua cucina, e di solito lo bandisce dicendogli di occuparsi dell’alcool o del gelato, il che per lui è un bene. È un cuoco orrendo, completamente senza speranza in cucina. Ha cucinato solo un pasto nella sua vita, e anche oggi, è abbastanza sicuro che il suo pollo ripieno fosse dannatamente quasi immangiabile, non importa quanto Harry lo avesse elogiato in quel momento.   
Erano soliti fare questo almeno una volta alla settimana, soprattutto subito dopo essersi trasferiti insieme, in preda alla novità della vita domestica. Ma questi loro piccoli momenti si sono affievoliti molto negli ultimi due mesi, e le notti di relax e coccole come questa sera sono diventate improvvisamente una merce rara. Il tempo di Harry negli ultimi tempi è stato occupato da sessioni in studio e incontri, questo da quando ha firmato ufficialmente con Agora Gallery a gennaio, mentre Xander ha agito come una sorta di pubblicista o manager o qualcosa del genere, riempiendo le serate del riccio con varie cene, feste e inaugurazioni di gallerie. Nel frattempo, Louis ha lavorato molto nei turni del tardo pomeriggio/prima serata al bar, cercando di liberare le sue giornate per continuare con la scrittura, cercando di trovare una sorta di trazione, _qualsiasi_ sorta di trazione nella sua carriera di scrittore, che si tratti di trovare un agente o qualcuno che crede nel suo libro abbastanza da pubblicarlo.   
Louis ha cercato di tenere la testa alta, ma è estenuante. Continua a ripetersi che ci vuole tempo, che non succederà nulla dall’oggi al domani, ma è passato un anno da quando ha finito _Feels Like Home_ e non ha nulla da mostrare se non una pila crescente di lettere di rifiuto.   
A volte è difficile non gettare la spugna. Ci ha provato un paio di volte, ha controllato gli annunci per lavori d’ufficio noiosi e stabili che gli avrebbero pagato un salario dignitoso. Ma quando si tratta di arrendersi in tutto e per tutto, semplicemente non ci riesce. Non si è immerso di debiti studenteschi - laureandi e specializzandi - solo per smettere quando non tutto va come credeva. È così che è stato per tutta la sua vita, testardo fino all'osso; quando si mette in testa di fare qualcosa, la fa. E di tutte le cose che ha intenzione di fare, la sua scrittura è la più importante. Non può spiegarlo a parole; sa solo che questo è ciò che intende fare. Vuole essere uno scrittore, non un cameriere.  
Ma ultimamente non può fare a meno di chiedersi se si sta solo illudendo.  
“Pensavo che saresti tornato a casa più tardi,” dice Louis, bevendo un sorso di vino. “Non hai detto che avevi un incontro stasera?”  
“Sì, sono andato,” sorride Harry, spalmando un po’ di burro all’aglio su una fetta di pane. “Ma sono andato via prima perché mi sei mancato troppo. Non passiamo una serata come questa da secoli e volevo fare qualcosa di carino per te. Potrei aver esagerato un po’ con i fiori, cosa che non hai nemmeno notato, comunque, ma ormai so benissimo che pensi sempre prima con lo stomaco-”   
Louis si volta di scatto, le sue viscere diventano poltiglia quando vede l’enorme mazzo di girasoli poggiato sul tavolino da caffè. I narcisi sono in realtà i suoi preferiti, ma Harry gli aveva portato dei girasoli al loro primo appuntamento ufficiale, proclamando che gli ricordavano Louis.   
Da allora sono sempre stati una cosa tutta loro.  
Si volta di nuovo verso Harry, la bocca spalancata; il riccio sorride, le sue fossette in bella vista mentre gli fa l’occhiolino, riportando la sua attenzione sulla preparazione del pane all’aglio.   
“Grazie, Hazza,” dice dolcemente il castano. “Per la cena e per i fiori, ovviamente, ma principalmente solo per essere qui, piccolo. Questa è una sorpresa meravigliosa.”   
“Non preferirei essere in nessun altro posto,” dice semplicemente il più piccolo.   
“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” Chiede Louis, bevendo un altro sorso di vino.   
“Bene, bene,” annuisce Harry, sorseggiando anche lui un po’ di vino. “Ho incontrato Glenne e Jeff alla galleria per discutere delle prossime due mostre in collaborazione in cui sarò presente, quali pezzi usare, tutto quel genere di cose, sai. Ma senti, Lou, stanno già parlando di farmi fare una mostra personale! Riesci a crederci?”  
“Wow,” sospira Louis, un po’ sorpreso dalla velocità con cui tutto si sta muovendo all’improvviso per il suo ragazzo. “È incredibile, piccolo. Sei stato ingaggiata da quanto? Nemmeno quattro mesi?”  
“Lo so, è pazzesco,” concorda il riccio, mettendo il vassoio di pane all’aglio nel forno e impostando il timer. “A volte sembra che le cose si stiano muovendo un po’ troppo velocemente, ma è quello che ho sempre voluto, giusto? E sembra che stia accadendo proprio tutto.”  
“Sì, sta accadendo,” sorride Louis. “Sono così orgoglioso di te, Haz, te lo meriti.”  
“Voglio dire, siamo ancora all’inizio dei colloqui per la mostra personale,” dice Harry. “Non succederà presto, avranno sicuramente bisogno di vedere più miei dipinti prima. Oggi stavano parlando di come ho bisogno di spingermi oltre, ma onestamente, non riuscivo a sentire molto di ciò che dicevano se non le parole ‘mostra personale’, sai?”  
“Posso immaginare.”  
“E tu?” Chiede Harry, afferrando una spugna e pulendo il bancone “Non hai pranzato con il tuo vecchio consigliere della NYU oggi? Come è andata?”   
“Ugh,” geme Louis. Beve un lungo sorso di vino, tutte le ragioni per cui è stato di cattivo umore per tutto il pomeriggio gli tornano in mente.  
“Così male?” Chiede il riccio, alzando lo sguardo, i suoi occhi color smeraldo pieni di preoccupazione.   
“È stato piuttosto brutto,” Louis si acciglia. “Julian ha detto che devo considerare di ridurre _Feels Like Home_ e tagliare alcune parti per renderlo un romanzo adolescenziale. Pensa che in questo modo potrebbe essere più commerciabile. Ha detto che ora tutti comprano questo genere di romanzi, è quello che dovrei cercare se voglio essere pubblicato.”  
“Quanto dovresti tagliare?”  
“Almeno venticinquemila parole,” sospira Louis, appoggiando il bicchiere sul bancone. “Cinquanta pagine.”  
“È ridicolo,” sputa Harry. “Cinquanta pagine! È così tanto, Lou!”  
“Lo so,” concorda il giovane. “Lo _so._ In realtà, ha detto anche che avrei dovuto ridurlo a circa trecentoventi pagine. E poi ha iniziato a elencare le linee di trama che potevo tagliare? Ad esempio, ha detto subito che la trama di Adam e Ashley poteva essere tolta. Non ha nemmeno dovuto pensarci.”  
“Oh mio Dio, Lou,” dice il riccio, riempiendo di nuovo il bicchiere del maggiore.   
“E tipo, non volevo essere scortese perché Julian mi ha fatto un enorme favore già solo leggendo il libro, e non vorrei che mi prendesse per il culo ma... wow. Sicuramente non era questo ciò che mi aspettavo di sentire. Insomma, passi il conteggio delle pagine, perché sono sicuro di poter fare un’altra stesura per rafforzare la storia, immagino. Anche se mi sento come se avessi fatto tutto il possibile senza sacrificare la mia idea, sai?”  
“Non capisco _perché_ devi tagliarlo, però,” domanda Harry. “Ad esempio, _Hunger Games_ e _Twilight_ sono romanzi adolescenziali, giusto? E sono sicuramente molto lunghi, più lunghi del tuo libro.”  
“Tecnicamente il mio è più lungo del primo libro di _Hunger Games_ ,” lo corregge Louis. “Anche se non di molto. E non è proprio un confronto equo. Le storie di fantascienza / fantasy hanno sempre più margine di manovra per il conteggio delle parole a causa di tutto il mondo che devi costruire.”   
“Allora rendi Adam un vampiro,” suggerisce Harry con un sorriso provocatorio. “Boom! Bestseller! In cima alle classifiche! Un grande film di Hollywood con protagonista un attore affascinante e moderatamente famoso.”  
Louis sbuffa in modo derisorio.   
Se solo fosse così facile.   
“Dovrei fare una riscrittura completa-”  
“Tesoro, sai che sto scherzando sulla faccenda dei vampiri, giusto,” interviene Harry. “Non rendere in nessuna circostanza Adam un vampiro.”   
“No, no, lo so, ma questo è quello che ti sto dicendo,” dice il maggiore con impazienza, il panico che ha provato durante quel pranzo ribolle di nuovo, minacciando di fuoriuscire dal suo corpo. “Non posso semplicemente sminuire la mia storia e riproporla come un romanzo adolescenziale qualunque. Non è così che l’ho scritto, non è quella la parte della popolazione a cui voglio arrivare. Cazzo, la maggior parte dei libri adolescenziali sono scritti in prima persona e il mio è onnisciente in terza persona! Dovrei ricominciare da capo, Harry, capisci?”  
Il timer suona, spaventandoli entrambi. Il riccio lo spegne velocemente, tirando fuori dal forno la teglia di pane all’aglio e la teglia per lasagne, mettendole entrambe sul bancone e spegnendo il forno. Si volta di nuovo verso di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo e avvicinandosi prontamente a lui, i suoi occhi pieni di preoccupazione e pietà, il che fa solo sentire Louis peggio.   
“Ricominciare da capo significherebbe dire che ho sprecato questo intero anno,” ammette il maggiore tremante, le lacrime che improvvisamente gli bruciano gli occhi. “E potrebbe passare almeno un altro anno prima che io possa riprovare, a seconda di quanto tempo impieghi a riscrivere tutto. Cazzo, a quel punto l’intero boom dei romanzi adolescenziali potrebbe essere finito. E poi cosa farei? Solo il pensiero mi fa venire voglia di vomitare. Come ho fatto a rovinare tutto? Come?”  
“Non hai rovinato niente, Louis,” lo calma Harry, mettendo le mani sulle sue spalle e guardandolo negli occhi. “Sei uno scrittore brillante.”  
“Sei l’unico che la pensa così.”  
“Senti,” dice Harry, la sua voce ferma. “So che rispetti Julian, ma tutta questa storia del romanzo per adolescenti? È solo la sua opinione. È solo una persona, piccolo, non sta parlando per l’intera industria editoriale.”  
“Potrebbe anche essere così,” dice il castano, le lacrime che iniziano a sgorgare piano. “Non ho ricevuto nessun feedback, nessuna indicazione del fatto che qualcuno là fuori stia leggendo qualcuna delle mie bozze. Sai quante copie ho spedito, Haz? Digitalmente e fisicamente? Sono state così tante che ho perso il conto. Sto sprecando tanti soldi in buste e francobolli e per cosa? Di sicuro finiscono tutte direttamente nel bidone della spazzatura o nella cartella della posta indesiderata. Sono _fortunato_ se riceverò una lettera di rifiuto. Tutto quel lavoro e a nessuno importa.”  
“A qualcuno importerà,” dice Harry, il suo viso determinato mentre asciuga delicatamente una lacrima dalla guancia di Louis con il polpastrello del pollice. “So che qualcuno lo farà. Sei troppo bravo per passare inosservato, Lou.”  
“Scommettiamo?” Louis sbuffa, strofinandosi sotto gli occhi. “Hai ricevuto la posta oggi?”  
“È sul bancone della colazione,” dice il riccio accigliato. “Non l’ho ancora esaminata. Ho iniziato a cucinare praticamente non appena ho varcato la porta-”  
“Vediamo cosa abbiamo ricevuto oggi, sì?” Chiede drammaticamente il maggiore. “Voglio dire, come ho detto, sono fortunato se ricevo qualcosa, quindi chi lo sa! Forse oggi è un giorno fortunato!”   
Louis si avvicina al bancone della colazione, afferrando la piccola pila di posta; Harry lo guarda, il sorriso ormai sparito dal suo viso.   
“Bolletta, bolletta, inutile, inutile,” dice Louis, gettando da parte il conto della carta di credito di Harry, la bolletta della corrente, la pubblicità di un nuovo musical di Broadway e una richiesta di carta di credito pre-approvata. “A-ha!” Grida trionfante, sollevando due buste sottili e prestampate indirizzate a lui. “Ecco la lettera di rifiuto!”  
“Non sai se è così, Louis,” insiste Harry, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Oh, andiamo, Harry, per favore,” sogghigna il castano. “Ricordi come funzionano le lettere di ammissione al college, vero? Se è spessa allora sono buone notizie, se sono sottili allora sono cattive. E questa è sottile!” Vediamo, questa proviene da una delle sedi di Random House. Pensavo di fare un tentativo, sì? Certo, è la più grande casa editrice che ci sia, ma non si sa mai,” sputa Louis, strappando la busta e tirando fuori l’unico foglio di carta. “Caro signor Tomlinson, ci dispiace informarla-”  
Louis accartoccia la lettera prima ancora di finirla, gettandola sul pavimento.   
“Finirà dicendo che non accettano manoscritti non richiesti e dovrei trovare un agente,” spiega il castano. “Questo è quello che tutti dicono. Okay, questa viene da un’agenzia, perché, che ci credi o no, so di aver bisogno di un agente letterario per essere pubblicato. A meno che non sia molto, molto fortunato, cosa che abbiamo appurato non sia così, quindi.”  
“Lou-” dice il riccio, i suoi occhi brillano di lacrime non versate.   
“Caro signor Tomlinson,” legge Louis. “Purtroppo, in questo momento, non stiamo assumendo nuovi clienti -"   
Accartoccia anche quella lettera, lasciandola cadere accanto all’altra.   
“Quella dirà di contattarli di nuovo tra sei mesi,” borbotta il castano. “Ma in realtà significa che dovrai contattarli quando avrai pubblicato qualcosa, cosa che non posso fare se non ho un fottuto agente. Vedi che sono completamente fottuto qui, Haz? Non mi va mai bene niente, qualunque cosa faccia!”  
“Va bene, quindi proviamo altre cose,” suggerisce Harry. “Xander ha detto di avere contatti nell’industria editoriale, ricordi? Sono sicuro che ti aiuterebbe se gli chiedessi-”  
“Sì, giusto,” Louis ride amaramente. “Sono sicuro che sia assolutamente entusiasta alla prospettiva di aiutarmi.”  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare? Ha detto che l’avrebbe fatto, quindi-”  
“Dannazione, Harry, per favore smettila di cercare di aggiustare tutto!” Louis grida frustrato. “Fanculo! Non puoi aggiustare questa situazione.”   
Harry si ritrae, quasi come se Louis lo avesse schiaffeggiato, le lacrime che gli scendono sulle guance. Lo guarda a lungo prima di scuotere la testa, allontanandosi e dirigendosi in cucina. Louis fa una smorfia, massaggiandosi le tempie mentre ascolta il rumore degli armadietti che si aprono sbattendo, il suono sferragliante del riccio che tira giù i piatti riecheggia nel silenzioso appartamento.   
È proprio uno stronzo.   
Prende un respiro profondo, raddrizzando le spalle mentre segue Harry in cucina. Il giovane è curvo sul fornello, taglia la lasagna con più vigore di quanto dovrebbe, tirando anche su col naso leggermente.   
Non solo è uno stronzo, ma è uno stronzo completo e totale per aver lanciato diversi mesi di frustrazione sull’uomo che ama solo per aver cercato di aiutarlo.   
“Piccolo,” dice il castano dolcemente.   
“Non chiamarmi piccolo,” ordina Harry, senza guardarlo, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla lasagna. “Sono arrabbiato con te.”  
“Piccolo,” ripete Louis, mettendosi dietro di lui.   
Si avvicina esitante, appoggiando delicatamente le mani sui suoi fianchi. Il sollievo lo attraversa quando Harry non si allontana, sciogliendosi invece nel suo tocco. Louis sospira, avvolgendo completamente le braccia intorno alla vita, premendo i loro corpi insieme. Il coltello sbatte contro il piatto di Pyrex quando il riccio lo lascia cadere, portando le sue mani su quelle del maggiore, intrecciando le loro dita. Louis lo stringe a sé, premendo un bacio sulla parte posteriore del suo collo leggermente sudato e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.   
“Tesoro, mi dispiace,” sospira, facendo oscillare dolcemente i loro corpi, premendo un altro bacio sul lato della gola di Harry. “Ho avuto una giornata di merda. Diciamo che sono mesi di merda, davvero, e me la sono presa con te, mi dispiace.”  
“È solo che non so cosa vuoi da me, Lou,” dice Harry dolcemente. “Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno, voglio dartelo.”  
Louis considera la sua richiesta, lasciando piccoli baci sulla spalla del riccio.  
“Penso che a volte ho solo bisogno che tu mi ascolti,” dice Louis alla fine, rilasciando un respiro tremante. “Ho bisogno che tu... mi lasci dire queste cose. Fammi condividere con te quello che ho in testa e quello di cui ho paura senza offrirmi una soluzione o altro?”  
“Va bene,” risponde Harry. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia avuto una giornata di merda, piccolo. Mi dispiace che tu abbia avuto alcuni mesi difficili. Vorrei poter rendere tutto migliore per te, davvero.”  
“L’hai fatto,” lo rassicura il maggiore, baciandogli la curva della mascella. “L’hai fatto solo stando qui. Ti amo.”  
“Anch’io ti amo,” sorride Harry, stringendo le braccia di Louis intorno a sé. “Anche quando sei uno stronzo.”  
“Ho rovinato la cena?” Chiede timidamente Louis, guardando le lasagne e il pane all’aglio.   
“No,” risponde Harry, la sua fossetta che appare mentre sorride. “Posso riscaldare il pane. E la lasagna è davvero perfetta adesso.”  
“Bene,” dice Louis, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia, stringendo la sua vita prima di districarsi dal loro abbraccio. “Perché sto morendo di fame.”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Allora, non l’ho tradotto perché ho visto che anche qui si chiama nello stesso modo. Per chi non lo sapesse, il flat white è una bevanda composta da un doppio caffè espresso e del latte montato con una crema molto liquida. Non è un caffè macchiato, ma ci si avvicina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mine Would Be You**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo sette.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si morde il labbro mentre spinge il pennello sui piccoli vortici di rosso, giallo e bianco sulla sua tavolozza, mescolandoli insieme. La tonalità è ancora troppo chiara per i suoi gusti però, quindi immerge il pennello in una macchia di vernice rossa concentrata, raccogliendone un po’ e portandola all’arancio misto sulla tavolozza, mischiando con cura. Aggiunge una piccola quantità di terra di Siena bruciata, sorridendo soddisfatto quando il colore finalmente, _finalmente_ , inizia ad apparire come vuole lui. Un altro piccolo tocco di terra di Siena ed è perfetto, un corallo profondo e vibrante, esattamente la sfumatura che stava cercando, ma che non è riuscito a trovare nella vasta collezione di colori che già possiede.   
Canticchiando al ritmo dell’album _Rumors_ , Harry asciuga il pennello sullo straccio sul ginocchio, pulendolo. Si porta alla bocca un paio di M&Ms al burro di arachidi, masticando e deglutendo mentre carica il pennello con la vernice corallo. Con il pennello in una mano, il riccio afferra con l’altra il piccolo telecomando posato sulla sua postazione di lavoro, alzando il volume della musica. Gettando di nuovo giù il telecomando, torna alla sua tela.   
“’Cause I feel that when i’m with you,” canta dolcemente, mescolando il corallo sotto il rosso saturo e l’arancione, creando un effetto sfumato. “It’s alright, I know it’s right.”   
Harry continua a canticchiare tra sé mentre torna a dipingere, lavorando con il corallo, mescolando un po’ di bianco e un po’ più di giallo mentre disegna e scende più in basso sulla tela, rendendo il colore sempre meno intenso man mano che procede. Infine, posa il pennello, flettendo le dita e ruotando la testa da un lato all’altro, rilasciando la tensione che si è accumulata nel collo. Spinge indietro lo sgabello, si alza in piedi e fa qualche passo indietro in modo da poter vedere correttamente il quadro generale appena terminato.  
Afferra una manciata di Doritos, sgranocchiando mentre osserva la tela con occhio critico. Un uomo domina il quadrante sinistro del dipinto; è accasciato sulle ginocchia, la testa all’insù, le mani protese in supplica. L’uomo siede in una pozza di luce, la cui sorgente inizia in alto a destra della tela; la luce scorre su di lui come un arcobaleno, come filtrata da un vetro colorato. Ci sono ancora molti dettagli da finire e definire, e ha bisogno di lavorare per rendere quei colori più traslucidi, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi soddisfatto per come il dipinto sta prendendo forma finora, il suo lavoro è esattamente come aveva immaginato la scena nella sua mente.   
_“Non sapevo che sarebbe stato così difficile,” ammette Danny ad alta voce, cadendo in ginocchio nella cappella vuota. “Per favore, ti supplico, abbi pietà di me. Non so cosa fare, per favore, dimmi solo cosa fare.” Alza lo sguardo, cercando impotente una risposta che è sicuro non arriverà mai. Le nuvole fuori si spostano, la luce del sole si riversa improvvisamente attraverso la grande vetrata sopra l’altare, immergendolo in un vero arcobaleno di luce. Guarda i colori danzare sulle sue mani e ride, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando il calore sulle sue guance._  
 _Sembra che abbia avuto la sua risposta._  
Le parole di Louis erano balzate fuori dalla pagina, incastrandosi nel cervello di Harry e facendogli venire voglia di prendere un pennello. Se non fosse stato così assorbito da _Only the Brave_ e non avesse avuto un disperato bisogno di sapere come sarebbe finita la storia di Danny, avrebbe impacchettato le sue cose e sarebbe andato nel suo studio in quell’istante, l’intera scena chiedeva di essere messa su tela. E quindi, proprio come ha detto a Louis a pranzo, è rimasto sveglio fino alle due del mattino per finire il libro, riuscendo a malapena a vedere attraverso le lacrime alla fine. Sapeva di voler dipingere la scena della cappella. No. Sapeva che aveva _bisogno_ di dipingerla. Questo è il miglior tipo di ispirazione; quando un’idea ti attraversa e rimane costantemente in fondo alla tua mente, se non in prima linea, e sapeva che non si sarebbe dato pace finché non avrebbe messo il pennello sulla tela.  
Con suo lieve fastidio, non è stato in grado di iniziare subito il dipinto; stava ancora terminando una commissione importante, lavorando instancabilmente ai due ritratti per tutto il fine settimana, dedicando loro tutta la sua attenzione. La scena della cappella, però, non ha mai lasciato la sua mente, e scarabocchiava alcune idee nel suo diario di notte, cercando di trovare la composizione perfetta che potesse trasmettere la dualità della disperazione e della speranza di Danny. Finalmente il giorno prima è stato in grado di iniziare il dipinto, sistemando la tela bianca al suo posto nell’istante preciso in cui la porta si è chiusa dietro il suo cliente soddisfatto, lavorando fino alle undici passate di ieri sera e poi quella mattina presto, ansioso di tornare subito a lavoro.   
Harry si chiede se avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa a Louis sul dipinto, se ha bisogno di chiedere il suo permesso o meno. Ci si è avvicinato parecchie volte durante il pranzo con lui, ma si è poi fermato, non volendo distogliere l’attenzione da Louis e dai suoi successi. Inoltre, non ha idea di come il maggiore reagirà all’idea di tutto ciò, la sua carriera artistica è diventata un punto di contesa tra loro quando stavano ancora insieme. L’amicizia che stanno forgiando ora sembra ancora fragile, e lui non vuole ricadere in commenti sarcastici e brusche litigate come è successo solo poche settimane fa.  
Glielo mostrerà solo quando avrà finito. È quello che farà. E se Louis gli dirà di andare a farsi fottere e di buttarlo, allora lo farà, anche se è uno dei migliori dipinti che abbia mai fatto.   
Appena risolto questo piccolo dilemma, il giovane si toglie la polvere arancione in eccesso di Doritos dalle sue dita, si avvicina al lavandino e si lava le mani, asciugandole sugli stracci macchiati di vernice.   
Giusto. È ora di lavorare sui gialli.   
Si risiede sul suo sgabello, afferrando il suo tubo di giallo primario e spremendo una grossa macchia sulla sua tavolozza. Aggiungendo una piccola quantità di terra bruciata e una goccia di bianco, mescola la vernice gradualmente, incorporando più terra bruciata fino ad ottenere l’esatto colore dorato che sta cercando, l’oro di un pomeriggio di fine estate. Carica il pennello e torna alla tela, pronto per tornare al lavoro.   
Qualcuno bussa alla porta.   
Harry sussulta, il pennello in bilico appena sopra la tela. Non è mai stato più grato per il fatto di avere le mani ferme e precise come in questo momento, perché avrebbe potuto essere un disastro.   
“H?” Liam chiama da fuori. “Sei vivo lì dentro?”  
“A malapena,” risponde Harry seccamente, poggiando il pennello sulla tela, non volendo sprecare la vernice che aveva mescolato e caricato con tanta cura. “La porta è aperta.”   
“Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi,” afferma Liam, entrando nello studio e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.   
“Beh, ciao anche a te, Liam,” dice il riccio, gli occhi fissi sulla tela, sfumando con cura l’oro accanto all’arancio. “È bello vederti in questo bel mercoledì. È mercoledì, vero? È difficile tenere il passo quando non hai un vero lavoro.”   
“Ciao, Harry, ciao,” dice Liam con tono scherzoso. “Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi. Ho cercato di contattarti per tutta la mattina.”  
“Sto lavorando,” risponde Harry, sperimentando una pennellata tratteggiata, mescolando l’arancio e l’oro. Arriccia il naso, decidendo subito che non gli piace. Afferra un pennello diverso, lavorando rapidamente per correggere l’errore, mescolando invece completamente i due colori. “Il mio telefono è in silenzioso.”  
“Sì, l’ho capito intorno al quinto messaggio senza risposta,” scherza Liam, facendo rotolare uno sgabello dall’altra parte del tavolo di lavoro di Harry.   
“Sai come può distrarmi,” mormora il riccio, guardandolo finalmente. “Non l’ho nemmeno tirato fuori dalla borsa oggi perché sono stato davvero impegnato-”  
“Hai comunque bisogno di controllare il telefono ogni tanto, H,” lo rimprovera l’amico gentilmente, mettendo un grosso sacchetto di carta sul tavolo. “E devi anche mangiare.”  
“Sto mangiando!” Harry insiste, usando il pennello per indicare il suo sacchetto di patatine mezzo mangiato.   
“Cose diverse dal cibo spazzatura,” dice Liam seccamente, infilando una mano nella borsa e recuperando due grandi insalate. “Verdure. Proteine. Sai, vero cibo.”  
“È un’insalata di cavolo nero di Sweetgreen?” Chiede il giovane, guardando il familiare contenitore marrone. Il suo stomaco brontola. “Con il pollo?”  
“Già,” afferma Liam con un sorriso. “Sei pronto a fare una pausa?”  
“Sì, mi farebbe bene una pausa,” concorda il riccio, asciugando il pennello e appoggiandolo sul bordo del cavalletto. Mette da parte la tavolozza e afferra il telecomando, abbassando la musica. Si dirige verso il suo agente, accettando con gratitudine una delle insalate che gli porge. “Grazie, Li.”  
“Quando vuoi,” Liam sorride, sedendosi sullo sgabello e passandogli una lattina di LaCroix. “E guarda, avevano anche l’acqua al sapore di agrumi che ti piace così tanto.”  
“Non sono agrumi, Liam,” dice Harry seriamente, aprendo la lattina e bevendo un lungo sorso, il sapore di agrumi è incredibilmente rinfrescante. “È pompelmo!”   
“Sei un idiota,” Liam ride con affetto. “Stai delirando? Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato vero cibo? Da quanto tempo sei qui comunque?”  
“Non lo so,” risponde Harry, allungando le braccia sopra la testa. “Dalle otto, credo? Forse prima?”   
“Harry, è l’una passata,” afferma Liam con disapprovazione.   
“Ero ispirato!” Protesta il riccio, aprendo il coperchio della sua insalata e scavando.   
“Lo vedo,” annuisce il giovane, indicando il nuovo dipinto. “E a proposito, voglio assolutamente parlare di questo tra un minuto, ma prima- c’è un motivo per cui ho cercato di contattarti per tutto il giorno, H.”  
“Va tutto bene?” Chiede Harry, improvvisamente preoccupato. “Cazzo, sono proprio uno stronzo-”  
“No, no,” lo rassicura Liam, agitando la forchetta in aria. “È tutto okay. Fantastico, in effetti. Davvero fantastico.”  
Liam non dice nient’altro, dà solo un morso alla sua insalata, un sorriso si impossessa delle sue labbra mentre mastica. Harry lo guarda in attesa, aspettando che continui, ma l’amico continua a mangiare il suo pranzo.   
“Oh mio Dio, mi stai uccidendo, Lime,” geme Harry. “Smettila di essere così drammatico e dimmi cosa sta succedendo!”  
“Il capo della Kelly Gallery mi ha chiamato stamattina,” inizia Liam, premendo il tovagliolo sulle labbra. “Era alla mostra il mese scorso, sai.”  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry, il suo cuore inizia a battere forte. “Margaret. La ricordo Come sta?”  
“Beh, sta bene,” dice l’agente con noncuranza. “Tranne per il fatto che all’improvviso si è ritrovata con un buco libero nel suo programma autunnale perché uno dei suoi artisti ha dovuto abbandonare la sua mostra a causa di alcune circostanze attenuanti. Mi ha chiamato per sapere se saresti stato interessato ad aiutarla, togliendola dai guai?”  
“Liam,” dice Harry senza osare sperare, non finché Liam non dirà effettivamente le parole. “Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, esattamente?”   
“Sto dicendo che la Kelly Gallery ti offre una mostra personale,” lo informa Liam, l’orgoglio che brilla nei suoi caldi occhi marroni. “Quattro settimane, a partire dal primo ottobre.”  
“Oh mio Dio!” Esclama il riccio balzando in piedi, con la mano che vola tra suoi capelli mentre si guarda intorno nel suo studio, già catalogando mentalmente i pezzi che ha. “Oh mio Dio? Liam? Sei serio?”  
“Molto serio,” sorride il suo agente, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui. “Tutto quello che devi fare è firmare sulla linea tratteggiata, H.”   
“Santo cielo!” Urla il giovane, gettando le braccia intorno al collo di Liam e stringendolo forte, lacrime di gioia che gli bruciano gli occhi. “Porca puttana, Liam. Ce l’abbiamo fatta.”  
“Ce l’hai fatta, amico,” dice Liam, ricambiando l’abbraccio. “Te lo meriti così tanto, Harry, sono così orgoglioso di te.”  
“Io solo...” inizia Harry, allontanandosi da lui e strofinandosi le mani sulle guance, asciugandosi le lacrime. “Non posso crederci. Dopo tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi anni, non credevo che ci sarei riuscito, sai? E non ce l’avrei fatta, se tu non avessi creduto in me, Li, solo... grazie mille.”  
“Prego,” sorride Liam, le sue guance rosee per le lodi. “È un piacere, sai. Sapevo che potevi farcela.”  
“Oh mio Dio, devo preparare una mostra tra due mesi!” Harry urla. “Meno di! Sei settimane, sette al massimo-”  
“Sarà una svolta difficile,” concorda Liam, sedendosi di nuovo sullo sgabello. “Ma puoi farcela. Hai un sacco di lavoro già pronto, dobbiamo solo decidere un tema per lo spettacolo. Quindi possiamo iniziare a mettere insieme le cose, dare un’occhiata a ciò che potremmo-”  
“Okay,” dice il riccio, prendendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi mentre si siede. “Va bene, sì, posso farcela.”  
“Una volta che avremo esaminato il tuo inventario, avremo così un’idea migliore del tipo di nuove cose che devi creare. Il che, a proposito,” dice Liam, indicando la tela non finita. “Non posso credere che tu abbia già iniziato qualcosa di nuovo. La signora Adams non ha appena ritirato la sua commissione?”  
“Ieri a mezzogiorno,” conferma il giovane, strappando a metà il suo pezzo di pane e mangiando un boccone. “Ci sto lavorando da allora. Ho dovuto costringermi a fermarmi e tornare a casa la scorsa notte, non crederesti a quanto fossi vicino a dormire qui.”  
Liam emette un fischio sommesso, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre studia il dipinto. Harry si morde l’interno della guancia, guardandolo nervosamente.   
“Cosa ne pensi?” Chiede infine. “Voglio dire, so che c’è ancora molta strada da fare, ma-”   
“Penso che potrebbe essere il fulcro della mostra,” dice l’amico in modo pratico. “Questo è quello che penso.”  
“Si?”  
“Sicuramente,” annuisce Liam. “È davvero forte, H, il dipinto più bello e forte che abbia mai visto uscire dalle tue mani. L’uso di luci e ombre? Come l’arcobaleno sembra stia rivelando ciò che è già lì-”  
“Questo è quello che stavo cercando!” Harry interviene eccitato. “Come se gli stesse dicendo qualcosa su sé stesso che già sapeva!”  
“Ha il potenziale per essere davvero potente, di sicuro toccherà l’anima di molte persone,” dice Liam solennemente. “Parla davvero dell’esperienza della sessualità, credo.”  
“Esatto,” concorda Harry. “Esattamente.”  
“Cosa l’ha ispirato?”  
“Oh, uhm,” borbotta il riccio. “Beh, vedi...”  
Si ferma, guadagnando un po’ di tempo, prendendo un grosso boccone della sua insalata. Harry odia questa parte del suo lavoro, odia dover spiegare i significati dietro i suoi dipinti, anche a Liam, il cui vero lavoro ruota intorno al vendere lui e i sui lavori ad altri. Preferisce di gran lunga lasciare che le persone possano trarre le loro interpretazioni e significati, perché nel momento in cui dici a qualcuno esattamente di cosa tratta un’opera d’arte, la magia sparisce.  
E Harry vuole mantenere la magia di questo dipinto. Ancora per un po’.   
“È ispirato a qualcosa che ho letto di recente,” dice Harry onestamente. “Qualcosa che... mi ha afferrato, è entrato dritto dentro la mia anima e non mi ha lasciato andare. Non potevo _non_ dipingerlo, sai?”   
Liam lo guarda a lungo, un sopracciglio inarcato. Il giovane ricambia il suo sguardo, mantenendo la sua espressione placida, sperando che la sua attuale spiegazione sia sufficiente. Alla fine, l’amico annuisce, riportando la sua attenzione alla sua insalata; Harry cerca coraggiosamente di non mostrare il suo sollievo mentre prende un altro morso.  
“Quindi Louis ha organizzato una serata giochi sabato, eh?” Chiede Liam acutamente, raccogliendo la sua insalata. “E tu andrai?”  
Oh, Liam lo sa. Lo sa sicuramente.   
“Sì,” dice Harry mentre mastica boccone di insalata. Si ferma per deglutire, afferrando la sua acqua e bevendone un sorso. “Voglio dire, sono stato invitato, no? Perché non dovrei andare?”  
“Mi sto solo assicurando che tu stia bene,” dice Liam. “Deve essere più che un po’ strano per te, essere gettato in un gruppo di amici di cui fa parte il tuo ex, questo è ciò che sto dicendo.”  
“Sto bene,” lo informa Harry. “Più che bene. In effetti, Louis e io abbiamo pranzato insieme lunedì. Doveva essere solo un caffè e poi ci siamo ritrovati a stare lì in compagnia l’uno dell’altro per due ore. È stato bello. Veramente bello.”  
“Bello?”  
“È semplicemente bello che possiamo essere amici,” dice Harry, un po’ sulla difensiva. “Perché è quello che siamo adesso. Amici. È tutto. Ed è fantastico.”  
“Okay, Harry,” dice Liam impassibile. “Se lo dici tu.”  
“Okay,” annuisce il riccio, prendendo un altro boccone di insalata.   
“Hai detto a Louis tutto quello che hai passato dopo che se n’è andato?” Chiede il giovane dopo un momento. “Sa come-”   
“No,” sputa fuori Harry, interrompendolo. “Non lo sa. Gli ho detto soltanto che aveva ragione su Xander, ma non ho approfondito. Non pensavo fosse necessario.”   
“Penso che dovresti dirglielo,” dice Liam. “Penso che sia importante per lui saperlo.”   
“A cosa servirebbe però?” Borbotta il ragazzo. “Seriamente, Li, che senso avrebbe dirglielo?”   
“Voglio dire, per iniziare, magari potrebbe-”  
“Non cambierebbe nulla di quello che è successo,” dice Harry con fermezza. “Non ha senso soffermarsi sul passato. Voglio solo andare avanti. Ricominciare da zero. Va bene?”  
“Okay,” risponde Liam, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Era solo un suggerimento.”   
“E lo apprezzo, davvero,” riconosce Harry. “Ma so cosa sto facendo.”  
“Puoi davvero ricominciare da zero con lui però?” Liam preme. “Con tutta quella storia-”  
“Non voglio mandare tutto all’aria,” ammette il riccio. “Non quando sta finalmente andando bene tra di noi, sai?”  
“Ho capito,” Liam annuisce. “Onestamente, ho capito. Ma, H-”  
“Inoltre,” il giovane sorride maliziosamente, volendo riportare la conversazione su argomenti più leggeri, “tutto accade per una ragione. Pensaci, Li. Se Louis non mi avesse mai lasciato e se Xander non si fosse rivelato un completo pezzo di merda, non avrei mai incontrato _te-_ ”  
“E Dio sa dove saresti senza di me,” scherza l’amico, lasciando finalmente cadere l’argomento Louis.   
“Esatto,” annuisce Harry, battendo il pugno sul tavolo per enfatizzare. “Sarei perso senza di te. Certamente non dovrei prepararmi per una mostra personale se non fosse stato per te. Ti ho già detto grazie?”  
“Sì,” sorride Liam. “Puoi continuare a dirlo però, non mi dispiace.”   
“Grazie,” dice Harry. “Grazie, grazie, grazie.”  
“Prego,” risponde Liam. “Una volta che abbiamo finito di mangiare, vuoi tornare a dipingere o vuoi che rimanga così che possiamo esaminare il tuo portfolio e decidere quali pezzi mostrare? Ho il resto del pomeriggio libero, posso fare qualunque cosa.”  
“Rimani,” annuisce con decisione il riccio. “Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare.”  
  
  
 **Luglio 2013**  
  
  
Un giorno, pensa Louis, fermandosi sul pianerottolo del quarto piano per riprendere fiato. Un giorno, se mai riuscirà a vendere un libro e renderlo un best seller, comprerà loro una casa in città. Una casa di città proprio come quella di cui Harry è ossessionato in _Real Housewives,_ abbastanza grande da poter trasformare un intero piano in uno studio d’arte funzionante per lui. Perché se c’è una cosa di cui è stufo in questo momento, è dover arrivare fino alla periferia più lontana di Chinatown se vuole fare una sorpresa al suo ragazzo al lavoro, dal momento che un minuscolo studio al sesto piano senza ascensore di East Broadway è tutto quello che possono permettersi al momento.   
Louis beve un sorso corroborante del suo caffè ghiacciato, il tempo miseramente umido lo ha spinto finalmente a cambiare la bevanda che era solito prendere. Sposta con cautela il Frappuccino al doppio caramello di Harry nell’incavo del suo braccio destro, asciugando rapidamente la condensa sui pantaloncini di jeans. Sistemato tutto, fa un respiro profondo, lo sguardo concentrato sulla scalinata di fronte a lui.   
Altri due piani.   
Harry ha passato sempre più tempo in studio ultimamente, e anche se Louis lo capisce, gli mancano quei momenti in cui il riccio lavorava fuori dall’appartamento, dove trascorreva i pomeriggi a disegnare sulla loro scala antincendio o a requisire metà del soggiorno, chiedendo sempre a Louis dei consigli, condividendo le sue idee con lui. Quando aveva iniziato ad affittare lo studio per la prima volta, provava ancora a lavorare da casa un paio di giorni a settimana, coordinandosi con i giorni di ferie di Louis dal bar in modo che potessero stare insieme. È solo negli ultimi due mesi che Harry è passato a lavorare esclusivamente in studio, sostenendo che non poteva lavorare nel loro appartamento perché c’erano troppe distrazioni lì e aveva bisogno di silenzio e concentrazione. Ha cercato di non offendersi troppo, perché il riccio ha un grande spettacolo in arrivo il mese prossimo, essenzialmente un’audizione per una mostra personale. Ha fatto male, però, sentire che il suo ragazzo lo considerava una distrazione, ma se c’è una cosa che può rispettare, è Harry e il suo bisogno di avere spazio per lavorare. Dio sa quanti giorni simili ha passato lui stesso. Forse non così tanto negli ultimi tempi, ma sicuramente ricorda di essersi chiuso nel suo appartamento per giorni interi mentre cercava di finire il suo romanzo, uscendo solo per comprare più sigarette o accettare il suo ordine da asporto.   
Quindi, come collega creativo, lo capisce, lo fa davvero. Anche se si sente un po’ trascurato.   
Ma per quanto rispetti il lavoro di Harry, non può resistere al fascino di un venerdì pomeriggio estivo. Il bar era morto, la maggior parte dei clienti abituali probabilmente era già in viaggio per gli Hamptons, quindi il suo manager lo ha fatto uscire prima, dicendogli di godersi il fine settimana. Quindi, con due gloriosi giorni e mezzo di libertà davanti a sé, Louis è saltato sul treno per Canal Street, fermandosi da Starbucks prima di camminare per il resto della strada verso lo studio, sperando di convincere il riccio a saltare il lavoro per passare un pomeriggio insieme e andare a fare una passeggiata. Harry è stato rinchiuso lì tutta la settimana, a farsi il culo; questo è esattamente il tipo di pomeriggio di cui hanno bisogno entrambi. Si dà una pacca sulla spalla per essere stato un ragazzo così premuroso.   
Spinge la porta del sesto piano con la spalla, aggrottando la fronte quando sente delle risate echeggiare lungo il corridoio; provengono dallo studio di Harry, la cui porta è socchiusa. Louis percorre rapidamente il corridoio, con il terrore che gli si accumula alla bocca dello stomaco.   
Pensava che Harry stesse lavorando?  
“Hazza?” Chiama dopo aver annunciato la sua presenza bussando alla porta, non volendo semplicemente entrare senza permesso.   
“Lou?” Risponde Harry.   
“Sì, sono io, posso-”  
“Entra,” conclude il riccio per lui mentre spalanca la porta, sembrando sorpreso ma felice, un enorme sorriso sul suo volto. “Piccolo! Pensavo stessi lavorando?”  
“Sì, ma ho finito prima,” replica Louis, fermandosi per baciare gentilmente le labbra di Harry prima di porgergli il Frappuccino. “Sorpresa?”  
“La sorpresa più bella,” sorride Harry, baciandolo di nuovo. “Grazie per questo.”  
“Scusa, si è un po’ sciolto,” mormora il giovane. “Ci sono tipo un milione di gradi fuori e lo Starbucks più vicino è a-”  
“È perfetto,” si entusiasma il riccio, prendendo un rumoroso sorso. “Proprio come piace a me. Cos’è successo al lavoro?”  
“È stata una giornata super lenta, quindi Jamie mi ha fatto uscire prima,” spiega Louis, sorseggiando il suo caffè. “Sai com’è, è un venerdì d’estate, si avvicina il week-end e tutto-”  
“Oh, amo i venerdì estivi, anche io oggi mi sono preso la giornata libera.”   
Louis rabbrividisce involontariamente al suono della voce di Xander Ritz, come se avesse appena sentito il suono di chiodi su una lavagna.  
Guarda oltre la spalla di Harry, dove Xander è appoggiato a uno dei tavoli da lavoro, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’espressione permanentemente compiaciuta sul suo viso.   
Che cazzo ci fa qui?  
La giacca del completo di Xander è appesa su una sedia, lasciandolo così con indosso solo la sua camicia bianca abbottonata, le maniche rimboccate sugli avambracci. Il nodo della sua cravatta blu cobalto è sciolto, facendolo sembrare completamente a suo agio nello spazio di Harry, come se venisse qui tutto il tempo... e forse lo fa? Dio, Louis non sopporta il pensiero. Non lo sopporta, tipo- davvero non lo sopporta.   
“Oh, ciao, Xander, piacere di vederti,” dice Louis con disinvoltura.   
“Louis,” risponde Xander, guardandolo leggermente dall’alto in basso. “Come stai?”  
“Bene bene. Mi dispiace, non ho caffè per te,” scherza, incapace di trattenere il tono sprezzante. “Non sapevo che fossi qui.”  
“In realtà è fantastico che siate entrambi qui,” dice Harry prima che Xander possa rispondere, accompagnando Louis più in là nello studio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. “Stavo proprio mostrando a Xander i nuovi pezzi su cui stavo lavorando per questo spettacolo-”  
“Sono stupendi, H,” interviene Xander. “Te l’ho detto, sono semplicemente stupendi. Glenne e Jeff sarebbero dei pazzi a non darti una mostra personale una volta che li vedranno.”  
“Grazie,” dice Harry, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro. “Ho solo cinque pezzi per lo spettacolo, quindi devo fare una grande impressione.”  
“Credimi,” si entusiasma Xander, ricambiando il sorriso. “La farai.”  
Louis reprime a malapena un’alzata di occhi al cielo, premendo le labbra insieme. Gesù, sa che Harry ha talento, sa che è incredibile, ma il modo in cui Xander lo sta inondando di lodi sembra falso, come se stesse soltanto cercando di leccargli il culo, dicendogli quello che vuole sentirsi dire piuttosto che essere onesto. Ma è l’uso della frase “te l’ho detto,” che al momento infastidisce davvero Louis perché Harry ha davvero chiesto a Xander fottuto Ritz un’opinione, e se lui ha risposto in quel modo è perché è qui da molto tempo e ha visto i quadri prima di lui. Louis non può fare a meno di sentirsi ferito. Non è passato molto tempo da quando è stato _lui_ la prima persona a cui Harry si rivolgeva per chiedere consigli sul suo lavoro, per mostrargli i suoi schizzi approssimativi, per parlare dei concetti che aveva in mente durante la cena.   
Louis si chiede quando esattamente sia scivolato dal podio.   
“...Lou? Puoi?”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede, scuotendosi dal suo stordimento. “Scusa, piccolo, mi sono distratto, di cosa hai bisogno?”  
“Dirmi cosa ne pensi? Dei dipinti?” Chiede il riccio pazientemente, una piccola piega si forma tra le sue sopracciglia mentre inclina la testa con curiosità. “Sarebbe bello avere una prospettiva diversa. E la tua opinione è davvero importante per me-”  
Non importante abbastanza, sussurra una voce insidiosa nella parte posteriore della sua mente. Harry avrebbe chiesto la sua opinione anche se non si fosse presentato a caso oggi o li avrebbe tenuti nascosti fino allo spettacolo?  
“…Quindi puoi dargli un’occhiata? E sii onesto.”  
“Naturalmente,” sorride Louis, spingendo da parte quei brutti pensieri. Questo è _Harry,_ l’amore della sua vita. Il suo partner. L’uomo che un giorno sposerà. Certo che è importante, ha sempre fatto parte del processo creativo del riccio.   
Anche se questa volta si unirà un po’ tardi.   
“C’è qualcosa che devo sapere?” Chiede quindi, appoggiando il caffè sull’angolo del tavolo da lavoro. “Qualche tipo di storia dietro di essi?”  
“No,” sorride Harry, saltellando leggermente in piedi mentre raddrizza uno dei cavalletti, il dipinto, come tutti gli altri, è rivolto dall’altra parte della stanza. “Voglio dire, c’è, ovviamente c’è un concetto, ma non voglio pregiudicare la tua opinione o altro. Solo... dimmi cosa ne pensi.”  
“Capito,” risponde Louis, sfregando insieme le mani e sorridendo, con grande gioia di Harry. “Allora, vediamo un po’…”  
Si interrompe mentre gira l’angolo, i dipinti che entrano nella sua visuale.   
La cosa che Louis ha sempre amato del lavoro di Harry, è come sia radicato nel fotorealismo, come sia ossessionato dai più piccoli dettagli per poter così catturare i momenti nel modo più accurato possibile, dipingendo ogni singola ciglia o i più piccoli granelli di polvere riflessi in un raggio di luce solare che scorre tra gli edifici. Scatta sempre foto di cose che lo ispirano, studiandole mentre dipinge, aggiungendole a un collage in continua crescita di istantanee che lentamente occupano una parete del suo studio. Vedere le persone, vedere i _momenti_ , è sempre stato quello che Louis ha considerato il più grande dono di Harry, ciò che lo ha sempre fatto distinguere dalla massa.   
Quindi questi nuovi dipinti lo scioccano, per non dire altro.   
Non è che siano _brutti,_ di per sé, è solo che non hanno l’essenza di _Harry._ Manca tutto ciò che c’è di speciale nel suo lavoro, e odia sé stesso per averlo pensato, ma questi nuovi dipinti assomigliano molto a tutto ciò che ha visto esposto in varie gallerie negli ultimi mesi, dal momento che le visite alle gallerie d’arte hanno sostituito le loro solite serate al bar da Marlowe. I nuovi pezzi sembrano più astratti, più surreali, più concettuali, molto meno personali e molto meno propensi a tirare le corde del cuore. Louis si ferma davanti a un grande dipinto che sembra una pallida imitazione di Jackson Pollock. Aggrotta le sopracciglia pensieroso mentre guarda lo sfondo azzurro pallido con una miriade di colori che gocciolano e turbinano sulla tela in uno schema vagamente familiare.   
“Quello è ispirato al sistema di trasporto pubblico,” spiega Harry in tono utile. “Vedi come ho usato solo i colori che usa la metropolitana? E ho seguito le rotte?”   
“Oh, sì, lo vedo,” Louis annuisce, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere la sua faccia neutra mentre elabora tutto questo. “Mi sembrava familiare.”   
La stanza cade di nuovo nel silenzio; Louis sente una piccola tensione sulla pelle, sentendo non solo gli occhi di Harry, ma anche quelli di Xander su di lui, osservando ogni sua mossa e scrutando ogni sua espressione, aspettando solo che parli.   
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiede infine Harry, un filo di nervosismo nella sua voce. “Lou, che cosa c’è?”  
“Beh,” mormora il maggiore, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Xander, non volendo fare tutto questo di fronte a lui. “Sono interessanti, questo è certo.”  
“Ma?” Harry preme.   
“Ma niente,” dice Louis con calma, nonostante si senta come se fosse lentamente messo all’angolo.   
“Stronzate,” dice il riccio, capendo il suo bluff. “C’è chiaramente un ‘ma’ Louis, è scritto su tutta la tua faccia. Dimmi solo cosa ne pensi, te lo sto chiedendo. Per favore.”  
“Beh,” risponde delicatamente, “sono solo... sono molto diversi dal tuo solito stile, Haz.”  
“Oh,” dice Harry, il dolore gli lampeggia nei suoi occhi. “Va bene, e?”  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.   
“Non è che siano brutti,” dice Louis velocemente, sapendo immediatamente che ‘brutti’ è la parola sbagliata dal modo in cui Harry sbianca. “Semplicemente non sono quello che mi aspettavo, tutto qui.”  
"Glenne e Jeff mi hanno detto di spingermi oltre,” dice Harry, inclinando ostinatamente il mento. “Questo sono io che mi spingo oltre i limiti. Non posso continuare a fare la stessa cosa ancora e ancora, Lou. Come potrei mai crescere se rimango lo stesso?”  
“Non sto dicendo che non dovresti crescere, piccolo,” lo corregge gentilmente, cercando di non lasciare che quelle parole lo trafiggano perché se c’è una cosa che Harry ha fatto più e più volte, è dipingerlo. “Sto solo chiedendo se tutta questa evoluzione significhi abbandonare tutto ciò che ha attirato la loro attenzione in primo luogo. Tutto ciò che ti rende speciale, Hazza, che ti rende diverso da tutti gli altri. Voglio dire, non sono un esperto, ma-”  
“Esatto, non lo sei,” esclama Xander improvvisamente, intervenendo in difesa di Harry. “Questi dipinti sono tutto ciò che è di tendenza in questo momento. Sono ciò che fa vendere. Lo sapresti se prestassi attenzione a tutte le mostre a cui partecipiamo.”  
“Ho prestato attenzione,” dice Louis freddamente, anche se dentro ribolle. “Ma che mi dici del distinguersi? Perché Harry dovrebbe seguire queste tendenze come una sorta di pecora?”  
“Perché qui stiamo cercando di fare piani a lungo termine,” spiega Xander, la sua voce grondante di condiscendenza. “Quando Harry sarà famoso, allora potrà essere lui quello che farà tendenza, ma fino ad allora? Deve seguirli. Si tratta di anticipare ciò che le persone vorranno acquistare. Anche l’arte è un business, Louis. I galleristi ricevono commissioni su ogni vendita che fanno. Vogliono investire su ciò che vende, e se Harry vuole una possibilità per avere una mostra personale, per farsi un nome nel mondo dell’arte, e questo è ciò che deve essere fatto. Non è essere una pecora, è essere intelligenti. Seguire le tendenze è intelligente.”  
“Anche se questo significa sacrificare la tua integrità artistica?” Louis protesta, rivolgendosi a Harry.   
“Pensi davvero che stia sacrificando la mia integrità?” Chiede Harry, allontanandosi da lui, ferito.  
“Harry, piccolo, sto solo dicendo che questo non sei tu,” insiste il castano, indicando il dipinto.   
“Forse invece è così,” insiste Harry, incrociando le braccia sul petto sulla difensiva. “Forse è esattamente quello che sono. Ci hai mai pensato?”  
Louis si sgonfia, non avendo più voglia di discutere. Non voleva nemmeno arrivare a questo punto, ma Harry ha insistito, quindi lo ha fatto. E ora è chiaro che il ragazzo è impuntato sulle sue idee e posizioni, e non c’è modo che lo ascolti in questo momento, quindi lascia perdere, non importa quanto questo lo sconvolga. Tuttavia, non mostrerà alcun tipo di debolezza di fronte a Xander fottutissimo Ritz, quindi raddrizza le spalle, incontrando lo sguardo di Harry senza batter ciglio.   
“Giusto, sì, okay,” dice il giovane in modo uniforme, afferrando il suo caffè freddo e bevendo un lungo sorso. “Come ho detto, non sono un esperto. È una tua scelta, Harry.”  
“Grazie per il consiglio,” dice il riccio, la sua voce altrettanto uniforme. “Lo apprezzo.”  
“Comunque,” dice Louis forzatamente. “Sono venuto qui per chiederti se volessi interrompere il lavoro per il resto del pomeriggio, ma chiaramente sei impegnato. Chiamerò Nick. Non rifiuterebbe mai un giro e qualche bevuta. Forse puoi raggiungerci più tardi?”   
“Sì, magari-”  
“Abbiamo quella mostra al Gagosian stasera, Harry,” lo interrompe Xander. “Ricordi?”  
Louis si rivolge a Xander e gli lancia uno sguardo lungo e duro; Xander si limita a ricambiare, i suoi occhi scintillanti. Il castano vuole davvero cancellare quel sorriso compiaciuto dalla sua faccia.   
“Giusto,” annuisce Harry. Si volta di nuovo verso Louis, alzando le sopracciglia. “Che ne dici di vederci lì? Alle sei e mezza?”  
“Va bene se salto stasera?” Chiede il giovane, sapendo già di non essere dell’umore per andare in un’altra fottuta galleria stasera. “Non avrò tempo per tornare a casa e cambiarmi, e non vedo Nick da anni, quindi-”  
“Sì, va bene,” sospira Harry, sembrando stanco all’improvviso. “Allora ci vediamo a casa. Grazie per il caffè.”  
“Prego,” dice Louis, chinandosi e facendo sfiorare le loro labbra dolcemente. “Ci vediamo più tardi. Ti amo.”   
“Anche io,” risponde il riccio. “Ti scriverò quando sto per tornare a casa.”  
“Piacere di averti rivisto, Louis,” sorride Xander.   
“Sì,” dice Louis, facendogli un cenno del capo mentre si dirige verso la porta. “Ci vediamo.”  
Louis non sbatte la porta mentre va via, ma la lascia decisamente chiudersi più forte di quanto dovrebbe mentre cerca il suo telefono, sbloccandolo e inviando a Nick un messaggio di 9-1-1.   
Deve assolutamente bere qualcosa.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, io spero solo la storia vi stia piacendo. Perché non vedendo riscontri mi sono un po' buttata giù, tanto che ultimamente ho avuto un periodo no, e stavo pensando di abbandonare la traduzione e smettere di tradurre in generale, ma non potrei mai abbandonare qualcosa che mi fa star bene. E che so che magari fa star bene voi, quindi continuo nonostante tutto. Beh, se volete parlare con me mi trovate qui #MWBYFF  
> A giovedì prossimo, all the love xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il suono del campanello risuona in tutto l’appartamento proprio mentre Louis inizia a versare le patatine in una ciotola. Gli ultimi petali croccanti si sparpagliano sul tavolo e lui sospira, sperando che il suo battito cardiaco rallenti dopo il mezzo infarto provocato dal rumore improvviso.  
“Merda,” mormora Louis, raccogliendo la manciata di patatine che sono fuoriuscite dalla ciotola e infilandole di nuovo nella busta, gettando il sacchetto vuoto nella spazzatura. “Sono già le sei?”  
Una rapida occhiata all’orologio del microonde conferma che mancano solo dieci minuti alle sei. Si precipita a raggiungere il suo citofono e preme il pulsante di chiamata, chiedendosi se potrebbe essere Harry che magari ha deciso di venire con dieci minuti in anticipo.   
“Si?”  
“Sono io,” la voce metallica di Zayn riecheggia dall’altoparlante. “E Liam.”  
“Salite,” risponde Louis mentre apre il portone. Ora che ci pensa, non è sorpreso che Zayn e Liam siano i primi ad arrivare, ricordando quello che ha detto Harry su Liam, e cioè che lo ha ingannato per arrivare puntuale all’incontro con lui e Zayn. Ha molto più senso.  
Non è sicuro se sentirsi sollevato o deluso.   
Mentre aspetta Zayn e Liam, Louis controlla il suo appartamento, con lo stomaco che trema. È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che ha ospitato una festa e ha dimenticato quanto possa essere snervante avere un gruppo di persone a casa sua. È sempre stato un po’ disorganizzato, i suoi appartamenti sono sempre disseminati di libri e riviste, manoscritti vaganti e tazze da caffè vuote. Non è che sia disordinato, di per sé, è solo che i suoi spazi abitativi tendono a essere perennemente in uno stato di poca organizzazione, a parte quando viveva con Harry, a cui piaceva davvero mantenere le cose pulite e ordinate. Non vive qui da abbastanza a lungo perché il disordine abbia davvero preso il sopravvento, comunque, quindi per stasera è riuscito a contenere il caos nella sua camera da letto, il soggiorno e la sala da pranzo sono pulite e (spera) accoglienti, le persiane sono aperte per mostrare la sua spettacolare vista della Cattedrale di San Giovanni il Divino.  
Prende le ciotole di patatine e salsa dall’isola che separa la cucina dal resto dello spazio abitativo e le mette sul piccolo tavolo da pranzo che ha designato come buffet improvvisato. Niall si è offerto volontario per portare alette di pollo e patatine fritte da Marlowe e Harry ha colto al volo l’opportunità di occuparsi del dessert, quindi lui si è concentrato su patatine e salse varie e ha persino preparato un piccolo piatto di verdure. Nessuno tranne forse Harry lo toccherà, ma lo fa sentire comunque un adulto responsabile. Ci sono piccoli piatti di carta e tovaglioli, dal momento che saranno sul divano e sul divanetto per giocare. Si guarda alle spalle per controllare che la scatola di Cards Against Humanity sia sul tavolino da caffè, così come un mazzo di carte nel caso in cui vogliano giocare a poker.  
Il campanello suona.   
“Arrivo,” dice, i suoi piedi avvolti dai calzini che scivolano un po’ sul pavimento di legno mentre si affretta verso la porta. La apre, rivelando le figure di Zayn e Liam, entrambi con in mano diversi sacchetti di plastica nera di un negozio di liquori. “State pensando di aprire un negozio tutto vostro, ragazzi?”  
“Beh, visto che di cibo di sicuro ce ne sarà in abbondanza,” sorride Zayn, sollevando due buste dalle quali fanno capolino il collo delle bottiglie di birra. “Siamo venuti con gli alcolici.”   
“Un sacco di alcolici,” gli fa eco Liam.   
“Entrate, entrate,” dice Louis, tenendo la porta aperta per farli entrare. “Devono essere pesanti. Liam, è un piacere rivederti, benvenuto, fai come se fossi a casa tua.”  
“Grazie per averci ospitato,” sorride Liam, mettendo le sue buste sull’isola. (Louis si dà una pacca sulla spalla per l’accortezza averlo liberato da tutto, è un ottimo padrone di casa.) Liam tira fuori una bottiglia verde di Jameson e la porge a Louis. “Questo è per te. Buona inaugurazione della casa.”  
“Davvero, non dovevi,” obietta Louis, anche se accetta la bottiglia. “Io ho-”  
“Ha insistito,” Zayn sorride, togliendosi le scarpe, allineandole sul muro accanto alle Vans malconce di Louis. Entra in cucina e inizia a svuotare le buste, appallottolando quelle vuote e infilandole nel tubo sotto il lavello, completamente a suo agio nella cucina del castano.”  
“È una piccola festa per l’inaugurazione della casa, giusto?” Chiede Liam, togliendosi anche lui le scarpe. “Mi sembra di averlo letto in chat.”   
“È la serata giochi,” lo corregge Louis. “Non importa cosa dice Niall.”   
“Comunque,” protesta Liam bonariamente. “Mia madre mi ha insegnato che è scortese non portare un regalo all’ospite.”  
Louis guarda Zayn, che alza le spalle, guardando Liam con affetto.   
“Grazie,” dice Louis, toccato dal semplice gesto. “Lo apprezzo.”  
“Prego,” risponde Liam, tornando a svuotare le buste, tirando fuori un litro di ginger ale e una grande bottiglia di vino bianco.   
“Avete davvero cercato di prendere un po’ di tutto, non è vero?” Louis chiede divertito.   
“Sì, beh,” Liam alza le spalle. “Non eravamo sicuri di cosa prendere. E poi l’alcool non è mai troppo, giusto?”  
“Giusto,” concorda Louis. “Sai, sapevo che mi saresti piaciuto, Payno.”   
Il giovane sorride al soprannome, con gli occhi che si increspano agli angoli. Al suono del citofono, Louis posiziona la bottiglia di whisky sull’isola e si avvicina ad esso.   
“La birra fredda è già nel frigo,” dice il castano da sopra la spalla mentre preme il pulsante di chiamata senza rispondere. “Prendimi un Peroni, va bene? Servitevi pure con quello che volete. Beh, lasciate la birra al pompelmo, l’ho presa per Harry dato che in realtà beve solo birre fruttate.”  
Louis torna in cucina e trova Liam che lo guarda con curiosità, con la porta del frigorifero aperta.   
“Che cosa c’è?” Ride nervosamente. “Ho qualcosa sul viso?”  
“No, no, scusa,” risponde Liam, estraendo tre bottiglie di birra dal frigo, chiudendo la porta con il fianco. “È solo che ultimamente Harry prende solo acqua al gusto di pompelmo, è tutto ciò che beve. Quindi è divertente che tu gli abbia preso una birra al pompelmo, come se sapessi davvero cosa-”  
“O-oh,” Louis balbetta goffamente. “Solo fortun-”  
“-ma poi, insomma, _ovviamente_ lo sai, giusto?” Liam finisce, i suoi occhi si spalancano quando guarda il giovane. “Cazzo, ho reso tutto strano, vero? Scusa, è solo che è facile per me dimenticare che tu e Harry avete avuto una storia, sai? Come-”  
“Tesoro,” lo interrompe Zayn dolcemente, afferrando il magnete dell’apribottiglie dal frigorifero e prendendo le birre dalle mani del ragazzo, mettendole sull’isola. Ne apre una e la restituisce a Liam. “Hai visto il panorama di Louis? È piuttosto mozzafiato.”  
“Oh, wow,” sospira Liam, tirando fuori una patatina dalla ciotola mentre si allontana a grandi passi nel soggiorno. “Si può vedere l’intera cattedrale.”   
“Parte del motivo per cui ho preso questo posto, davvero,” dice Louis, sorridendo a Zayn con gratitudine mentre accetta una birra. Zayn lo guarda, la bocca contorta per il divertimento. “È un po’ più di quanto possa permettermi, per quanto riguarda l’affitto, ma la vista ne vale la pena-”  
“Tommo!” La voce di Niall chiama dall’altra parte della porta, seguita da un debole tonfo. “Le mie mani sono piene, fammi entrare, va bene?”   
Louis ridacchia, andando verso la porta e aprendola.   
“Gesù, Niall,” ride il giovane, incredulo mentre guarda la grande borsa termica rossa che stringe con entrambe le mani. “Hai portato l’intero menu?”   
“Potrei essermi lasciato trasportare un po’,” ammette Niall mentre entra, e Louis chiude la porta dietro di sé. “Non è colpa mia se il mio bar ha una gamma spettacolare di cibo, Louis.”  
Per fortuna, Liam e Zayn hanno messo da parte tutti gli alcolici, quindi l’isola è di nuovo pulita, i due si sono spostati al tavolo delle patatine, dove stanno sgranocchiando. Niall li saluta mentre solleva la borsa rossa, appoggiandola sul bancone e aprendo la cerniera. Tira fuori un sacchetto di carta e lo porge a Louis; il castano sbircia dentro, sorridendo quando vede vaschette di piccole dimensioni di salse assortite. Svuota la borsa, impilando ordinatamente i contenitori sul bancone.   
“Ora, vediamo qui,” dice Niall, tirando fuori un vassoio di alluminio dopo l’altro, come se stesse infilando la mano nella borsa magica da asporto di Mary Poppins o qualcosa del genere. “Ho portato le alette di pollo piccanti e poi quelle di soia e aglio che stiamo pensando di aggiungere al menu, voi ragazzi potete essere il mio banco di prova, quindi fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Bastoncini di mozzarella. Salsa di spinaci e carciofi. Liam, vuoi usare questa con le patatine?”  
“Dio, questa roba è la mia preferita,” geme felice Liam mentre prende il vassoio, staccando il coperchio e affondando una patatina non appena lo posa sul bancone.  
“Lo so,” Niall fa l’occhiolino. “Sono molto bravo nel mio lavoro, sai. Va bene, poi abbiamo delle chips di cavolfiore per chiunque voglia fingere di essere sano. Oh, e patatine, ovviamente. Tommo, potresti metterli nel forno visto che dobbiamo aspettare Harry-”  
“Nah, sono sicuro che sarà qui tra poco,” risponde lui, guardando l’ora. “È ancora presto, arriverà tra dieci minuti di sicuro.”  
“Sei tu il capo,” dice Niall, tirando fuori un sacchetto di stoviglie di plastica e poi richiudendo la cerniera. “Dove posso mettere questa in modo che non dia impiccio?”  
“Appendila ai ganci vicino alla porta,” risponde il giovane, indicando la porta. “Posso offrirti una birra, Neil?”  
“Sì, per favore,” sorride Niall mentre va ad appendere la borsa. “Hai la Guinness?”   
“Se ho la Guinness?” Louis sbuffa, posando la sua birra sul bancone e aprendo il frigorifero, afferrando una bottiglia nera. “Che tipo di padrone di casa pensi che io sia? L’ho presa solo per te.”  
Apre il coperchio con l’apribottiglie e porge la bottiglia a Niall.   
“Salute, amico,” dice Niall, facendo tintinnare i colli delle loro bottiglie. “Grazie per averci invitati. Non vedo l’ora di prenderti a calci in culo in Celebrity più tardi.”  
“Vaffanculo,” lo schernisce Louis. “Pensi davvero di potermi battere, Horan?”  
“Oh Dio, ti prego no,” geme Zayn, raggomitolandosi contro Liam. “Niall, perché sei andato a stuzzicare l’orso?”  
“Non sembra proprio che avesse bisogno di essere stuzzicato,” osserva Liam seccamente, raccogliendo altra salsa di spinaci.  
“Ascoltate, non so voi ragazzi, ma io sono qui solo per il cibo e l’alcol,” dice Zayn. “Abbiamo davvero bisogno di giocare?”  
“Scusami, Neil,” dice Louis, ignorando le suppliche di Zayn mentre si gira verso Niall, le mani sui fianchi. “Quando _mai_ mi hai battuto?”   
“Scusami, Lewis,” lo sfida l’amico, i suoi occhi azzurri scintillanti. “Devo ricordarti il Ringraziamento 2012?”  
Louis prende un respiro profondo, preparandosi a lanciarsi in una filippica su come Niall avesse imbrogliato durante quel Giorno del Ringraziamento, sistemando sul tabellone un mazzo di personaggi sportivi (chi cazzo sa chi è Jack Nicklaus comunque?), ma il citofono lo interrompe proprio mentre apre la bocca.   
“Salvato dal campanello,” dice Louis, indicando Niall mentre si avvia verso la porta. “E cosa ti avevo detto? Dieci minuti dopo le sei! Ah! Ho vinto.”  
“Non era una competizione, Louis,” dice Niall impassibile.   
Louis preme il pulsante per far entrare Harry nell’edificio, rivolgendo al suo amico un dito medio; le risatine di Niall riempiono l’appartamento e il castano non può nemmeno fingere di essere arrabbiato con lui, il suono familiare gli riempie il petto di calore. Rimane fermo accanto alla porta ad ascoltare Niall che racconta a Liam e Zayn la storia del Ringraziamento 2012, e lui semplicemente... sorride, scuotendo la testa con affetto. Se qualcuno un anno fa gli avesse detto che sarebbe tornato a New York, avrebbe riso e li avrebbe chiamati pazzi. Eppure, eccolo qui, a scherzare con Niall come se il tempo non fosse passato e ad aspettare con impazienza l’arrivo di Harry per iniziare la serata giochi.   
La vita è divertente, non è vero?   
Non che la sua vita fosse stata messa in pausa fino a questo momento, ma a volte ci si _sente_ così, come se qualcuno lassù avesse premuto di nuovo play, e così il film della sua vita è tornato in movimento dopo essere stato fermo per così tanto tempo. Louis non si pente delle scelte che ha fatto negli ultimi cinque anni, non del tutto. È solo strano che lo abbiano riportato qui, in questo momento, proprio dove ha iniziato. Si chiede se è così che dovrebbe andare la sua vita, se tutte le strade alla fine lo ricondurranno qui. E cosa significherebbe questo, esattamente?  
Beve un lungo sorso della sua birra, spingendo da parte quei pensieri.   
Sono un po’ troppo stucchevoli per una serata giochi, soprattutto dopo solo mezza birra.   
Il campanello suona, interrompendo le sue fantasticherie. Louis guarda rapidamente il suo riflesso nello specchio sulla parete opposta, lisciandosi la maglietta sui fianchi e passando le dita tra i capelli finché non sono perfettamente scompigliati. Prende un respiro profondo e costante mentre gira la maniglia, aprendo la porta.   
Louis continua a sperare che un giorno svilupperà magicamente una sorta di immunità nei confronti di Harry Styles, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che gli impedisca di fargli tremare le ginocchia e mozzare il respiro per quanto è fottutamente bello, ma oggi non è quel giorno. E non si tratta nemmeno dell’abbigliamento del riccio, dal momento che non ha indossato niente di speciale; è la personificazione di un sabato sera casual, con scarpe da ginnastica bianche, pantaloni larghi color prugna e una maglietta vintage dall’aspetto morbido, la scritta celeste che gli dice di godersi la salute e mangiare il suo miele. È tutto il suo intero aspetto però, dal modo in cui i suoi riccioli corti sono arruffati, all’adorabile barbetta increspata sul labbro superiore e sul mento, al semplice filo di perle intorno al collo. Ma ciò che manda davvero Louis oltre il limite, facendo fare un piccolo capovolgimento al suo stomaco, è il modo in cui la faccia del giovane si illumina quando lo vede, le sue fossette che spuntano sulle guance e i suoi adorabili dentini da coniglio che si chiudono sul labbro inferiore.  
Sì, oggi non è sicuramente quel giorno.   
“Tsk, tsk, Harold,” schiamazza scherzosamente, incrociando le braccia sul petto e appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. “Guarda l’ora. E tu che volevi cambiare i tuoi modi, eh? Quanti giorni è durato?”  
“Va bene, va bene,” ammette Harry con un sorriso. “Sono sempre in ritardo, hai ragione. Ma questa volta ho una scusa legittima, lo giuro.”   
“E sarebbe?”  
“Cupcakes,” risponde Harry, sollevando due contenitori Tupperware impilati. “Ho avuto un incidente con una delle infornate, quindi ho dovuto rifarli e poi si sono dovuti raffreddare completamente prima che potessi glassarli perché altrimenti la glassa si sarebbe sciolta e sì. Scusa legittima. Mi farai entrare o cosa?”  
“Dipende,” dice Louis. “A che gusto sono quei cupcakes?”  
“Red velvet,” risponde Harry con un sorriso compiaciuto, i suoi occhi scintillanti perché _sa_ che red velvet è il gusto preferito di Louis.   
“Immagino che tu possa entrare allora,” il maggiore alza le spalle, spalancando la porta per lui.   
“E questi altri invece sono alla vaniglia, ripieni di Nutella e con crema al burro di lamponi,” continua il riccio mentre entra. “Sono quelli che ho sbagliato la prima volta, ma sono deliziosi, lo prometto.”  
“Sono sicuro che lo siano,” dice Louis, liberando un po’ di spazio sull’isola per lui. “Grazie per averli fatti. Non dovevi esagerare, Haz, onestamente, comprarli in negozio sarebbe-”  
“Non essere ridicolo,” lo schernisce Harry, posando i contenitori e sfiorandogli le mani. “Non riesco quasi più a cucinare, è stato divertente. E ho pensato che avresti potuto, non so, portare gli avanzi in ufficio lunedì o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Potrei, sì-”  
“Scusami, Harry,” si intromette Niall, apparendo all’improvviso al suo fianco e aprendo uno dei contenitori. “Hai detto di aver fatto dei dolci? E stai già offrendo gli avanzi? Sono ferito, onestamente. Spettano a me, quelli.”   
“Sì, sì, certo, scusa, sono tutti tuoi,” dice Harry, sorridendo a Louis sopra la spalla di Niall mentre lo abbraccia velocemente. Saluta Liam e Zayn. “Ciao ragazzi, è bello rivedervi.”  
Liam e Zayn rispondono ai saluti mentre prendono i piatti di plastica dalla piccola pila sul tavolo.   
“Sì, sì, ora mangiamo che è ancora tutto caldo,” annuncia Louis, battendo le mani. “Harry, le bevande sono nel frigo dietro di te. Abbiamo praticamente tutto ciò che potresti desiderare.”  
“Bene, bene,” dice il riccio, girandosi e aprendo il frigorifero, tamburellando con le dita sulla porta mentre pondera le sue scelte. “Ooh! Birra al pompelmo, fantastica!”  
Harry chiude il frigo e afferra l’apribottiglie, togliendo il tappo dalla sua birra e bevendone un lungo sorso.   
“Dio, è davvero buona,” sospira Harry in segno di apprezzamento, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
Louis cattura lo sguardo di Liam, e le sue guance si riscaldano quando il ragazzo dice “Te l’avevo detto.”  
“Harry, ho sentito che le congratulazioni sono d’obbligo,” dice Zayn, afferrando uno dei set di pinze di plastica che Niall ha preparato, servendosi con alcuni bastoncini di mozzarella. “Liam mi ha parlato della tua nuova mostra personale, è fantastico.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede Louis, guardando sorpreso Harry. “Hai una mostra personale? Da quando?”   
“Da mercoledì,” risponde il giovane con attenzione, posando la sua birra sul bancone mentre incontra gli occhi di Louis. “L’ho scoperto mercoledì pomeriggio. Sto ancora elaborando tutto, davvero. È stato uno shock piuttosto grande, non è vero Liam?”  
“Non per me,” dice Liam, versando un po’ di salsa al formaggio nel piatto. “C’era da aspettarselo, perché è grandioso.”  
Louis odia fottutamente quanto Harry sembri diffidente, come se non fosse nemmeno sicuro di poter parlare della sua carriera di fronte a lui, come se si sentisse in dovere di rassicurarlo sul fatto che non ne fosse a conoscenza quando hanno pranzato lunedì. Odia pensare al danno persistente che ha causato la loro relazione in merito ai loro lavori, come se il riccio pensasse che non può celebrare i suoi successi o che ha bisogno di minimizzarli per paura di calpestare una sorta di mina emotiva.   
Beh. Quel tipo di pensiero finirà stanotte.   
“Penso che sia fantastico, Harry, davvero,” dice sinceramente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi in modo che Harry possa vedere quanto sia serio. “Congratulazioni. Te lo meriti.”  
“Grazie, Lou,” sorride Harry mentre Louis fa tintinnare le loro bottiglie di birra. “Salute.”  
“Quando sarà l’inaugurazione?”  
“Il primo ottobre,” risponde il riccio, e le sue guance diventano di un bel rosa. “Alla Kelly Gallery di SoHo.”  
“Segnatevi la data sui vostri calendari, ragazzi,” afferma Louis mentre afferra un piatto. “Il primo ottobre ci vestiremo eleganti e andremo all’inaugurazione di una galleria a SoHo.”  
“Sì, certo,” sbuffa Niall, aggiungendo delle patatine al suo piatto. “Harry non mi lascia andare a una delle sue inaugurazioni da anni.”  
“Perché no?” Domanda il castano. Guarda Harry, che improvvisamente è molto interessato alle chips di cavolfiore, e le ammucchia nel piatto. “Cosa intendi con ciò?”  
“Esattamente quello che ho detto,” afferma Niall, guardando tra Harry e Louis, la fronte aggrottata per la confusione. “Voglio dire, so sempre quando ci sono le inaugurazioni, ovviamente, ma-”  
“Preferisco solo che le persone a cui tengo vengano durante una serata diversa,” conclude Harry per lui, spruzzando con cura la salsa ranch sul suo cavolfiore. “Sono sempre troppo impegnato la sera dell’inaugurazione, molte mani da stringere, molti contatti da creare e tutto il resto.”  
Gli occhi del riccio scattano in alto, trovando e sostenendo quelli azzurri di Louis per un battito di ciglia, e c’è comprensione nei loro sguardi.   
“Non penso sia giusto,” continua Harry a bassa voce, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alle alette di pollo all’aglio. “Invitare le persone ad una mia mostra quando non posso davvero passare del tempo con loro.”  
“S-sì,” balbetta Louis, cercando di non mostrare quanto l’ammissione di Harry lo abbia scosso fino al midollo. “Sì, questo ha senso, ovviamente. Sceglieremo un’altra serata per venire.”   
“Sembra fantastico,” dice il riccio, offrendo a Louis un piccolo sorriso prima di guardare gli altri. “Allora, uhm, serata giochi? A cosa giochiamo? Qual è il piano?”  
“Giusto,” dice Niall, spazzolando via le briciole dalle dita. “Serata di giochi. Poco prima che tu arrivassi qui, abbiamo deciso di iniziare con Celebrity-”  
“Voglio dire, noi non eravamo d’accordo, di per sé,” interviene Zayn. “Ma Niall e Louis hanno iniziato a schernirsi a vicenda, quindi-”  
“Sembra perfetto,” sorride Harry.   
“Ovviamente Louis e io siamo i capitani,” continua Niall, i suoi occhi scintillanti di malizia. “E io dico che sia giusto dividere la coppia, vero Louis?”   
“Giusto,” concorda Louis, cercando di mettersi al passo con la conversazione, ancora vacillando per la confessione di Harry. “È giusto-”  
“Beh, il primo a fare il coniglietto è il primo a scegliere- oh, troppo lento, Tommo!” Lo schernisce Niall, saltando su Louis e facendo delle orecchie da coniglio.   
“Dannazione, Neil, hai dodici anni?” Louis borbotta. “Sei un po’ troppo veloce, vedo. Questo deve incidere molto sulla tua vita sessuale.”  
“Stai zitto,” canticchia Niall allegramente. “Io scelgo Liam!”   
“Beh, se devo rimanere bloccato con Zayn-”  
“Accidenti, grazie,” dice Zayn impassibile, lasciandosi cadere sul divano con la sua birra e il piatto di cibo. “Ti voglio bene anche io, Louis.”  
“-Allora voglio Harry,” conclude il giovane, ignorando il modo in cui le guance di Harry diventano rosse mentre arriccia il naso.  
Le sopracciglia di Niall si arcuano, i suoi occhi saettano tra i due. Louis inclina ostinatamente il mento, rifiutandosi di fare marcia indietro o riconoscere le implicazioni della sua scelta, dal momento che ha scelto il suo ex ragazzo come compagno di squadra. Non è il momento per i bagagli relazionali, questa è la serata dei giochi e il suo orgoglio è a rischio.   
“È giusto così,” insiste Louis. “Zayn ha già ammesso che fa schifo.”  
“Di nuovo, grazie,” Zayn si alza dal divano.   
“Inoltre,” sostiene il maggiore. “Voi tre trascorrete fin troppo tempo insieme. Ti darebbe un vantaggio ingiusto.”  
“Bene,” ammette Niall. “Prendi Harry.”  
“Non sono un premio da vincere, sai,” scherza Harry, sedendosi accanto a Zayn sul divano e appoggiando il suo piatto di cibo sul tavolino. “Sono un essere umano!”  
Louis sbuffa divertito mentre Niall tira fuori il telefono, sbloccandolo.   
“Ho l’app sul telefono,” dice Niall, premendo su un’icon arancione brillante. “Il punteggio più alto dopo sei round prenderà i cupcakes avanzati?”  
“Affare fatto,” dice Louis, allungando la mano.   
“In che modo questo avvantaggia il resto di noi?” Chiede Liam, seduto sul divanetto.  
“Shhhh, Liam,” ridacchia Harry. “Lascia perdere, credimi.”   
“E ti lascio iniziare per primo,” dice Louis gentilmente, stringendo la mano di Niall. “Dato che hai la squadra più piccola.”  
“Che gentile,” risponde Niall. “Prima ho bisogno di un’altra birra. Qualcun altro ne vuole?”  
Tutti sollevano le loro bottiglie quasi vuote; Liam si alza per aiutare Niall a prendere i drink mentre Louis si lascia cadere sul divano accanto a Harry, che lo guarda perplesso.   
“Cerca di concentrarti, Styles,” ordina il maggiore, facendo schioccare le nocche. “Non vogliamo ripetere il Ringraziamento 2012, vero?”  
“Intendi l’anno in cui Niall ha imbrogliato?”   
“Esattamente.”  
  


********

  
  
“Okay,” annuncia Liam, guardando il punteggio sullo schermo del telefono di Niall dopo che ha completato il suo ultimo turno. “Il punteggio per il round finale è di quarantotto per me e Niall, quarantadue per Louis, Harry e Zayn. Louis, ti servono sette punti in sessanta secondi per vincere.”   
“Ha!” Schernisce Niall con una risatina. “Non c’è modo che tu ce la faccia. Hai perso l’intera partita.”  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Neil,” dice Louis freddamente, prendendo il telefono da Liam e resettando il timer. “Questo sarà un gioco da ragazzi. Ce la faremo, vero ragazzi?”  
“Sicuramente,” dice Zayn, entrato in gioco suo malgrado. “Abbiamo tenuto il meglio per ultimo.”   
“Ce la farai, Lou,” lo rassicura Harry. “Possiamo farcela.”  
“Possiamo farcela,” fa eco Louis, saltando su e giù per far scorrere il sangue, concentrandosi sul viso determinato di Harry. “Pronto?”  
Harry e Zayn annuiscono. Louis fa un respiro profondo, premendo il pulsante di avvio, la musica a tema entra in azione mentre si porta il telefono alla fronte, così che possano leggere il nome apparso.  
“Uhm, ha un famoso talk show,” inizia Zayn.   
“Oprah!” Louis grida.   
“No,” dice Zayn velocemente, scuotendo la testa. “Ha condotto gli Oscar una volta!”   
“Anche Oprah l’ha fatto!” Geme il castano, saltellando con impazienza.   
“No, non l’ha fatto,” interviene Niall.   
“Non l’ha fatto?” Chiede Louis, guardando Niall, confuso. “Avrei potuto giurare che-”  
“Louis! Concentrati!” Zayn lo rimprovera. “Lo sta facendo apposta.”  
“Niall quando era biondo!” Harry sbotta improvvisamente.   
“Ellen DeGeneres!” Esclama Louis, facendo scorrere il telefono su e giù per cambiare il nome mentre Harry annuisce furiosamente.   
“Vaffanculo,” sbuffa Niall.  
“Eri biondo?” Chiede Zayn.   
“Silenzio, Zayn!” Grida il maggiore. “Qual è il prossimo?”  
“Hai un odio irrazionale per lui,” suggerisce Harry.   
“Justin Bieber!” Louis strilla, girando il telefono.   
“È abbastanza razionale, se me lo chiedi,” commenta Liam.   
“Se ti piacessero le donne, lei sarebbe la prima,” dice il riccio eccitato, alzandosi in ginocchio sul divano.   
“Cate Blanchett!”  
“Non è giusto, sta giocando sporco!” Protesta di Niall. “Utilizza la loro conoscenza personale!”  
Louis fa del suo meglio per bloccare tutto il rumore nella stanza, il battito che gli pulsa nelle orecchie, la musica del telefono che inizia ad accelerare. Prende un respiro profondo, concentrandosi su Harry e su lui soltanto, il resto della stanza svanisce mentre i loro occhi si intrecciano.   
“Ho una strana cotta per lui,” fornisce Harry.   
“Jack Black!” Louis urla, l’adrenalina che gli scorre nelle vene. “Non è strana. In _The Holiday_ sta benissimo!”  
“Il tuo personaggio preferito di Friends,” sorride il riccio, spostandosi per sedersi sul bracciolo del divano.   
“Matthew Perry!”  
“Sono cinque,” li incoraggia Zayn da bordo campo, dopo aver ceduto completamente il round a Harry. “Andiamo, potete farcela!”  
“Harry, andiamo!” Louis esorta, le sue mani iniziano a tremare mentre scuote il telefono, la musica a tutto volume diventa sempre più veloce.   
“Abbiamo visto il suo spettacolo nel Jersey!” Harry urla. “Nel 2011!”  
“Lady Gaga!” Louis risponde, la vittoria è così vicina che può assaporarla.   
“E siamo pari!” Annuncia Liam. “Quindici secondi rimasti!”  
“Merda. Um. Tu... tu... tu,” mormora il riccio, passandosi le dita tra i ricci mentre cerca di pensare a un indizio, i suoi occhi frenetici. “L’hai aspettata!”  
“Più specifico, Haz,” lo rimprovera Louis, battendo il piede. “Ho aspettato molte persone!”  
Il telefono inizia a vibrare nelle mani di Louis mentre inizia il conto alla rovescia da dieci.  
“È stata una delle tue clienti abituali per un po’,” dice Harry velocemente. “Ti ha lasciato una mancia di trecento dollari quando il suo spettacolo è finito! Andiamo, Lou!”  
“Cinque... quattro... tre...” conta allegramente Niall.  
“Marisa Tomei!” Louis grida.   
Il timer si spegne. Il castano sussulta, strillando mentre getta il telefono sul divano come una patata bollente.   
“Oh mio Dio,” ansima Louis mentre il telefono rimbalza sul cuscino. La mascella di Harry è quasi a terra, i suoi occhi spalancati. “Abbiamo appena vinto?”   
“Figlio di puttana,” geme drammaticamente Niall. “Mi stai prendendo in giro.”  
“Abbiamo vinto, Lou!” Harry esulta, balzando in piedi e lanciandosi verso Louis. “Abbiamo vinto!”  
“Santo cielo!” Louis urla trionfante. “Siamo il Dream Team!”   
Più tardi, Louis darà la colpa all'alcol, ma è il puro istinto che lo spinge a lanciarsi tra le braccia di Harry perché sa che lui lo prenderà.   
E il riccio lo fa. Certo che lo fa.   
Sembra che il tempo si fermi quando Louis chiude le braccia intorno alle spalle di Harry, stringendolo forte e seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, ridacchiando, tenendosi stretto a lui mentre il più piccolo li fa girare per la stanza ridendo, una mano ancorata alla bassa della schiena del castano e l’altra bloccata sotto il ginocchio destro in modo da poterlo afferrare meglio. Mentre Louis aggancia le caviglie dietro le ginocchia di Harry, si rende conto tardivamente che questa è la prima volta che si toccano, che si toccano _davvero_ , dopo più di cinque anni, e improvvisamente è un sovraccarico sensoriale, come quando ti tuffi a bomba nell’estremità profonda di una piscina e sei circondato solo da acqua, mentre lui è completamente circondato da Harry. È solido e robusto e caldo sotto la sua pelle, e può sentire muscoli che il riccio sicuramente non aveva prima attraverso il morbido cotone della sua maglietta, muscoli che si gonfiano mentre lo trasporta per la stanza con facilità. Ma Gesù, ha esattamente lo stesso _odore_ , di bagnoschiuma agli agrumi e colonia mescolata con un pizzico di vaniglia zuccherina e il profumo persistente di trementina che perennemente impregna il suo corpo dopo tutte quelle ore trascorse a dipingere. Harry profuma di _casa_ e Louis ha un po’ di vertigini, riuscire a annusarlo di nuovo dopo tutto questo tempo gli fa girare la testa. Riesce a sentire il petto del riccio brontolare dalle risate, le vibrazioni che lo fanno sentire caldo dentro mentre ride insieme a lui.   
È troppo. È troppo e non abbastanza tutto in una volta e Louis non riesce a capire se vuole spingere via Harry o non lasciarlo mai più andare. Quindi fa l’unica cosa che può fare. Si tiene più stretto, sperando che il giovane non lo lasci cadere.   
Qualcuno lancia loro uno dei cuscini. La piccola bolla che li circonda scoppia, il tempo torna al suo ritmo normale.   
“Ok, voi due,” li rimprovera Liam, schioccando la lingua. “È Celebrity, non le Olimpiadi. Datevi un contegno.”  
È come se Harry tornasse in sé esattamente nello stesso momento in cui lo fa anche Louis, la sua presa si allenta mentre il castano scivola con riluttanza lungo il suo corpo. Le sue grandi mani non lasciano i suoi fianchi fino a quando non è sicuro che Louis è fermo sui suoi piedi e poi entrambi fanno un passo indietro, mettendo un po’ di spazio necessario tra di loro. Il riccio sembra scosso proprio come lui, le sue guance rosee e gli occhi che vagano sul viso del maggiore, le labbra leggermente aperte mentre riprende fiato. Con la coda dell’occhio, Louis può vedere gli altri tre ragazzi che li guardano con curiosità, Niall in particolare, e sente il panico che inizia a salire in gola.   
“Hai ragione,” commenta Louis, cercando di recuperare un po’ del suo autocontrollo mentre dà alla spalla di Harry quella che spera venga fuori come una pacca totalmente platonica e fraterna. Si fa strada per la stanza, offrendo a Zayn, Liam e infine a Niall un pugno, ignorando fermamente lo sguardo che Niall gli sta rivolgendo. “Bel gioco, ragazzi. Ci siete andati molto vicini.”   
“A cosa giochiamo dopo?” Chiede Harry allegramente. “Chi è pronto per Cards Against Humanity?”  
“Oh, carino,” dice Liam, facendo scivolare la scatola nera sul tavolino da caffè verso di lui. “Hai la Bigger Blacker Box.”   
“Ho bisogno di un’altra birra,” annuncia Louis. “Qualcun altro ha bisogno di una ricarica?”   
“Io,” dicono Niall e Zayn contemporaneamente, alzando le loro bottiglie vuote.   
“Arrivo subito,” annuisce il giovane, girando sui tacchi.  
“Lou?” Chiede Harry. Louis si volta di nuovo verso di lui, il cuore in gola. “Mi prendi un’altra birra al pompelmo? E uno dei cupcakes?”  
“Sì, certo,” risponde Louis, il suo sguardo indugia una frazione troppo a lungo sul suo bel viso. Harry gli sorride dolcemente prima di voltarsi verso la scatola, facendo scivolare via il coperchio.   
“Non ci gioco da un sacco di tempo,” dice il riccio a Liam mentre Louis torna in cucina.   
Apre il frigo, chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo mentre l’aria fresca colpisce il suo viso surriscaldato.   
Controllati, stronzo.   
  


********

  
  
Harry fischietta mentre scende i gradini di Marlowe, afferrando la maniglia della porta e aprendola. È l’inizio dell’happy hour, manca poco ormai, ed è un mercoledì di agosto, quindi la folla è ancora relativamente scarsa. Afferra uno degli sgabelli con lo schienale alto al centro del bar, poggiando lo zaino sullo sgabello vuoto alla sua destra, sperando di poter salvare quel posto per un po’. Niall è alla fine del bar, i bicchieri da martini allineati di fronte a lui. Chiacchiera con un paio di belle ragazze, mettendosi decisamente in mostra e dandosi delle arie mentre mescola i loro drink, lanciando la bottiglia in aria, con loro grande gioia. Harry guarda divertito mentre Niall mette in scena il suo piccolo spettacolo, le ragazze ridacchiano e applaudono quando finalmente versa i cocktail rosa nei loro bicchieri, aggiungendo spicchi di lime. Non può fare a meno di ridere ed unirsi alle ragazze quando Niall si inchina, perché dopotutto _è_ davvero impressionante. Grida e fischia, catturando finalmente l’attenzione del suo amico.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Scusatemi, signore,” dice gentilmente Niall mentre una di loro fa scorrere delle banconote sul bancone, salutandolo con la mano quando l’amico prende tutto e si gira alla cassa per dar loro il resto. “Godetevi i vostri drink.”   
“Sono ferito,” Harry mette il broncio mentre Niall gli si avvicina. “Non fai mai queste piccole acrobazie quando prepari da bere per me.”  
“Mi lasci una mancia di dieci dollari per due happy hour cosmos?” Chiede Niall, portandosi uno strofinaccio sopra la spalla.   
“No,” risponde Harry.   
“Bene, quando lo farai, avrai le tue acrobazie,” sorride arrogante il giovane. “Cosa prendi, amico?”   
“Vodka al lampone e soda,” risponde il riccio. “Con lime.”   
“Domanda stupida,” ride Niall. “In nove anni di amicizia, raramente ti ho visto ordinare qualcos’altro.”  
“Non sono niente se non coerente,” sorride Harry.   
“Questo è vero,” risponde Niall, facendogli l’occhiolino mentre fa roteare la bottiglia di vodka nella sua mano, capovolgendola e versandone una generosa quantità in un bicchiere. Afferra la pistola per la soda, riempiendo il resto del bicchiere con essa, e poi afferra uno spicchio di lime dal contenitore sulla barra, fissandolo sul bordo del bicchiere. “Tuttavia, non mi aspettavo di vederti oggi, H. Cosa ti porta qui?”   
“Il pezzo a cui stavo lavorando in studio è ad un buon punto,” dice Harry, accettando il drink di Niall quando lo fa scorrere verso di lui, “e ho pensato, ehi, dovrei seguire il consiglio di Liam e finire di lavorare ad un orario normale per una volta, sai? Inoltre, siamo a metà settimana.”  
“Mhhhhmmm,” mormora Niall, rivolgendogli uno sguardo penetrante. “Quindi non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con il fatto che Louis ha detto su WhatsApp questa mattina che sarebbe passato dopo il lavoro per il suo Whisky del mercoledì?”  
“Ha detto questo?” Chiede il riccio casualmente, sapendo di essere stato scoperto.  
“Non sei furbo, Harry. So esattamente cosa stai facendo.”  
“Oh, davvero?” Domanda Harry, bevendo un sorso. “Che cosa sto facendo esattamente, Niall?”   
“Dimmelo tu,” dice Niall in risposta. “Puoi iniziare col dirmi cosa diavolo è stato quell’abbraccio sabato sera.”  
“Non so di cosa stai parlando,” dice il giovane arcigno, raddrizzandosi sullo sgabello.   
“Oh no?” Insiste l’amico. “Quindi l’intera celebrazione della vittoria con Louis che balza tra le tue braccia è stata solo una casualità del tutto normale, allora?”   
“È stata una competizione molto intensa,” si lamenta Harry sulla difensiva. “Ovviamente eravamo entusiasti quando abbiamo vinto.”  
“Sai, è molto più di questo,” continua Niall, afferrando una manciata di bicchieri appena lavati da sotto il bancone e un asciugamano pulito con cui asciugarli prima di metterli via. “Sul serio, Harry, parliamone per un secondo perché- che cazzo? Mi sembrava di aver viaggiato nel tempo ed essere tornato al 2011 in quel momento. Davvero, è stata un’esperienza assurda.”  
“Io–” inizia a spiegare Harry.   
“No, ma come ho detto, è più di questo,” continua Niall. “È il modo in cui i tuoi occhi brillando quando sei intorno a lui, come se fosse la cosa più grande e meravigliosa che tu abbia mai visto. E come ogni singola cosa che Louis dice o fa è la cosa più divertente che tu abbia mai visto o sentito nella tua vita. Seriamente, H, ero preoccupato per te durante quella partita di Cards Against Humanity, mi chiedevo sempre se avessi potuto farti del male ridendo troppo forte. E se Louis si nutre di questo, quella è un’altra cosa. È come se facesse tutto questo perché deve mettersi in mostra per _te,_ perché vuole tutta la tua attenzione e poi quando non lo guardi, diventa tutto morbido e affettuoso e ti guarda come se ti uscisse il sole dal culo perché è completamente pazzo di te e devi essere cieco o stupido se dici di non vedere cosa sta succedendo. Di nuovo.”  
“Siamo _amici,_ Niall,” insiste Harry. “Volevi che fossimo amici e guarda! Lo siamo! Qual è il problema?”  
“ _Non_ siete amici,” afferma Niall. “Non so se voi due potreste mai davvero essere amici, Harry. L’intero spettacolo di sabato? Gli occhi luminosi e il mettersi in mostra e le facce affettuose e il saltare l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro come se fossimo in un dannato film di Hallmark non sono cose che si fanno tra amici. Sono i preliminari. Dimentichi che ho già visto tutto questo, sai. Ero lì la prima volta che è successo, so che aspetto ha la vostra relazione e ora sembra esattamente così.”  
“Sarebbe davvero così brutto se Louis e io tornassimo insieme?” Mormora il riccio. “Non sto dicendo che succederà, ma Gesù, Niall, ti comporti come se questa cosa fosse una catastrofe. Non andava tutto male quando stavamo insieme! Tutt’altro, davvero.”  
“Ascolta, Harry,” sospira Niall, massaggiandosi le tempie. “Adoro Louis, cazzo. L’ho sempre adorato. È come un fratello per me e sono così felice che sia tornato. E vi ho amati _insieme,_ lo sai che l’ho fatto. Tu e Louis eravate _quella_ coppia, sai? Quella coppia che tutti vogliono odiare perché sono _così_ disgustosamente innamorati ma allo stesso tempo è impossibile odiarli perché sono così fottutamente perfetti l’uno per l’altro e tutti noi segretamente vogliamo quello che hanno loro.”  
“Allora qual è il problema?” Protesta Harry. “Se ti piacciamo così tanto insieme, non dovresti essere felice? Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?”   
“Avete mai parlato del motivo per cui avete rotto in primo luogo?” Chiede Niall. “Immagino non abbiate parlato e discusso delle tue mostre e di ciò che comportavano.”  
Harry non ha davvero niente da dire, quindi beve solo un lungo sorso del suo drink.   
“Vedi, ricordo anche cosa vi ha spezzati perché ero lì anche per quello. E non è stata solo una cosa a farlo,” continua Niall, il suo volto serio. “Voglio dire, certo, c’è stata quell’ultima litigata, ma è stata dopo questo tipo di... deterioramento lento e doloroso che è stato davvero terribile da guardare, Harry. E se non parlate di questi problemi e del motivo per cui sono accaduti la prima volta, succederà di nuovo, sai. E non so se ho in me la capacità di raccogliere i pezzi questa volta.”   
“Okay, ho capito, dovremmo parlare,” dice il riccio cautamente, facendo roteare la cannuccia nel bicchiere. “Ma allo stesso tempo, non siamo le stesse persone che eravamo cinque anni fa, Niall. So di non esserlo. Ho una prospettiva molto più sana sulla mia carriera, non ho intenzione di... beh, quello che è successo prima non succederà più. E anche Louis è diverso. Lo vedi, vero? È più... si comporta in modo diverso ora, non è vero? Come se fosse più sicuro della persona che è adesso-”  
“Ed eccoti di nuovo con gli occhi a cuoricino, Harry,” dichiara Niall, indicandolo. “È come se non stessi ascoltando nemmeno una parola di quello che sto dicendo.”  
“Invece sì! Sto ascoltando.”  
“No invece,” dice Niall, appoggiando l’ultimo bicchiere sul ripiano e facendo scorrere la rastrelliera sotto il bancone. “Ma almeno adesso ho detto ciò che dovevo dirti. È tutto quello che posso fare. Tu farai quello che vuoi, non importa quello che dico.”  
“Sono un adulto, Niall,” lo rassicura il riccio. “So cosa sto facendo.”   
“Se lo dici tu,” Niall alza le spalle. “Non dire che non ti avevo avvertito.”   
“Non lo farò.”  
Tacciono, ed Harry beve rumorosamente il suo cocktail, svuotando il bicchiere.   
“Per quel che vale, stavo pensando di fare a Louis lo stesso discorso,” dice l’amico, prendendo il bicchiere vuoto e gettando il ghiaccio nel lavandino, mettendolo nel cestino sporco. Afferra un nuovo bicchiere e inizia a preparare un secondo drink a Harry.  
“Ah sì?”   
“Sì,” annuisce Niall. “Solo che tu sei arrivato prima.”  
“Sono onorato.”  
“Louis gioca le sue carte in modo più sottile,” spiega Niall. “O almeno, gli piace pensare di essere sottile. L’intero annuncio alla chat di gruppo del quale tu fai parte per far sapere che sarebbe venuto a bere qui stasera? Neanche questo è furbo. E tu hai fatto esattamente quello che lui voleva che tu facessi.”  
“Pensi davvero che volesse vedermi?” Chiede Harry, arruffandosi i capelli.   
“Per favore,” risponde Niall, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “In caso contrario, perché non ha scritto soltanto a _me_ che sarebbe venuto al _mio_ bar? L’ha scritto nella chat di gruppo per un motivo. Non vedi Zayn o Liam qui, vero?”  
“No.”   
“Non ho altro da aggiungere,” dice Niall, allungandogli il cocktail. “Ti ho detto quel che penso e ora…” si interrompe, le sopracciglia inarcate mentre guarda la maglietta di Harry. “Aspetta un attimo, stai _davvero_ indossando una maglietta con due ragazzi che si masturbano a vicenda?”   
“Già,” sorride il riccio, raddrizzando l’orlo intorno ai fianchi. “Troppo?”  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo mentre rimette la bottiglia di vodka sullo scaffale.  
“Sai, è...” Niall si interrompe, sorridendo dietro la spalla di Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Giusto in tempo.”  
Harry si guarda alle spalle, seguendo lo sguardo di Niall. Il suo cuore sussulta quando Louis entra nel bar, con un aspetto sbalorditivo come sempre. Indossa dei pantaloni attillati grigio antracite con cintura a righe e polo beige, ed il suo petto si intravede leggermente dallo scollo a V del colletto. Le sue scarpe da ginnastica si abbinano perfettamente al beige della sua polo e Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere all’attenzione che ha il maggiore per i dettagli. Louis sorride quando lo vede, i suoi occhi si increspano agli angoli.   
“Beh, guarda un po’ chi abbiamo qui,” dice Niall. “Deve essere il Mercoledì del Whisky.”  
“Grazie a Dio,” risponde Louis mentre raggiunge il bar. “Ho bisogno di un fottuto drink.”   
“Arriva subito,” dice Niall, prendendo la bottiglia di Jameson.  
“Ciao,” dice Louis, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e premendo le labbra insieme.   
“Ciao,” risponde Harry sorridendo, arricciando il naso, anche se sa che Louis conosce tutte le sue piccole abitudini.  
“È occupato questo posto?” Chiede il castano, indicando lo sgabello vuoto dove attualmente è appoggiato lo zaino di Harry.   
“Lo è adesso.”  
  
  
  
 **Ottobre 2013**  
  
  
  
“... e poi Bill mi ha detto ‘O ti piace Picasso o non ti piace Picasso!’”   
Harry ride, sentendosi un po’ un bugiardo per aver incoraggiato questo ragazzo dato che ha trovato la sua battuta non originale, per niente divertente e più che un po’ misogina. Ma Xander gli ha ripetuto molte volte quanto fosse importante essere gentile con Ben Winston stasera, che stabilire un legame con uno dei critici più importanti di New York City poteva essere una mossa fondamentale per lui, quindi cerca di mettere da parte quei sentimenti. Dopotutto, Winston ha la capacità di creare o distruggere carriere, secondo Xander, e dal momento che la sua prima mostra personale prenderà ufficialmente vita a gennaio, entrare nel suo radar _ora_ è fondamentale. Harry non sa nemmeno se Winston ha dato un’occhiata al lavoro che sta mostrando stasera, ma sa che hanno parlato parecchio e bevuto due bicchieri di champagne, e questo deve pur contare qualcosa, giusto? Quindi mantiene la sua facciata e ride delle sue battute, sperando di star promuovendo sé stesso in modo parsimonioso senza sembrare troppo disperato perché è quello che deve essere fatto.   
Ignora fermamente la vocina nella parte posteriore della sua testa che assomiglia terribilmente a quella di Louis che gli dice che sta sacrificando la sua integrità per andare avanti.   
Accanto a lui, Xander sghignazza, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Winston e lanciandosi in una storia sul collegio d’élite che entrambi hanno frequentato. Harry ferma un cameriere di passaggio, sorridendo mentre scambia il suo flûte di champagne vuoto con uno nuovo. Le bolle frizzanti gli solleticano il naso mentre sorseggia il suo drink, ascoltando per metà mentre Xander e Winston parlano male di un ex studente, assicurandosi di ridere o annuire ogni tanto mentre i suoi occhi vagano sottilmente per la stanza, controllando il resto dei pezzi presenti alla mostra. Prova una compiaciuta soddisfazione per la posizione di rilievo che ha il suo lavoro nella galleria, garantendo la massima esposizione. Anche ora, mentre la festa inizia lentamente a diminuire e le persone si spostano verso le loro prossime destinazioni in questo venerdì sera, c’è ancora un gruppo abbastanza grande di persone che studiano i suoi dipinti.   
Harry è particolarmente orgoglioso di ciò che mostra stasera, una mini-collezione chiamata ‘These Deep City Lights’ che si compone di cinque pezzi. Aveva letto un articolo sul _Visual Arts Journal_ durante l’estate sulla bellezza particolare che emana una persona in un momento di tristezza non custodito che l’aveva veramente colpito. Per Harry, il concetto di bellezza della malinconia risiede un po’ in New York in poche parole, come la solitudine della città può essere opprimente anche nei giorni migliori e come sguardi fuggevoli e connessioni fugaci con estranei possono anche ricordarti che non sei solo. Il tema lo rispecchia molto e mostra la sua vasta gamma artistica, integrando sia gli stili astratti e concettuali che sono piaciuti davvero molto alla mostra di agosto, sia la sua ritrattistica, che considererà sempre essere la sua più grande forza.   
“...gli dirò che l’hai detto, Ben,” ridacchia Xander. “Lo vedremo la prossima settimana, vero, Harry?”  
“Tommy Bruce?” Chiede Harry, riprendendo la conversazione, grato di saper ascoltare e ricordare sempre i nomi, anche quando la sua mente inizia a vagare. “Sì, giovedì ceniamo con lui al Carbone. Non vedo l’ora di incontrarlo.”   
“Al Carbone?” Chiede Winston, sollevando le sopracciglia mentre si gira verso Xander. “Come diavolo hai fatto a prenotare lì?”   
“Mio padre conosce il maître,” si vanta Xander. “Ha fatto alcune chiamate.”  
“Deve essere bello avere amicizie nei posti giusti,” dice Winston, colpito. “Sono mesi che cerco di ottenere una prenotazione.”   
“Posso fare un’altra chiamata,” dice Xander senza problemi, “se tu e Meredith volete unirvi a noi. Sono sicuro di poter modificare la prenotazione, nessun problema.”  
Il battito cardiaco di Harry aumenta al pensiero di cenare con uno dei più grandi critici di New York.   
“Sarebbe fantastico, grazie mille,” sorride Winston. Prende un sorso di champagne e dà una pacca sulla spalla a Xander. “Dovrei andare. Ti scrivo domani per confermare?”   
“Perfetto,” Xander sorride.  
“Piacere di averti conosciuto, Harry,” dice Winston, voltandosi verso di lui e allungando la mano. Il riccio la afferra, scuotendola con decisione. “Il tuo lavoro promette davvero bene.”   
“D-davvero? Lo pensi sul serio?” Harry balbetta sorpreso, il suo comportamento freddo scivola via al complimento. “Wow, grazie mille, io-”  
“La collezione avrebbe bisogno di un po’ più di coesione e i ritratti sono un po’ troppo sentimentali per i miei gusti,” osserva Winston, voltandosi a guardare i dipinti di Harry. “Questo tipo di sentimento può essere difficile da vendere in questi giorni. Ma l’abilità c’è di sicuro. Sarò sicuramente interessato a vedere cosa hai in serbo per noi a gennaio.”  
“Grazie,” dice Harry, cercando di non mostrare quanto lo abbia colpito quel complimento ambiguo. “Terrò a mente i tuoi consigli mentre preparerò i nuovi pezzi. Lo apprezzo.”   
“Nessun problema,” risponde Winston, tirando fuori il telefono e sbloccandolo, scrivendo un messaggio. “Ora devo davvero andare. Ho una cena al Balthazar. Ci vediamo giovedì ragazzi.”   
Salutano l’uomo, il quale schiva un gruppo di donne che chiacchierano con dei bicchieri di vino tra le mani perfettamente curate.   
“Ero davvero sicuro che i ritratti avrebbero funzionato in questo contesto,” sospira Harry, rivolgendosi a Xander una volta che Winston è fuori portata d’orecchio. “Fanculo. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti.”  
“Avresti dovuto,” concorda Xander, stringendo la spalla di Harry in modo confortante. “Ma non è un disastro, H. Anzi.”  
“Veramente?” Chiede Harry speranzoso. “Tu la pensi così?”  
“Sì,” annuisce Xander. “Ha detto che hai abilità e che i tuoi lavori promettono bene. Questo è ciò che conta. E _ora_ abbiamo in programma una cena con lui la prossima settimana, così possiamo continuare a gettare le basi per dopo.”  
“Non posso credere che tu l’abbia fatto,” si meraviglia Harry. “Sarai davvero in grado di modificare la prenotazione? Cambiare da quattro a sei persone è una specie di grande sfida se la lista d’attesa è lunga quanto lui ha detto.”  
“Ti prego,” sorride Xander. “La prenotazione è sempre stata per sei persone. Ben ha un debole per i ristoranti di prima categoria, quindi mi sono buttato e ho tentato. E, come puoi vedere, avevo ragione.”  
“Dio non voglia che io finisca mai nella tua lista nera,” ride Harry. “Sei una specie di genio del male, vero?”  
“Colpevole,” ridacchia il giovane, finendo il suo champagne. “Andrò a prendere una birra. Tu ne vuoi?”   
“No grazie,” annuisce Harry, bevendo un sorso del suo drink. “Dovrei comunque bere con calma. Non ho mangiato abbastanza per questo champagne.”  
“Dovremmo trovare Glenne e parlarle di Ben,” dice Xander. “Lo adorerà.”  
“In realtà, probabilmente dovrei andare a cercare Louis,” dice Harry. “L’ho lasciato solo per troppo tempo e sai che si sente un po’ perso a queste mostre.”  
“Possiamo dire così,” scherza Xander.  
“Fa del suo meglio,” lo difende il riccio. “Sai che questo non è davvero il suo genere. Comunque, andrò a cercarlo e ti raggiungiamo, okay? E poi possiamo decidere dove andare dopo?”  
“Suona bene,” annuisce Xander. “Magari possiamo andare in quel nuovo locale di tapas nel Meatpacking District?”  
“Finché c’è del cibo, non mi interessa,” sorride Harry. “Sono affamato.”  
Xander ride, girandosi sui tacchi e dirigendosi verso il bar allestito nell’angolo posteriore. Harry si volta, esaminando la galleria alla ricerca del suo ragazzo, aggrottando la fronte quando non lo vede subito. Louis non è appostato ai margini esterni della folla come di solito tende a fare alle aperture, visto che non si sente mai abbastanza a suo agio da avvicinarsi alle persone e iniziare a parlare, non importa quante volte Harry gli dice che potrebbe essere un’opportunità per trovare qualche contatto. Non si trova nemmeno davanti ai suoi dipinti, né al bar. Alla fine, il riccio capisce dove potrebbe essere, guardando le enormi finestre di vetro della galleria e individuando Louis appoggiato a un lampione, una mano infilata nella tasca del suo bomber di camoscio marrone, il telefono nell’altra, una sigaretta che penzola dalle sue labbra. Harry ingolla il resto del suo bicchiere di champagne (tanto perché doveva bere lentamente) e sospira pesantemente, sentendosi una merda assoluta. Posa il bicchiere vuoto su un tavolo, dirigendosi verso la porta.   
“Lou?” Chiede Harry, un brivido che gli sale lungo la schiena mentre esce, la serata di inizio ottobre è improvvisamente diventata un po’ frizzante. “Piccolo, ti stavo cercando-”  
“Oh, ti sei ricordato che ero qui?” Chiede Louis, esalando una nuvola di fumo, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo telefono. “Sono passate due ore da quando siamo arrivati, Haz, mi chiedevo se te ne fossi dimenticato.”  
“Lou, io-”  
“Sai, ho pensato di andarmene un paio di volte,” continua Louis, buttando la cenere della sigaretta, “ma poi è diventato una specie di gioco, e mi chiedevo quando mi avresti notato. Ero sicuro che sarebbe passata almeno un’altra mezz’ora. O magari quando sarebbe finito lo champagne, o qualunque cosa arrivasse prima.” Louis finalmente lo guarda, i suoi occhi azzurri normalmente brillanti sono diventati grigi. “Allora, buon lavoro. Hai vinto, immagino.”  
“Mi dispiace, piccolo,” si scusa. “C’era qualcuno con cui avevo davvero bisogno di parlare-”  
“C’è sempre qualcuno con cui parlare, Harry,” sospira il castano, mettendo in tasca il telefono. “Più di qualcuno, in realtà.”  
“Questo fa parte del mio lavoro, sai,” gli fa notare Harry, improvvisamente sulla difensiva. “Probabilmente la parte più importante.”  
“Buffo, pensavo che i dipinti sarebbero stati la parte più importante del tuo lavoro.”  
“Quei dipinti devono essere visti,” dice Harry stizzito. “Le persone devono metterli nelle gallerie, devono scrivere del mio lavoro e non lo faranno se non mi metto in gioco. È così che funziona tutto questo, Louis. Mi dispiace averti ignorato ma saresti potuto venire e unirti a noi, sai. Nessuno sta dicendo che devi stare in un angolo tutta la notte ad aspettarmi.”  
“E finire per sembrare un idiota o un fanatico quando non ho nulla con cui contribuire alla conversazione? No grazie.”  
Tacciono mentre Louis prende un lungo tiro dalla sigaretta. Harry sospira pesantemente, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso nel tentativo di scongiurare l’inizio di un mal di testa da tensione; bere quell’ultimo bicchiere di champagne è stata una pessima idea. Louis ha ragione, e lui lo sa bene; non è la prima volta che litigano per questo, dopotutto, e dubita che sarà l’ultima. Ma comunque, sembra che stasera ci sia qualcosa in più dietro le parole del maggiore, e il riccio desidera che Louis smetta di essere così passivo-aggressivo e semplicemente dica quello che prova per una volta. Lo guarda mentre il castano fuma la sigaretta fino al filtro, gettando il mozzicone in strada. Immediatamente tira fuori il pacchetto e ne estrae un’altra, portandola alle labbra e accendendola.   
Harry si chiede quante ne ha fumate di fila.   
“Da quanto tempo sei qui?” Chiede con attenzione.   
“Non lo so,” risponde Louis, il fumo che si arriccia intorno a lui mentre espira. “Abbastanza a lungo da permettermi di finire finalmente quel livello di Candy Crush su cui sono rimasto bloccato negli ultimi giorni.”  
Harry non sa davvero cosa rispondere a questo. Quindi non dice niente.   
“Non potevo più sopportare di stare lì dentro,” continua Louis dopo un momento, facendo scorrere la cenere dalla sigaretta e prendendo un altro tiro, soffiando via il fumo lentamente dopo pochi secondi. “Non visto il modo in cui tutti continuavano a guardarmi. Sai, preferirei di gran lunga che le persone venissero da me e mi chiedessero se sono davvero io il ragazzo di quel dipinto laggiù piuttosto che tipo, sussurrarsi cose all’orecchio e lanciando occhiatine quando io sono proprio lì, cazzo. Hai idea di come ci si sente, Harry?”  
“Voglio dire, sì, certo che sì,” afferma Harry, un po’ sorpreso. “Quella è la mia arte, Louis, tutti dentro ne parlano, e non sempre con me-”  
“Ma non è la tua fottuta _faccia,_ vero?” Louis scatta. “Non è il tuo viso quello intonacato sul muro, esposto a nudo affinché tutti possano vederlo.”  
“Non hai mai avuto problemi con questo prima,” sottolinea il riccio. “Sai, non posso vincere con te, Lou. Cosa vuoi esattamente da me? Hai odiato i pezzi che ho fatto per l’ultimo spettacolo-”  
“Non ho mai detto questo, Harry, non mettermi parole in bocca-”  
“Per favore, so che è così,” lo schernisce Harry. “Non dovevi nemmeno dirlo, era scritto su tutta la tua faccia.”  
“Ho detto che non _eri tu,_ c’è differenza tra questo e odiarli,” protesta Louis.  
“E quindi io ho cercato di ritornare a fare cose che sono più nel ‘mio’ stile per questo spettacolo, con grande rischio per la mia carriera, tra l’altro,” continua Harry. “Quel ‘qualcuno’ con cui ho parlato tutta la notte? Quello è un grande critico e non è un fan dei ritratti, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che _odi_ quello che sto facendo-”  
“No, il punto è che non mi hai mai dipinto in _quel_ _modo_ prima d’ora, Harry!” Esclama Louis, indicando il dipinto, visibile dalla strada. “Gesù, come dovrei sentirmi riguardo a questo? Dimmi a cosa stavi pensando perché mi piacerebbe saperlo.”  
Il cuore di Harry sprofonda mentre si gira a guardare il dipinto, cercando di vedere quello che Louis vede piuttosto che quello che lui vede. Poiché ha memorizzato ogni singola pennellata di questo dipinto, è il fulcro dell’intera collezione. Nel dipinto, Louis è di profilo, i capelli che gli cadono morbidi sulla fronte, le labbra premute insieme in una linea tesa. I suoi occhi sono bassi, le sue ciglia proiettano ombre sulle sue guance e le sue spalle sono curve, come se stesse cercando di rimpicciolirsi. Harry vede la foto che lo ha ispirato nitida come il giorno nella sua mente; l’ha vista spulciando le foto ufficiali per la mostra di agosto, alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa potesse mettere sul suo sito web. La cosa che lo ha colpito di più di questa particolare foto è il fatto che Louis non è nemmeno il soggetto principale di essa. Ci sono due uomini che Harry non conosce nemmeno in primo piano, mentre Louis è sullo sfondo, completamente ignaro della foto, la quale ha catturato per sempre un nudo momento di vulnerabilità.  
Harry ha pensato che fosse bellissimo. Lo pensa ancora. Sa che Louis ha passato un anno di merda, sa che ha camminato costantemente in salita, senza mai arrivare da nessuna parte con la sua scrittura. Tuttavia, il maggiore si rifiuta di arrendersi, senza mai gettare la spugna. Louis ha una forza che Harry poteva solo osare sognare di avere, e desidera solo che lui _lo_ sappia. Ha pensato che questo dipinto potesse mostrare a Louis che anche quando è triste, quando si sente al peggio, lui è la prima persona che Harry vede. Sarà sempre la prima persona che Harry vede.   
“Pensavo fossi bellissimo,” spiega quindi. “Solo... c’era qualcosa di così bello nel modo in cui apparivi-”  
“Miserabile?” Louis finisce. “Perché è quello che è, Harry, sembro fottutamente infelice. Sembro perso e sembro patetico! È come se in qualche modo tu avessi preso ogni singola mia insicurezza, ogni singola cosa che ho affrontato nell’ultimo anno e sia riuscito a metterle proprio lì su quella tela per farle vedere a tutti gli altri. Come cazzo ti permetti, onestamente. Riesco a malapena a guardare quel dipinto perché mi fa sentire così fottutamente inutile.”   
“Non era mia intenzione, Lou,” insiste Harry. “Perché pensi che ti farei del male intenzionalmente? O che ti farei sentire inutile?”  
“Non so perché, ma lo hai fatto,” dice Louis, lasciando cadere il mozzicone della sigaretta a terra, spegnendolo sotto la sua scarpa da ginnastica verde brillante. “Lo fai. E vogliamo parlare del fatto che non condividi più il tuo lavoro con me, Harry? Questa è la prima volta che vedo questo dipinto. Ero la prima persona a cui mostravi le cose, sai. È come se la mia opinione non ti importasse più perché non faccio parte ‘del tuo mondo’ e non capisco niente o qualunque tipo di stronzate abbia vomitato Xander oggi su di me.”  
“Non coinvolgerlo in questo, Louis,” lo avverte Harry, anche se Xander gli ha detto proprio quella cosa in più occasioni. “Non ha niente a che fare con questo.”  
“Come vuoi tu, piccolo,” borbotta il castano. “Tutto quello che so è che hai passato tutta la notte e molte altre notti come questa incollato al suo fianco. E il fatto è che sembri felice di essere lì! Non mi sono mai sentito così fottutamente inutile in tutta la mia vita. Vuoi davvero sapere perché non vengo con te e non mi unisco alle tue conversazioni a queste feste?”  
“Perché?” Chiede Harry, cercando di mantenere la sua voce a un livello costante, dolorosamente consapevole che stanno facendo una scenata e le persone possono vederli attraverso le finestre della galleria.   
“Perché ogni volta che provo a partecipare, mi sento uno stupido,” ammette Louis, la sua voce improvvisamente piena di lacrime. “Mi sento come se tu fossi fuori dalla mia portata e ho paura che da un momento all’altro ti renderai conto che sei stanco di avere un perdente come ragazzo. Che ti sto trattenendo o rallentando. Che sono solo un cameriere con un romanzo inedito che non andrà mai da nessuna parte mentre tu-”  
“Sai che non mi interessa niente di tutto questo,” lo implora il riccio, chiudendo lo spazio tra loro, afferrando le spalle di Louis e accovacciandosi per entrare nel suo campo visivo. “Non mi è mai importato di questo, piccolo, lo sai. Il tuo romanzo potrebbe anche non essere mai pubblicato e non cambierebbe le cose-”  
“Ma voglio che ti importi però!” Esclama Louis, svincolandosi dalla sua presa, due lacrime che gli rigano le guance. “Gesù, Harry, voglio che ti interessi! Perché quando dici che non ti interessa, sembra che per te le cose vadano bene così come sono. Sembra che tu pensi che possiamo continuare così e non farà alcuna differenza per te in entrambi i casi. Ma ti sto dicendo in questo momento che fa la differenza per _me_. Perché guardo quel dipinto lì dentro e vedo un uomo che è infelice. E più mi dici che trovi bella quella infelicità, più mi arrabbio con te, Harry. Perché come posso essere bello quando mi sento così... brutto? Essere arrabbiato con te è estenuante, piccolo. Sono così stanco di essere arrabbiato con te.”  
“Quindi cosa facciamo?” Chiede Harry impotente.   
“Non lo so,” risponde Louis, le spalle che si abbassano mentre si guarda le mani. “Non lo so davvero.”  
Neanche Harry lo sa. Quella consapevolezza lo fa riflettere, e avrebbe desiderato avere con sé un bicchiere di champagne per alleviare il dolore acuto di non avere la più pallida idea di cosa fare per rimediare. Per aggiustarli. Un silenzio pesante si posa su di loro, sottolineato dal lamento di una sirena a pochi isolati di distanza. Desidera confortare Louis, ma non riesce a trovare parole adatte per rassicurarlo del fatto che staranno bene, che le cose si aggiusteranno.  
Per la prima volta, non sa se lo saranno effettivamente.  
“Lou,” inizia Harry, raggiungendolo mentre la sirena svanisce. “Piccolo, io-”  
Louis si allontana da lui, chiaramente non vuole essere toccato. Questo gesto lo colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco.   
“Torna dentro, Harry,” dice il castano in modo piatto, senza guardarlo mentre accende un’altra sigaretta.   
Harry resta lì per un lungo momento, desiderando silenziosamente che Louis lo guardi. Che forse, se solo lo guardasse, saprebbe che staranno bene.  
Louis non lo guarda.   
Con un sospiro sconfitto, Harry torna dentro.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Mine Would Be You**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo nove.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si soffia il naso così forte che le sue orecchie sembrano scoppiare, e la stanza sembra girare mentre cerca e non riesce ad inspirare attraverso il naso. Lo sforzo lo rende leggermente stordito; si appoggia al bancone della cucina, gettando da parte il fazzoletto, lo sforzo di aprire l’armadio sotto il lavandino per buttarlo via sembra un compito troppo monumentale.   
I raffreddori estivi sono la cosa peggiore del mondo.   
Chiude gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando regolarmente dalla bocca finché la stanza non smette di girare e poi deglutisce più volte, le sue orecchie tornano alla normalità al terzo tentativo. Sbatte le palpebre lentamente, il cervello leggermente confuso mentre cerca di ricordare perché cazzo si è avventurato in cucina in primo luogo.   
Giusto. Acqua.   
Apre l’armadietto e afferra il suo bicchiere ricordo preferito da quando ha vinto la lotteria di _Hamilton_ nel 2016 e si è comprato un cocktail da venticinque dollari allo spettacolo per festeggiare. Lo posa sul bancone e apre il frigo, afferra la sua caraffa Brita e si riempie il bicchiere. Il suo naso inizia a solleticare, quindi posa velocemente la caraffa, raccogliendo un altro fazzoletto dalla scatola sul bancone e starnutendoci dentro rumorosamente.   
Le sue orecchie scoppiano di nuovo.   
Dannazione.   
Harry sospira drammaticamente mentre si pulisce il naso, aggiungendo il fazzoletto usato alla piccola pila che si sta accumulando sul bancone. Deglutendo di nuovo per aprire le orecchie, prova un senso di vittoria quando si rende conto che l’ultimo starnuto gli ha schiarito la narice sinistra, almeno per il momento. Riempie la brocca dal rubinetto e la ripone in frigorifero, lavandosi e asciugandosi le mani una volta finito il compito. Alla fine, beve un lungo, lento sorso dalla tazza, l’acqua fredda gli lenisce la gola secca e arida.   
Prende il telefono dal bancone, lo sblocca e apre WhatsApp. Prendendo un altro sorso d’acqua, digita un messaggio mentre rientra lentamente in soggiorno.  
  
 **Se mai prenotassi di nuovo una sessione di ritratti con i bambini, qualcuno per favore mi fermi.**  
  
Il suo telefono ronza quasi immediatamente; scuote la testa con affetto, sapendo subito chi è, perché è quasi sempre incollato al telefono, anche durante un venerdì estivo.   
  
**_Leeyum: Ma adori lavorare con i bambini!_**  
  
 **Il più piccolo mi ha starnutito proprio in faccia**. **Cioè mi ha praticamente colpito. E adesso sto morendo. Sto davvero morendo. Niente più bambini.**  
  
 ** _Leeyum: Non stai morendo, Harry._**  
  
Harry posa il bicchiere sul tavolino da caffè, aggirando il nido di coperte che ha creato sul divano, avvicinandosi invece ai suoi scaffali di DVD.   
  
**A me sembra di sì. Non riesco a respirare attraverso il naso da DUE GIORNI e sono fottutamente tristeeeeeeeee, Li.**  
  
 **Liiiiiii, confortami!!!**  
  
Harry fa il broncio di fronte all’unica emoji – la faccina triste – che Liam invia in risposta, il suo pozzo di compassione chiaramente si sta esaurendo. Sa che sta piagnucolando come un bambino, ma è malato. Gli è permesso piagnucolare. Sta per scrivere quelle stesse parole quando vede che Niall sta scrivendo.   
Niall lo asseconderà. Niall lo lascerà piagnucolare.   
  
**_Nialler: su col morale, Hazza_**  
  
Okay, quindi forse Niall non lo lascerà piagnucolare.   
  
**_Nialler: fatti un bicchierino di whisky_**  
  
 **Sai che ODIO il whisky.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: allora ordina il cibo più piccante che riesci a sopportare, bambinone. Starai bene!_**  
  
 ** _Zee: Conosco un ottimo ristorante indiano sull’Ottantaquattresima e Columbus, probabilmente consegnano a domicilio._** **_Il loro vindaloo di agnello ti schiarirà la cavità nasale e ti farà uscire i peli sul petto._**  
  
 ** _Nialler: Harry ne ha bisogno!_**   
  
Harry guarda accigliato la lunga fila di emoji sorridenti che Niall invia, accarezzandosi i suoi pettorali, il cotone logoro della sua vecchia maglietta dei Rolling Stones è morbida sotto la punta delle dita.   
Ha già i peli sul petto. Non a livello di Niall, ma ha dei peli sul petto, dannazione.   
  
**Non tutti possono essere te, Niall!**  
  
 ** _Nialler: è vero._**  
  
Il riccio geme quando arriva un selfie a torso nudo di Niall che giace a letto, mostrando il suo petto in tutta la sua gloria pelosa. E poi Niall accusa _lui_ di essere un esibizionista?   
  
**_Louis: Gesù Cristo, Harry è già malato, Neil, non peggiorare le cose._**  
  
Harry morde un sorriso, il che è ridicolo perché è solo, quindi può sorridere alle battute di Louis come e quando vuole e nessuno lo giudicherà.   
  
**_Louis: PS alcuni di noi stanno effettivamente lavorando qui!_**  
  
Il giovane ridacchia, infilando il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta; continua a ronzare mentre Niall e Louis senza dubbio continuano a litigare. Rivolge la sua attenzione agli scaffali, setacciando la sua collezione per il prossimo film che vedrà. Sa di avere praticamente tutto ciò che potrebbe voler guardare grazie ai suoi account Netflix e Hulu, oltre all’accesso HBO Go di Niall, ma c’è qualcosa di molto più bello nello scegliere un film dagli scaffali che ha organizzato alfabeticamente per genere. Inoltre, Netflix non ha i contenuti speciali o commenti, quindi quando si tratta di questo, i DVD vincono sempre per lui.   
Avendo già intaccato in modo significativo la sua collezione di commedie romantiche nelle ultime trentasei ore, Harry rivolge la sua attenzione ai drammi, tirando fuori più film che sa che potrebbe voler vedere in seguito, ma che non è dell’umore giusto di guardare in questo istante. Si sta avvicinando alla fine dell’alfabeto quando le sue dita sfiorano un’amata custodia blu ed è come se una lampadina si spegnesse nel suo cervello. Davvero, non riesce a credere di non averci pensato prima (devono essere le medicine per il raffreddore) perché _Titanic_ è sempre stato uno dei suoi film preferiti da malati.   
Harry solleva la custodia dallo scaffale imbottito, ansioso di rannicchiarsi sul divano ora che ha finalmente selezionato un film. Tira fuori il libretto interno dei dischi dalla custodia speciale dell’edizione da collezione e lo posiziona sul tavolino da caffè, insieme all’altra pila di DVD che ha tirato fuori. Quindi apre il libretto, rivelando i ritratti di Kate e Leo, e infine apre i ritratti per rivelare i dischi.   
Il suo cuore precipita nello stomaco.   
Manca il secondo disco.   
_Manca_ la seconda metà del film.  
Harry posa il libricino DVD sul suo tavolino da caffè e si lascia cadere sul divano sconfitto.   
Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha guardato _Titanic?_ Cosa potrebbe essere successo al secondo disco? Si tira il labbro inferiore, tormentandosi il cervello per poter avere risposta. Ricorda vagamente di averlo visto lo scorso novembre. Vero? Chiude gli occhi, richiamando il ricordo negli occhi della sua mente. Sì, era decisamente novembre; era stato un fine settimana freddo e piovoso, il tipo di fine settimana che richiede di starsene rannicchiato sul divano con una bottiglia di vino e una maratona di film. Stava facendo proprio questo, piangendo per la scena “Nearer My God to Thee” quando Niall si era improvvisamente presentato con pizza e birra, chiedendo -  
Harry sussulta, frugando in tasca alla ricerca del telefono e aprendolo.   
  
**NIALL JAMES HORAN!!!!!**  
  
 ** _Nialler: Sì, fiore?_**  
  
 **Non chiamarmi FIORE, Niall, dov’è il disco 2 del mio DVD di Titanic.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: ………_**  
  
 ** _Nialler: non lo so?_**  
  
 **Sei stata l’ultima persona che l’ha toccato!**  
  
 ** _Nialler: A novembre!_**  
  
 **COSA NE HAI FATTO.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: non lo so?_**  
  
 **NIALL!**  
  
 ** _Nialler: forse è stato messo per caso in una custodia diversa?_**  
  
Harry geme, cadendo nel suo nido di coperte, buttandone alcune a calci fino alla fine del divano. Fa il broncio davanti alla coppia di scaffali, chiedendosi se in qualche modo potrebbe evocare con la mente la posizione del disco tra le centinaia di DVD che possiede, perché di certo non ha la forza e l’energia per guardarli tutti in questo momento.   
  
**Nialllllllllll sai quanti DVD ho?? Sei sicuro di non ricordare dove l’hai messo?**  
  
 ** _Nialler: Ci siamo ubriacati abbastanza quella notte, H._**  
  
 **Allora cosa dovrei fare adessooooooooo? Voglio vedere Titanic!**  
  
 ** _Zee: Guarda solo il primo disco? La seconda metà del film è troppo deprimente._**  
  
 ** _Louis: Titanic non ha vinto l’Oscar per il Miglior Film solo per la prima metà, Z. Tutto è incentrato nell’affondamento._**  
  
 ** _Zee: Chi lo dice? Non saremmo così coinvolti nell’affondamento della nave se la storia d’amore non fosse stata stabilita. Il primo tempo è il migliore._**  
  
 ** _Louis: non hai tutti i torti._**  
  
 ** _Zee: Grazie._**  
  
 **VOI RAGAZZI NON MI STATE AIUTANDO.**  
  
 ** _Leeyum: Compralo su Amazon? Sono solo dieci dollari su Prime._**  
  
 **Non voglio comprare qualcosa che già possiedo.**  
  
 ** _Leeyum: Affittalo allora. Ti presto io i soldi, quindi è un regalo._**  
  
 ** _Louis: Non è questo il punto, Payno._**  
  
 ** _Nialler: Ovviamente ti schieri con lui, Lewis!_**  
  
 ** _Louis: Non mi schiero con nessuno, è una questione di principio._**  
  
Harry si mette a sedere, sorridendo allo schermo del suo telefono.   
Louis è totalmente schierato dalla sua parte.   
  
**Sì, esattamente, grazie! Il principio secondo cui Niall ha perso il mio DVD.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: Non ho perso il tuo DVD, è nel tuo appartamento da qualche parte!_**  
  
 **DOVE.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: NON LO SO._**  
  
Il riccio sbuffa, posando il telefono e prendendo il bicchiere, bevendo un altro lungo sorso d’acqua. Guardando l’orologio sul decoder via cavo, si rende conto di dover prendere un’altra dose di DayQuil, quindi afferra la scatola aperta sul tavolo e scuote la placca di compresse. Comincia a lottare con la placca, le sue dita normalmente abili ora sono goffe mentre cerca di afferrare uno dei blister. Il suo telefono ronza di nuovo, il cuscino del divano vibra.   
  
**_Nialler: Sai cosa ti dico. Verrò dopo aver aperto il bar per il brunch della domenica e guarderò io stesso i DVD._**  
  
 **Passeranno DUE GIORNI INTERI.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: se la smetti di lamentarti, ti porto quel toast alla moka che ti piace tanto._**  
  
 **Affare fatto.**  
  
 ** _Nialler: Affare fatto._**  
  
Soddisfatto, Harry mette da parte il telefono, tornando alle pillole con scarso successo, le perforazioni sulla plastica spessa e la pellicola non lo aiutano molto. È un uomo di trentun anni, non sa perché non riesce ad afferrare delle fottute pillole dai fottuti imballaggi a prova di bambino, ma eccolo qui. Alla fine, riesce a strappare via una delle sezioni con i denti, ma poi viene ostacolato (letteralmente) dalla copertura, le sue unghie corte non sono in grado di separare la minuscola linguetta dalla placca. Alla fine, ammette la sconfitta, gettando le pillole sul tavolo e cadendo su un fianco.   
Chi cazzo ha bisogno del DayQuil comunque? Non lui.   
Si alza leggermente per arruffare i cuscini e riorganizzare le coperte. Mentre si rimette a posto, i suoi occhi si posano sulla pila di altri DVD che ha estratto. Nessuno di loro lo attrae perché nessuno di loro è _Titanic._ Afferra il telecomando della televisione e mette Netflix, cosa che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fare dall’inizio. Fa clic sul menu prima di scegliere finalmente una stagione di _Great British Bake Off_ , posando il telecomando e sistemandosi meglio sul divano.  
Sospira, tirando su le coperte e rannicchiandosi in profondità nei cuscini, i suoi occhi già socchiusi mentre dodici pasticcieri entrano in una tenda nella campagna inglese pronti ad affrontare la loro prima sfida con le torte.  
Harry sussulta di soprassalto, mettendosi a sedere al suono stridulo del suo campanello. Si guarda intorno, leggermente disorientato perché di certo non aspetta nessuno. Guardando la TV, si chiede se abbia scambiato un timer del forno che suona per la porta d’ingresso mentre guarda uno dei pasticcieri tirare fuori dal forno un’impressionante pagnotta.   
Aspetta... pensava che fosse la settimana delle torte? Deve essersi addormentato.   
Il suono del citofono squarcia di nuovo l’appartamento.   
Harry si solleva, avvolgendosi una delle sue coperte intorno alle spalle come un mantello e afferrando la sua scatola di fazzoletti dal pavimento. Si trascina per la breve distanza fino alla sua porta e preme il pulsante dell’interfono.   
“Chi è?” Gracchia il riccio.   
“Ehi, uh... sono io.”  
Il rantolo della voce è inconfondibile, anche attraverso l’interfono metallico, e il cuore di Harry sussulta.  
“Louis?”  
“Si. Puoi farmi entrare?”  
“Ma sono malato!” Protesta Harry, strappando un fazzoletto dalla scatola e soffiandosi il naso.   
“Lo so che lo sei, idiota,” risponde Louis, con un sorriso nella voce. “Ti ho portato delle cose che potrebbero aiutarti.”  
“Davvero?”  
“No, sono venuto a ridere della tua miseria, Haz,” dice Louis impassibile. “Sì, ho portato delle cose per aiutarti. Mi fai entrare, per favore?”   
Harry preme il pulsante della chiave sull’interfono, guardandosi intorno e notando il disordine del soggiorno, lamentandosi del fatto che vive al piano terra e che quindi non avrà tempo per pulire prima che Louis bussi alla sua porta. Per non parlare del fatto che non fa la doccia da due giorni; probabilmente ha un odore disgustoso, i suoi capelli sono un po’ unti ed i pantaloni della tuta sono di sicuro sporchi. È un completo disastro umano e oh, _Dio,_ Louis è _qui_ e lui -  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta.   
Harry fa un respiro profondo, passandosi le dita tra i capelli e pizzicandosi le guance, sperando che un po’ di colore lo aiuti ad assomigliare un po’ di più a una persona umana. Si avvolge più strettamente nella coperta e apre la porta.   
Per quanto si preoccupasse di impressionare Louis in questo momento, non può fare a meno di sentirsi sollevato alla sua vista, perché è _qui._ Il maggiore ha un aspetto così morbido e sorridente e leggermente arruffato, vestito con dei pantaloncini di jeans al ginocchio che sono sfilacciati alle estremità, una maglietta con la scritta ‘I Love NY’ e un cappellino da baseball nero. In una mano stringe le maniglie di una grande busta della spesa di Duane Reade e nell’altra una borsa marrone più piccola, con un menu cinese da asporto appuntato sopra.   
Onestamente, Harry potrebbe baciarlo. O scoppiare in lacrime. Non è sicuro di quale delle due vuole fare, francamente.   
“Lou,” sospira Harry, scuotendo la testa confuso. “Cosa stai... pensavo avessi detto che stavi lavorando?”  
“Lavoro da casa oggi,” risponde Louis, con gli occhi che si increspano mentre sorride. “E sono le tre passate, quindi posso dire che il mio turno è finito. Sai, il week-end. Mi fai entrare?”   
“Sì, sì, certo, scusa,” dice il riccio in fretta, tenendo la porta più aperta per lui. “Sto solo... non voglio che ti ammali anche tu, Lou.”  
“Solo non tossire o starnutire su di me e starò bene, te lo prometto,” mormora il giovane, entrando. “Da che parte per la cucina?”  
“Da quella parte,” dice Harry, indicando a sinistra, chiudendo a chiave la porta, seguendo Louis mentre si dirige in cucina. “Vai pure, fa come se fossi a casa tua.”  
Louis lo guarda, il suo viso si ammorbidisce mentre posa le borse sul bancone.   
“Come ti senti, Curly?”  
“Di merda,” risponde Harry tirando su col naso. “Più che di merda.”   
“Hai la febbre o altro?” Chiede Louis, tirando fuori diverse bottiglie di Gatorade blu dalla borsa di Duane Reade.   
Harry sorride. Quella blu è la sua preferita.   
“Non credo,” risponde, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. “Voglio dire, sai che ho sempre caldo, quindi non ho pensato di controllare.”  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si aggrottano per la preoccupazione mentre gli si avvicina, entrando nel suo spazio; il respiro di Harry si mozza quando il castano preme delicatamente il dorso della mano sulla sua fronte, poi sulla guancia. Harry non può fare a meno di chinarsi leggermente nel suo tocco freddo, sospirando leggermente mentre i suoi occhi si chiudono. Si sente un po’ stordito e non perché è malato.   
“No,” mormora Louis, spostandosi sull’altra guancia, il suo tocco dolorosamente tenero. “Non sembra che tu abbia la febbre.”  
“Ah, perfetto,” sospira Harry, aprendo gli occhi quando Louis ritira la mano, schiarendosi la gola e mettendo un po’ di spazio tra loro. Il calore dell’altro gli manca all’istante.   
“Sì,” afferma Louis, le rughe dei suoi occhi che si approfondiscono mentre sorride. “Hai mangiato qualcosa ultimamente? Conoscendoti, immagino che tu non l’abbia fatto.”  
“Eeeeeehiiiiii,” protesta debolmente Harry. “Ho preparato uova strapazzate e pane tostato quando mi sono alzato questa mattina.”  
“Haz, sono le tre passate.”  
“Non riesco a sentire l’odore di niente, Lou,” si lamenta il riccio. “È difficile mangiare quando non si sente l’odore di niente.”  
“Ma devi comunque farlo, okay?” Louis lo rimprovera. “Ho portato diverse opzioni.”  
“Tipo cosa?” Chiede Harry con curiosità, il suo stomaco brontola improvvisamente per tutto il discorso sul cibo.   
“Cinese. Sono andato al solito posto, dato che so che è buono,” dice Louis, strappando il menu dalla parte superiore della borsa. “Vuoi conservare il menu? In caso ti piaccia?”  
“Ultimo cassetto,” sorride il giovane, indicando il suo bancone.   
Louis annuisce, aprendo il cassetto e mettendo il menu in cima alla sua pila di menu da asporto, chiudendo poi il mobiletto con il fianco mentre riporta la sua attenzione al sacchetto di cibo, tirando fuori della zuppa, il chiaro contenitore che mostra un brodo scuro pieno di spaghetti sottili e funghi.  
“So che di solito ti piace la zuppa di uova,” spiega Louis. “Ma la zuppa calda e acida è meglio per te quando sei malato.”  
“Hai preso degli extra-”  
“Ravioli fritti?” Finisce il maggiore per lui, tirando fuori una manciata di pacchetti individuali e lasciandoli cadere sul bancone. “Per chi mi hai preso.”  
Harry sorride, sentendosi come se il suo petto si stesse riempiendo di una calda luce dorata. Si sente bene come non succede da giorni.  
“Pollo Kung Pao,” continua Louis, tirando fuori un contenitore di plastica piatto, insieme a un cartone di riso. “Pao extra per le tue narici.”  
Harry fa una risata, che si trasforma rapidamente in un colpo di tosse.   
“Sto bene, sto bene,” gracchia quando Louis lo guarda preoccupato, aprendo una delle bottiglie di Gatorade. Si batte il petto e si schiarisce la gola, accettando la bottiglia e bevendo un sorso. “Giuro, sto bene. Vai avanti, per favore.”  
“E infine alcuni spaghetti piccanti al sesamo,” conclude Louis. “Questi sono meglio freddi, però, aspetterei per mangiarli. Non sapevo cosa avresti preferito, quindi ho solo-”  
“Lou,” dice Harry sinceramente. “Grazie.”  
“Sì, beh,” dice il castano timidamente, strofinando le sue scarpe da ginnastica sul linoleum. “Sapevo che avresti scelto il cibo cinese piuttosto che quello indiano, ti conosco.”   
Le parole di Louis rimangono sospese nell’aria per un po’, le sue guance diventano rosse come pomodori mentre scarica il resto del contenuto della borsa sul bancone; pacchetti di salsa d’anatra e salsa di soia, insieme a diversi biscotti della fortuna e qualche altro sacchetto di ravioli. Louis raccoglie i condimenti, i biscotti e i ravioli in un mucchietto e poi ripiega il sacchetto, apre l’armadietto sotto il lavandino e lo butta via.   
“Allora, cosa preferisci mangiare? Di cosa hai voglia?” Chiede Louis, guardandolo. “Oh! Ho preso anche il gelato! I giorni di malattia hanno sempre bisogno del gelato.”   
Louis recupera un contenitore di Ben e Jerry's dalla borsa di Duane Reade, tenendola in alto per mostrarglielo.   
“La zuppa,” decide Harry dopo aver considerato le sue opzioni. “E i ravioli.”   
“Ottima scelta,” annuisce il maggiore, mettendo il gelato nel congelatore. “Perché non vai a sistemarti sul divano? Sembra che tu stia per crollare, Hazza.”  
“Sto bene,” sbadiglia il riccio, tirandosi su la coperta intorno alle spalle. “Grazie, Lou.”   
“Prego,” dice Louis, aprendo il contenitore della zuppa. “Ciotole?”   
“Secondo armadietto,” risponde Harry, iniziando a trascinarsi verso il divano.   
“Oh!” Louis lo chiama. “Hai del tè?”  
Harry si volta, rientrando in cucina proprio mentre Louis tira fuori un vasetto di miele e un paio di limoni dalla borsa di Duane Reade.   
“Tè?”  
“Beh, ho comprato del normale tè nel caso tu non ne avessi,” continua Louis, mettendo una scatola di Celestial Seasonings sul bancone. “Ma tu bevevi sempre quella merda alle erbe nei pomeriggi?”  
“Sopra la caffettiera,” sorride Harry. “E con il miele e il limone è meglio la camomilla. Il bollitore è sul fornello.”  
“Giusto,” Louis annuisce. “Ok, torna al divano. Tra poco sarà tutto pronto.”  
Harry torna al divano, sistemandosi di nuovo nel suo nido, riportando la sua attenzione su _Bake Off._ Però abbassa un po’ la voce, così da poter sentire Louis che gironzola nella sua cucina, e quel suono è più confortante di qualsiasi cosa provenga dalla televisione. Non fraintendetelo, gli è piaciuto vivere da solo e avere uno spazio tutto per sé negli ultimi anni, ma è sempre più felice quando c’è qualcun altro intorno, che sia un coinquilino o, beh, Louis.   
Rende soltanto quello spazio un po’ più come _casa_.   
“A proposito, ti ho preso anche questo,” dice il maggiore, saltando fuori dalla cucina e consegnandogli un grande bicchiere di plastica verde neon scintillante, completo di coperchio e cannuccia riutilizzabile. Le parole ‘Mommy Juice’ sono blasonate sul lato.   
“Scusami,” ridacchia Harry. “Che cazzo è questo?”  
“Avevano solo questo da Duane Reade,” sorride Louis. “Ora puoi idratarti senza preoccuparti di versarti addosso qualche liquido.”  
“Vaffanculo,” mormora il riccio, bevendo un sorso di Gatorade. “Non mi verso _sempre_ addosso le cose.”   
“Qualunque cosa tu dica,” dice Louis seccamente. Guarda il tavolino da caffè, un sopracciglio inarcato mentre osserva la carneficina con il DayQuil. “Hai qualche problema lì?”  
“Non sono riuscito ad aprirlo,” Harry mette il broncio.   
“Dio, ho dimenticato quanto puoi essere patetico quando sei malato,” lo stuzzica Louis, afferrando il blister di pillole e aprendolo facilmente. “Ecco qui. Facile facile.”  
Louis fa cadere le due pillole nel palmo teso di Harry.   
“È solo perché ho iniziato io per te,” borbotta il giovane, portandosi le pillole alla bocca e ingurgitandole con un sorso di Gatorade.   
“Uh-huh,” Louis ride, tornando in cucina mentre il bollitore inizia a fischiare. “Continua a dirti questo.”  
Dio, quanto gli è mancato.   
“Okay, ci siamo,” dice il castano, emergendo dalla cucina pochi minuti dopo, camminando con cautela verso il divano, bilanciando la ciotola di zuppa e una tazza fumante di tè su un vassoio. “Ho trovato questo vassoio sopra il frigorifero, spero vada bene se lo sto usando?”  
“È a quello che serve,” risponde Harry, sedendosi e prendendo il vassoio dalle mani del maggiore una volta raggiunto il divano. “Grazie mille, Lou, davvero.”  
“Beh, dobbiamo far sì che tu ritorni in forma per il compleanno di Liam il prossimo fine settimana,” dice Louis, sfregandosi le mani mentre si siede sul bracciolo della poltrona oversize di Harry. “Soprattutto se andremo a ballare al Posh. Dio, non ci vado da tipo... dieci anni? Non posso credere che esista ancora.”  
“Non passa mai di moda,” dice il ragazzo, prendendo la tazza di tè e soffiandoci sopra. “Vedrai. Preferiresti per caso andare in uno di quei locali alla moda nel Meatpacking District, dove pagheremmo un occhio della testa per il servizio e della musica house di merda?”  
“Assolutamente no,” concorda Louis.   
“Voglio dire, se vado a ballare, preferirei di gran lunga ballare su canzoni che conosco,” dice Harry, bevendo un sorso di tè, il sapore inconfondibile del whisky che esplode sul suo palato. Sputa, scuotendo la testa. “Louis! Questo è whisky!”   
“Non lo è,” dice Louis, offeso.   
Harry lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato.   
“Va bene, non è _solo_ whisky,” ammette. “È whisky _e_ tè, mescolati con miele e limone. È un medicinale, cercalo. Sai, Niall potrebbe scherzare su un sacco di cose, ma aveva ragione su-”   
“Louis, ho appena preso il DayQuil!” Protesta Harry. “Tu mi hai _dato_ il DayQuil!”  
“Un bicchierino di whisky mescolato con un po’ di DayQuil non ti ucciderà, Haz, credimi.”   
Harry beve un altro sorso di cocktail, fissando Louis dall’orlo della sua tazza; il castano stringe le labbra, ovviamente trattenendo una risata, i suoi occhi azzurri danzano di allegria.   
“Okay, è delizioso,” ammette Harry a malincuore. “E la mia gola ringrazia, perché allevia molto il dolore.”   
Louis ride, il suono è alto e luminoso.   
“Mangia anche la tua zuppa, non lasciarla raffreddare,” dice Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Vado a pulire la cucina e poi mi toglierò dai piedi così potrai riposarti, okay?”   
Harry cerca di non mettere il broncio al pensiero che Louis vada già via, quindi rivolge invece la sua attenzione alla zuppa. Una piccola pila di ravioli galleggia sulla superficie della zuppa, e c’è un altro sacchetto di essi sul vassoio nel caso ne volesse aggiungere altri. Harry li mescola e poi si porta il cucchiaio alle labbra, soffiando prima sul brodo caldo. Si ustiona comunque un po’ la lingua, ma ne vale la pena, la zuppa saporita è un perfetto equilibrio tra calore e acidità.   
“Tutto bene?” Louis chiede quando finalmente esce di nuovo dalla cucina, la borsa vuota di Duane Reade tra le mani. “Ti piace la zuppa?”  
“È così buona,” si entusiasma il riccio, afferrando un paio di fagottini dalla busta e facendoli roteare attraverso i resti del brodo, portandoseli poi alla bocca. Il DayQuil sta iniziando a fare effetto, liberandogli un po’ le narici; Harry inspira profondamente, l’aroma pungente della zuppa aiuta a liberarle ancora di più. “Davvero, Lou, sei un vero salvatore. Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per tutto questo.”  
Il maggiore è raggiante, chiaramente soddisfatto. Guarda la televisione, dove ora i pasticcieri sono passati ai dolci.   
“ _Bake Off,_ eh?” Louis chiede casualmente. “Una buona scelta per un giorno di malattia.”  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry. “Non riuscivo a trovare nient’altro-”  
“Pensavo volessi guardare questo però?”  
Louis tira fuori una familiare custodia blu di DVD dalla borsa di Duane Reade, tenendola in alto perché Harry possa vederla.   
“Louis William Tomlinson,” ansima il giovane, portandosi una mano sul cuore. “Non l’hai fatto!”  
“Sia chiaro,” lo avverte Louis, facendo scorrere il libro interno fuori dalla custodia. “Questo è in prestito, Curly. Sarà meglio che io riesca a recuperare l’intero set in un unico pezzo una volta che Niall avrà trovato il disco mancante, capito?”  
“Capito,” dice Harry solennemente, incapace di trattenersi dal sorridere da un orecchio all’altro. Appoggia il vassoio sul tavolino da caffè, afferra il telecomando e si rintana tra i cuscini del divano.   
“Bene,” annuisce il castano, il suo sorriso corrisponde a quello di Harry mentre tira fuori il primo disco dalla custodia. “Ora alimentami.”   
Harry ridacchia, cambiando l’ingresso della TV e poi accendendo il lettore DVD con il telecomando, il vassoio del disco che scivola fuori. Louis si accovaccia davanti al televisore per appoggiare il disco sul vassoio; il riccio coglie l’occasione per osservare spudoratamente la curva del suo sedere mentre lo fa. Si sente un po’ in colpa, soprattutto alla luce di tutto ciò che Louis ha fatto per lui questo pomeriggio, ma è umano e il culo di Louis è sempre stato l’ottava meraviglia del mondo a suo modesto parere. Distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo quando il maggiore si alza in tutta la sua gloria, girandosi per affrontarlo mentre la schermata del menu appare sulla TV, il tema ‘Southhampton’ che compare sullo sfondo. Louis gli sorride, come se sapesse esattamente cosa stesse facendo, ma in realtà, non è che gli importa molto se anche avesse capito.   
“Harry,” dice Louis, i suoi occhi scintillanti tradiscono la serietà nella sua voce. “Sei pronto per tornare sul Titanic?”  
“Sono trascorsi... ottantaquattro anni,” imita Harry.   
Louis ride, togliendosi il berretto e passandosi le dita tra i capelli, lisciandoli accuratamente prima di rimettere a posto il berretto.   
“Allora è tutto pronto,” dice poi, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e guardando il pavimento. “Credo che dovrei-”  
“Rimani,” lo interrompe Harry.   
“Che cosa?” Chiede Louis, guardandolo di nuovo.   
“Rimani,” ripete il riccio, girandosi su un fianco, ammucchiando i cuscini sotto la sua testa mentre incontra gli occhi di Louis. “Andiamo, Lou, ami questo film tanto quanto lo amo io. Resta e guardalo con me?”  
“Haz-”  
“A meno che tu non... abbia un altro impegno?” Chiede Harry, odiandosi un po’ per ciò che sta per dire. “Un appuntamento sexy o qualcosa del genere? Voglio dire, _è_ venerdì-”   
“No,” dice Louis velocemente. “Non ho nessun altro impegno.”   
Grazie Dio. Harry non sa se sarebbe in grado di gestire il concetto di Louis che esce con qualcun altro in questo momento.  
“Allora resta e basta,” lo supplica Harry, fermandosi poco prima di sbattere le ciglia verso di lui. “Per favore?”  
Louis sostiene il suo sguardo per un attimo.   
“Okay,” risponde Louis, un sorriso che si diffonde lentamente sul suo bel viso. “Rimango.”   
“Yaaaaaaaay,” strilla Harry, battendo leggermente le mani.   
“Hai bisogno di una ricarica o qualcosa del genere prima di iniziare?” Chiede Louis. “Vado a prendere dell’acqua.”  
“Sto bene,” risponde il riccio. “Grazie.”  
Louis si dirige in cucina, tornando dopo pochi secondi con un bicchiere d’acqua e la bottiglia aperta di Gatorade. Harry alza un sopracciglio mentre posa il tutto sul tavolino.  
“È un film lungo,” afferma Louis, avvicinandosi alla poltrona e togliendosi le scarpe da ginnastica prima di sistemarsi. “E non mi alzerò fino a quando non sarà il momento di cambiare i dischi, quindi mi sto solo preparando.”  
“Vuoi una coperta o altro?” Chiede il riccio, tenendone sollevata una. “Ne ho un sacco.”  
“E sono tutte piene di germi,” risponde il castano con un sorriso, piegando le gambe sotto di lui. “Sto bene, Haz, vai avanti e avvia il film.”   
Harry preme play, la schermata del menu si dissolve e appare la schermata di rating del film e alcune avvertenze.  
“Uh-oh, Hazza,” scherza Louis. “Presenza di pericoli e nudità artistica. Un po’ di sensualità. Sei sicuro che dovremmo guardarlo?”  
“Penso che dovremmo rischiare,” ribatte Harry.   
“Se lo dici tu,” canticchia il giovane. “Non incolparmi se la tua delicata sensibilità si offenderà.”   
“Farò del mio meglio,” sorride Harry. “E tu non citare il film per tutto il tempo, Lou.”  
“Non ti prometto nulla,” dice Louis con disinvoltura quando lo schermo diventa nero, mentre la cornamusa solista inizia a suonare.   
  
********  
  
Gli occhi di Harry iniziano ad abbassarsi non molto tempo dopo che Louis ha inserito il secondo disco. Dice a se stesso che riposerà gli occhi per qualche minuto proprio nel momento in cui Rose dice a Cal che preferisce essere la puttana di Jack piuttosto che sua moglie, ma quando sbatte le palpebre riaprendo gli occhi, l’appartamento è silenzioso. La televisione è spenta e le sue coperte sono ben avvolte intorno a lui.   
Louis è andato via.   
Harry sta per credere al fatto che l’intero pomeriggio sia stato un’allucinazione indotta dal freddo, ma il bicchiere scintillante pieno di Gatorade e le due tavolette scartate di DayQuil poggiate sul tavolino gli ricordano che è tutto vero. Louis ha pulito un po’ prima di andarsene; tutti i piatti sporchi accumulati negli ultimi due giorni sono stati lavati e messi via e anche tutti i fazzoletti usati sono spariti. La scatola dei fazzoletti è stata posta accanto a lui, insieme al telefono e al telecomando.  
Si siede, sorridendo quando vede il biglietto sul tavolino, che gli ricorda di cenare e dicendogli esattamente quando ha iniziato a russare durante il film così da ripartire da lì se vuole rivederlo. È firmato con una faccina sorridente con delle x al posto degli occhi.   
Sorride, tracciando il dito sulla faccina sorridente mentre prende diligentemente le sue medicine, buttandole giù con della Gatorade. Afferra il suo telefono, sistemandosi contro i cuscini del divano mentre apre il contatto di Louis.   
  
**Io non russo.**  
  
Un fumetto di testo si apre quasi immediatamente.   
  
**_Louis: Sì, lo fai. Lo hai sempre fatto._**  
  
Harry sorride, posando il telefono e prendendo il telecomando, accendendo la TV. Il lettore DVD è ancora acceso, quindi salta il menu, mettendo la scena in cui Jack dice a Rose di salire sulla scialuppa di salvataggio visto che quella è la parte dove, secondo Louis, avrebbe iniziato a russare. Il suo telefono gli ronza in grembo.   
  
**_Louis: Notte, Haz._**  
  
 **Notte, Lou.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Giugno 2012**  
  
  
Harry sospira felice, aggiungendo una spruzzata di latte e panna alla tazza di Louis e poi una porzione più generosa al suo, oltre a un cucchiaio colmo di zucchero. Rimette il cartone nel frigorifero e poi afferra la caraffa mezza piena dalla caffettiera, riempiendo entrambe le tazze. La caraffa è ormai vuota, quindi getta i rimasugli nel lavandino e la riempie con acqua e una punta di detersivo per i piatti. La laverà più tardi. Lavare i piatti è contro le regole di domenica mattina, specialmente durante _questa_ tranquilla domenica mattina, la loro primissima dopo cinque giorni nel loro primo appartamento insieme.   
Non ci crede ancora al fatto che lui e Louis vivano insieme. Ma è proprio così.   
Alla fine sotto molti aspetti, non sembra poi così diverso. Insomma, praticamente vivevano già insieme, specialmente durante i due mesi trascorsi da quando Louis gli aveva chiesto di vivere con lui. Harry è abituato ad addormentarsi con il maggiore rannicchiato accanto a lui ed è abituato a svegliarsi con Louis, salutarlo con un bacio e poi camminare leggermente insieme verso la cucina e bere metà della sua prima tazza di caffè. Sa già che Louis odia lavare le posate e fare il bucato, che spreme il dentifricio nel mezzo invece che dalla fine e che lascia tazze di caffè mezze piene ovunque quando scrive. Sa anche che Louis è la persona più premurosa che abbia mai incontrato, che in frigo ha sempre una cassa della birra preferita di Harry e che compra sempre avocado anche se li odia solo perché così il riccio può prepararsi un toast con avocado al mattino. Sa che Louis ama regalargli dei fiori senza motivo, che ama avere delle lucine scintillanti per creare atmosfera e che si estranea dal mondo quando guarda _Law & Order_.  
Tuttavia, si rende conto che è impossibile sapere ogni singola cosa di una persona, che le persone ti sorprenderanno costantemente con le loro stranezze e abitudini in continua evoluzione. Gli piace pensare di conoscere Louis dopo sedici mesi passati insieme, ma sa che c’è ancora molto altro da imparare.  
Perché per quanto sembri che sia tutto uguale, ora è tutto diverso. Perché ora esiste un contratto di affitto di due anni che riporta entrambi i loro nomi in uno schedario in un ufficio di gestione sulla dodicesima strada est. (“Amo questo appartamento e amo te,” aveva detto Louis quando gli era stato offerto il contratto di affitto. “E so che questo non cambierà. Mai. Perché non dovremmo firmare il contratto di affitto di due anni, piccolo?”) Ed ora questa è la _loro_ cucina. Il _loro_ salotto si affaccia sul _loro_ bar preferito per la colazione, dove ci sono ancora una manciata di scatole aperte sparse in giro che giura saranno finalmente svuotate in questo fine pomeriggio, proprio quando termineranno di assemblare _il loro_ nuovo tavolo da pranzo preso da Ikea.   
E, soprattutto, Louis ora è nella _loro_ camera da letto.  
“Hazza?”  
“Arrivo,” risponde Harry, afferrando le tazze da caffè per i manici e facendo il giro del bancone.  
La vista che lo accoglie in camera da letto gli fa mozzare il respiro, il che è un po’ ridicolo considerando che non è diversa dalla vista che ha lasciato cinque minuti fa. Ma comunque, Harry si sente così improvvisamente sopraffatto che ha bisogno di prendersi un momento per osservare meglio il suo fidanzato, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta e lasciando che tutto l’amore e tutta la lussuria che sente lo travolga.   
Louis è nudo, sdraiato in diagonale sullo stomaco e appoggiato sui gomiti, la posizione enfatizza le sue clavicole già prominenti, creando degli incavi alla gola in cui Harry vivrebbe, se potesse. È coperto, ma a malapena, il che lo rende ancora più erotico. Il loro lenzuolo azzurro pallido è scivolato lungo tutta la sua schiena per rivelare le fossette nella parte inferiore della sua spina dorsale ma non le sue natiche sode e rotonde, e la sua attenzione è concentrata sul cruciverba del Sunday _Times_ , le labbra sottili sono contratte per la concentrazione mentre batte la sua penna contro la carta. I suoi capelli sono arruffati, la sua mascella è spolverata dalla barba di due giorni, e c’è un succhiotto sulla sua spalla che probabilmente dovrebbe finire nella hall of fame dei succhiotti, se esiste una cosa del genere.  
È l’uomo più bello che Harry abbia mai visto, e si sveglia accanto a lui ogni mattina. Spera davvero che possa svegliarsi accanto a lui per il resto della sua vita.   
“Cosa ha vinto il _Tony_ per il Miglior Musical nel 1980?” Chiede Louis, rotolando su un fianco, il lenzuolo scivola ancora più in basso, drappeggiandosi precariamente sul fianco mentre calcia fuori una gamba. “Inizia con una ‘E,’ cinque lettere?”  
“Ummmm,” riflette il riccio, avvicinandosi e appoggiando la tazza di caffè di Louis sul comodino. Si china, premendo un bacio morbido sulle sue labbra. “ _Evita?_ Erano gli anni Ottanta, no?”  
“Credo sia giusto,” annuisce il maggiore, inchiostrando accuratamente le lettere nelle caselle e poi sorridendogli. “Sei così intelligente, piccolo. Come riuscivo a fare le parole crociate della domenica senza di te?”  
“Pensavo che mettessi nelle caselle quante più risposte sporche riuscivi a far funzionare?” Scherza Harry, prendendo un sorso di caffè.   
“Non è così facile come sembra, sai. Ci vuole vera abilità,” Louis ride, prendendo il suo caffè.   
Mentre si allunga per prendere la sua tazza, il lenzuolo scivola ancora più in basso, e la striscia di peli scuri e ben tagliati che circonda la base del suo membro fa capolino da sotto di esso. Il riccio ha l’acquolina in bocca mentre i suoi occhi scorrono lungo il busto del giovane, osservando i suoi tatuaggi, quei pochi peli che fanno capolino tra i suoi pettorali, i suoi piccoli capezzoli perfetti e la pancia leggermente tonica che Louis odia ma che è uno dei suoi posti preferiti da baciare, la sua pelle morbida e sempre così calda. Il cazzo del più piccolo si contrae nei suoi pantaloni della tuta, già impaziente di fare un altro round anche se hanno scopato questa mattina prima di colazione. Louis sorride, i suoi occhi seguono lo sguardo di Harry; aggiusta il lenzuolo, tirandolo indietro appena sotto l’ombelico.   
“Sei insaziabile, piccolo,” commenta il castano, prendendo un sorso del suo caffè.   
“Voglio dire, puoi biasimarmi?” Chiede Harry, gesticolando mentre guarda Louis su e giù. “Cos’altro ti aspetti da me quando tu vai in giro con… _questo_ aspetto.”  
“Pensavo avessimo detto che non era permesso indossare vestiti in questo appartamento prima di mezzogiorno la domenica,” afferma Louis, scrutando Harry da sopra l’orlo della sua tazza, con gli occhi scintillanti.   
“Lo abbiamo detto,” conferma il riccio con un sorriso.   
“Allora sto solo seguendo le regole,” dice il maggiore innocentemente, rimettendo la sua tazza sul comodino, il lenzuolo scivola di nuovo sui suoi fianchi. Guarda Harry dall’alto in basso, schioccando la lingua con disapprovazione. “Tu d’altra parte...”   
“Ho dovuto vestirmi per uscire a prendere i bagel,” fa notare il giovane, camminando verso il letto. “E il Sunday _Times_ per te, nel caso l’avessi dimenticato.”  
“E sono grato per questo, piccolo, lo sono davvero,” dice Louis. “Ma sei tornato da mezz’ora e-”   
Harry mette la sua tazza da caffè sul comodino accanto a quella di Louis e si toglie la maglietta, gettandola sul pavimento.   
“Mmmmmm,” mormora Louis, sorridendo civettuolo, allungando una mano e accarezzando piano una delle foglie di alloro sul suo fianco, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia. “Meglio.”  
Il respiro di Harry sussulta quando il ragazzo aggancia i pollici nella cintura dei suoi pantaloni, tirandoli giù fino a metà coscia.   
“Molto meglio,” mormora Louis, spingendosi in avanti e lasciando un bacio sulla punta del cazzo mezzo duro di Harry.   
“O-ora chi è insaziabile, piccolo?” Balbetta il giovane, il suo membro sussulta quando Louis fa scorrere delicatamente le dita lungo la sua lunghezza, guardandolo affascinato.   
“Oh, non voglio fare sesso in questo momento,” dice il castano in modo concreto, guardandolo mentre trascina le dita sul suo fianco e le traccia lungo il pendio del suo sedere.   
“Non lo vuoi?” Chiede Harry incredulo. “Sul serio?”  
“Sul serio,” sorride il castano, dando un leggero schiaffo al sedere di Harry prima di tornare al suo cruciverba. “Voglio finire il mio cruciverba e prendere la mia seconda tazza di caffè. Preferisco solo che tu sia nudo mentre lo faccio. Se fai il bravo e nel frattempo non ti tocchi, possiamo fare sesso quando avrò finito.”  
Louis lo guarda, la sua espressione cambia quando i loro occhi si incontrano, scrutandolo.  
“Va bene?”  
Harry fa un respiro, stringendo il pugno contro il fianco mentre il suo cazzo si contrae di nuovo, una scossa di piacere che gli attraversa la schiena. Esala lentamente, cercando di riprendere il controllo.  
“S-sì,” balbetta. “Più che okay.”   
“Okay,” Louis sorride con approvazione. “Allora togli i pantaloni.”  
Harry abbassa i pantaloni della tuta fino in fondo e poi li sfila, spingendoli di lato. Il maggiore lo guarda dall’alto in basso con apprezzamento. Harry si pavoneggia sotto il suo sguardo, girandosi verso il suo lato del letto.  
“Voglio dire, ho delle cose da fare comunque,” dice il più piccolo con noncuranza, facendo oscillare un po’ di più i suoi fianchi quando sente gli occhi di Louis seguirlo.   
“Davvero?”  
“Ho quel pezzo per lo spettacolo di Mitch su cui devo lavorare,” spiega Harry mentre prende il suo blocco per schizzi e una matita da dove l’ha lasciata sul comodino la sera prima, insieme al suo telefono, tornando a guardare il ragazzo dall’altro lato del letto.   
“Giusto, giusto,” Louis sorride, riempiendo con cura una riga sul cruciverba. “Per lo spettacolo che voi ragazzi dovete fare al Village alla fine del mese, giusto?”  
“Già,” sorride Harry, attaccandosi il blocco per schizzi sotto il braccio e mettendosi la matita sull’orecchio. “Il primo grande spettacolo post-laurea.”  
“Sono così orgoglioso di te, piccolo.”  
Harry sorride luminoso, prendendo la sua tazza di caffè dal comodino, bevendo un sorso. Si mette a sedere sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra, appoggiando cautamente la sua tazza sul davanzale della finestra. Sfogliando il suo blocco di carta, trova lo schizzo che ha iniziato la notte prima di andare a letto. Alza lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di Louis; si guardano a lungo prima di condividere un sorriso privato, ritornando contemporaneamente ai rispettivi progetti.   
Sblocca il telefono, sfogliando le sue foto finché non trova l’ispirazione per questo particolare pezzo, un’istantanea che aveva scattato a Washington Square Park in un pomeriggio di primavera insolitamente caldo, alcuni bambini che si divertono nella fontana e adulti che prendono il sole sui gradini intorno, molti di loro reggono coni di Mister Softee o sorseggiano caffè ghiacciati. Si sposta sulla poltrona, appoggiando il telefono sul bracciolo e appoggiando il taccuino contro il ginocchio, mettendosi al lavoro, poggiando la matita sulla carta. È solo uno schizzo di pianificazione, Harry sa che non aggiungerà dei dettagli fino a quando non lo avrà su tela, quindi cerca di concentrarsi sulla prospettiva e sulla scala per ora, per avere un’idea di ciò che vuole fare.   
La parola chiave è _provare_ perché è davvero difficile concentrarsi sul disegnare edifici quando Louis è _proprio lì,_ sdraiato nel _loro_ letto, con l’aspetto di un dannato dipinto rinascimentale.   
Come può _non_ disegnarlo quando è così?  
Beve un altro sorso di caffè e gira una nuova pagina nel suo taccuino, spostandosi sulla poltrona in modo da poter osservare Louis correttamente. Si prende un momento per apprezzarlo, dallo sguardo intenso di concentrazione sul suo viso all’incavo della sua vita, dal modo in cui il lenzuolo è ammucchiato sul suo fianco fino al modo in cui la luce del sole del mattino lo bagna d’oro, rendendolo la sua pelle luminosa.   
Inizia a disegnarlo senza nemmeno rendersene conto, la sua mano si muove di sua spontanea volontà. Disegnare Louis è pura memoria muscolare a questo punto, le linee del suo corpo sono impresse in modo permanente nel cervello di Harry, la matita che traccia le curve del suo fidanzato con la stessa amorevolezza delle sue mani. Sorride mentre guarda il foglio, il contorno del corpo di Louis sta già iniziando a prendere forma. Davvero, Harry non ha nemmeno bisogno di guardare Louis per disegnarlo accuratamente. Ma allo stesso tempo, non si sarebbe mai negato quel piacere, guardandolo ogni pochi secondi mentre disegna. Entra rapidamente in uno stato di ipnosi totale quasi, il caffè dimenticato che si raffredda sul davanzale della finestra.   
“Hazza?”  
“Sì?” Risponde Harry, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo disegno, ombreggiando le clavicole di Louis.  
“Mi stai disegnando, vero?”  
Il giovane lo osserva. Il castano si volta a guardarlo, un sorriso timido che gli solleva le labbra, i suoi occhi azzurri scintillanti mentre mette da parte il cruciverba.   
“Sì,” ammette, sedendosi più in alto sulla poltrona, senza vergogna. “Voglio sempre disegnarti.”  
“Pensavo avessi detto che dovevi lavorare al pezzo per lo spettacolo di Mitch?”  
“Beh, forse questo dovrebbe essere il mio pezzo per lo spettacolo di Mitch, invece,” ribatte Harry, girando il blocco per mostrare a Louis il suo schizzo fino ad ora. “Guardati. Il tuo volto, il tuo intero essere, dovrebbe sempre essere appeso in una galleria, Lou. Sei così bello, piccolo.”  
Louis preme le sue labbra insieme, i suoi occhi si increspano e le sue guance si colorano di rosa.   
“Posa per me?” Chiede Harry.   
“Sempre,” risponde Louis. “Era ora che potessi finalmente avverare la mia fantasia sul _Titanic_ dopo quasi un anno e mezzo insieme.”  
Il riccio sorride mentre Louis afferra uno dei loro cuscini, mettendolo sotto il braccio per sollevarsi e mettersi più comodo, il cambiamento di posizione mette ancora più in risalto la curva della sua vita.   
“No, lascia il lenzuolo,” ordina Harry mentre il maggiore si sposta per metterlo da parte. “Mi piace.”  
Louis inarca il sopracciglio, sorridendo timidamente e raggomitolando il lenzuolo con la mano libera. Il tessuto azzurro pallido scivola via dalle sue gambe mentre le incrocia, il lenzuolo gli copre appena il cavallo a questo punto. Il membro trascurato di Harry si contrae contro la sua coscia mentre si indurisce; sposta i fianchi, premendo il taccuino verso il basso, cercando di trovare una sorta di sollievo senza toccarsi.   
“Ti odierai davvero se dovessi tagliarti il cazzo con la carta, piccolo,” lo rimprovera Louis.   
“Ti odio,” mormora il riccio, spostando il cuscinetto dal suo inguine.   
“Mi ami,” sorride Louis. “Adesso vai. Dipingimi come una delle tue ragazze francesi, Harry. L’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è un altro ritratto di me in cui sembro una bambola di porcellana.”  
“Se stessimo davvero rifacendo il _Titanic,_ prima avresti dovuto pagarmi un centesimo.” Lo prende in giro il riccio, girando il taccuino e mettendosi al lavoro, desiderando catturare correttamente la nuova posa di Louis.   
“Se stessimo _davvero_ girando _Titanic,_ sarei nudo,” ribatte Louis, i suoi occhi scintillanti di malizia. “Perché non sono nudo, Haz?”  
“Perché mi piace il modo in cui il lenzuolo ti copre,” afferma Harry. “È carino e starà bene su un dipinto a olio.”  
Il castano annuisce, inclinando la testa e socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Qual è il _vero_ motivo per cui non sono nudo, Haz? Perché lo farei, davvero non mi dispiace. In effetti, voglio essere nudo.”   
“Non dipingerò il tuo cazzo, Lou.”  
“Perché no?” Louis preme. “Ho un bel cazzo, no?”   
“Certo,” concorda Harry, abbozzando la pendenza del polpaccio di Louis, assottigliandosi fino alla sua delicata caviglia, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare il modo in cui il suo stesso membro inizia a pulsare. “Il cazzo più bello che abbia mai visto.”  
“Allora anche il mio cazzo merita di essere appeso in una galleria, no?”  
“Così che tutti i nostri amici lo vedano?” Chiede il riccio, una fitta calda di gelosia che lo attraversa, il suo viso si accartoccia per il disgusto al solo pensiero che delle persone possano osservare il cazzo di Louis. “Che gli _estranei_ lo vedano? Non la penso così, piccolo, assolutamente no.”   
“Oh mio Dio, Harry,” Louis ride, gettando indietro la testa. “Sei geloso? Alla sola idea che le persone vedano un _dipinto_ del mio cazzo? Sul serio?”  
“È così difficile da credere?” Harry fa il broncio, guardandolo. “Lou, a volte è già abbastanza difficile sapere che altre persone hanno visto il tuo cazzo, sai? Io non…”  
Il giovane si interrompe, sentendosi improvvisamente un po’ sciocco. È solo un dipinto, dopotutto. Non è che Louis si pavoneggerà per la galleria tirando fuori il suo membro per farlo vedere dal vivo o qualcosa del genere. E poi vivono insieme, hanno un contratto di affitto. Sono impegnati l’uno con l’altro, non è che il maggiore andrà via o altro.   
“Tu non, cosa piccolo?” Louis chiede, il suo viso si addolcisce, tutta la parvenza di presa in giro svanisce mentre guarda il suo viso. “Dimmi.”  
“È solo che non voglio che nessun altro veda il tuo cazzo mai più,” spiega il giovane, le sue guance calde. “Voglio essere l’unico che vedrà il tuo cazzo per il resto della tua vita. Nessun altro. Solo io. E beh, il tuo dottore. Il tuo dottore può vedere il tuo cazzo, ma nessun altro. Va bene per te?”  
“Più che bene,” dice Louis, un sorriso che si diffonde lentamente sul suo viso. “E anche io voglio che nessun altro oltre al tuo dottore possa vedere il tuo cazzo per il resto della tua vita, solo perché tu lo sappia. Siamo sulla stessa pagina qui, Haz.”   
“Bene,” annuisce il riccio. “Sono contento che siamo d’accordo.”   
“Sai, _potrebbe_ essere la cosa più romantica che tu mi abbia mai detto,” sorride Louis. “Tipo, davvero.”  
“Taci,” dice Harry, tornando al suo disegno, sfumando nelle pieghe del foglio.   
“Ora sbrigati e fai questo schizzo,” ordina Louis. “Il mio braccio si sta addormentando e sei stato molto bravo e io-”   
“Sono stato bravo?” Chiede Harry, guardandolo di nuovo, ogni nervo nel suo corpo improvvisamente sull’attenti.   
“Sì, piccolo,” Louis fa le fusa, lo sguardo che brucia mentre lascia cadere il lenzuolo. Prende il suo membro duro in mano, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli del riccio mentre inizia ad accarezzarsi lentamente, il suo respiro si blocca mentre lo fa. “Sei stato molto bravo.”  
È davvero il cazzo più bello che Harry abbia mai visto.   
Il giovane getta da parte il taccuino, lanciandosi verso il letto e inghiottendo le risate di Louis mentre cattura le sue labbra in un bacio ardente.   
Possono imitare _Titanic_ un altro giorno.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona Immacolata, tesorini. e buon martedì! (O chewsday, come direbbe H). Una sorpresina in questo giorno per voi, e quindi ecco a voi il nono capitolo. I nostri bimbi sembrano ormai essere diventati amici, ma cosa succederà secondo voi d'ora in poi? Ricordate che devono ancora parlarsi... eh già. Vi lascio una buona settimana e ci vediamo giovedì con il decimo capitolo!  
> Bacioni, Sil xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo dieci.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non che Harry stia tenendo il conto o altro, ma se lo stesse facendo, vorrebbe che il record dimostri che anche se di solito è lui ad arrivare in ritardo, la festa di compleanno di Liam segna la seconda volta in un mese che arriva da qualche parte prima di Louis.   
Il riccio è in piedi accanto a Niall nella fila in costante movimento fuori dal Posh, scrutando il marciapiede, cercando qualsiasi segno del maggiore mentre ascolta poco e niente Liam e Zayn che chiacchierano sulla fuga a Fire Island che stanno pianificando per la Festa dei Lavoratori.   
Chi vuole prendere in giro? Sta totalmente tenendo il conto. E sicuramente aggiornerà Louis sulla classifica.   
Non appena arriva qui.   
“Qualcuno ha sentito Louis?” Chiede, guardandosi intorno e realizzando tardivamente di aver interrotto il discorso di Liam sul B&B dal nome molto gay che hanno prenotato per il fine settimana. “Scusa, è solo che non è da lui essere così in ritardo. E ci stiamo avvicinando all’inizio della fila, non voglio entrare senza di lui.”  
“Sono solo le nove e dieci,” dice Liam, guardando l’orologio e poi guardando Harry come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa o qualcosa del genere.   
“Abbiamo comunque una prenotazione per cinque persone,” Zayn alza le spalle, indifferente mentre si spostano tutti in avanti. “E sono sicuro che sarà in grado di entrare da solo se noi lo anticipiamo, va bene.”  
“Arriverà, H, smettila di preoccuparti,” aggiunge Liam, facendo scivolare il braccio intorno alla vita di Zayn, tirandolo più vicino al suo fianco. “Ha inviato un messaggio nella chat di gruppo dicendo di essere rimasto bloccato nel traffico ma che finalmente stava riuscendo a muoversi.”  
“Davvero?” Chiede Harry, facendo un altro passo avanti, la musica martellante che fuoriesce dal club diventa più forte. “Quando?”  
“Qualcosa come dieci minuti fa,” interviene Niall, tirando fuori il telefono del riccio dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni lilla e agitandolo di fronte a lui. “Lo sapresti se avessi il telefono con te.”  
“Fammi vedere,” chiede, prendendo il telefono dalle mani dell’amico. Guarda lo schermo e nota che c’è una notifica WhatsApp da parte di Louis, completa di emoji. Sorridendo, Harry cancella la notifica e allunga il telefono a Niall perché lo riprenda.  
“Nuh-uh, H,” rifiuta Niall, alzando le mani. “Tienilo tu, è il tuo telefono.”  
“Ma hai detto che l’avresti tenuto per me,” protesta il riccio.   
“Ho cambiato idea,” dice semplicemente Niall. “Non voglio avere a che fare con te che mi infastidisci tutta la notte per prenderlo. Perché lo farai.”  
“Ti sembra che il telefono si abbini a questo outfit, Niall?” Chiede Harry, facendo un passo indietro e gesticolando su e giù per indicare la tuta scintillante blu notte che ha indossato per la serata, la parte superiore aperta in modo oltraggioso che scende fin quasi all’ombelico, mostrando il suo tatuaggio della farfalla. Per buona misura, fa un piccolo giro per mostrare quanto poco la tuta lasci all’immaginazione, il denim scintillante che gli stringe i fianchi, il sedere e le cosce in modo impeccabile, e poi si allarga leggermente oltre le ginocchia. “Onestamente, è già abbastanza brutto il modo in cui il portafoglio e le chiavi rovinano la linea sul retro. Non ho spazio per il mio telefono!”   
“Avresti dovuto indossare qualcos’altro allora,” Niall alza le spalle, un sorrisetto che gli solleva le labbra.   
“È il compleanno di Liam,” fa notare Harry. “Penso che il compleanno di Liam meriti un po’ di scintillio, vero?”  
“Aw, grazie, H,” Liam sorride.   
“Prego.”  
“Allora perché non hai lasciato il telefono a casa?” Lo sfida l’amico, i suoi occhi scintillanti, divertendosi a prendere in giro Harry. “Stacca la spina per la notte, goditi la serata senza linea o qualunque cosa dicano i ragazzi oggi.”   
“Cosa _dicono_ i ragazzi di oggi?” Chiede Zayn ironicamente. “E poi, quando abbiamo smesso di essere noi ‘i ragazzi’, come è potuto accadere?”  
“È stato quando abbiamo compiuto trent’anni?” Liam riflette. “Deve essere così, giusto?”   
“Sicuramente quando abbiamo compiuto trent’anni,” concorda Niall.  
“Qualcuno ha _davvero_ staccato la spina, qualche volta?” Chiede Harry. “Seriamente, chi va in giro senza il telefono? Di proposito?”  
Non c’è risposta, tutti e tre guardano il riccio con vari livelli di stupore.   
“Esatto, nessuno lo fa,” continua Harry, trionfante. “Abbiamo tutti bisogno dei nostri telefoni. Ho bisogno del mio telefono. In quale altro modo potrei tornare a casa alla fine della serata quando sarò ubriaco marcio e tutti saranno ancora impegnati a ballare? Avrò bisogno del mio telefono per chiamare un Lyft.”   
“Oppure puoi chiamare un taxi giallo come farebbe un qualsiasi newyorkese purosangue,” suggerisce Niall.   
“Oppure prendi la metropolitana,” aggiunge Liam.   
“Oppure condividi l’auto con Louis visto che siete vicini di casa,” propone Zayn.  
“Vi odio tutti,” borbotta Harry. “Ho bisogno di nuovi amici.”  
“Awwww, H,” lo stuzzica Niall affettuosamente, allungando una mano all’interno della tuta e strizzandogli piano un capezzolo. Harry urla per l’inaspettata scossa di dolore; Niall ridacchia mentre il riccio si allontana da lui, spostandogli le mani. “Per favore, non cambiare mai, tesoro.”  
“Ti sembro ridicolo?” Chiede Harry, improvvisamente un po’ insicuro mentre armeggia con la croce che gli penzola intorno al collo, rimettendo a posto la catena e girando il ciondolo in modo che rimanga piatto contro il suo petto. “So che questo vestito è molto appariscente, ma allo stesso tempo non sapevo cos’altro indossare per andare in discoteca-”   
“Stai zitto, sei bellissimo,” dice Niall seriamente.   
“Sì?” Harry sorride, drizzando la schiena. “Lo sono, vero?”  
“Per favore,” sorride Niall, scompigliandogli i capelli mentre la fila si trascina di nuovo avanti, la porta in vista ora. “Sembri il figlio illegittimo di Mick Jagger e David Bowie. I ragazzi si prenderanno a pugni per ballare con te stasera. Davvero, non vedo l’ora di vederlo.”  
“Nemmeno tu sei poi così male, sai,” gli dice il riccio, aggiustando il colletto della polo nera di Niall. “Quei pantaloni sono davvero fantastici.”   
“Lo so,” risponde Niall, facendo schioccare il fianco. “Venite a prendermi, ragazzi e ragazze, sono pronto e disponibile.”   
“E non vuoi tenere il mio telefono?” Chiede Harry, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e sbattendo le ciglia.   
“No,” ridacchia Niall, dandogli una gomitata sul fianco. “E puoi fermarti con gli occhi dolci, Harry. Sai che funzionano solo su Louis.”  
“Cosa funziona solo su di me?”  
Harry gira la testa al suono della voce di Louis seguita dallo sbattere della portiera di una macchina. La risposta muore sulle sue labbra mentre Louis si avvicina, gli altri ragazzi che acclamano il suo arrivo. Harry deglutisce a fatica, la bocca secca alla vista del maggiore, la familiare attrazione che gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco.   
Lo stile di Louis non è mai stato ostentato o pretenzioso, a parte una volta, quando indossò un paio di pantaloni rossi oscenamente attillati e un set di bretelle per il Pride. No, il giovane preferisce i classici, i pezzi che non passano mai di moda, look veri e semplici che funzionano sul suo corpo e lui lo sa bene. L’abbigliamento di stasera è un look che Harry ha probabilmente visto centinaia di volte nel corso della loro relazione, ma questo non lo rende meno sexy in modo devastante. La maglietta nera sottile aderisce alla sua struttura snella ma sinuosa, il leggero scollo che mostra un accenno di clavicola, ed il tessuto abbastanza trasparente da consentire a Harry di vedere l’inchiostro dei suoi tatuaggi, l’aureola dei suoi capezzoli e il suo ombelico. I suoi jeans neri sembrano dipinti, il denim che gli stringe i fianchi e le cosce come una seconda pelle. Ha scambiato le sue solite Vans per delle scarpe nere e lucide, senza calzini, e i jeans sono attorcigliati, mostrando le sue caviglie delicate. I capelli sembrano scompigliati, ma Harry sa che probabilmente ha passato almeno mezz’ora per sistemarli in quel modo e le sue guance sono spolverate con un vago accenno di barba.   
Harry si chiede se ci sarà mai un momento in cui Louis smetterà di togliergli il fiato.   
Ne dubita.   
“Buon compleanno, Payno!” Esclama Louis. “Scusa il ritardo, Broadway è stata un fottuto incubo.”   
“Va tutto bene, ora sei qui,” risponde Liam mentre abbraccia forte Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Sono contento che tu ce l’abbia fatta!”  
Il cuore del riccio sussulta nel guardare Liam e Louis insieme, i loro occhi luminosi mentre si sorridono ampiamente, ridendo dei pericoli del traffico di New York. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che ciò accadesse, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, che il suo migliore amico e il suo... il suo Louis diventassero subito amici. Louis è tornato nella sua vita come se non se ne fosse mai andato, il pezzo mancante del suo cuore finalmente è ritornato al suo posto dopo così tanti anni.   
Cazzo, non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciar andare Louis in primo luogo.   
Quel pensiero lo colpisce come una tonnellata di mattoni, il suo cuore batte forte mentre guarda Louis salutare gli altri, anche se tutto questo è stato inevitabile dal momento in cui Louis è entrato in quella galleria. Niall e Liam hanno ragione, si sta prendendo in giro da solo nel pensare che lui e Louis avrebbero potuto essere solo amici; sarebbe sempre finito a questo punto, a desiderare disperatamente Louis, perché l’attrazione tra loro è troppo forte. Non si può negare e francamente, Harry è stanco di fingere.   
Ripensa al mese scorso, catalogando ogni piccola cosa che Louis ha fatto per lui, dal comprargli un fottuto biscotto bianco e nero a pranzo al rifornire il suo frigorifero di birra fruttata per la serata dei giochi; si è persino preso cura di lui l’ultima volta che si è ammalato, la scorsa settimana, come se non pensasse che Harry si sarebbe accorto del fatto che ricordasse ancora che la Gatorade blu è la sua preferita e che ha sempre preferito il cinese all’indiano. Per lui, tutte quelle prove indicano una conclusione ineludibile.  
Non è possibile che anche Louis non si senta così.  
Non ha avuto il tempo di elaborare quella consapevolezza prima che la prossima lo colpisca: ora che Louis è tornato nella sua vita, Harry non vuole lasciarlo andare mai più.  
Louis si gira verso di lui e il riccio non perde il modo in cui i suoi occhi si spalancano per un secondo o come il suo pomo d’Adamo si muove mentre lo guarda.   
“Beh, qualcuno si sente sicuramente meglio,” commenta il maggiore dopo un momento, guardandolo non così sottilmente dall’alto in basso.   
“Sì, beh, il Pao extra in quel pollo Kung Pao ha fatto la differenza,” scherza, pavoneggiandosi sotto lo sguardo di apprezzamento di Louis. “Davvero, dovrebbe essere ribattezzato pollo Black Eyed Peas perché era Boom Boom Pao.”*  
Louis getta indietro la testa e ride forte, i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre si preme una mano sullo stomaco. Harry è raggiante, le farfalle che svolazzano nel suo stomaco. È una delle sue cose preferite, far ridere Louis in questo modo, soprattutto perché sa che la sua stupida battuta non era nemmeno così divertente. Louis è sempre stato l’unico ad assecondare il suo amore per le battute squallide ed i giochi di parole terribili, non mancando mai di farlo sentire come se fosse una sorta di genio della comicità.  
“Pollo Boom Boom Pao. Questa era buona, Curly,” ansima il maggiore attraverso le sue risatine, asciugandosi sotto gli occhi. “Sai che ora non riuscirò mai più a chiamarlo nel modo giusto, vero?”  
“Dio, ho bisogno di bere,” mormora Niall.  
“Preparate i vostri documenti, ragazzi,” dice Zayn, guardandoli da sopra la spalla. Harry guarda avanti e vede che sono i prossimi in fila per entrare.   
“Finalmente, cazzo,” dice Niall, afferrando il suo portafoglio. “Ho dimenticato quanto può essere pieno questo posto il sabato sera. Ed è ancora presto.”   
“Beh, cosa ti aspetti da un posto che pubblicizza letteralmente ‘Mai a mani vuote, sempre pieni di c…ocktail,” sorride Louis, tirando fuori la patente da una piccola tasca attaccata sul retro del telefono.   
“Niall, ti offro il primo drink se mi tieni il telefono,” dice Harry, infilando il telefono sotto l’ascella, sforzandosi di strappare il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore poco funzionale della sua tuta.   
“No,” risponde Niall, mostrando al buttafuori la sua carta d’identità.   
“Niallllllllll,” geme il ragazzo, estraendo finalmente il portafoglio. “Dai. Per favore? Come posso ballare se devo tenere il-”  
Louis si avvicina a lui e gli strappa il cellulare da sotto il braccio, infilandolo in una delle sue tasche anteriori senza dire una parola.   
“O-oh,” balbetta Harry, il suo viso improvvisamente caldo. “Grazie, Lou.”  
Louis gli fa l’occhiolino mentre mostra la carta d’identità al buttafuori.   
“Incredibile,” sbuffa Niall, un sorriso che striscia sul suo viso mentre scuote la testa. “E non hai nemmeno dovuto usare gli occhi!”  
“Lascia stare Harry, Neil,” ordina Louis, facendo scivolare il suo telefono nell’altra tasca. “Ora può ballare come vuole e almeno io sono bilanciato grazie alle mie due cosce telefoniche.”  
Harry ride forte, battendosi una mano sulla bocca mentre passa la patente al buttafuori. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle cosce del giovane (Louis gli ha praticamente appena detto di farlo, va bene), il contorno dei telefoni molto visibile su entrambe attraverso il denim stretto.   
“Buona serata, signori,” dice il buttafuori, restituendo il documento di identità ad Harry.   
“Grazie!” Dice il riccio allegramente, seguendo Louis e Niall nell’atrio, dove Zayn e Liam li aspettano alla reception  
“Malik, gruppo di cinque persone,” dice un caposala molto muscoloso in una canotta bianca stretta e pantaloncini corti, guardando i suoi appunti. “Da questa parte.”  
“Ho dimenticato che questa era fondamentalmente la versione gay di Hooters,” mormora Louis nel suo orecchio, avvicinandosi così che Harry possa sentirlo sopra le note martellanti di JLo che dice a tutti di ballare tutta la notte.   
“Louis,” ridacchia Harry, dandogli una gomitata sulle costole. “Oh mio Dio.”   
“Voglio dire, sul serio, Haz,” continua Louis, indicando il bar decorato con festoni arcobaleno, dove baristi muscolosi e senza maglietta stanno preparando drink per la folla. “Insomma, non fraintendermi, apprezzo la cosa perché è un piacere per gli occhi, ma come fa ad essere igienico.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Come molti altri posti in Hell’s Kitchen, il bancone anteriore è lungo e stretto, come un vagone ferroviario, con il bar che occupa l’intera parete e alcuni tavoli alti da cocktail distanziati lungo la parete opposta senza sgabelli intorno ad essi per incoraggiare le persone a mescolarsi e fare amicizia. Harry sente che ogni nervo che termina nel suo corpo prende vita quando Louis poggia leggermente la mano sulla sua parte bassa della sua schiena, guidandolo delicatamente attraverso lo spazio affollato con una minima pressione. Attraversano un’area lounge con divani in pelle e tavolini bassi, le pareti di mattoni a vista decorate con ritratti di dive iconiche che vanno da Cher a Gaga. Harry si sente come se avesse la schiena in fiamme mentre girano l’angolo, lo spazio si apre in una pista da ballo con molte sfere da discoteca che luccicano sopra le loro teste e una cabina da DJ nell’angolo e un bar più piccolo direttamente di fronte. Dei tavoli con panche incassate che offrono una lieve parvenza di privacy circondano la pista da ballo; Louis non lascia cadere la mano dalla schiena del riccio fino a quando il caposala non li fa avvicinare al tavolo che Zayn ha riservato per loro. Mentre Louis ringrazia gentilmente l’uomo, Harry lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio, stupito di come possa sembrare così completamente indifferente quando lui si sente come se stesse per frantumarsi in un milione di pezzi.   
Ha bisogno di un fottuto drink.   
Fortunatamente, c’è una bottiglia di tequila sul loro tavolo, insieme a diverse caraffe di bevande analcoliche, una ciotola di lime, un paio di saliere, un secchio di ghiaccio e una piccola torre di bicchierini e bicchieri.   
“Pensavo avessimo deciso di non avere il servizio al tavolo,” commenta Niall mentre scivola sulla panchina. “Non che mi stia lamentando del fatto di non dover andare al bar o altro.”  
“Dovevi comprare una bottiglia per prenotare un tavolo,” spiega Zayn, facendo cenno a Liam di sedersi prima di lui. “Ho pensato che ne valesse la pena.”  
“Tesoro,” Liam arrossisce, avvicinandosi a Niall. “Non dovevi farlo, mi sarebbe andato bene anche solo entrare senza tavolo.”  
“Sciocchezze,” lo schernisce Zayn, sedendosi accanto a lui e baciandolo dolcemente. “È il tuo compleanno, te lo meriti.”  
“Quanto ti devo, Zayn?” Chiede Niall. “Gestisco un bar, so quanto possono chiedere per le bottiglie.”  
“Ragazzi, posso aiutarvi a pagare-”  
“Assolutamente no, Payno,” lo zittisce Louis. “Nessuno paga da bere il giorno del suo compleanno. Posso darti i soldi anche adesso, Zee.”  
“Anch’io,” aggiunge Harry.  
“No, offro io per tutti, davvero,” Zayn rifiuta. “Insomma, siamo troppo fottutamente vecchi per _non_ avere un posto garantito dove sederci. È solo una bottiglia, però, tutto il resto dovrete comprarlo al bar.”  
“Grazie, amico,” dice Louis, avvicinandosi a Niall in modo che Harry possa sedersi.   
“Ma figuratevi,” dice Zayn mentre tutti gli altri ringraziano in coro. “Spero che la tequila vada bene a tutti? Liam non è il più grande fan della vodka e so che a Harry non piace il whisky-”  
“La tequila va benissimo,” proclama Niall, allineando cinque bicchierini in una fila ordinata. “Ora, ragazzi, potrei non essere uno di quei fusti a torso nudo dietro al bancone, ma _sono_ un barista, quindi facciamo un giro di shots per il festeggiato, che ne dite?”  
“Shots!” Dichiara Harry, battendo i pugni sul tavolo, con evidente gioia di Liam, gli occhi socchiusi. “Shots! Shots!”   
Louis e Zayn si uniscono al canto mentre Niall inizia a versare la tequila, riempiendo i bicchieri fino all’orlo. Louis prende una pila di tovaglioli e li distribuisce, mentre Zayn passa la ciotola di fette di lime.   
“Avanti, Curly,” dice Louis, offrendogli una saliera. “Metti il sale.”  
Harry non è del tutto sicuro di cosa lo possieda in quel momento, a parte il fatto che sente ancora il fantasma della mano del maggiore sulla schiena, bruciando la sua pelle come una sorta di marchio, ma invece di accettare la saliera, tiene gli occhi incollati a quelli di Louis mentre si porta la mano alla bocca, leccandone la parte superiore, bagnando la pelle. La allunga poi verso Louis, inarcando il sopracciglio con aria di sfida mentre guarda la sua mano; il castano deglutisce a fatica, la sua mano trema leggermente mentre sparge una generosa quantità di sale sulla pelle di Harry.   
“Grazie,” sorride Harry.   
“Nessun problema,” replica Louis con tono debole. “Niall, sono pronti questi shots?”   
“Arrivo subito,” risponde Niall, facendo scorrere due shots verso Louis e due verso Liam.   
Il maggiore passa un bicchierino ad Harry senza guardarlo. Il riccio può vederlo stringere un pugno sotto il tavolo e si sente compiaciuto sapendo che lo ha decisamente innervosito.   
“Un brindisi,” dice Niall a voce alta, tenendo il suo bicchierino in aria, gli altri che lo seguono. “A Liam, che amiamo tantissimo proprio così com’è.”  
“Datti una mossa, Bridget,” scherza Louis.   
“Subito, Tommo,” risponde Niall. “Buon compleanno, Big Payno. E ora beviamo, ragazzi. Festeggiamo alla grande!”  
“A Liam,” dicono tutti in coro, tamburellando con i bicchieri sul tavolo.   
Harry prende la sua fetta di lime tra le dita e si lecca il sale dalla mano, gettando indietro la testa mentre butta giù lo shot, la tequila gli brucia la gola mentre scende. Rabbrividisce, mettendo il lime tra i denti e succhiando forte, arricciando la bocca mentre gira il bicchiere e lo sbatte sul tavolo a testa in giù, pochi secondi dietro Louis.   
“Dannazione,” geme con un altro brivido, appoggiando la fetta di lime usata su un tovagliolo, la tequila che gli riscalda la pancia. “Non bevo la tequila da anni.”  
“Facciamone un altro!” Dice Liam, saltellando al ritmo della musica.   
“Avete sentito cosa ha detto il festeggiato,” esulta Niall, già allineando un secondo paio di bicchieri. “Un altro round!”  
Ripetono l’intero processo, il secondo shot va giù molto più facilmente del primo. La canzone cambia mentre sbattono i bicchieri sul tavolo, questa volta Harry batte Louis, e le sue orecchie si rianimano al ritmo familiare.   
“Oh mio Dio, Lou, è la canzone del pollo,” dice il riccio, l’alcol sta già abbassando le sue inibizioni mentre afferra il braccio del giovane prima di arrampicarsi fuori dal tavolo. “Dobbiamo andare a ballare.”  
“Pensavo questi fossero i Black Eyed Peas?” Domanda Liam.   
“Lo sono,” dice Zayn seccamente.   
“Louis!” Esclama di nuovo Harry, saltellando su e giù per enfatizzare, lanciando le braccia in aria. “I got that boom boom pow! Dai, andiamo!”  
Louis getta indietro la testa con una risata e annuisce, scivolando sulla panchina e alzandosi.   
“Fammi strada, Curly.”  
Harry esulta, avanzando felicemente verso pista da ballo, unendosi alla folla in movimento di sconosciuti. Dio, adora ballare. Lo ha sempre amato. Sa di non essere il miglior ballerino, che anche se segue il ritmo, il suo stile di danza consiste principalmente nel dimenarsi con completo abbandono piuttosto che con mosse riconoscibili. Tuttavia, ciò che gli manca in abilità lo compensa con l’entusiasmo e la totale mancanza di autocoscienza. Lascia sempre che la musica lo porti dove vuole che vada, sia che dimeni il sedere o che faccia mosse strane. O entrambe le cose. Si gira, felice di vedere che gli altri ragazzi hanno seguito Louis e stanno tutti saltellando in giro, anche Zayn, che pensava non fosse assolutamente il tipo. Harry credeva infatti che sarebbe rimasto in un angolo a guardarli piuttosto che unirsi a tutti gli altri. Muove le spalle mentre Louis gli si avvicina, aumentando le sue mosse e scuotendo i fianchi con esagerazione quando lo vede ridere.  
“Sei ancora un incubo assoluto sulla pista da ballo, vedo,” sorride Louis.  
“Lo sai,” risponde Harry senza fiato, girandosi di nuovo mentre alza le braccia in aria.   
“Vuoi volteggiare, Haz?” Chiede Louis.   
Harry si ferma, il petto che si solleva un po’. Quella era una cosa che facevano sempre quando andavano a ballare. Louis amava farlo roteare e volteggiare, e il riccio ha sempre amato la sensazione di girare su se stesso, quella sensazione di perdere _quasi_ il controllo ma di non farlo mai del tutto perché Louis era sempre lì a tirarlo indietro, la corda alla sua ancora.   
Il riccio si volta a guardarlo, le mani sui fianchi. La sfera da discoteca in alto bagna il corpo del maggiore di scintillio, le luci lampeggianti danzano nei suoi occhi mentre lo guarda in attesa.   
Lo vuole così tanto che fa male.   
“È Boom Boom Pow. Secondo te è una canzone adatta per volteggiare, Lou?” Chiede Harry timidamente, il cuore che batte forte.   
“Importa davvero?” Louis chiede di rimando, tendendogli la mano.   
“Assolutamente no,” risponde Harry, un brivido che gli sfreccia lungo la schiena mentre prende la mano del castano, la sua pelle morbida e calda e il palmo un po’ sudato. “Ora fammi roteare, per favore.”  
Louis lo fa.   
  
  
*********  
  
  
C’è sempre un momento, quando vai in discoteca, in cui ti volti e all’improvviso hai perso tutti i tuoi amici.   
Per Harry, ciò accade intorno alle dodici e trenta.   
Non che si sia _letteralmente_ voltato e abbia notato che tutti fossero spariti, ma per il suo cervello intriso di tequila, è come se fosse andata decisamente così. Avevano ballato tutti (ironicamente) insieme sulle note di ‘Dancing on My Own’ di Robyn quando il riccio ha sentito il bisogno di andare di nuovo a fare pipì, anche se era già andato meno di un’ora prima. Quando la musica è passata a ‘Crazy in Love,’ i ragazzi hanno giurato che sarebbero rimasti dov’erano perché, come Louis ha detto succintamente, perché cazzo sarebbero dovuti andare da qualche parte quando c’è Beyoncé? Ma poi in bagno c’è stato un po’ un casino e prima che Harry se ne accorgesse, sono passati più di venti minuti e quando è tornato all’angolo della pista da ballo dove sono stati nelle ultime due ore, non ha trovato più nessuno. Tutti dispersi.   
Quei bastardi.   
Immaginando che alla fine troverà tutti, Harry si dirige verso il bar, visto che la bottiglia che Zayn ha comprato per loro è finita secoli fa. (È davvero allarmante quanto _velocemente_ cinque persone possano scolarsi un’intera bottiglia di alcool.) Attira l’attenzione del barista a torso nudo che lo ha servito l’ultima volta e ordina un’altra tequila sunrise. Mentre aspetta il suo drink, afferra un bicchiere di carta per il refrigeratore d’acqua che si trova all’estremità del bar e lo riempie fino all’orlo, bevendo tutto nel tentativo di rimanere adeguatamente idratato e (si spera) evitare i postumi di una sbornia al mattino. È davvero ubriaco in questo momento, non ad un livello pericoloso, ma si sente davvero, davvero bene, e vorrebbe rimanere così. Beve diligentemente un secondo bicchiere prima di accartocciarlo e gettarlo via, scavando per trovare il portafoglio mentre il barista si avvicina con il suo drink, mettendolo davanti a lui. Harry lascia cadere tre banconote da cinque dollari sul bancone, salutando il barista e dicendogli di tenersi il resto, guadagnandosi un occhiolino in cambio prima che questo si volti verso il prossimo cliente in attesa.  
Harry si gira e si appoggia al bancone, cercando nella stanza i suoi amici mentre sorseggia lentamente il suo cocktail, la dolcezza del succo d’arancia e della granatina si sposano perfettamente all’acutezza della tequila. È abbastanza facile trovare Liam e Zayn; sono tornati al loro tavolo per pomiciare, Zayn a cavalcioni sulle ginocchia di Liam, con il viso di quest’ultimo tra le mani mentre si baciano in modo sporco. Harry li osserva per un momento, completamente affascinato da loro prima di scuotere la testa e voltarsi, rendendosi conto che è inquietante guardare i suoi amici mentre pomiciano, non importa quanto siano carini o che siano in pubblico. Scorge Niall ad un paio di tavoli più avanti, mentre beve degli shots con il gruppo con cui hanno ricreato la coreografia di ‘Everybody’. Ha un cappello da cowboy rosa scintillante in testa, un ragazzo carino appeso al braccio e una ragazza che lo guarda dall’altra parte del tavolo. Il riccio sorseggia il suo drink, guardando con interesse come Niall flirta magistralmente con entrambi senza però metterli mai l’uno contro l’altro. Si chiede con quale dei due Niall tornerà a casa (da questo punto di vista, sembra che stia quasi per terminare qui la serata ed andarsene), grato che non sia Niall quello che tiene il suo telefono dopotutto, perché non c’è modo che possa entrare nel mezzo di quello.  
Alla fine, Harry rivolge la sua attenzione alla pista da ballo, esaminando la folla per cercare Louis perché non è possibile che non sia lì a scuotere il culo quando il DJ sta suonando ‘Buttons’ delle Pussycat Dolls. La folla si sposta leggermente a sinistra e, come previsto, ecco Louis, che balla lontano, gli occhi chiusi mentre si muove con fluidità, completamente perso nella musica. I suoi capelli cadono disordinati sulla sua fronte e la sua pelle è luccicante di sudore, facendolo risplendere come un arcobaleno sotto la miriade di luci lampeggianti colorate. Quella fottuta maglietta oscena si aggrappa al suo busto, ed ora è ancora più trasparente, tanto che Harry può vedere i suoi addominali contrarsi ad ogni movimento dei suoi fianchi. Solo a quella vista, la sua erezione si gonfia nella tuta, la lussuria che si avvolge nella sua pancia.   
È così paralizzato da lui che ci vogliono diversi momenti prima che Harry si renda conto che Louis non sta ballando da solo.   
Oh, cazzo no.   
Stringe gli occhi, la gelosia incandescente gli sale nelle vene e gli fa bollire il sangue. Quel ragazzo corpulento e biondo, praticamente la brutta copia Chris Hemsworth, ha gironzolato intorno a Louis tutta la notte, in agguato, cercando l’opportunità giusta per balzare e fare una mossa. Non si sta strusciando sul maggiore, non ancora, ma sta decisamente ballando troppo vicino a lui. Ciò che rende davvero matto Harry è che Louis lo _lascia_ fare, le mani di quel bell’imbusto appoggiate sulla sua spalla e sulla sua vita, mentre guida i loro movimenti. Harry beve due grandi sorsi del suo drink, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo diversi respiri profondi, cercando disperatamente di reprimere ogni singolo istinto primordiale che ruggisce nel suo cervello, urlando la stessa parola ancora e ancora e ancora.   
_MIO._  
Ma Louis non è suo.   
Anche se dovrebbe esserlo.   
Lui _dovrebbe_ esserlo.   
Quando Harry apre gli occhi, Louis lo sta guardando, i suoi occhi azzurri lampeggiano nelle luci colorate. L’intensità nel suo sguardo è bruciante, facendo praticamente mozzare il suo respiro. Il cazzo del riccio si contrae mentre beve un lungo, lento sorso del suo drink, guardando Louis oltre il bordo del suo bicchiere. Non ha idea per quanto tempo si fissano l’un l’altro, ma è abbastanza a lungo perché il DJ passi alla canzone successiva, Britney che ride e ansima al ritmo, canta di ragazzi e di come a volte una ragazza ne abbia bisogno. Il castano mette in scena uno spettacolo per lui, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry anche mentre incoraggia il falso Chris a ballare più vicino, rotolando i fianchi contro suoi. Un ghigno beffardo si arriccia sulle sue labbra mentre guarda Harry che lo fissa.   
Tommo the Tease. Louis diceva sempre che quello dovrebbe essere il suo nome da spogliarellista perché era solito tentare e stuzzicare i ragazzi, bramandoli a volere di più. Beh, Harry vuole decisamente di più. Si sente come se stesse per esplodere, il suo cuore batte forte e i suoi palmi sudano. Cerca sottilmente di aggiustarsi, asciugandosi il palmo della mano sulla coscia e premendolo poi sul rigonfiamento crescente dei pantaloni, ma Louis lo sorprende, inarcando le sopracciglia in finto giudizio.   
Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, Louis solleva il mento in un invito senza parole e Harry non ha bisogno che gli venga ripetuto due volte. Beve il resto del suo drink, sbattendo il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone. Si fa strada attraverso la pista da ballo, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai quelli di Louis mentre scivola verso di lui. Facendosi strada tra la folla, il riccio si prepara a una sorta di confronto, ma finisce per non essere nemmeno necessario, perché il maggiore rotola fuori dalla presa del Chris dei poveri mentre il ritmo cala per il ritornello, premendo la schiena contro la parte anteriore di Harry senza nemmeno mancare un passo. Le mani del giovane trovano quasi immediatamente il suo punto preferito sulla vita del castano, facendo così muovere insieme i loro fianchi. Appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Louis, guardando in cagnesco l’impostore finché quest’ultimo non va via sconfitto.   
Non è degno.   
“Sempre un tale uomo delle caverne, Haz,” mormora Louis, la sua voce a malapena distinguibile sulla musica martellante e il battito del cuore di Harry. “Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere.”  
“Ti ha sbavato addosso tutta la notte,” ringhia Harry, afferrando possessivamente i fianchi di Louis, i loro corpi combaciano come due pezzi di un puzzle.   
“Davvero?” Louis chiede innocentemente, schiacciando il sedere contro i fianchi di Harry. “Non me ne sono accorto.”  
Il riccio geme piano, stringendo la presa sui fianchi di Louis. Scosse di piacere gli scendono lungo la schiena mentre Louis si spinge di nuovo contro di lui, i loro corpi trovano un nuovo ritmo insieme mentre la canzone si trasforma in una lenta ballata sensuale, guidata da una batteria d’acciaio, il tenore pieno di sentimento di Nick Jonas li esorta ad avvicinarsi. Sta diventando duro ora, davvero duro, il suo cazzo pulsa ad ogni movimento dei fianchi del castano. Non c’è modo che _Louis_ non sappia cosa stia succedendo nelle sue parti basse, non con il modo in cui continua a strusciarsi contro il suo cavallo. Harry inspira Louis, l’odore acuto e virile del suo sudore si mescola al profumo pulito e legnoso della sua colonia, la combinazione lo fa sentire più ubriaco di quanto possa fare qualsiasi cocktail.   
“Lou,” Harry deglutisce, cercando di mantenere una parvenza di controllo, sentendosi come se stesse barcollando proprio sull’orlo del punto di non ritorno. “Tu sei-? Abbiamo bisogno di-? Ah, cazzo,” ansima, stringendo la maglietta del giovane nel pugno dopo un movimento più forte degli altri, l’elettricità che spara attraverso il suo corpo. “Dovremmo parlarne? Voglio dire, dovremmo, giusto? Abbiamo bisogno di-”  
“Harry, stai zitto,” implora Louis mentre solleva la mano, le sue dita sfiorano delicatamente la pelle sensibile del suo collo. “Stai zitto e balla con me. Per favore.”  
È il ‘per favore’ che manda Harry oltre il limite, la disperazione nella voce di Louis che taglia l’ultimo filo delle sue riserve. È troppo debole per negare al maggiore tutto ciò che vuole, troppo debole per negare a _se stesso_ il piacere di prendere quello che vuole così disperatamente. Fa scivolare la mano dal fianco di Louis alla parte inferiore del suo stomaco, appoggiandola proprio sopra la cintura dei suoi jeans mentre preme incredibilmente più vicino i loro corpi, non un centimetro di spazio lasciato tra di loro. Al riccio non sfugge il modo in cui il respiro del castano si blocca mentre strofina l’erezione contro il suo sedere, e sta che stanno mettendo su uno spettacolo proprio sulla pista da ballo; la sua testa ciondola sulla spalla di Harry e aggroviglia le dita nei suoi capelli.   
“Sì?” Mormora il giovane contro il suo collo, le sue labbra che si librano a pochi millimetri sopra la sua pelle. “È bello?”  
“Sì,” replica il maggiore senza fiato, tirando i riccioli di Harry abbastanza forte da far uscire un sussulto di piacere dalle sue labbra. “Dio, Hazza.”  
Harry non riesce a trattenersi dal premere le sue labbra sulla pelle di Louis, assaporando il sale del suo sudore mentre ruotano i fianchi a tempo con la musica. Ha un sapore migliore di quanto ricordasse, se possibile. Il giovane sospira dolcemente, afferrando il suo avambraccio mentre lui bacia, lecca e succhia fino alla colonna della gola, mordicchiandogli la pelle della mascella.   
“Piccolo,” gli sussurra Harry all’orecchio, baciando il punto sensibile proprio sotto di esso.   
Louis piagnucola in fondo alla gola, le unghie spuntate che affondano nel suo braccio. Guarda Harry da sopra la spalla, la sua lingua rosa che saetta fuori per bagnarsi le labbra, i suoi occhi completamente pieni di lussuria. Il riccio si sporge, strofina il suo naso contro quello del maggiore ma si ferma appena prima di baciarlo, rimanendo così vicino da condividere praticamente lo stesso respiro, Harry inala l’aria calda che Louis espira. Si sente come se il suo cuore stesse per sfondare la gabbia toracica e uscire fuori dal suo petto, assaporando e odiando l’attesa allo stesso tempo.   
“Piccolo,” sussurra di nuovo Harry, leccandosi le labbra.   
Louis è quello che chiude l’ultimo pezzo di distanza tra loro, sigillando le loro labbra. È come essere colpito da un fulmine, tutti i peli del suo corpo si drizzano mentre le loro labbra si muovono insieme, la sensazione è nuova ed eccitante ma dolorosamente familiare tutto in una volta. Il bacio diventa caldo e disperato quasi immediatamente, entrambi aprono la bocca contemporaneamente, le loro lingue scivolano insieme in una danza ben praticata e intima, come se non avessero mai smesso di baciarsi in primo luogo.   
Dio, perché hanno smesso di baciarsi?   
Harry bacia Louis con disperazione, come se avesse passato gli ultimi cinque anni a vagare nel deserto senz’acqua e il maggiore gliela offrisse all’improvviso. Lo bacia come se stesse recuperando il tempo perso, come se stesse cercando di ripagarlo per tutti i momenti in cui avrebbe dovuto baciarlo e non l’ha fatto. Lo bacia come se stesse cercando di convincersi che questo non è un sogno, che sta realmente accadendo.   
Louis interrompe il bacio e il riccio si lamenta, rincorrendo le sue labbra anche mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, la testa che gira un po’ per la mancanza di ossigeno. Il giovane si gira tra le braccia di Harry in modo che siano faccia a faccia e poi ricollega le loro labbra, le sue braccia che scivolano intorno al collo del più piccolo mentre si alza in punta di piedi. I loro corpi si stringono mentre si baciano con fervore e Harry si rende conto che Louis è duro quanto lui. Le sue mani sfiorano la gabbia toracica del castano, arrivando a posarsi sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Louis mormora con approvazione, mentre le mani di Harry si abbassano, accarezzandogli la forma del sedere. Ansima, interrompendo il bacio e gettando indietro la testa mentre il riccio stringe, dondolando i fianchi in avanti allo stesso tempo, le loro erezioni premute l’una contro l’altra.   
Dio, è così fottutamente bello.   
“Haz,” ansima Louis tra i baci. “Vuoi... merda-”   
Il giovane si morde il labbro, i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre Harry preme di nuovo i fianchi contro i suoi.   
“Sì,” mormora il più piccolo, baciando la mascella di Louis, spingendo contro di lui per enfatizzare il tutto mentre succhia il lobo del suo orecchio tra i denti. “Sì, certamente. Casa tua o mia?”   
“Tua,” Louis decide rapidamente. “Sei più vicino.”  
“Buona osservazione,” concorda Harry, prendendogli la mano mentre lo conduce verso l’uscita. “Casa mia sia.”  
  
  
********  
  
  
Louis non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui lui e Harry hanno fatto sesso.   
O, per essere più precisi, non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui hanno _scopato._ Una di quelle scopate che ti fa provare un desiderio doloroso, una di quelle che ti toglie il fiato, che ti fa pensare ‘non posso vivere senza di te, ho assolutamente bisogno di averti adesso o potrei morire’.  
La loro vita sessuale, una volta bollente e appagante all’infinito, era svanita fino a diventare inesistente in quegli ultimi mesi, il sesso dopo una lite perdeva gradualmente il suo fascino. Alla fine, erano diventati due automi che seguivano dei semplici movimenti, con seghe mattutine superficiali oppure occasionali scopate di routine che non lasciava nessuno dei due soddisfatto. Ricorda vagamente Harry che lo scopava dopo aver festeggiato il suo ventottesimo compleanno, ma non ricorda nessun dettaglio se non il fatto che è stato molto poco eccitante e fatto nella posizione vaniglia; ma non è stato quel dolce, familiare, _confortante,_ buon sesso vanigliato, ma solo un atto indispensabile per darsi piacere a vicenda, niente calore, niente passione, niente tenerezza.   
Quindi avere di nuovo Harry così è più che un po’ travolgente. Louis si sente come se potesse già venire nei suoi pantaloni e non hanno ancora iniziato.   
Si stanno palpando a vicenda sul retro di un taxi, incapaci di tenere le mani a posto mentre si baciano disperatamente. Louis è quasi seduto in grembo a Harry, le gambe piegate lateralmente sulle ginocchia del riccio e le braccia avvolte intorno al suo collo. Ansima quando Harry lo spinge indietro sul sedile cigolante, la sua grande mano segue un percorso che va dalla sua vita alla sua coscia e poi di nuovo su. La cintura di sicurezza sta affondando dolorosamente nel suo fianco a questo punto e anche quella di Harry deve farlo. Una delle molle del cuscino del sedile gli sta colpendo il sedere nel modo sbagliato, ma a lui non importa minimamente. È troppo bello e non vuole smettere di fare quello che stanno facendo. Il maggiore fa scivolare la sua mano lungo il piano esposto del petto di Harry, sentendo finalmente i muscoli guizzanti sotto le sue mani, quei muscoli che stava morendo dalla voglia di toccare sin dal giorno in cui Harry è entrato da Marlowe due mesi fa, cercando di conquistare di nuovo _il loro_ bar con quella sua maglietta troppo attillata. Infila la mano all’interno della tuta e trova il capezzolo di  
Harry, tracciandone la forma con il dito indice, il bocciolo sensibile che si muove sotto il suo tocco delicato.   
“Dannazione, Lou,” sibila Harry, balzando in avanti mentre Louis lo pizzica, facendo rotolare il nocciolo indurito tra le dita. “Cazzo, piccolo.”   
“Dovevi per forza mostrare i pettorali, vero?” Louis chiede senza fiato, tirando di nuovo il capezzolo del riccio e poi accarezzando in modo sensuale il suo pettorale, stringendolo. “Ho avuto una voglia matta di mettere la mia bocca su di loro tutta la notte, piccolo. Sei fottutamente osceno, lo sai, vero?”  
“Ah, parli tu,” risponde Harry, baciandogli la mascella. “Onestamente. Sono stato mezzo duro per tutta la notte, solo per averti guardato.”  
Le labbra di Harry gli scorrono lungo il collo, trovando il suo punto più sensibile e succhiando forte, senza dubbio lasciando un segno. Louis geme sommessamente, cercando di mantenere una parvenza di decenza di fronte al loro tassista, anche se è sicuro che l’uomo probabilmente abbia visto molto di peggio. Sospira, scoprendo il collo per dare al giovane più accesso, facendo passare le dita tra i suoi morbidi riccioli mentre Harry gli morde la pelle, la sua lingua lenisce il leggero bruciore.  
“Lato sinistro o destro?” Chiede con voce annoiata il tassista, l’auto che improvvisamente rallenta.   
Harry stacca le labbra dal collo di Louis con uno schiocco. Ammira il suo lavoro con un sorriso compiaciuto, lasciando un bacio gentile sulla sua pelle pulsante prima di sedersi al suo posto.  
Cazzo, lunedì dovrà indossare un dolcevita in ufficio. In agosto.   
“Lato sinistro,” risponde Harry, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza e pescando il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore, aprendolo. “Grazie.”  
“Hai bisogno di contanti?” Chiede Louis, togliendosi la cintura anche lui, tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca mentre l’auto si ferma. “Perché li ho.”   
“No, va bene,” dice Harry, guardando il contatore e tirando fuori una banconota da venti dollari dal portafoglio. “Faccio io, Lou.”   
“Prendi questi,” insiste, tirando fuori una banconota da cinque dollari piegata dalla custodia sul retro del telefono e passandogliela. “Per una mancia extra. Se lo merita.”   
Harry gli bacia velocemente le labbra e arrotola le due banconote, facendole scorrere nella fessura del divisorio.   
“Tenga il resto,” Harry sorride, aprendo la porta, allungando poi una mano per far sì che il maggiore la prenda mentre lui esce dal taxi.  
Louis afferra la mano del riccio, scivola sul sedile ed esce dall’auto, sbattendo la portiera dietro di sé. Il taxi si allontana, lasciandoli soli davanti all’edificio di Harry. New York potrebbe anche essere la città che non dorme mai, ma il quartiere del riccio è piuttosto residenziale, quindi è il più tranquillo possibile. Il marciapiede è vuoto, i lampioni proiettano pozze di luce circolari sul marciapiede e la maggior parte delle finestre dell’edificio sono buie, tutti gli occupanti dormono.   
Si guardano l’un l’altro per un lungo momento, nessuno dei due dice niente, il momento è fragile, la tensione bollente tra di loro si accende di nuovo. Entrambi sanno cosa succederà se entreranno. Non è troppo tardi per cambiare idea. Louis abita a solo otto isolati e due strade da qui; può essere a casa in meno di quindici minuti, a seconda della velocità con cui cammina. Potrebbero semplicemente attribuire tutto ciò che è accaduto fino a questo momento a un errore di ubriachezza, senza parlarne mai più. _Potrebbero_ farlo.   
Ma poi, Harry chiude lo spazio tra loro, stringendogli la mano. Il suo pollice traccia delicatamente dei disegni sulla sua pelle, scatenando piccole scintille che sparano in tutto il suo corpo, la pelle d’oca che prende possesso delle sulle braccia.   
Louis _potrebbe_ tornare a casa.   
Ma il fatto è che- non _vuole_.   
Suppone che tutto questo sia stato inevitabile, che lui e Harry fossero destinati a finire in questo modo dall’istante in cui si sono guardati l’un l’altro in quella galleria d’arte a giugno. Nel profondo, Louis sa che questa è probabilmente una cattiva idea, che probabilmente stanno mettendo a repentaglio l’amicizia che sono riusciti a costruire. Ma in questo momento, con il riccio che lo guarda così, con la fame, il desiderio e la lussuria che ribollono nei suoi occhi verdi, Louis non riesce a trovare alcuna ragione per cui non dovrebbe farlo. Solo questa volta. Harry lo vuole; l’ha reso abbondantemente chiaro. E Dio, anche lui lo vuole. È stanco di fingere che non sia così, questa cosa tra loro non andrà via tanto facilmente, non importa quanto cerchi di ignorarla.   
Forse una scopata veloce e bollente è esattamente ciò di cui hanno bisogno per smetterla di provare quelle sensazioni, per far diminuire quella scintilla di eccitazione.  
“Haz,” sospira Louis.   
Harry si spinge in avanti, prendendo il viso del castano tra le mani e baciandolo forte, la sua lingua che preme immediatamente contro le sue labbra, chiedendo l’ingresso. Louis si apre per lui facilmente, gemendo quando il riccio gli lecca la bocca, le loro lingue si accarezzano calde e bagnate, ed è tutto così fottutamente bello.   
Solo una scopata veloce e bollente, ricorda Louis mentre Harry gli afferra i fianchi, facendolo camminare all’indietro e guidandolo verso la porta d’ingresso. Solo questa volta.   
“Lou,” ansima il giovane contro le sue labbra, baciandolo più e più volte con crescente urgenza. “Le mie chiavi. Tasca posteriore destra. Per favore.”   
Louis sbuffa una risata contro le labbra di Harry, colpito dal fatto che si rifiuti di smettere di baciarlo anche solo per tirare fuori le sue dannate chiavi dalla sua dannata tasca. Avvolge la sua mano attorno al suo fianco, facendola scivolare nella tasca del più piccolo. Non riesce a trattenersi dallo stringere il suo sedere sodo e rotondo mentre lavora per estrarre alla cieca il mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca.   
“Non avevi questo culo prima,” commenta Louis, stringendo di nuovo in segno di apprezzamento. “Da dove viene?”   
“Squat,” risponde Harry tra i baci. “Tanti, tantissimi squat.”  
“Aha!” Mormora il castano trionfante una volta che ha agganciato il dito attorno al portachiavi, riuscendo finalmente a tirare fuori le chiavi dalla tasca del riccio. “Eccole!”  
Le fa dondolare in aria, ammiccando quando le fa cadere nel palmo aperto di Harry. Quest’ultimo sorride, baciandolo ancora una volta e poi inserendo una delle chiavi nella serratura e girandosi, aprendo la porta e trascinando praticamente Louis attraverso l’atrio; arrivano alla porta di casa di Harry in pochi secondi. Il giovane cambia le chiavi, muovendosi per aprire la porta, ma all’improvviso si ferma e si volta di nuovo verso Louis, il suo volto serio.  
“Quanto sei ubriaco, Lou?” Chiede Harry, i suoi occhi vagano sul viso del maggiore, lanciandogli un’occhiata, cercando segni di evidente intossicazione da alcool. “Sul serio. Sii onesto.”   
“Sono un po’ ubriaco,” ammette avvicinandosi, il cuore che batte forte mentre infila un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Non così ubriaco come un’ora fa. Sicuramente non troppo ubriaco per non sapere esattamente cosa sto facendo. E tu?”   
“Lo stesso,” risponde il riccio, la sua voce profonda e risoluta. “Un po’ ubriaco. Sicuramente non troppo ubriaco per non sapere esattamente cosa sto facendo.”  
“Okay,” Louis annuisce, guardando Harry attraverso le ciglia mentre fa scorrere un dito sul suo petto nudo, tracciando una linea fino ad arrivare alla farfalla sul suo stomaco. “Portami dentro allora.”  
Louis urla, improvvisamente non sentendo più il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi mentre Harry si avventa su di lui, sollevandolo facilmente tra le braccia.   
“Harry, oh mio Dio!” Ridacchia, le sue mani che si arrampicano sulle sue spalle mentre le gambe si avvolgono automaticamente intorno a lui, agendo d’istinto. “Mettimi giù!”  
“Nemmeno per sogno,” grugnisce il riccio, girando le chiavi nella serratura e aprendo la porta con un calcio, entrando nell’appartamento buio. Lo tiene saldamente con un braccio mentre recupera le chiavi, chiudendo la porta con un altro calcio e chiudendo la serratura. “Hai detto portami dentro, ti sto portando dentro.”  
“Posso camminare, fottuto uomo delle caverne,” Louis ride, seppellendo il viso nel collo di Harry, lasciando dolci baci sulla sua pelle calda e piacevolmente sudata.   
“Ma tu non sai dove sia la camera da letto,” risponde il giovane, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di accendere le luci, la luce fioca che filtra dai lampioni all’esterno fornisce un’illuminazione appena sufficiente mentre si muovono attraverso il soggiorno.   
“Okay, hai ragione,” dice Louis, agitando i talloni finché una delle sue scarpe non scivola via, cadendo a terra con un tonfo, la seconda che la segue subito dopo.   
Harry spalanca completamente la porta della sua camera da letto, pizzicando il fianco del castano mentre entrano.   
“Fammi accendere la luce,” mormora Harry, allentando la presa, permettendo a Louis scivolare in basso prima di lasciarlo andare completamente. “Voglio vederti, Lou.”  
Il maggiore deglutisce a fatica e annuisce, facendo un rapido bilancio della camera da letto. È una stanza di buone dimensioni, soprattutto per questo quartiere. Harry ha sistemato un cavalletto in un angolo, un collage di istantanee appese al muro. Lo schizzo sulla tela è in qualche modo familiare nel suo cervello, ma non riesce a ricollegarlo a niente per ora. A parte lo spazio di lavoro, la stanza è ordinata in un modo molto da Harry, piena di ninnoli e cimeli, ma tutto ovviamente perfettamente al suo posto, facendo sembrare la stanza piena ma non ingombra. Il suo grande letto si trova tra due finestre, un condizionatore d’aria ronza sopra una di esse. Le lenzuola del letto grigio-viola sembrano fresche e invitanti. Guarda Harry che si avvicina alla lampada in piedi nell’angolo, afferrando una graziosa sciarpa di seta rosa lungo la strada. Poggia il tessuto diafano sul paralume e accende la lampada, regolando l’intensità in modo che la stanza sia inondata da una morbida luce rosea.  
Annuendo soddisfatto, il riccio si toglie gli stivali bianchi, allineandoli contro il muro.   
“Te la stai prendendo comoda, vero?” Louis borbotta prima di potersi fermare. “Hai intenzione di scoparmi presto?”  
Harry lo guarda, con il fuoco fuso negli occhi mentre si toglie uno dei calzini sottili dal piede, poi l’altro, appallottolandoli e gettandoli nella cesta.   
“Sto solo assicurandomi che sia tutto in ordine,” dice il giovane, la sua voce bassa e roca mentre si avvicina furtivamente a Louis, uno sguardo predatore nei suoi occhi. “Perché una volta che iniziamo, non voglio che una cosa stupida come le scarpe o i calzini si intromettano tra di noi, giusto?”  
“G-giusto,” balbetta Louis, guardandolo, leccandosi le labbra in attesa. “Bella idea, Haz.”  
“Lo immaginavo,” mormora il giovane, facendo incontrare nuovamente le loro bocche, le sue mani che volano sui fianchi di Louis mentre preme i loro corpi insieme.  
Il castano geme mentre il bacio passa da casto ad assolutamente sporco nell’arco di un nanosecondo. Le sue mani accarezzano il petto di Harry mentre si struscia contro di lui, cercando attrito, cercando di trovare una sorta di sollievo per il suo membro dolorante. Si sente come se fosse duro da anni, ha bisogno di _qualcosa_ e velocemente o potrebbe frantumarsi in un milione di piccoli pezzi.   
“Harry,” ansima Louis, scalpitando disperatamente. “Ho bisogno che tu mi tocchi, muoio dalla voglia che tu mi tocchi, per favore, solo-”  
“Certo, piccolo,” sussurra il riccio in modo rassicurante, il suo respiro caldo nell’orecchio di Louis. “Mi prenderò cura di te, te lo prometto.”  
Louis alza le braccia mentre Harry stringe tra le mani l’orlo della maglietta, tirandola su e sopra la sua testa, facendola cadere sul pavimento. L’aria fresca della stanza è incredibile sulla sua pelle febbricitante, i suoi capezzoli si irrigidiscono per l’improvviso cambiamento di temperatura.   
“Così fottutamente stupendo, Lou,” lo loda il riccio, baciando e succhiando le sue clavicole mentre fa vagare le mani su e giù sul suo petto nudo e sulla schiena diverse volte, prima di appoggiarle sulla cintura dei suoi jeans. “Posso farti un pompino? Voglio assaggiarti così tanto, piccolo, posso?”  
“Dio, sì,” geme Louis, stringendo la vita di Harry. “Per favore, Harry, per favore.”  
Il giovane si abbassa allora, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui in quella tuta gloriosamente scintillante. Louis è sorpreso di non venire sul posto a quella vista. Intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli per aggrapparsi a qualcosa mentre Harry bacia lungo la morbida curva del suo stomaco.   
“Dio, la tua pancia,” sospira il riccio in apprezzamento, strofinando il naso contro la sua pelle e respirando profondamente. “Cazzo.”   
Louis quasi singhiozza di sollievo quando Harry porta la bocca sulla linea dura del suo cazzo, aprendo il bottone dei suoi jeans e facendo scorrere la cerniera verso il basso. Aggancia i pollici alla cintura, abbassando allo stesso tempo slip e jeans. Il suo cazzo si libera, spalmando delle piccole gocce di liquido pre-seminale sulla pancia.   
“Già così bagnato per me, Lou,” osserva il giovane mentre continua a far scivolare il denim stretto lungo le gambe. “Avrai un sapore così fottutamente buono, lo so.”  
Louis piagnucola, tirando i riccioli di Harry; si era dimenticato di quanto potesse essere sporco il ragazzo durante il sesso.   
“Pazienza, piccolo,” lo rimprovera Harry gentilmente. “Voglio solo tirarti fuori da questi jeans, okay?”  
Harry gli tocca la caviglia; Louis si fa forza in modo che il riccio possa aiutarlo a uscire dai jeans, ed alza un piede, poi l’altro. Harry appallottola i pantaloni e li lancia da parte, lasciando Louis completamente nudo. Anche se il più piccolo è ancora completamente vestito, il castano non si sente impacciato; anzi, si sente potente mentre Harry lo guarda con riverenza, le sue mani che accarezzano su e giù la parte posteriore delle sue cosce.   
“Cazzo,” sospira il giovane, avanzando e tuffandosi contro di lui, prendendo subito il cazzo di Louis nella sua bocca, facendo roteare la lingua intorno alla punta, leccando tutto il liquido pre-seminale che è raccolto lì.   
“Gesù Cristo,” mormora il maggiore, le ginocchia che si piegano mentre afferra uno degli avambracci di Harry. “Harry, Hazza, ho bisogno di sedermi o giuro che svengo.”  
Il giovane si allontana, con la lingua che saetta fuori per asciugare una goccia di seme dall’angolo della bocca.   
“Sì,” Harry sorride compiaciuto mentre fa schioccare le labbra. “La cosa migliore che abbia mai assaggiato.”  
“Sei uno stupido e dici un mucchio di stronzate,” Louis ridacchia, camminando all’indietro verso il letto, sedendosi sul bordo. “Non è possibile che il mio cazzo sia la cosa migliore che tu abbia mai assaggiato.”  
“Lo è, però,” risponde il riccio, spostandosi in avanti sulle ginocchia, appoggiando le mani sulle cosce di Louis, allargandole in modo che possa inginocchiarsi comodamente tra di esse. “ _Sei_ la cosa migliore che abbia mai assaggiato, Lou.”  
Detto questo, Harry torna al lavoro, tenendo ferma la base del membro di Louis in una mano mentre sigilla le labbra intorno alla punta, succhiandolo fino in fondo quasi immediatamente.   
“Oh mio Dio,” sospira il castano, grattando il cuoio capelluto del giovane mentre getta indietro la testa in estasi, la bocca di Harry calda e umida e così fottutamente stretta intorno a lui. Il riccio trova rapidamente un ritmo regolare, dondolando la testa su e giù più e più volte, trascinando la lingua lungo la parte inferiore del suo cazzo. Louis si sente come se fosse in fiamme, combattendo l’impulso di scopare la bocca del ragazzo. Muove leggermente i fianchi e Harry mormora qualcosa in segno di approvazione, le vibrazioni inviano scosse di piacere attraverso il suo corpo. Harry si tira indietro con uno schiocco.  
“Puoi fottermi la bocca se vuoi,” dice poi, la voce già distrutta. “Lo sai che mi piace.”   
“Ho paura di venire se lo faccio, piccolo,” ammette Louis.   
“E quindi?” Harry scrolla le spalle, prendendolo in mano e muovendo la mano su e giù lentamente. “Abbiamo tutta la notte, Lou. Puoi venire tutte le volte che vuoi. Voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
“Gesù Cristo, cazzo,” geme Louis, ricadendo sul letto. “Stai cercando di uccidermi? È così, vero?”  
“Forse,” risponde il giovane allegramente, alzandosi in piedi e strisciando su di lui, baciandogli il petto finché non si libra su di lui a quattro zampe. “Voglio solo sapere come ti piacerebbe venire, Lou. Dimmi quello che vuoi.”  
“Prima di tutto, ti voglio nudo,” risponde lui, infilando un dito nella collana di Harry e tirandolo giù in modo che possa baciarlo. “Come mai indossi ancora i vestiti, Harry?”  
“Non lo so,” ridacchia Harry, baciandogli le labbra. “È tutto quello che vuoi, piccolo? Me nudo?”   
“Ti voglio nudo e voglio quel tuo grosso cazzo dentro di me,” risponde Louis, andando dritto al sodo. “Pensi di potercela fare?”   
“Oh, ce la posso fare,” Harry ammicca arrogante, spingendosi su e scendendo dal letto. Spalanca il primo cassetto del comodino, trova rapidamente una bottiglia di lubrificante e un preservativo, gettandoli sul materasso.  
Louis prova una fitta momentanea di tristezza per il fatto che dovranno usare il preservativo, ma cerca di mettere da parte quel pensiero.   
Questa sarà solo una scopata veloce e bollente. Va bene.   
“Ora ho solo una domanda per te,” inizia il castano, spostandosi verso il bordo del letto e alzandosi. Si avvicina a lui, dondolando i fianchi.   
“Cosa c’è?” Chiede il riccio, i suoi occhi che si abbassano, guardando avidamente il modo in cui il cazzo duro di Louis si muove tra le sue gambe.   
“Come cazzo facciamo a tirarti fuori da quella cosa, Hazza, perché onestamente, non ne ho idea.”  
Harry getta indietro la testa e ride, il suono che manda scosse di affetto nel suo petto, un calore familiare si diffonde attraverso il suo corpo mentre ricorda quanto ridevano durante il sesso. Dio, gli è mancato così tanto.   
“Vieni qui,” mormora Harry quando la sua risata svanisce, raggiungendolo. “Te lo mostrerò.”   
Louis prende la mano del riccio e quest’ultimo lo tira vicino a sé, baciandolo dolcemente. La sua lingua traccia la linea delle labbra del maggiore prima di scivolare dentro la sua bocca. Il calore tra di loro inizia a crescere di nuovo mentre continuano a baciarsi, le loro lingue si accarezzano l’un l’altra in modo stuzzicante. Senza dire una parola, Harry prende la mano di Louis, facendola scivolare nel collo aperto della tuta e guidandola verso il basso, e le punte delle sue dita sfiorano gli addominali del riccio. Louis si sente come se stesse per bruciare mentre Harry spinge la sua mano ancora più in basso, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla terra promessa.  
“Lo senti?” Chiede Harry, facendo scivolare le dita di Louis contro il tessuto della tuta. “C’è un pulsante lì. E un altro un po’ più sotto.”   
“Porca puttana, eccolo,” ansima Louis, sentendone la forma. “Posso?”  
“Cazzo, per favore,” sospira il riccio, la sua voce improvvisamente disperata. “Per favore, Lou.”  
Louis armeggia un po’ mentre cerca di slacciare il bottone, la costrizione della tuta rende il movimento difficile. Alla fine riesce ad aprirlo, le sue dita scivolano sulla pelle di Harry per trovare il secondo, sbottonandolo con più facilità ora che sa come funziona. All’improvviso, la tuta è abbastanza larga da permettere al giovane di spingere il denim scintillante giù dalle spalle di Harry.   
“Dio,” dice Louis con stupore mentre tira via le maniche. Il riccio ora è nudo dalla vita in su, la tuta che gli pende a malapena sui fianchi. Fa scorrere le mani su tutto il petto tonico di Harry, abbassandosi e stuzzicando uno dei suoi capezzoli con la lingua, ed il giovane piagnucola in risposta. “Guardati, Haz. Così stupendo, piccolo, così sexy.”   
Harry apre la chiusura lampo e la tuta gli scivola via dai fianchi, il suo membro viene liberato mentre il tessuto atterra sul pavimento in una pozzanghera di blu scintillante. Esce dalla tuta, spingendola da parte.   
“Non riesco a credere che non indossassi le mutande sotto quella fottuta tuta,” sbuffa Louis, accarezzando la curva del sedere nudo di Harry, dandogli un piccolo schiaffo. “Voglio dire, in realtà riesco a crederci, ma cazzo, Harry. Sei un ragazzo molto, molto cattivo.”   
“Si sarebbe visto il contorno dei boxer,” sorride il giovane, leccandosi le labbra. “E poi così è stato più veloce, vero?”  
“Sì, vero,” dice Louis, prendendo l’erezione del riccio in mano, il peso è familiare mentre lo accarezza, spalmando il liquido pre-seminale lungo la sua asta.   
“Dio, Louis, cazzo,” ansima Harry, premendo insieme i loro corpi nudi, il contatto di pelle contro pelle è travolgente. “Proprio così, piccolo, è così bello.”  
Louis cattura di nuovo le labbra del più piccolo, succhiandogli la lingua mentre continua a masturbarlo, godendosi la sensazione di averlo nella sua mano, il suo cazzo caldo e vellutato e così fottutamente duro.   
“Sali sul letto,” ringhia il riccio, spingendolo delicatamente. “Mani e ginocchia, piccolo, ho bisogno di essere dentro di te.”  
“Sì, sì, sì,” lo implora Louis, arrampicandosi sul letto e mettendosi in posizione, inarcando la schiena, il sedere in aria. “Per favore, per favore, per favore, sì, entra in me, cazzo sì.”  
“Dannazione, Lou,” mormora il giovane, spremendosi una dose di lubrificante sulle dita, strofinandole insieme per riscaldare il gel. “Hai idea di quanto tu sia bello? Così fottutamente disperato per questo, non è vero?”   
“Sì, lo sono, cazzo,” ammette Louis sfacciatamente, ansimando mentre Harry accarezza il bordo della sua apertura, non perdendo tempo e premendo subito un dito dentro di lui, entrando fino alla prima nocca. “Vai avanti, Hazza, ti prego. Dammene un altro, posso prenderlo. Voglio che mi fotti, piccolo, per favore.”  
“So che puoi prenderlo,” dice Harry, spingendo il dito avanti e indietro. “Ma non ti farò del male, Louis.”  
Il castano si morde il labbro e stringe i denti, trattenendosi a malapena dal dire che vuole che gli faccia male. Perché se questa sarà l’unica volta in cui potrà stare con Harry in questo modo, vuole avere la sensazione di sentirlo anche durante i giorni successivi.   
“Lou, rilassati,” mormora Harry dopo un momento, facendo scorrere delicatamente la sua mano su e giù lungo la spina dorsale di Louis, con ancora solo un dito dentro di lui. “Devi lasciarmi entrare, piccolo.”   
Louis emette un respiro che non si è reso conto di trattenere, cadendo sugli avambracci, la sensazione della mano di Harry contro la sua pelle lenisce ogni tensione persistente.  
“Ecco qua,” lo loda Harry, facendo scivolare un secondo dito con la successiva spinta. “Così bello, Lou, stai andando così bene.”  
“Haz,” ansima il maggiore, la voce spezzata mentre le dita di Harry gli sfiorano la prostata, la sensazione che lo illumina dall’interno. “Haz, per favore.”   
“Lo so, piccolo, lo so,” mormora il giovane, sforbiciando le dita, lavorando rapidamente ed efficacemente per aprirlo. “Ci siamo quasi, aspetta.”  
“Sono pronto, sono pronto, sono pronto,” balbetta Louis dopo qualche altra spinta. “Per favore, fottimi e basta.”  
Louis geme mentre Harry ritira le dita, apparentemente soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Il castano guarda oltre la sua spalla mentre il riccio afferra il pacchetto di alluminio, aprendolo e facendo rotolare il preservativo sul suo cazzo. Il giovane afferra poi la bottiglia di lubrificante, aprendola con uno schiocco e spruzzando una generosa quantità sul suo membro ora coperto. Getta da parte la bottiglia con una mano, mentre si accarezza un paio di volte, assicurandosi che sia bel oleato. Si inginocchia sul letto dietro di lui, spargendo il lubrificante in eccesso intorno alla sua apertura, assicurandosi che sia abbastanza bagnato per lui.   
“Sei pronto?” Chiede Harry, strusciando la punta del suo membro contro la sua entrata, afferrandogli il fianco con la mano libera.  
“Dio, sì,” sospira Louis. “Per favore.”  
Harry preme i suoi fianchi in avanti ed entrambi sussultano quando la punta del cazzo di Harry spinge oltre lo stretto anello di muscoli, entrando nel suo corpo. La bocca di Louis si spalanca, il respiro gli si mozza nel sentire il membro del riccio aprirlo, riempiendolo come solo lui sa fare.   
“Oh, cazzo,” geme Harry mentre si tiene fermo, anche l’altra mano che afferra il fianco di Louis. “Cazzo, Lou, sei così fottutamente stretto. Stai bene, piccolo?”  
Il maggiore chiude gli occhi, lasciando che tutte le sensazioni lo investano. Perché non si sente così bene da quasi sei anni. Ha fatto sesso da quando ha rotto con Harry, certo che l’ha fatto. Alcuni tizi sono stati immensamente insoddisfacenti, altri sono stati del buon sesso, persino del sesso bollente. Ma niente può _mai_ essere paragonato a questo, nessuno lo ha mai scopato come fa Harry, fottendolo con tutta la sua mente, corpo e anima, come se fosse stato messo in questo universo solo per Louis.   
“Lou,” dice Harry, stringendogli il fianco con urgenza, la sua voce preoccupata. “Parla con me, stai bene? Hai bisogno di più lubrificante? Più preparazione? Devo smettere?”  
“Non osare, cazzo,” esclama Louis, trovando finalmente le parole. “Non osare fermarti.”  
Può sentire Harry rilassarsi dietro di lui; si abbassa, baciandogli la spina dorsale mentre affonda lentamente dentro di lui.   
“Sei così bello. Mi fai sentire così bene,” sussurra Harry, premendo le parole contro la sua pelle. “Dio, Louis. Così bello, così caldo, così perfettamente stretto intorno a me. Mi prendi così bene, piccolo. Nessuno mi ha mai preso come fai tu, Lou, nessuno lo farà mai.”  
Louis emette un udibile singhiozzo di piacere, le parole di adorazione di Harry che guariscono parti di lui che non sapeva fossero ancora rotte.   
Questa doveva essere solo una scopata veloce e bollente.   
Harry si spinge fino in fondo, tenendosi fermo mentre Louis si adatta alla sensazione, continuando a mormorare parole di lode nella sua pelle.   
“Puoi muoverti,” dice infine Louis. “Oh, Dio, Harry, per favore muoviti.”  
Harry gli bacia la spalla mentre si tira fuori quasi completamente, spingendosi poi di nuovo dentro rudemente, ed il castano geme forte.   
“Lo vuoi così?” Chiede il riccio, schioccando di nuovo i fianchi, guadagnandosi la stessa risposta. “Vuoi che ti fotta contro il materasso così forte che l’unica cosa che puoi fare è stare sdraiato lì e prenderlo?”  
“Dio, per favore,” geme Louis. “Sì, per favore, fottimi e basta. Prendi quello che vuoi da me, Harry, per favore, voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
Harry gli afferra i fianchi così forte che è sicuro che domani ci saranno dei lividi, ma a lui va bene; vuole essere ricoperto di ricordi di questa notte, vuole trattenere la sensazione il più a lungo possibile. Il riccio lo scopa forte e velocemente, proprio come vuole - no, proprio come ha _bisogno_ che lo scopi, i suoi testicoli che sbattono contro il suo sedere mentre martella dentro di lui ancora e ancora, usando il suo corpo per il proprio piacere. Il cazzo trascurato di Louis pulsa; si china per toccarsi, cercando di alleviare un po’ della deliziosa pressione, ma Harry respinge la mano.  
“Questo è mio,” ansima il giovane. “Non toccare.”  
Il maggiore si lamenta, le lacrime gli pungono gli occhi mentre Harry con una stoccata potente colpisce la sua prostata, fuochi d’artificio che esplodono su tutto il corpo, gli fanno ribollire la punta del membro.   
“Lì, vero?” Chiede Harry, colpendo di nuovo il suo punto.   
“Cazzo, Harry,” ansima Louis, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Oh mio Dio, sì, proprio lì.”   
Harry continua a muoversi ancora e ancora, con stoccate decise, spingendo Louis sempre più vicino al punto di massimo piacere finché all’improvviso si ferma, tirandosi fuori da lui.   
“Che cazzo?” Chiede il castano senza fiato, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. “Piccolo, ero così vicino.”  
“Sulla schiena,” ordina il riccio, pizzicandogli il fianco, afferrando la base del suo cazzo con l’altra mano, tenendo il preservativo in posizione. “Voglio vederti, piccolo. Voglio baciarti.”   
Louis si gira sulla schiena senza dire una sola parola, le gambe si aprono. Harry sorride, afferrando un cuscino; il maggiore solleva automaticamente i fianchi, prima ancora che il riccio lo chieda, dandogli spazio per far scivolare il cuscino sotto di lui.  
“Comodo?” Chiede Harry, librandosi su di lui, sorridendogli dolcemente mentre cerca di aggiustarsi.  
“Sì,” risponde Louis dopo un momento. “Ora, dove eravamo rimasti?”   
“Proprio qui, credo,” risponde il riccio, agganciando il braccio sotto una delle ginocchia di Louis, sollevando la gamba mentre entra di nuovo in lui, scivolando dentro il suo corpo con una spinta regolare.   
“Sì, sì,” respira il giovane, la nuova posizione rende le cose molto più intime. “Definitivamente qui, piccolo.”  
Louis avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita di Harry mentre quest’ultimo spinge lentamente, con fermezza, quasi pigramente. Il castano sente ogni singolo centimetro di lui mentre si muove, dondolando i fianchi per andare incontro alle sue spinte, riprendendo rapidamente il suo ritmo, muovendosi in sincronia con il ragazzo sopra di lui. Harry preme in profondità, più in profondità che può, e Louis sussulta, gettando indietro la testa, sentendosi così incredibilmente pieno che quasi non riesce a sopportarlo. Il riccio bacia la colonna della sua gola, la sua lingua lambisce il sudore che si è raccolto alla giuntura delle sue clavicole. Sospira, le sue mani scorrono lungo i fianchi di Harry, sentendo il modo in cui i suoi muscoli stanno lavorando mentre lo scopa lentamente.  
“Piccolo,” sospira il giovane dolcemente mentre Harry passa all’altro lato della gola. “Così bravo, piccolo.”  
Harry si tira indietro leggermente, allontanandogli i capelli dalla fronte, un’espressione di pura estasi sul viso.   
“Sembri d’oro,” mormora, abbassandosi per baciarlo teneramente. “Sei così perfetto, prezioso, _dorato_.”   
Louis sorride, avvolgendo uno dei riccioli umidi di sudore intorno alle dita, tirandolo delicatamente.  
“Ti mancano i capelli lunghi, vero?” Chiede il giovane, girando i fianchi.   
“Davvero tanto, cazzo,” ammette Louis mestamente. “Ma anche questo taglio è carino. Ci vuole solo un po’ per abituarsi. Sei così bello, Harry. Sempre così bello.”   
Harry non dice niente in cambio, ma si china per baciarlo. Si baciano, baciano e baciano, le loro lingue imitano il ritmo lento e sensuale dei loro fianchi, si accarezzano, fanno l’amore l’uno con l’altro.   
Perché è quello che stanno effettivamente facendo, e riesce finalmente ad ammetterlo a sé stesso.  
Stanno facendo l’amore.   
“Cazzo, Louis,” ansima Harry, interrompendo il bacio e facendo combaciare le loro fronti mentre inizia ad aumentare il ritmo. “Sei così fantastico, non so per quanto tempo ancora posso- cazzo, sei vicino? Io sono così vicino.”   
“Sì, sì, cazzo, sono vicino,” replica lui, cercando la mano del riccio, allacciando insieme le loro dita e stringendo forte. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano ed il respiro si mozza, il suo ritmo inizia a rallentare; Louis gira la testa, cercando di vedere qualunque cosa lo abbia agitato, e ansima quando si rende conto di aver afferrato istintivamente la mano sinistra di Harry, i loro tatuaggi della corda e dell’ancora si allineano perfettamente, proprio come dovevano.   
Questa non sarebbe mai stata solo una scopata veloce e bollente.   
“Haz,” piagnucola.   
“Andiamo, piccolo, ti ho preso,” lo esorta il giovane mentre raggiunge il suo cazzo, iniziando a masturbarlo alla velocità esatta di cui ha bisogno per venire. “Puoi lasciarti andare, Lou. Ti prenderò, ti prenderò sempre. Ci sono io.”  
“Oh, cazzo, Harry,” Louis piange all’improvviso, schizzando seme sul pugno di Harry e sulla sua stessa pancia mentre l’orgasmo lo colpisce come un treno merci. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, oh mio Dio.”  
“Sì, ecco,” lo loda il giovane, tirandosi fuori quando il maggiore piagnucola, inginocchiandosi e togliendosi il preservativo. Lo butta a terra, liberando il suo membro mentre continua ad accarezzare Louis attraverso le scosse di assestamento dell’orgasmo più potente che abbia mai avuto in tutta la sua vita. “Dio, sei così fottutamente bello, Louis, cazzo.”  
“Tu,” mormora il castano leggermente, il suo orgasmo lo ha lasciato un po’ su di giri mentre accarezza una coscia del riccio. “Vieni su di me.”  
“Cazzo, sì, okay,” ansima Harry, il suo pugno che vola sopra il suo cazzo.   
“Così sexy, Haz,” mormora Louis. “Adoro guardarti, è la mia cosa preferita.”  
“Oh, porca puttana,” esclama Harry, schizzando il liquido bianco perlaceo su tutto lo stomaco di Louis, aggiungendolo al caos già accumulato lì.   
Il riccio crolla accanto a lui, accogliendo il maggiore tra le sue braccia e tenendolo stretto, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli e premendo baci sulla sommità della sua testa mentre entrambi tornano sulla terra. Louis si rannicchia contro di lui, premendo il suo orecchio sul petto di Harry, ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco che torna alla normalità.   
“Ti serve qualcosa?” Chiede alla fine Harry.  
“Sono assetato,” dice Louis, stiracchiandosi come un gatto, con la parte bassa della schiena che si contrae piacevolmente.   
“Vado a prendere un po’ d’acqua allora,” dice il riccio, lasciando un rapido bacio sulle sue labbra. “E un asciugamano, siamo disgustosi.”  
“Okay,” Louis sbadiglia.   
“Torno subito,” dice il giovane, scendendo dal letto, chinandosi e afferrando il preservativo usato dal pavimento, gettandolo via mentre si avvia nel soggiorno, nudo.   
Louis si gira, ammirando il panorama mentre il riccio si allontana.   
È quando viene lasciato solo nella camera da letto che il tarlo del dubbio inizia a insinuarsi, l’enormità di ciò che hanno appena fatto inizia a pesare nella sua mente.   
Oh, cazzo.  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.   
Sente Harry che apre il lavandino in bagno, mormorando tra sé mentre si pulisce.   
Dovrebbe vestirsi? Harry vuole che se ne vada? O magari vuole che lui resti la notte? Qual è esattamente il protocollo da seguire quando vai a letto con il tuo ex che non hai mai veramente dimenticato, anche se ripetevi a te stesso di averlo fatto?  
Non ne ha fottutamente idea.   
Louis deglutisce a fatica, coprendosi con il lenzuolo mentre Harry torna nella stanza, gocce d’acqua che gli brillano sugli addominali, un bicchiere d’acqua in una mano e un asciugamano fresco nell’altra.   
“Stai bene?” Chiede, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre gli porge il bicchiere d’acqua, e Louis lo ingurgita quasi immediatamente.   
“Bene,” Louis cinguetta vivacemente, restituendo a Harry il bicchiere. “Posso avere l’asciugamano per favore?”   
“Stavo per pulirti io, sai,” gli fa notare il riccio, un sorriso gli increspa le labbra mentre gli passa l’asciugamano. “Dal momento che ho contribuito al casino sul tuo corpo e tutto il resto.”   
“Va tutto bene, faccio io,” dice, asciugandosi velocemente lo stomaco, il tessuto fresco sulla sua pelle. “Grazie.”  
“Prego,” risponde Harry, un solco che si forma tra le sue sopracciglia mentre riprende l’asciugamano, mettendolo sulla sedia della scrivania. Ritorna accanto a lui con cautela, notando chiaramente il nervosismo di Louis. “Sei sicuro di-”  
“Vuoi che vada via?” Louis sbotta.   
“Che cosa?”  
“Dovrei andare via?” Chiede timidamente, tirando il lenzuolo più in alto.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” Chiede Harry, sbalordito. “Louis, sono tipo le tre del mattino.”   
“Sì, e vivo a quindici minuti da qui.”   
“E vivrai ancora a quindici minuti da qui quando sorgerà il sole,” ribatte Harry. “Resta e basta, Lou. Va bene, non è un grosso problema.”  
“Tu sei-”   
“Tu _vuoi_ andare via?” Chiede Harry ferito, il dolore che lampeggia nei suoi occhi.   
“No,” risponde il maggiore velocemente. “Non sapevo se tu-”  
“Onestamente, Louis, cinque minuti fa ero dentro di te,” dice Harry, esasperato. “Credi davvero che ti avrei cacciato così, nemmeno dieci minuti dopo il sesso? Sul serio?”   
“No,” ammette Louis impotente, guardandosi le mani. “Scusa, ho solo-”  
“Rimani,” dice Harry, aprendo uno dei cassetti del suo mobiletto e tirando fuori un paio di pantaloni della tuta grigi. “Per favore, resta, Lou.”  
“Okay,” dice Louis, prendendo i pantaloni quando Harry gliele lancia. Se li infila sotto il lenzuolo, sentendosi molto meglio ora che è vestito. “Rimango.”  
“Bene,” annuisce il riccio. “Io, ah, di solito dormo nudo, posso mettermi qualcosa se-”  
“Harry, è il tuo letto,” risponde il giovane, rannicchiandosi nelle coperte, aggiustando il cuscino. “Dormi come vuoi.”  
Harry spegne la lampada, immergendo la camera da letto nell’oscurità. Louis trattiene il respiro mentre il riccio si arrampica accanto a lui, ancora nudo.   
“Notte, Lou.”   
“Notte, Haz.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo e chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di spegnere il suo cervello iperattivo. Dopo pochi istanti, Harry si gira su un fianco, trascinandosi verso di lui.   
“Va bene?” Sussurra poi, premendo la sua schiena contro la parte anteriore del corpo del castano, allungando un braccio all’indietro e tirando il braccio di Louis in avanti, in modo che possa avvolgerlo intorno alla sua vita. “Puoi abbracciarmi?”  
“Sì,” dice Louis dopo un momento. “Sì, va bene.”   
Non ci vuole molto perché Harry si addormenti, i suoi respiri diventano profondi e regolari. Louis rimane sveglio molto più a lungo, fissando la tela incompiuta nell’angolo della stanza finché alla fine non viene cullato dai dolci suoni che provengono dal russare di Harry. Cade in un sonno profondo.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Battuta squallidissima, in parole povere i Black Eyed Peas hanno una canzone che si chiama Boom Boom Pow, e Harry fa la battuta Boom Boom Pao per il pollo.  
> Ed ecco anche il decimo capitolo, e CHE capitolo. E ora cosa succederà secondo voi? Parleranno finalmente? Fatemi sapere se volete #MWBYFF  
> A giovedì, Sil xx


	11. Chapter 11

** Mine Would Be You **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo undici.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gennaio 2014**  
  
  
Quando Louis torna a casa dal lavoro, sente la doccia scorrere.  
Sospira pesantemente, srotolando la sciarpa dal collo e scrollandosi di dosso il cappotto, appendendoli a uno dei ganci vicino alla porta. Questo può davvero significare solo una cosa: Harry uscirà stasera e quindi resterà da solo.  
Ancora.   
Si toglie le scarpe da ginnastica, sbattendole contro il muro, e si dirige in cucina, con lo stomaco che brontola. Strattona la porta del frigorifero con più forza del necessario, le bottiglie di condimenti mezze piene negli scaffali interni tintinnano insieme mentre si apre. Il contenuto del frigorifero è piuttosto patetico; è perlopiù pieno di contenitori da asporto semivuoti e semplici ingredienti per sandwich dato che è senza speranza in cucina e Harry non è quasi più a casa per cucinare. Afferra il pollo tikka masala che ha ordinato diversi giorni fa e apre il coperchio del contenitore, annusandolo velocemente per assicurarsi che sia ancora buono. Soddisfatto di non procurarsi un’intossicazione alimentare, lo mette nel microonde, impostando il timer per quattro minuti e premendo il pulsante di avvio.   
Mentre la sua cena si riscalda, Louis torna in camera da letto, togliendosi la camicia da lavoro puzzolente. La speranza che aveva sul fatto che Harry stesse magari lavando via la sporcizia e i colori per essere rimasto in studio tutto il giorno si sgretola via quando vede il vestito elegante steso sul loro letto, il brillante motivo geometrico marrone, giallo, nero e oliva del tessuto è un’opera d’arte. Si acciglia, lasciando cadere la camicia sul pavimento, proprio accanto alla cesta piuttosto che dentro di essa, e poi si toglie i jeans, facendo la stessa identica cosa.   
Non è sicuro se lo sta facendo perché sa che infastidirà Harry, o se sta solo cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. In questi giorni, potrebbe facilmente essere l’una o l’altra. O entrambe.   
Davvero, è entrambe le cose.   
Sapeva che la preparazione della mostra personale di Harry sarebbe stata intensa, ma non aveva idea che sarebbe andata _così_ ; sembra più che siano compagni di stanza che partner, spesso si incrociano soltanto di notte. Harry è sotto pressione in questo momento per questa mostra, e lui lo sa. Ha praticamente vissuto in studio tutto il mese, lavorando tutto il giorno, tornando a casa solo per fare la doccia e cambiarsi i vestiti prima di andare ad un’altra cena o ad una serata in città con Xander e i suoi tirapiedi, tornando poi a casa nelle prime ore del mattino per dormire. E rifà tutto da capo il giorno successivo.   
Sa che Harry pensa che tutte le uscite e le feste siano parte del suo lavoro, ma sta diventando sempre più difficile per lui fingere che il riccio non lo stia evitando.  
Gli inviti di unirsi a lui in queste serate sono caduti nel dimenticatoio da quel litigio che hanno avuto a novembre, quando ha fatto conoscere al giovane i suoi veri sentimenti verso Xander. Sembra che Harry abbia raddoppiato quell’amicizia da allora in una sorta di tentativo di dimostrare che Louis si sbagliava, e sta arrivando al punto in cui Louis riconosce a malapena l’uomo di cui si è innamorato. Harry può essere meschino e testardo, sì, ma non è mai crudele e questo _sembra_ crudele. Alla fine, sa che meno tempo trascorre con Xander, meglio è, ma questo non toglie il fastidio che sente nel petto quando riceve ciò che può essere interpretato solo come un messaggio di cortesia da parte di Harry, che gli dice che farà tardi e di non aspettarlo sveglio. È davvero fottutamente difficile andare a letto da solo quando è così abituato ad avere Harry al suo fianco. La maggior parte delle notti non riesce a dormire, non importa quanto ci provi, girandosi e rigirandosi nel loro letto finché non sente la porta che si apre cigolando; non è in grado di riposare finché non sente il materasso spostarsi sotto il peso del riccio mentre scivola con cautela nel letto accanto al lui.  
È così stanco di questo.  
Louis fa del suo meglio per comportarsi come se tutto andasse bene. Si incontra ancora con Nick e Niall per il loro happy hour settimanale da Marlowe, evitando le loro domande sull’assenza di Harry come se non fosse un grosso problema e dicendo che è solo impegnato con il lavoro e gli dispiace di non poter essere lì. Nick sa cosa sta succedendo, è stato la sua valvola di sfogo per mesi ormai, e Niall sa che qualcosa sta succedendo, il castano sa che è così, ma nessuno dei due insiste sulla questione e non ne parlano. Li ama per questo, li ama perché gli danno spazio e non lo costringono a parlarne. È molto più facile continuare a fingere che tutto sia normale e che lui e Harry non stiano cadendo a pezzi.   
Perché è così. Stanno cadendo a pezzi.   
E non sa per quanto tempo ancora possono continuare a comportarsi così. Non sa quanto voglia ancora combattere per questa relazione, non se Harry non inizia a combattere per loro.   
Louis suppone che sia per questo che continua a inscenare stupidi litigi. Perché finché Harry continua a reagire, si sente come se avessero la possibilità di sopravvivere a questo. Come se potessero superare questo momento difficile e uscirne più forti di prima. Quando uno di loro smetterà del tutto di combattere, allora saranno davvero nei guai.  
Louis prende un paio di pantaloni della tuta Adidas dall’ultimo cassetto del comò e se li infila prima di frugare in uno dei cassetti di Harry in cerca di qualcosa di comodo e largo da indossare, optando infine per il maglione preferito di Harry. Si infila il maglione lavanda oversize sopra la testa, chiude gli occhi e inspira profondamente mentre il profumo del ragazzo lo circonda come un caldo abbraccio, l’aroma persistente di legno di sandalo e agrumi e vernice che penetra sotto l’odore fresco del loro detersivo per bucato.   
Nonostante tutto, è ancora il suo odore preferito e lo consola all’istante.  
Il microonde emette un segnale acustico in cucina.   
Devono solo riuscire a superare il resto di questa settimana, ricorda a se stesso, tirando giù il maglione intorno ai fianchi mentre torna nel soggiorno. Devono soltanto passare i prossimi _giorni_ ; è giovedì e la mostra verrà inaugurata domenica sera. Allora forse magari potrebbero andarsene per qualche giorno e lavorare per riconnettersi e capire cosa cazzo sta succedendo tra di loro.   
Possono farlo.   
Prende un piatto dall’armadietto, apre il microonde e rimuove cautamente il contenitore di plastica con la punta delle dita, facendolo cadere sul piatto senza tante cerimonie. Prende una birra dal frigorifero, svita il coperchio e lo butta via mentre prende un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia. Alla fine, afferra una forchetta, tenendola vicino alla bottiglia di birra in una mano e bilanciando il piatto nell’altra mentre si dirige in soggiorno. Posa con attenzione il suo piatto sul tavolino mentre si siede sul divano. Bevendo un altro sorso di birra, afferra il telecomando e accende la TV. È troppo presto per la prima serata, quindi Louis mette il menù del DVR, scorrendo l’elenco. Ha già guardato tutto quello che hanno registrato, tranne un’evidente eccezione che lo stuzzica da domenica sera perché aspettava di vederlo con Harry.   
Beh, fanculo. Harry non è mai a casa.   
Sa di essere meschino, ma Louis preme comunque play, mettendo da parte il telecomando e infilando la sua bottiglia di birra tra i cuscini del divano. Afferra il suo piatto, appoggiandolo sulle ginocchia, e mescola il pollo e il riso mentre la faccia di Alan Cumming riempie lo schermo, accogliendolo a _Masterpiece: Mystery_ e alla tanto attesa premiere della terza serie di _Sherlock._   
L’episodio parte subito dopo, e c’è un primo piano sulla tomba di Sherlock, una sagoma familiare illuminata nel marmo nero. Louis è immediatamente assorbito quando la puntata ritorna ai momenti finali de ‘La caduta di Reichenbach,’ raccontando tutto dalla prospettiva di Sherlock piuttosto che da quella di Watson, così che il pubblico possa vedere come Sherlock è riuscito a fingere la propria morte. Si ferma a malapena dall’esultare quando Benedict Cumberbatch si schianta contro una finestra, facendo schioccare il colletto e arruffando quei ricci gloriosi prima di piantare un bacio rovente sulle labbra di Molly. Non può fare a meno di avere un debole per quei due, nonostante l’evidente tensione omoerotica tra Sherlock e Watson, e si sente come se in questo momento lo spettacolo gli stesse dando tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato.   
“Quello è _Sherlock?_ ”  
Louis sussulta al suono della voce di Harry dietro di lui, afferra il telecomando e preme pausa, il viso di Benedict che si congela sullo schermo. Mette da parte la cena e si gira per vedere Harry in piedi, con un asciugamano avvolto precariamente intorno ai fianchi, la pelle umida e le braccia incrociate sul petto. I suoi capelli sono raccolti in una crocchia, piccole ciocche si arricciano alla base del collo; ha le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra formano un broncio mentre studia lo schermo televisivo.   
“Lo è,” dice Louis con calma.   
“Pensavo che l’avremmo guardato insieme,” afferma il giovane, la piega tra le sopracciglia si approfondisce.   
“Beh, dovevamo,” replica il giovane seccamente. “Ma non sei mai in giro, Haz, e questo è il primo nuovo episodio di _Sherlock_ dopo due fottuti anni-”  
“Non puoi aspettare, però?” Chiede Harry.   
“Onestamente, penso di meritare una medaglia per aver resistito così a lungo,” sottolinea il maggiore con ostinazione. “È nel nostro DVR da quattro giorni e, per qualche miracolo, sono riuscito ad evitare gli spoiler. Per ora. E sono stato a casa ogni sera, Harry, ho tempo per guardarlo, non è colpa mia se tu non ci sei mai.”  
“Louis, _sai_ che questa settimana è incasinata per me-” inizia Harry.   
“Sì, lo so,” sbuffa Louis, bevendo un sorso di birra, diventando davvero irritato ora. “So che questa settimana è incasinata, Haz. _Per te._ Ma non lo è per me e, francamente, sono stanco di programmare la mia vita intorno a ciò che è conveniente per _te,_ Harry. Soprattutto quando non _mi_ prendi mai in considerazione. Mai.”  
Louis vede il momento in cui Harry sceglie di non replicare, il fuoco che si spegne nei suoi occhi e le sue spalle che si abbassano mentre espira.  
“Solo... solo non cancellarlo,” dice il riccio, rassegnato. “Per favore?”   
“Non lo farò,” dice Louis in tono pacato, voltandosi di nuovo verso la TV e infilzando un pezzo di pollo con la forchetta.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Louis guarda Harry ritirarsi in camera da letto, sciogliendo la crocchia mentre va, scuotendo i lunghi riccioli e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Alza gli occhi al cielo mentre interrompe la registrazione perché non dovrebbe sentirsi così male per voler guardare un fottuto programma televisivo.   
Tranne per il fatto che adesso si sente in colpa.  
Arriva fino alla sigla prima di rendersi conto di non aver assorbito una sola cosa negli ultimi dieci minuti, a parte quel bacio tra Sherlock e Molly. Quando inizia la musica a tema familiare, sospira profondamente, interrompendo la registrazione e spegnendo la televisione.   
“Dannazione,” mormora sottovoce, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.   
Louis potrebbe aver vinto la battaglia, ma a quale costo? Sa che non si godrà l’episodio ora, non senza Harry.   
Beve un altro sorso di birra e poi posa la bottiglia e la cena sul tavolino da caffè, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la loro camera da letto   
“Hazza,” chiama Louis, bussando alla porta prima di girare la maniglia e aprirla. “Sto facendo il coglione, mi dispiace. Non vedo l’ora di guardarlo con te, io-”  
Louis tace quando vede Harry seduto sul suo lato del letto, vestito con i pantaloni del completo e una camicia di seta nera, i polsini aperti. Il riccio si guarda le mani, completamente abbattuto, il mento che trema.   
“Piccolo?” Louis chiede timidamente. “Cosa-”  
“Non riesco-” Harry deglutisce, guardando Louis, il panico che brilla nei suoi occhi verdi. Stringe la mano destra in un pugno e poi la scuote, afferrando il polsino sinistro tra le dita e armeggiando goffamente con i bottoncini. “Non riesco a farli abbottonare? Non so cosa cazzo c’è di sbagliato in me, sono un adulto, posso allacciare dei fottuti bottoni-”  
“Vieni,” dice Louis velocemente, la sua irritazione che evapora mentre accorcia la distanza tra loro in due falcate, inginocchiandosi di fronte a Harry e afferrando le sue mani, stringendole delicatamente. “Lascia fare a me.”   
“Grazie, Lou,” sussurra il più piccolo mentre Louis abbottona abilmente un polsino, poi l’altro.   
“Questi piccoli demoni,” mormora il castano, allacciando l’ultimo bottone e sorridendogli. Il suo sorriso sfuma in un cipiglio quando vede la piega tra le sopracciglia di Harry, e allunga una mano per accarezzare la sua guancia. “Che succede, Haz? Come ho detto, mi dispiace di essermi comportato da stronzo-”  
“No, no, non è quello,” lo rassicura il giovane, prendendo un respiro profondo e strofinandosi una mano sul viso. “Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, sei stato decisamente stronzo e non mi stava aiutando-”  
“Allora cosa c’è?”  
“Oggi abbiamo caricato tutto nella galleria,” spiega Harry, flettendo la mano e poi facendo schioccare le nocche. “Ora è tutto lì dentro, i miei dipinti sono appesi e il mio fottuto nome è sotto di essi e solo... lo spettacolo è pronto per cominciare, sai?”  
Louis annuisce.  
“E ora devo tornare al Red Hook per svelare l’intera collezione a Jeff e Glenne e ad un gruppo dei loro investitori e ad una manciata dei loro migliori clienti, è come se fosse una pre-apertura? Tipo, credimi, preferirei di gran lunga rimanere qui a guardare _Sherlock_ con te, ma devo essere lì. Non posso semplicemente non esserci.”  
“Sembra stressante,” commenta Louis, facendo scorrere le mani su e giù per le cosce di Harry in modo rassicurante.   
“Mi sento come se stessi per vomitare,” continua il riccio, il suo respiro diventa sempre più affannoso. “Insomma, hanno già visto alcuni pezzi, certo che l’hanno fatto, ma non hanno visto tutto _insieme,_ questo succederà per la prima volta stasera, tra circa un’ora in realtà. Oh Dio, Lou, e se odiassero tutto quello che ho creato? È troppo tardi per cambiare qualcosa, e loro hanno... hanno investito tutto questo tempo e denaro in me, e se li deludessi? E se fallisco? Sono un ragazzo di venticinque anni, non merito questo, non è possibile che io sia pronto per una mia mostra... oh, cazzo, non posso farlo, non riesco a respirare-”  
“Harry, devi calmarti,” lo sollecita Louis, avvicinandosi in ginocchio al comodino del giovane e aprendo il cassetto, armeggiando per cercare il suo inalatore. È passato un bel po’ di tempo da quando il riccio aveva avuto bisogno di usarlo, quindi di sicuro è finito in fondo al cassetto.  
“Sai che è la cosa peggiore da dire a qualcuno che è nel panico, giusto?” Harry soffoca tra i sibili.   
“Scusa, scusa, lo so,” si scusa il castano, chiudendo finalmente la mano attorno al tubo di plastica e metallo. Afferra l’inalatore e torna verso Harry, premendolo nella sua mano. “Puoi provare a respirare per me, tesoro?”  
Harry annuisce, scuotendo l’inalatore e chiudendo le labbra attorno al boccaglio; preme sulla parte superiore con il pollice ed inspira, il dispositivo sibila mentre rilascia la medicina nei suoi polmoni. Trattiene il respiro per diversi secondi, espirando lentamente, le lacrime che gli nuotano negli occhi mentre guarda Louis.   
“Va tutto bene, piccolo,” lo incoraggia Louis, allungando una mano e asciugandogli una lacrima. “Ne hai bisogno ancora?”  
Harry annuisce, scuotendo di nuovo l’inalatore e ripetendo il processo, il suo respiro torna lentamente alla normalità.   
“Harry, hai lavorato così duramente per questo,” dice il maggiore dolcemente, il suo indice che traccia il motivo a rombi intrecciati dei suoi pantaloni. “Hai _sempre_ lavorato così duramente, non chiederti se ti sei guadagnato questo spettacolo o no. Perché la risposta è sì.”  
Harry sorride debolmente, mettendo giù l’inalatore e prendendo la mano di Louis, stringendola forte.   
“Non ho ancora visto l’intero spettacolo, quindi non farò finta di sapere cosa diranno Glenne e Jeff,” continua Louis, infilando un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Ma io _so_ benissimo che hai talento, Haz. Hai così tanto talento, piccolo. Sono così orgoglioso di te e ti amo così tanto. Stasera andrà tutto benissimo, te lo prometto.”  
“Vieni con me,” gracchia Harry, la sua voce roca. Si ferma per schiarirsi la gola, inspirando profondamente ora che può respirare di nuovo normalmente. “Per favore?”  
Louis esita, guardando il pavimento. Domenica andrà già all’inaugurazione e ha tempo per prepararsi mentalmente per quella festa, ma non sa se ha la capacità di farlo stasera.   
“Lou, so che le cose sono andate davvero male tra di noi ultimamente,” lo implora il riccio, capendo la sua riluttanza. “Ti sto chiedendo molto in questo momento, lo so. Ma per favore, vieni con me stasera? Ho bisogno di te lì al mio fianco, piccolo. Più di questo, ti _voglio_ lì. Non riesco a immaginare di fare tutto questo senza di te, per favore vieni. Prometto che non lascerò mai la tua mano per tutta la notte.”  
“Lo prometti davvero?” Chiede Louis.   
“Sì,” giura Harry, baciandogli il dorso della mano. “Per favore, vieni con me.”   
“Okay,” concorda Louis, premendo sulle cosce di Harry mentre si alza in piedi. Si inclina, baciando velocemente le labbra del riccio. “Verrò con te.”  
“Grazie,” dice Harry con gratitudine. “Ti amo.”   
“Ti amo anche io,” dice il castano, avvicinandosi al loro armadio, schioccando la lingua mentre ordina le grucce sul fianco. Dà un’occhiata al vestito di Harry e poi di nuovo ai suoi vestiti, tirando finalmente fuori il dolcevita di cashmere nero che Harry gli ha regalato per San Valentino l’anno scorso, insieme al suo abito nero di base.   
“Va bene?” Chiede poi, alzando la combo per farla vedere al ragazzo. “Volevo indossare il mio abito blu domenica.”  
“È perfetto,” annuisce Harry, sorridendo brillantemente.   
“Eccellente,” dice Louis, appoggiando i vestiti sul materasso accanto ad Harry e poi togliendosi il maglione color lavanda, lanciandoglielo. “Non prenderemo il treno, vero?”  
“Assolutamente no,” dice il riccio, alzandosi e girandosi verso lo specchio, portandosi i capelli in avanti e arruffando i suoi ricci, tirandoli poi indietro e arricciando le estremità. “Ci vorrà troppo tempo. Chiamerò un Uber.”  
“Perfetto,” dice Louis, uscendo dai suoi pantaloni della tuta, scostandoli con un calcio mentre raggiunge il dolcevita. “Dammi tipo quindici minuti e poi sarò pronto per andare.”  
  
  
********  
  
  
L’Uber impiega circa quaranta minuti per arrivare alla galleria Red Hook e Harry gli tiene la mano per tutto il tempo, parlando eccitato della sua mostra e di come si era espanso sul tema su cui aveva lavorato lo scorso autunno, concentrandosi sull’elaborazione di emozioni diverse attraverso la lente di New York City. Louis ascolta attentamente, una sensazione calda si insedia nel suo petto perché finalmente Harry gli sta parlando del suo lavoro dopo mesi e gli è mancato da morire.   
Gli è mancato _lui_.   
“Possiamo fermarci qui, se va bene,” dice Harry all’autista quando si fermano a un semaforo rosso.   
“Certo,” risponde l’autista mentre Harry apre la portiera. “Vi auguro una buona serata.”  
“La galleria in realtà è proprio dietro questo angolo, ma è su una strada a senso unico,” spiega Harry a Louis, stringendo ancora la sua mano destra mentre scivolano fuori dall’auto, chiudendo la portiera dietro di sé. “Quindi avrebbe dovuto fare il giro dell’isolato, e siamo un po’ in ritardo, quindi ho pensato-”  
“Tesoro, va tutto bene,” lo rassicura Louis, rabbrividendo per il freddo, l’aria amara di gennaio che soffia dal lungomare infilandosi nel cappotto pesante. “Andiamo però, prima che mi congeli le palle.”  
“Non può succedere, sono piuttosto affezionato a quelle,” gli strizza l’occhio il giovane, guidandolo lungo il marciapiede, voltando l’angolo.   
La galleria appare alla loro vista, il tendone in stile industriale è illuminato da luci intense che fuoriescono dalle finestre dal pavimento al soffitto, illuminando il marciapiede.   
“Oh, wow, porca merda,” sospira Louis mentre passano davanti a una delle finestre che pubblicizzano l’attuale mostra della galleria. “Piccolo, quello è davvero il tuo nome!”  
“Lo so,” sorride Harry. “Fottutamente da pazzi, vero?”  
Harry apre la porta, facendolo entrare. Sembra che siano un po’ in ritardo; Louis può sentire il frastuono delle chiacchiere appena dietro l’angolo dell’ingresso. Harry lascia andare la sua mano solo in modo che possano scrollarsi di dosso i loro cappotti.   
“Ciao, Shannon,” dice il riccio gentilmente, prendendo il cappotto di Louis e consegnandoli entrambi alla ragazza nella cabina del guardaroba. “Come va stasera? Che si dice?”  
“Abbastanza bene,” risponde, porgendo a Harry due linguette di plastica rosse. “Tutti sembrano davvero entusiasti di vedere tutto.”  
“Wow,” sorride il giovane, asciugandosi la fronte e facendo scorrere le linguette nel portafoglio. Si volta verso Louis, allungando la mano sinistra e muovendo le dita. “Andiamo?”   
Il castano gli prende la mano, sorridendo per il modo in cui si allineano i tatuaggi con la corda e l’ancora.   
“Harry, aspetta,” dice Louis, tirandolo indietro, proprio mentre stanno per girare l’angolo. Harry lo guarda interrogativamente. “Volevo solo... volevo solo dire che non importa cosa succede lì dentro, sono davvero orgoglioso di te.”  
Il sorriso di Harry è accecante, le sue fossette gli ammaccano le guance.   
“Grazie, piccolo,” dice il riccio, baciandolo velocemente e poi prendendo un respiro profondo, scuotendo le spalle. “Facciamolo.”  
Svoltano l’angolo, la stanza anteriore si apre in una grande stanza ariosa con un soffitto alto, pareti di mattoni a vista e pavimenti di cemento scintillante. Pareti autoportanti di un bianco accecante attraversano lo spazio, dividendo la stanza aperta in quadranti più piccoli, dirigendo la gente in un percorso molto specifico. Un gruppo di almeno venti persone è ammassato intorno al primo pezzo, un grande paesaggio urbano astratto reso nei toni del blu, molti dei quali stringono bicchieri di vino tra le mani mentre chiacchierano.   
Oh, certo, solo una piccola pre-apertura, davvero. Nessun grosso problema. Non si meraviglia del fatto che Harry stesse andando fuori di testa.  
“Harry! L’uomo del momento! Finalmente sei qui.”  
Il ghiaccio scorre nelle vene di Louis quando Xander fottuto Ritz emerge dalla folla, un sorriso viscido sul viso. Harry fa un respiro acuto, stringendo forte la sua mano mentre nella stanza cala il silenzio, tutti si girano a guardarli. Jeff e Glenne affiancano Xander, i due guardano Harry con aria di stima, i loro volti non rivelano nulla.   
Gesù Cristo, pensa Louis. Facciamola finita.  
Alla fine, Jeff sorride e inizia ad applaudire, il resto della stanza si unisce rapidamente a lui, l’acustica del posto fa risuonare fragorosi gli applausi. Louis sente Harry rilassarsi accanto a lui mentre sospira di sollievo, un enorme sorriso che gli appare sul viso.   
“Lavoro eccezionale, Harry,” dice Jeff mentre si avvicina a loro, Xander alle sue spalle. “Assolutamente eccezionale.”  
Louis capisce subito cosa sta per succedere, i suoi occhi scivolano sulla mano tesa di Jeff mentre la distanza tra di loro si riduce, ma in qualche modo questo fa ancora più male quando succede, come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito con un pugno in mezzo allo stomaco lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Harry lascia andare la sua mano.   
Sembra che tutta l’aria esca dalla stanza mentre Harry ride, e non con la sua vera risata, ma è quella fottuta risata finta che Louis odia. Incontra Jeff a metà strada, stringendogli la mano vigorosamente e dandogli una pacca sulla schiena mentre Jeff lo tira verso di lui per un abbraccio.   
Qualcosa in Louis scatta e tutto diventa insensibile. Rimane lì in completo e totale shock quando il riccio viene improvvisamente inghiottito dalla folla, il fottuto braccio di Xander intorno alle sue spalle mentre si allontana. Louis sente le parole che sta dicendo ma non le comprende. Onestamente, non sarebbe sorpreso di guardare in basso e vedere la corda tatuata sul suo polso sbrogliarsi magicamente, perché è quello che sembra essere appena accaduto.   
Harry non guarda mai indietro.   
Louis rimane lì in silenzio, il suo corpo sente la perdita ma il suo cervello sta ancora cercando di elaborarla. Guarda la sua mano vuota, dimenando le dita e poi stringendole a pugno, le unghie spuntate che scavano lune bianche nella carne del palmo.   
Harry ha detto che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare. Harry _ha promesso_ che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.   
All’improvviso, è come se Louis potesse vedere il resto della sua vita. Lui che trotterella sempre dietro Harry, standogli alle calcagna, implorando la sua attenzione come un cucciolo trascurato e bisognoso. Mai accanto a lui, mai al suo pari. Lasciato sempre indietro. Sempre il suo più uno, mai il suo _unico._ Una vita in piedi rilegato in un angolo. Dimenticato. Irrilevante. E non solo per persone come Xander, Jeff e Glenne e i loro vari seguaci. Ma anche per Harry. Il suo Harry.  
Non può più farlo.   
Il cuore di Louis inizia a battere forte, il sudore gli imperla la fronte.   
Non può più _farlo_.   
Louis è lì, radicato nel punto in cui Harry lo ha lasciato, aspettando che tornasse a prenderlo. Ha detto che aveva bisogno di lui lì, al suo fianco. Harry ha detto che non poteva farlo senza di lui, che _voleva_ che fosse parte di questo. Tornerà.   
Lo farà.   
Una volta superato l’iniziale impeto di eccitazione, una volta che avrà salutato tutte le persone che ha bisogno di salutare, Harry tornerà a prenderlo.   
Deve.   
Non ha idea di quanto tempo rimane lì ad aspettare, ma è abbastanza a lungo da permettere alla folla di migrare in un’altra sezione della galleria, Harry chiaramente li guida attraverso la progressione dello spettacolo.   
Non torna mai per lui.   
All’improvviso, è lui quello a non riuscire a respirare, il petto che si stringe dolorosamente.   
_Non può più farlo._  
Finalmente ricorda come funzionano le sue gambe. Si ritira, torna dietro l’angolo e torna al guardaroba.   
“Ho bisogno del mio cappotto,” sbotta Louis alla ragazza dai capelli scuri nella cabina. “Per favore.”  
“Certo, signore,” risponde educatamente. “Ha il numero del suo cartello?”  
Merda.  
Nella sua mente, Louis vede Harry che fa scivolare quelle piccole cose di plastica nel portafoglio.   
Merda, merda, merda.   
Si preme i palmi delle mani sulle orbite nel disperato tentativo di evitare le lacrime.   
“Li ha il mio ragazzo,” Louis risponde piano, impotente. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Signore, ho davvero bisogno di-”  
“È proprio lì,” fa notare Louis, la sua voce vacillante. “Quello gonfio con il cappuccio foderato di pelliccia? Quello è mio.”  
La ragazza lo guarda dubbiosa.   
“Senti, Shannon, vero?” Chiede il castano, asciugandosi rapidamente una lacrima. “Capisco che stai solo facendo il tuo lavoro, ma ti giuro che è il mio. Se vuoi una prova, c’è un pacchetto di Marlboro Lights nella tasca destra e un accendino Bic blu in quella sinistra.”  
La ragazza si avvicina all’attaccapanni, infilando la mano in una delle tasche. Annuisce, facendo scivolare il cappotto dalla gruccia.   
“Grazie,” dice Louis con gratitudine, tirando fuori il portafoglio e lasciando cadere una banconota da cinque dollari nel barattolo delle mance. “Lo apprezzo.”  
“Sta bene, signore?”  
“Sto bene,” mente Louis, le lacrime che gli scendono lungo le guance mentre accetta il cappotto. “Solo, ah, ho davvero bisogno di una sigaretta. Buonanotte.”  
Louis si infila il cappotto, chiudendolo con la cerniera mentre spinge la porta della galleria con il fianco, l’aria fredda che lo colpisce in faccia. Tira fuori il pacchetto di sigarette, ne estrae una con dita tremanti e se la porta alle labbra, accendendola e inspirando profondamente. Dopo aver trattenuto il respiro per alcuni secondi, espira lentamente, l’afflusso di nicotina lenisce i suoi nervi logori.   
Giusto. Deve andarsene da qui.   
Louis tira fuori il telefono, sbloccandolo e aprendo l’app Uber. Alza gli occhi verso il tendone della galleria per confermare l’indirizzo e lo inserisce, chiamando un’auto. Un singhiozzo udibile gli sfugge dalle labbra quando l’app dice che l’auto più vicina è a dieci minuti di distanza.   
Fottuta Red Hook.   
Non può tornare dentro, non dopo quell’imbarazzante esibizione con Shannon, quindi Louis si limita a stringere forte il cappotto, rabbrividendo mentre fuma la sigaretta fino al filtro, accendendone immediatamente un’altra.   
Tuttavia, aspetta che succeda qualcosa, sperando che da un momento all’altro Harry sbuchi fuori dalla porta, scusandosi profusamente, dicendo che lo stava cercando dappertutto.   
Non arriva mai.   
Dopo un’eternità più altre tre sigarette, una berlina blu si ferma sul marciapiede, il finestrino del passeggero che si abbassa.   
“Lewis?” Chiede l’autista.   
“Sì, sono io,” risponde Louis, senza preoccuparsi di correggere la sua pronuncia. Apre la porta sul retro e scivola dentro, sbattendo la portiera dietro di sé e allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. “Grazie.”  
Mentre l’auto si allontana, Louis apre i suoi contatti, spostandosi sulla lista dei preferiti, premendo la terza voce. Si porta il telefono all’orecchio mentre inizia a squillare.   
“Per favore rispondi,” mormora. “Per favore, rispondi-”  
“Lou-Lou? Che cosa succede?”  
Il sollievo gli scorre nelle vene al suono caldo della voce di Nick; una grossa lacrima gli scorre lungo la guancia mentre si accascia di nuovo sul sedile.  
“Sei... sei occupato?” Chiede Louis, la sua voce spezzata pietosamente.   
“Non più,” risponde subito Nick, la preoccupazione che gli colora il tono di voce. “Louis, cosa c’è che non va?”  
Louis guarda il display dell’orologio sulla radio dell’auto, poi guarda fuori dal finestrino, valutando mentalmente il flusso del traffico.   
“Possiamo vederci a casa mia tra tipo... mezz’ora?” Chiede Louis. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
“Ci sarò tra venti minuti,” dice Nick seriamente. “Venticinque massimo.”  
“Grazie,” dice Louis con gratitudine. “Prometto che ti spiegherò tutto quando ci vedremo.”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno,” lo rassicura Nick, la sua voce cupa. “Dimmi solo... è quello che penso che sia?”  
Il castano si morde il labbro così forte che sente il sapore del sangue.   
“Sì,” annuisce, la sua voce tranquilla. “Sì, lo è.”   
  
  
********  
  
  
La punta dello stivale di Harry si incastra nella piccola protuberanza del penultimo gradino e lui ridacchia mentre goffamente inciampa in avanti, afferrando la ringhiera e impedendosi a stento di cadere con la faccia a terra sul pianerottolo.   
Cazzo, è un po’ ubriaco.   
Forse molto ubriaco?  
Prende un respiro profondo mentre si raddrizza, spazzolando la polvere immaginaria dai risvolti della giacca.   
Avrebbe dovuto dire di no a quell’ultimo martini. Avrebbe dovuto davvero, ma allo stesso tempo, come avrebbe potuto dire di no quando Xander ha schiaffeggiato la sua carta nera American Express sul bancone, dichiarando che le bevande erano a carico suo perché dovevano celebrare l’imminente arrivo del nuovo Grande Artista nel mondo dell’arte di New York.  
Ed è lui. È lui il nuovo Grande Artista del mondo dell’arte di New York.   
Fischietta mentre si dirige verso il corridoio, ancora in sella all’adrenalina della sera mentre tira fuori le chiavi dalla tasca, facendole roteare sull’indice. Questa serata ha superato le sue più rosee aspettative; non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui si è sentito _così_ felice, così eccitato. L’inaugurazione non sarebbe potuta andare meglio, anche se Louis è sparito ad un certo punto. Ora deve solo pregare che Ben Winston e il resto dei critici apprezzino lo spettacolo tanto quanto sembrano fare Jeff e Glenne. Se ciò accadesse, non ci sarà modo di fermarlo.   
Il nuovo Grande Artista del mondo dell’arte di New York.   
L’appartamento è stranamente silenzioso quando Harry entra, come se nessuno fosse lì da ore, ma tutte le luci sono già accese. Srotola dal collo la sua sciarpa di cashmere e si toglie il pesante cappotto nero, appendendoli entrambi accanto al cappotto gonfio di Louis, felice di sapere che è a _casa_ almeno, considerando che non si è preoccupato nemmeno di mandargli un messaggio quando è andato via. Va dritto in cucina, prende un bicchiere dall’armadietto e apre la porta del frigorifero, sospirando pesantemente quando vede che nella loro caraffa Brita è rimasto a malapena un pollice d’acqua. È una delle abitudini più fastidiose di Louis e, onestamente, Harry non sa perché è così fottutamente difficile per lui ricordarsi di riempire la brocca ogni volta che la usa, il lavandino è proprio lì. Versa i resti della caraffa nel bicchiere, riempiendolo quasi a metà, poi lo riempie fino all’orlo con acqua direttamente dal rubinetto, riempiendo anche la caraffa e rimettendola in frigo. Esce dalla cucina, bevendo un lungo e lento sorso d’acqua, il liquido freddo è un balsamo sulle sue corde vocali stanche e doloranti.   
“Oh bene, sei a casa. Finalmente.”  
“Porca puttana,” sussulta Harry, l’acqua che scorre dal bicchiere mentre si gira e vede Louis seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, fissando la televisione buia. “Sei stato seduto lì tutto questo tempo?”   
“Sono stato seduto qui per ore,” risponde seccamente, ancora senza guardarlo. “Almeno sembrano ore. Non lo so più, davvero. Ad ogni modo, sono sorpreso che tu l’abbia notato. Voglio dire, almeno hai notato che sono a casa nostra, visto che sembro essere invisibile da qualsiasi altra parte?”   
“Lou,” sospira Harry, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso. Ha bevuto troppo per questo. “Possiamo non farlo adesso? Sono esausto e ho bevuto troppo-”  
“Mi hai lasciato,” lo accusa Louis, guardandolo finalmente, i suoi occhi azzurri cerchiati di rosso dal pianto. “Mi hai implorato di venire con te stasera, e semplicemente... mi hai lasciato lì, Harry. Come hai potuto farlo?”  
“Non avevo intenzione di-”   
“Non hai mai _intenzione_ di farlo, eppure lo fai sempre,” dice il castano, con la voce rotta. “Mi lasci sempre.”  
“Sai come funzionano questi eventi, Louis!” Harry insiste, posando il bicchiere sul bancone della colazione, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per la frustrazione. “Non posso continuare a litigare con te su questo argomento, ne sono così fottutamente stanco. Sai quanto è importante per me fare contatto con la gente. Soprattutto in serate come questa sera, come fai a non capirlo?”  
“Sai quanto possono essere difficili le feste come questa per me, Harry,” dice Louis a bassa voce, guardando la sua mano destra. “Ho pensato che fosse per questo che abbiamo deciso insieme che non sarei più venuto. Ma poi hai detto che non mi avresti lasciato la mano per tutta la notte. Lo hai promesso, Harry.”  
“Pensavi davvero che avrei potuto tenerti la mano per tutta la notte? Sul serio?”  
“Non lo so,” risponde Louis, guardandolo di nuovo, sconcertato. “Pensavo di sì? Hai detto che l’avresti fatto. Mi hai guardato negli occhi e hai detto che l’avresti fatto. Mi hai tenuto la mano per tutto il tempo che siamo stati in macchina. L’hai tenuta quando siamo andati alla galleria. L’hai lasciata andare quando ci siamo tolti i cappotti, ma l’hai ripresa non appena li abbiamo posati. Mi stavi tenendo la mano fino al momento in cui siamo entrati nell’atrio della galleria e poi mi hai semplicemente... lasciato andare. Non avevi più bisogno di me, quindi mi hai lasciato. Mi hai lasciato lì tutto solo.”  
“Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, sai,” fa notare Harry, slacciando i primi due bottoni della sua camicia, sentendo una sensazione strana, quasi come se la seta nera lo stesse strangolando. “Sei svanito nel nulla, Lou. È come se non fossi stato nemmeno lì stasera.”  
“Potevo anche non esserci a questo punto!” Louis protesta. “Quand’è che ti sei accorto che non c’ero?”  
“Sto solo dicendo che il minimo che avresti potuto fare prima di andartene era inviare un messaggio,” il riccio devia la domanda, non volendo ammettere ad alta voce che non si è reso conto che Louis era andato via fino a quando non ha finito di mostrare a Jeff e Glenne i suoi dipinti. “Non avevo idea di dove fossi.”  
“Oh, giusto, perché ho ricevuto così tanti messaggi da te che mi chiedevi dove fossi, fammi vedere,” ringhia Louis, alzandosi in piedi e tirando fuori il telefono. “Oh, aspetta, è vero, non ne ho ricevuto nemmeno uno.”  
“Non sono io quello che ha abbandonato la festa, Louis,” ribatte Harry. “Tu lo hai fatto.”   
“ _Tu_ mi hai abbandonato, Harry,” ribatte il giovane, rimettendo il telefono in tasca. “Come fai a non vederlo? E per cosa? Perché Xander ed i suoi amici potessero montarti la testa e leccarti il culo mentre vi ubriacavate insieme?”   
“Volevano portarmi fuori per un drink celebrativo!” Ruggisce il riccio, alzando le mani in aria. “Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Dire di no? Dire ‘Scusate ragazzi, so che siete fondamentalmente i miei capi, ma il mio ragazzo è arrabbiato, devo andare?’ No. Dovevo andare con loro. Anzi, a dirla tutta Louis, _volevo_ andare con loro. Era la _mia_ grande serata e tu-”  
“No,” lo interrompe Louis, la sua voce ferma. “No, non lo era. La tua ‘grande serata’ è domenica, Harry. Non puoi rivendicare tutte le serate come tue. Non è così che funziona.”  
“Oh, c’è una sorta di programma di cui non sono a conoscenza?” Chiede Harry seccamente, scrollandosi di dosso la giacca e appendendola sul retro di uno dei loro sgabelli. “Sai, così da oggi in poi posso sapere quale serata è la mia e quale è la tua. Non vorrei che le cose si confondessero, devo tenere quelle notti passate davanti alla TV nel mio programma-”  
“Vaffanculo, Harry,” sputa fuori Louis, lacrime di rabbia che gli rigano le guance. “Tu egoista, arrogante figlio di puttana. Il mondo non gira intorno a te, per quanto ti piace pensare che lo faccia. Non so perché continui a provare a... non so... a provare che non hai fatto niente di sbagliato stasera. Dì solo che ti dispiace! Quanto è difficile dire che ti dispiace? Gesù!”  
“Sai cosa? A me _dispiace_ , Louis,” dice Harry furiosamente, rabbia e frustrazione che fuoriescono da lui come lava incandescente. “Non per aver lasciato andare la tua cazzo di mano, ma per averti chiesto di venire con me in primo luogo. Mi dispiace perché quando ho capito che te ne fossi andato, non mi sono arrabbiato. Ma mi sono sentito _sollevato._ Mi dispiace di essermi divertito molto di più stasera, sapendo che non eri lì a guardarti torvo in un angolo, a risucchiare tutta l’aria di leggerezza dalla stanza come fai sempre. Mi dispiace, Louis.”  
Louis lo guarda, completamente sbalordito, il viso bianco come un lenzuolo. Harry aspetta, con il cuore in gola, che Louis restituisca quelle parole velenose. È quello che fanno sempre, prima di calmarsi e aggiustare tutto. Ma il castano si limita a guardarlo, senza parole per la prima volta da quando Harry lo conosce. Le sue parole iniziano a ripetersi nella sua testa, e lo colpisce quanto fossero cattive. Ma questa cosa tra di loro, questa cosa oscura e brutta, si è protratta per troppo tempo, e adesso è fin troppo arrabbiato. Non può rimangiarsele. Non può proprio. Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, Louis annuisce, le sue spalle si accasciano per la sconfitta.   
“Risucchio tutta l’aria di leggerezza dalla stanza,” dice in modo piatto. “Bene. Da che pulpito.”  
“Louis-”  
“No,” Louis lo ferma, alzando una mano mentre ritorna sul divano e si siede, chinandosi e prendendo le sue scarpe da ginnastica, indossandole. “Non più, Harry. Non ce la faccio più, non posso. Non ho più niente da darti; hai già preso tutto.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire...” Harry si interrompe, il suo battito cardiaco inizia ad accelerare mentre si guarda intorno nel soggiorno per la prima volta da quando è tornato a casa.   
Cazzo.   
Sapeva che le cose andavano male, ma non sapeva stessero andando _così_ male. Non pensava che sarebbero arrivati a questo punto. Non pensava che sarebbe rimasto _qui,_ in questa casa, senza Louis.  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.   
La libreria nell’angolo è perlopiù vuota, tutta la preziosa collezione di libri di Louis è sparita, da quelli immacolati con la copertina rigida della prima edizione, fino ai tascabili con le orecchiette ai lati delle pagine. Anche la loro collezione di DVD è stata saccheggiata, molti dei DVD di Harry sono caduti su un fianco a causa dei buchi sugli scaffali. Manca la soffice coperta sotto la quale Louis ama coccolarsi, e dal muro mancano anche diverse cornici.   
Harry si volta, il sangue scorre freddo nel suo corpo alla vista della grande valigia blu all’ingresso.   
Gesù Cristo, deve aver camminato proprio lì vicino quando è entrato, completamente ignaro, senza nemmeno vederla lì, proprio accanto a dove i loro cappotti sono appesi fianco a fianco.   
“Louis, che cazzo sta succedendo?”  
“Penso che sia abbastanza ovvio, non è vero?” Chiede il maggiore, appoggiando un piede sul tavolino da caffè, allacciandosi le scarpe.   
“Dillo,” ordina Harry, serrando i denti. “Devi dirlo.”  
Louis si alza, spazzolandosi i capelli di lato, lisciandoli mentre lancia ad Harry uno sguardo placido.   
“Ti lascio, Harry,” afferma, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ti amo, ma non posso più farlo. Mi dispiace.”  
Harry si sente come se la stanza stesse girando, il sangue che scorre nelle sue orecchie, facendole risuonare. Stringe gli occhi, premendovi sopra i palmi delle mani, piccoli schiocchi di colore che esplodono dietro le sue palpebre mentre inspira bruscamente.   
“M-ma non puoi andartene,” balbetta il riccio, il panico che gli sale nel petto. “Questo è il nostro appartamento. La nostra roba. Che mi dici del tuo-”  
“Ho preso tutto quello di cui ho bisogno,” dice Louis, la sua voce persino agghiacciante. “Puoi avere il resto, non lo voglio.”  
Harry se ne sta lì, radicato al suo posto a guardare scioccato mentre Louis si avvicina all’attaccapanni, rimuovendo il suo grande, stupido, gonfio cappotto dal suo gancio, indossandolo. Le lacrime gli pungono gli occhi quando si rende conto che sta succedendo davvero. Louis se ne sta davvero andando. Lo sta lasciando.   
“Io, ah... ho lasciato…” inizia il castano, interrompendo il suo discorso e ammutolendosi mentre si guarda i piedi, trascinandosi avanti e indietro goffamente. Prende un respiro profondo e tira su col naso, guardando di nuovo Harry, le lacrime che gli rigano il viso.  
Harry non riesce a credere che stia realmente accadendo.   
“Ti ho lasciato un assegno per la mia metà dell’affitto di febbraio,” dice Louis, la sua voce vacilla. “È sul tuo comodino.”  
“Okay,” annuisce il riccio, la gola contratta. “Grazie.”  
“Cambierò la bolletta della luce e la intesterò a nome tuo. Il cavo-”  
“È già intestato a me,” conclude Harry. “Gesù, hai pensato a tutto, non è vero?”  
Louis non dice niente. Annuisce miseramente, asciugandosi le lacrime dalle guance e tirando su la cerniera del cappotto, tirando su il manubrio della valigia, il ticchettio della plastica che riecheggia come uno sparo nel silenzioso appartamento.   
“Merda,” mormora Louis, frugando in tasca. “Le chiavi.”  
Tira fuori il suo portachiavi, fa scorrere il piccolo anello che contiene le due chiavi dell’edificio e la loro piccola chiave della cassetta delle lettere d’oro e le fa scivolare via, stringendole nel pugno mentre mette in tasca il resto. Prende un respiro profondo e si avvicina a Harry, allungandole verso di lui. Il riccio apre il palmo; Louis lascia cadere delicatamente le chiavi, i suoi polpastrelli sfiorano appena la pelle del giovane.  
“Non possiamo continuare a farci questo l’un l’altro,” dice Louis dolcemente, guardandolo. “Io non posso. Non ce la faccio più. Ho finito la pazienza.”   
Harry si morde il labbro e annuisce. Prende un respiro tremante, guardando il soffitto mentre Louis si volta, allontanandosi da lui. Sente lo sguardo del maggiore su di lui mentre sta lì sulla porta, ma Harry non riesce a guardarlo a sua volta, perché se lo fa, il suo cuore si spezzerà ancora più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Il suono della maniglia della porta che gira lo attraversa come un coltello.   
“Arrivederci, Harry,” mormora Louis.   
La porta si chiude.   
Harry lo lascia andare.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate tantissimo per questo capitolo dopo la gioia del decimo, ma ora avete un po' il quadro completo di come sono andate le cose. Io spero la storia vi stia piacendo, mancano solo quattro capitoli alla fine!   
> Vi abbraccio forte, a giovedì.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo dodici.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe successo.   
Louis prende un respiro affannoso, il vapore gli riempie i polmoni mentre preme le mani contro il muro della doccia. China la testa mentre espira lentamente, l’acqua calda gli scorre lungo il collo e la schiena. Il suo appartamento ha sempre avuto un’ottima doccia e il soffione dell’acqua è il paradiso, ma in questo momento sta facendo poco per alleviare la tensione che sente alle spalle.   
Cazzo, _avrebbe dovuto_ saperlo. Ha sempre saputo che tutto questo sarebbe successo e non ha fatto nulla per fermarlo. Perché è un uomo stupido, debole, egoista e con poco riguardo per il proprio senso di autoconservazione. È ben consapevole di aver giocato con il fuoco nei confronti di Harry nelle ultime settimane, concedendosi piccoli tocchi e sguardi privati e fottuti momenti in cui hanno flirtato senza pudore. Consapevolmente ha continuato ad alimentare le fiamme, il fuoco che ardeva più luminoso e più caldo ogni giorno di più finché non ha minacciato di consumarlo.   
E poi la scorsa notte.   
La notte scorsa ha completamente gettato la prudenza al vento, aggiungendo ancora più benzina al fuoco. C’è da meravigliarsi che si sia bruciato? E la parte peggiore è che non ha nessuno da incolpare tranne se stesso. È lui che ha iniziato tutto la scorsa notte; sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo dal momento in cui ha visto Harry diventare un omicida alla vista delle mani di un altro uomo su di lui. E davvero, se deve essere onesto con se stesso, sapeva cosa stava facendo anche prima di quella scena, lo sapeva da quando ha fatto roteare Harry sulla pista da ballo, quando gli ha chiesto di tenere il suo fottuto telefono per lui. Ha preso una decisione nel momento in cui lo ha visto in quella tuta scintillante e peccaminosa.  
È colpa sua.   
Louis tira su col naso, strofinandosi le mani sulle guance mentre solleva il viso contro lo spray, l’acqua si mescola alle sue lacrime. Afferra la sua spugna, bagnandola prima di spremerci sopra una grossa goccia di bagnoschiuma. Il fresco profumo di ginepro e gelsomino riempie la doccia mentre si insapona, spazzando via gli ultimi rimasugli della notte prima finché la sua pelle non è rosa e non odora più di sesso e di Harry.   
Quella mattina si è svegliato con la familiare combinazione di legno di sandalo e agrumi, il viso affondato contro il collo di Harry, aggrappato a lui come un koala con una gamba sul suo grembo e le dita intrecciate insieme strettamente, premute contro il petto del riccio. Dopo aver sbattuto gli occhi, il suo primo istinto è stato quello di poggiare delicatamente le sue labbra contro la pelle sudata del ragazzo. Harry ha sempre avuto il sonno pesante e baci delicati e morbidi lungo il collo e le spalle erano il modo preferito di Louis per svegliarlo dal sonno; ha iniziato a farlo prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo. Si è congelato nel momento in cui le sue labbra hanno sfiorato il collo del più piccolo, il panico che ha preso possesso del suo corpo mentre Harry si rannicchiava istintivamente contro di lui e la presa sulla sua mano si stringeva.   
È stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Si è districato con cura dalla presa di Harry, trattenendo il respiro ogni volta che il riccio si muoveva, desiderando disperatamente di uscire da lì senza svegliarlo. È strisciato silenziosamente per la camera da letto di Harry raccogliendo i suoi vestiti, senza preoccuparsi di togliersi i pantaloncini che Harry gli ha dato per dormire. I suoi jeans erano pesanti per il peso del telefono di Harry in una delle sue tasche anteriori; l’ha tirato fuori e si è avvicinato in punta di piedi al comodino del giovane, trattenendo il respiro mentre lo poggiava lì, il cuore che sussultava mentre lo guardava dormire pacificamente; è caduto a pancia in giù in assenza del suo corpo, stringendo un cuscino al suo il petto.   
Sicuramente avrebbe capito il motivo per cui Louis doveva andarsene da lì.   
È sgattaiolato fuori dall’appartamento, il viso arrossato per l’imbarazzo mentre si stringeva i jeans al petto. Non volendo prolungare ulteriormente la sua passeggiata della vergogna, Louis ha fermato il primo taxi giallo che ha visto; è arrivato alla sua porta di casa in meno di cinque minuti e sotto la doccia anche in meno tempo.   
Louis lava via l’ultimo residuo di schiuma, la quale circonda lo scarico e lo colora di bianco mentre chiude la doccia. Poi scosta la tenda e afferra un soffice asciugamano marrone. Si asciuga i capelli e la faccia prima di spostarsi sul resto del corpo, asciugandosi completamente prima di appendere l’asciugamano usato al gancio dietro la porta. Passandosi le dita tra i capelli umidi con una mano, Louis si alza e con l’altra asciuga la condensa dallo specchio, facendo una smorfia di fronte al suo riflesso. Ha un aspetto davvero orribile, la pelle giallastra per tutta la tequila ingerita e delle macchie scure sotto gli occhi, iniettati di sangue per la mancanza di sonno. Ma ciò che spicca di più sono i segni che Harry ha lasciato dietro di sé: il suo busto ne è disseminato, dalla linea di succhiotti lungo la clavicola sinistra ai cinque deboli lividi su ciascun fianco che rispecchiano l’estensione delle grandi mani del riccio, fino ad arrivare al segno di un impressionante viola che si trova nel punto in cui si incrociano il suo collo e la spalla, che sicuramente non svanirà entro domani.  
Louis afferra il suo tubo di crema idratante, aprendolo e spremendone una manciata sulle dita, rimettendolo sullo scaffale. Si versa la lozione sul viso e sul collo, sibilando quando preme il grosso livido sul collo, le immagini di Harry che succhia quel punto sui sedili posteriori del taxi lampeggiano nella sua mente.   
Beh. Voleva sentire Harry per giorni.  
Sembra che abbia esaudito il suo desiderio.   
Soddisfatto di aver fatto tutto il possibile per sentirsi più umano, Louis lascia il bagno, camminando nudo attraverso il corridoio verso la sua camera da letto. Il suo comodo letto lo chiama; lo guarda con desiderio, meditando solo di dire fanculo a tutto e strisciare sotto le coperte per il resto della giornata. Gli ci vorranno giorni per tornare alla normalità se lo fa, però, quindi decide di andare avanti. Prende un paio di pantaloni della tuta dalla cassettiera, dicendosi che accenderà un po’ la televisione e dormirà sul divano per un po’. Non è sicuramente la stessa cosa di -  
Il suono acuto del campanello spaventa Louis e si stringe i pantaloni della tuta al petto, l’adrenalina gli scorre nelle vene per la sua nudità.  
“Louis?” La voce di Harry chiama urgentemente, seguita da un altro suono del campanello. “Lou, ci sei?”  
Oh, porca puttana.  
“Ah,” grida Louis, schiarendosi la gola e indossando frettolosamente i pantaloni della tuta, inciampando in una delle gambe dei pantaloni mentre cerca di spingere il piede attraverso l’apertura. “Merda.”  
“Louis, apri la porta,” supplica Harry, bussando ancora. “Per favore!”  
Oh, Dio, sveglierà tutti i suoi vicini.  
“Cazzo,” mormora Louis, armeggiando nel suo cassetto alla ricerca di una maglietta, afferrando la prima cosa che riesce a trovare, ammucchiando il morbido cotone bianco nel suo pugno. Fa scivolare il tessuto bianco sopra la testa, il materiale lo copre giusto il minimo indispensabile, ma pensa che sia meglio di niente. “Cazzo, solo un minuto!”  
“Lou, per favore, dico sul serio-”  
“Aspetta, sto arrivando!” Grida freneticamente, il cuore che batte forte mentre si affretta per il corridoio. Si passa una mano tra i capelli umidi, aprendo la porta con l’altra.  
Harry è in piedi nel suo corridoio, il petto ansante mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, i suoi occhi verdi un po’ selvaggi e spalancati. Proprio come Louis, sembra che abbia indossato i primi vestiti che è riuscito a trovare, visto anche che le sue Vans schizzate di vernice sono di due colori diversi. I suoi riccioli sono crespi per l’umidità e le sue guance sono rosse per lo sforzo, gocce di sudore che gli rotolano lungo il collo e si accumulano alla base della gola.   
Non è mai stato così bello.   
“Che cazzo, Lou?” Harry ansima, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Sei andato via? Proprio così? Nemmeno un messaggio tipo ‘grazie per il sesso, ora vaffanculo’? Sul serio?”  
“Hai-” inizia Louis, scuotendo la testa confuso. “Hai corso fino a qui?”   
“Sì,” afferma il riccio, asciugandosi la mano sui jeans sbiaditi e larghi. “Diciamo che ho corso più veloce che potevo. Non appena ho capito che te fossi andato.”  
“Perché?” Louis chiede dolcemente, il cuore in gola. “Perché sei qui, Haz?”  
“Ti ho lasciato andare via da me senza parlare o litigare una volta, Louis,” afferma Harry chiaramente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “E sarò dannato se lascerò che la storia si ripeta. Non oggi.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e trattenendo le lacrime mentre guarda i suoi piedi nudi, le dita dei piedi che si piegano contro il pavimento di legno.   
“Posso entrare così possiamo parlare?” Chiede il giovane dopo un lungo momento, la sua voce gentile. “Voglio dire, a me andrebbe bene farlo anche qui, se è quello che vuoi, ma i tuoi vicini-”  
“No, no,” dice Louis, guardandolo. “Entra pure.”  
Fa un passo indietro, spalancando ancora di più la porta; Harry entra e si inoltra in casa mente il maggiore chiude la porta dietro di lui.  
“Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?” Chiede poi.  
“Sarebbe fantastico, grazie,” risponde il riccio. “Ehm, dove dovrei-”  
“Tavolo da pranzo?” Louis suggerisce, volendo ancora mantenere un po’ di distanza tra loro. “Va bene?”  
Harry annuisce, oltrepassando l’isola della cucina e sedendosi al piccolo tavolo, mettendo da parte con attenzione una pila di manoscritti non letti e di post-it multicolori, insieme a una manciata di penne di diversi colori.   
“Merda, scusa per il disordine,” dice Louis mestamente, afferrando due bicchieri dall’armadietto, riempiendoli con la brocca Brita dal frigo. La riempie poi velocemente sotto al lavandino prima di rimetterla a posto. “Di solito lavoro lì, ho più spazio per-”  
“Lou, va bene,” lo rassicura Harry. “Davvero.”  
Louis non si _sente_ bene, si sente come se stesse per uscire dalla sua pelle, il nervosismo lo attraversa come se avesse bevuto un triplo espresso. I suoi occhi si posano sulla bottiglia di Jameson che Liam gli ha regalato per la serata di giochi; afferra un paio di bicchieri di plastica avanzati, li mette sul collo della bottiglia e poi se la infila nell’incavo del braccio, afferra i bicchieri d’acqua e si dirige verso il tavolo.   
Non ha niente da perdere.  
“Lou, sono appena le otto del mattino,” osserva il riccio con un sorriso ironico mentre il castano gli porge l’acqua.   
“Chi cazzo se ne frega?” Louis alza le spalle, sedendosi di fronte a lui e appoggiando la bottiglia di whisky sul tavolo. “Un po’ di alcool non ha mai fatto male a nessuno.”  
Harry beve un lungo sorso d’acqua, guardando Louis versare due dita di whisky nel suo bicchiere di plastica.   
“Versamene un po’.”  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio.   
“Sei sicuro?” Chiede, anche se prende un altro bicchiere, versando anche a Harry due dita di whisky. “Odi il whisky.”  
“Beh, si può cambiare sai,” risponde Harry, prendendo il bicchiere quando Louis glielo porge.   
“A quanto pare,” dice il maggiore con attenzione. Fa tintinnare i loro bicchieri. “Sorseggia, non bere tutto d’un sorso, va bene?”  
Harry annuisce. Louis sorseggia, il whisky gli scalda immediatamente la pancia, calmando un po’ i suoi nervi; guarda il giovane mentre stringe le labbra, arricciando il naso all’odore prima di sorseggiare delicatamente il liquido ambrato.   
“Ha un ottimo sapore,” dice Harry, facendo schioccare le labbra. “Rinfrescante.”  
Dio, Louis lo ama.   
Cazzo.   
Lui _ama_ Harry.   
Diciamo che dentro di sé lo sapeva già; altrimenti non sarebbe andato nel panico e non sarebbe scappato stamattina. Tuttavia, lo spaventa da morire quel pensiero. È sopravvissuto a malapena all’amare e perdere Harry la prima volta, non c’è modo che possa fare tutto di nuovo, non ce la farebbe.   
Beve un altro grande sorso di whisky, deglutendo a fatica, con il cuore che gli martella il petto. È dolorosamente consapevole dello sguardo di Harry su di lui, i suoi occhi acuti e attenti che sicuramente catalogano ogni singola micro espressione, facendolo sentire come se fosse completamente in mostra.   
“Lou,” mormora poi il riccio, i suoi occhi che vagano sul suo viso per poi abbassarsi. “Cazzo, il tuo-” Harry si interrompe, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre tocca il suo collo, e le sue dita vanno a posarsi sul grande segno sul suo corpo. “Cazzo, mi dispiace, ti ho davvero lasciato un brutto segno e devi-”  
“Non scusarti,” dice Louis velocemente, coprendo il marchio in modo quasi protettivo, come se Harry volesse riprenderlo. “Non fa nulla. A me non dispiace. Volevo che tu lo facessi-”  
“Cazzo,” geme Harry, strofinandosi le mani sul viso. “Non puoi semplicemente _dire_ cosedel genere, Lou.”  
“Che cosa-”  
“Non puoi scappare come hai fatto stamattina, come se fossi stato un’anonima e banale scopata da cui non vedevi l’ora di allontanarti, e poi dirmi certe cose,” chiarisce il giovane, con un accenno di dolore negli occhi meravigliosamente verdi. “Mi confondi.”  
“Beh, io…” Louis si interrompe, guardandosi le mani. Prende un respiro profondo, guardando di nuovo Harry, determinato a parlare sinceramente. “Io _sono_ confuso, Haz. Non ti mentirò, non voglio farlo e dirti che non lo sono.”  
“Va bene,” risponde il riccio. “Ci sta essere confuso.”  
“Tu non sei confuso?” Chiede Louis.   
“Neanche per sogno,” risponde Harry, il suo sguardo cristallino. “Voglio solo... voglio solo sapere cosa ha significato per te la scorsa notte, Lou. Possiamo iniziare da lì?”   
“Io non-” inizia Louis, cercando disperatamente di mantenere una parvenza di controllo.   
“Se per te è stato solo sesso, per favore, dillo e basta,” supplica Harry. “Va bene se è così, Lou. Voglio dire, non _va_ bene, ma posso affrontarlo. Ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che la scorsa notte non è stata solo sesso per me. Non sarei qui se fosse solo sesso-”  
“ _Ovviamente_ non era solo sesso per me, Harry,” sbotta Louis, torcendosi le mani. “Per quanto avrei voluto che fosse proprio questo. Perché sì, _volevo_ che fosse solo una scopata, posso ammetterlo, mi dispiace.”  
“Va tutto bene,” interviene Harry. “Capisco.”  
“Ma poi... tu eri così... _noi_ eravamo così-”  
“Lo so,” dice il riccio, allungando la mano per afferrare la sua. “Piccolo, lo so.”  
“È solo che... non sarebbe mai _solo_ sesso, non con te, Haz,” continua Louis, asciugandosi una lacrima, senza rendersi conto fino a quel momento che ha ricominciato a piangere. “Perché cazzo pensi che io stia impazzendo così tanto? Seriamente, come _fai_ a non impazzire qui?”  
Un piccolo sorriso si apre sul viso di Harry, una fossetta che spunta brevemente sulla sua guancia.   
“Non sorridermi così, stronzo,” lo rimprovera Louis, spingendo debolmente il suo braccio. “Sto piangendo e tu invece stai sorridendo, che cazzo c’è di sbagliato in te?”  
“Assolutamente niente,” risponde il riccio, il suo sorriso si allarga.   
“Come fai ad essere così completamente calmo?” Louis preme. “Non capisco.”  
“Sono calmo perché so quello che voglio.”  
“E che cosa vuoi?” Chiede il maggiore, anche se conosce la risposta. Come può non sapere la risposta quando Harry è seduto qui a guardarlo come se avesse appeso al cielo il sole, la luna e le stelle?  
“Te,” risponde il riccio, asciugando delicatamente una delle lacrime di Louis con il pollice. “Ti voglio, Louis. Voglio che siamo di nuovo _noi_.”  
Il respiro di Louis si blocca, il suo cuore minaccia di battere fuori dal suo petto. Si sente nello stesso modo in cui si era sentito quando Harry lo dipinse per la prima volta, anni fa, come se fosse sull’orlo di qualcosa di grande, qualcosa che cambia la vita.   
Tutto quello che deve fare è saltare.   
Ma come può farlo quando sa come è andata a finire tutto tra loro, prima? È molto più facile saltare quando il tuo cuore non è già stato spezzato una volta, dalla stessa identica persona.   
“Non so se posso farlo di nuovo,” ammette Louis, esalando un lungo e lento respiro. “È tutto così improvviso, Harry.”  
“Ma è davvero così?” Chiede Harry.   
“Okay, non lo è,” ammette Louis con un sorriso ironico. “Ma comunque, non so se posso farlo di nuovo.”  
“Perché no?” Chiede il riccio con suo tono genuino.   
Louis sorseggia il suo whisky, cercando di capire da dove cazzo dovrebbe iniziare. Ci sono così tante cose che vuole dire; probabilmente ha già avuto questa conversazione con Harry mille volte nella sua testa. Ma ora che sono effettivamente qui e ne stanno parlando, si rende conto che tutto si riduce a una cosa.   
“Ci siamo feriti così tanto, Haz,” dice dolcemente, guardando le loro mani unite. “Lo abbiamo fatto più e più volte.”  
Il riccio mormora comprensivamente, accarezzandogli le nocche.   
“Mi ha spezzato,” confessa Louis. “Perderti. Ho dovuto correre dall’altra parte del mondo per sfuggire al dolore. A volte ho l’impressione di non essere riuscito ancora a rimettermi in sesto del tutto, sai?”  
“Allora non feriamoci a vicenda questa volta,” propone Harry.   
“Lo fai sembrare così semplice, Haz,” Louis ride impotente, guardandolo di nuovo. “Ma non lo è. Sai che non lo è.”  
“Hai ragione, so che non lo è,” concorda Harry, la sua voce sicura. Costante. Ferma. “Non posso promettere che non ci faremo più del male a vicenda, Lou. Ma _posso_ promettere che quello che ci è successo anni fa non accadrà più.”  
“Come lo sai?”  
“Beh, non sono più uno stronzo di venticinque anni, tanto per cominciare,” afferma Harry. “Questo è un inizio.”  
Louis non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, portandosi una mano sulla bocca.   
“Eravamo così giovani, Lou,” dice Harry.  
“Troppo giovani,” Louis annuisce. “Stupidamente giovani.”   
“Ero un tale coglione, così egocentrico,” riflette Harry. “Pensavo davvero che sarei diventato la nuova grande stella del mondo dell’arte. Avevo così tante persone che me lo ripetevano ed io… ho completamente perso di vista tutto il resto della mia vita fino a quando non è stato troppo tardi. E anche allora, quando te ne sei andato, ho provato a dirmi che stavo meglio, che avrei potuto fare molto di più ora che non avevo te a trattenermi-”  
Louis smette di respirare alla confessione di Harry, non può farci niente. Insomma, immaginava che forse il riccio avrebbe potuto pensare a qualcosa del genere, ma comunque, è una cosa completamente diversa sentirlo ad alta voce. Harry lo guarda con aria di scusa e Louis espira lentamente, ricordando che non si tratta solo di lui. Riguarda loro, quello che si sono fatti l’un l’altro.  
“Voglio dire, ti stavo trattenendo,” ammette Louis. “Ero depresso, Harry. Ero depresso e non riuscivo a vedere oltre i miei fallimenti. Io _ero_ geloso di te, ero così fottutamente geloso. Penso a tutti gli eventi a cui vado per lavoro adesso, e a tutte le conoscenze che devo fare lì, e... sai che penso a te ogni fottuta volta che vado a una conferenza o al lancio di un libro? Penso a che stronzo sono stato con te quando mi lamentavo per tutte quelle serate di aperture, per tutte quelle feste in cui mi rintanavo in un angolo-”  
“Quelle feste erano una stronzata, Louis.”  
Louis lo guarda dubbioso.   
“Ok, la _maggior parte_ di esse erano stronzate,” si corregge il riccio. “Però avevi ragione sul fatto che si trattasse delle stesse venti persone quasi ogni volta. Avevi ragione sul fatto che ho compromesso la mia integrità e la mia visione artistica. Avevi ragione sul fatto che Xander avesse secondi fini. Avevi ragione su così tante cose, piccolo.”  
Un singhiozzo sfugge dalle labbra del castano. Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno di ascoltare quelle parole finché Harry non le ha pronunciate.   
“Mi dispiace così tanto di aver smesso di ascoltarti, Louis,” continua Harry, allungando una mano e accarezzando delicatamente i capelli sulla sua fronte, le punte delle dita che scendono lungo la guancia di Louis, asciugandogli le lacrime. “Mi dispiace tanto di non essermi _fidato_ di te, non hai idea di quanto mi dispiace. Non a causa di quello che mi è successo, perché ora sono una persona migliore, ma perché abbiamo perso così tanto tempo-”  
“Aspetta,” lo interrompe Louis, ingoiando aria, il naso completamente chiuso. “Cosa intendi per quello che ti è successo?”  
“Oh,” dice Harry, stringendogli la mano prima di alzarsi, dirigendosi nella zona della cucina e afferrando una manciata di tovaglioli di carta, tornando poi verso il maggiore e sedendosi sulla sedia accanto, piuttosto che su quella di fronte a lui, allungandogli i fazzoletti. “Sono sorpreso che nessuno te l’abbia detto. Pensavo che Niall l’avrebbe fatto di sicuro.”  
“No,” risponde Louis, soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso e facendo schioccare le orecchie. Prende diversi sorsi d’acqua e torna a guardare il più piccolo. “Nessuno mi ha mai detto niente. Tutti ci hanno sempre girato intorno, ma non mi hanno mai detto nulla.”   
“Beh, Ben Winston mi ha praticamente eviscerato nella sua recensione,” spiega Harry. “Ha detto che il mio lavoro era scialbo, che mancava di un vero senso di sé o di un’emozione genuina. E questa è probabilmente la parte più carina. Tutti i critici ovviamente hanno rimarcato la cosa. Dicevano che ero tutto fumo e niente arrosto.”  
“Oh, Harry,” dice Louis comprensivo. “Mi dispiace così tanto.”   
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicura Harry. “Le recensioni negative capitano a tutti. Voglio dire, è stato decisamente umiliante, ma era ora che qualcuno mi dicesse quelle cose. Solo che è capitato durante un evento molto importante e pubblico.”  
“Non capisco, però,” dice Louis, confuso. “Quella notte... stavano applaudendo tutti? Hanno detto che eri brillante.”  
“Ognuno ha i propri gusti, immagino,” Harry alza le spalle. “Jeff e Glenne hanno chiuso lo spettacolo in anticipo perché non stavo vendendo nulla. Non molto tempo dopo hanno rescisso il mio contratto con la galleria con una minima acquisizione.”  
“Bastardi,” borbotta il giovane.   
“Nah, stavano solo facendo il loro lavoro. Avrei dovuto far guadagnare loro dei soldi, e non l’ho fatto. Gli ho fatto perdere dei soldi, quindi mi hanno licenziato. Xander aveva ragione su una cosa, sai. Si _tratta_ di un business di denaro. Le gallerie devono fare soldi. E non ero adatto a loro, Lou, non lo sono mai stato.”  
“Sì, ma comunque non è giusto,” borbotta Louis, bevendo un sorso di whisky.   
“Xander ci ha provato con me nemmeno una settimana dopo che te ne sei andato.”   
“Oh mio Dio,” sospira Louis. “Sul serio?”  
“Anche dopo tutto quello che avevi detto su di lui, sono rimasto sorpreso quando mi ha baciato. E poi, quando l’ho respinto, quando l’ho rifiutato, sai cosa ha detto? Ha detto che non ero nemmeno così talentuoso. Che aveva solo sprecato il suo tempo con me nella speranza che alla fine sarei andato a letto con lui e _poi_ ne sarebbe valsa la pena, per lui. Tutto quello che riuscivo a sentire era la tua voce nella mia testa che diceva ‘Te l’avevo detto.’ Voglio dire, saresti libero di dirlo ora, te lo sei guadagnato.”  
Louis non dice niente. Non può, è troppo triste.   
“Non ti ho nemmeno detto la parte peggiore,” continua il riccio, l’amarezza che oscura la sua voce per la prima volta.   
“Peggiore?”  
“Xander mi ha fatto piazza pulita intorno,” dice Harry, sorseggiando il suo whisky. “Mi ha fatto pubblicità negativa in tutta la città. Tra quello e le recensioni dello spettacolo Agora, nessuno a New York mi avrebbe commissionato un lavoro, questo finché non è arrivato Liam, ma sono passati due anni. Due anni, Lou. Quando dico che ho perso tutto, intendo dire che ho proprio perso tutto. E per cosa? La mia carriera era nel caos. Non avevo niente da mostrare per nessuno dei ‘contatti’ che avevo fatto, nient’altro che recensioni negative e una grossa fetta del mio portfolio in cui non credevo veramente. Avevo allontanato tutti i miei amici delle scuole d’arte mentre ero con Xander perché ero così sicuro di essere migliore di tutti loro. Nessuno di loro parlava con me. Avevo perso te. Eri andato via da tempo quando mi sono reso conto di quanto avessi incasinato tutto. Ho provato a convincere Nick a dirmi dov’eri, anche Niall, ma erano irremovibili. Poi ho solo... rinunciato. Ho pensato che non volessi essere trovato, quindi ho smesso di cercare.”  
“Sì,” ammette Louis. “Non volevo essere trovato.”  
“È il mio più grande rimpianto,” dice Harry. “Quello di aver rinunciato a te, non combattere per te. Non avrei mai dovuto smettere di cercarti. Ma poi _mi_ hai trovato, Louis.”  
“Ci siamo trovati,” lo corregge Louis.   
“Esatto, ci siamo ritrovati,” annuisce il riccio, afferrandogli le mani. “Abbiamo la possibilità di fare le cose per bene questa volta, Lou. Non vuoi correre il rischio? So che non amerò mai nessuno al modo nel modo in cui ho amato te. Nel modo in cui ti amo _ancora_. Ci ho provato e nessuno si è mai avvicinato neanche lontanamente.”  
Harry lo ama ancora.   
Harry _lo ama ancora_.   
“Non so te, ma so che non farò di nuovo gli stessi errori,” dice Harry. “Vuoi sapere come lo so?”  
“Come?”  
“Perché tutto quello che ho fatto negli ultimi anni in termini della mia carriera è stato quello di assicurarmi che non avrei mai fatto a un’altra persona quello che ho fatto a te. Ricordi come, a quella prima cena con tutti i ragazzi, hai parlato di come avevi ridefinito il successo?”  
Louis annuisce.   
“Ho fatto anche quello,” continua Harry. “Ho ridefinito le priorità. Ho capito, con l’aiuto di Liam, cosa voglio veramente per me e per la mia carriera. Voglio una vita, Lou, e voglio essere presente. Voglio creare arte che significhi qualcosa per me. Non voglio guardare sempre avanti, cercando di capire cosa dovrei fare dopo o quali tendenze devo seguire. Ora, non fraintendetemi, ci sono ancora momenti in cui mi rinchiudo in studio e non esco per alcuni giorni se non per fare la doccia e dormire.”  
“Lo faccio ancora anch’io,” ammette il maggiore. “Quando scrivo. Non possiamo farci niente, sai. Siamo creativi.”  
“Esatto,” annuisce il giovane. “Ma la differenza è che negli ultimi anni ho fatto uno sforzo consapevole per non abbandonare le persone a cui tengo. Faccio lo sforzo di essere presente. Potrei non essere sempre puntuale, ma mi presento. Non sono stato molto presente per te a quei tempi, Lou. Ti ho sempre chiesto di sostenermi, ma io non l’ho fatto per te, e mi dispiace tanto, piccolo. Mi piacerebbe sostenerti ed essere presente per il resto della mia vita, se me ne dai la possibilità.”  
“Non so cosa dire, Haz,” confessa Louis, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Non in modo negativo, ma solo… questo è davvero travolgente. Semplicemente non voglio buttarmi in qualcosa senza pensarci bene.”  
“Più di quanto ci abbiamo già pensato?” Chiede Harry ironicamente.   
“Sì, esattamente,” Louis annuisce. “Posso... ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per elaborare tutto ciò che hai detto, se per te va bene?”  
“Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve,” dice il riccio facilmente, alzandosi in piedi. “Sai cosa voglio.”  
Harry si abbassa e per una frazione di secondo, Louis pensa che gli bacerà le labbra, ma invece gli bacia la guancia, le sue labbra morbide contro la sua epidermide. La pelle d’oca gli pizzica tutto il corpo mentre il giovane gli accarezza lo zigomo con il naso.   
“Non vado da nessuna parte,” borbotta Harry al suo orecchio. “Ora sono qui, Lou.”   
Harry preme un altro bacio sulla curva della sua mascella prima di raddrizzarsi in tutta la sua altezza; Louis lo guarda, con le farfalle che gli danzano nello stomaco.   
“Ti chiamo,” riesce a dire il castano, la sua lingua improvvisamente spessa e pesante in bocca.   
“Aspetterò,” strizza l’occhio Harry, dirigendosi verso la porta. “Buona domenica, Lou.”  
Harry se ne va, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé in silenzio. Louis non ha idea per quanto tempo fissa la porta, completamente scioccato. Alla fine, afferra il whisky avanzato di Harry, lo scarica nel suo bicchiere quasi vuoto e lo ingoia tutto.   
Lui ama Harry.   
_Harry lo ama._  
Allora di cosa ha ancora così paura?   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalino di Natale? Oggi dodicesimo capitolo e domani tredicesimo, e così mancheranno solo due capitoli alla fine della storia! Cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Ora avete il quadro completo di cosa sia successo tra i due, eppure... Louis sembra spaventato. Cosa succederà? Fatemi sapere all'hashtag #WWBYFF  
> A domani, Sil xx


	13. Chapter 13

** Mine Would Be You **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tredici.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi tu e Harry avete fatto sesso.”  
“Gesù,” urla Louis, entrando nell’ufficio di Zayn e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. “Come lo hai saputo?”  
“Per favore,” risponde Zayn, la sua voce un po’ annoiata, i suoi occhi non lasciano lo schermo del computer mentre digita qualcosa.   
“No, sul serio,” chiede Louis, prendendo un respiro profondo per calmare il suo cuore in corsa. “È davvero così ovvio?”  
“Beh, prima di tutto,” inizia il moro, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui e guardandolo con aria di sufficienza, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre si toglie gli occhiali da lettura rotondi, mettendoli sulla scrivania. “Quella giacca è un indizio. È agosto e sei coperto dalla testa ai piedi, Louis.”  
“Fa sempre freddo in questo edificio,” risponde, giocherellando con la cerniera sotto il mento, assicurandosi che sia tutta sollevata e che il colletto nero alto della giacca verde copra sufficientemente il segno sul suo collo. “Sai che odio avere freddo.”  
“In secondo luogo, io e Liam vi abbiamo visto lasciare il club insieme,” conclude Zayn con un sorriso compiaciuto. “Beh, ‘lasciare insieme’ non è davvero il modo giusto per descrivere la cosa, dal momento che Harry ti ha praticamente trascinato fuori di lì-”  
“Oh, Dio, Liam lo sa?” Chiede Louis, lasciandosi cadere drammaticamente su una delle sedie di Zayn. “Pensi che anche Niall lo sappia?”   
“Penso che tutti al club lo sapessero,” lo informa Zayn, sorridendo ancora compiaciuto mentre incrocia le braccia sul petto. “Voi due non siete stati esattamente discreti, sai.”  
“Cazzo,” geme il giovane, strofinando le mani sul viso.   
“Quindi tu e Harry avete fatto sesso,” ripete il moro, la voce morbida.   
“Lo abbiamo fatto,” ammette Louis. “Spettacolare, sconvolgente, che cambia la vita, bellissimo sesso.”  
Come per dimostrare le sue parole, Louis apre la zip della giacca, quanto basta per tirare via il tessuto e mostrare a Zayn il segno sul collo.   
“Stava cercando di marchiarti?” Zayn ridacchia, impressionato. “Gesù.”  
“Già,” risponde il giovane, richiudendo la cerniera della giacca. “Qualcosa del genere.”   
Rimangono seduti in silenzio per alcuni istanti; Louis si agita sulla sedia, sentendo gli occhi curiosi di Zayn su di lui.   
“Va bene, allora qual è il problema?”  
“Cosa intendi con ‘qual è il problema’, Zee?” Chiede Louis, la paura che ha preso possesso di lui nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore inizia a ribollire dentro il suo corpo. “Non mi hai appena sentito dire che ho fatto del sesso sconvolgente con Harry? Il mio ex ragazzo Harry? Harry che è il protagonista del mio secondo romanzo? _Harry,_ Zayn.”  
“Sì, so chi è Harry,” dice Zayn placidamente, mettendo le dita sotto il mento. “E?”  
“Vuole tornare insieme a me, Zayn,” afferma Louis. “Ha detto che mi ama ancora e vuole darci un’altra possibilità.”  
“È fantastico,” sorride l’amico.   
Louis lo guarda con aria assente e Zayn inarca le sopracciglia.  
“...Non è fantastico?”  
“Non lo so,” sbuffa Louis, agitando le mani in aria. “Voglio dire, è pazzesco, giusto?”  
“Sì, è completamente folle,” annuisce Zayn, un sorriso che inizia a strisciare lentamente sul suo viso. “Lo ami?”   
“Voglio dire, come _possiamo_ anche solo pensare di ricominciare da capo con tutto quello che è successo tra di noi?” Sospira il giovane, ricadendo sulla sedia.   
“Non è quello che ho chiesto,” insiste il moro. “Lo ami?”  
“C’è così tanto di cui dobbiamo ancora parlare,” insiste debolmente Louis. “Non possiamo ignorare tutta la storia-”  
“Louis,” dice Zayn gentilmente. “Lo ami?”  
Louis fa un grande respiro, tacendo mentre si guarda le mani.   
Dirlo ad alta voce renderà il tutto più reale.   
“Certo che lo amo,” ammette tranquillamente. “Amare Harry non è mai stato il problema, Zayn.”  
“Allora qual _è_ il problema?” Chiede l’amico. “Tu lo ami, lui ti ama. Boom. Lieto fine.”  
Louis sbuffa.   
“Va bene, dimmi qual è il problema, perché seriamente, Louis, non lo vedo.”  
“L’ultima volta che ho amato Harry mi sono ritrovato con il cuore spezzato,” spiega Louis. “Dovrei semplicemente ignorare il fatto che potrebbe accadere di nuovo?”  
“Sì,” Zayn afferma chiaramente. “C’è sempre una possibilità che si possa rimanere feriti, è così che funzionano le relazioni, non è un’esclusiva solo tua e di Harry.”  
“Ma Zayn-”  
“Devi lasciarti andare, Louis,” continua il moro, ignorando la sua obiezione. “Sei così aperto con i tuoi amici, ma quando si tratta di appuntamenti? Sei sempre così schivo, hai alzato tutti questi muri intorno a te. Ti conosco da tre anni e la cosa più vicina a una relazione stabile che tu abbia mai avuto è qualunque tipo di accordo avevate tu e Hot Luke.”  
“Oh, Dio, Hot Luke,” geme Louis, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, pensando al giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato ad una conferenza.  
Luke era stato il tipo di relazione di cui Louis aveva bisogno in quel momento, subito dopo essere tornato negli Stati Uniti e aver iniziato la sua vita a San Francisco. Lo vedeva e facevano sesso solo alle conferenze e in seguito tornavano sempre alle loro vite, parlando raramente a parte qualche messaggio erotico occasionale. Era andata avanti per un anno e mezzo, la relazione si era spenta naturalmente dopo che Luke aveva perso un paio di grandi eventi.   
“Non pensavo a Luke da tempo,” dice Louis. “Che cosa gli è successo, mi chiedo? È semplicemente svanito.”  
“È diventato un agente,” risponde Zayn. “Questo è quello che ho sentito dai pettegolezzi.”  
“Ha senso,” Louis annuisce. “Era sempre più interessato a quel lato del lavoro comunque.”   
“Comunque, qui non si tratta di Hot Luke, si tratta di te,” dice Zayn, tornando al punto focale della questione.   
“Tu l’hai tirato in ballo,” borbotta petulante il castano.  
“Senti, a un certo punto dovrai permetterti di essere vulnerabile con qualcuno, se vuoi essere felice.”  
Louis non dice niente.   
“Non ero con voi la prima volta che siete stati insieme,” continua Zayn. “Non conosco tutta la storia e so che ci sono ancora alcune cose in sospeso tra te ed Harry, lo so. Ma so anche cosa vedo ora e posso dirtelo con tranquillità.”   
Louis deglutisce a fatica. Non piangerà al lavoro. Non lo farà.   
“Harry ti rende felice,” conclude. “E tu meriti di essere felice, Louis. Lo sai vero? Devi solo smetterla di tormentarti.”  
“Maledizione, Zayn,” mormora Louis, asciugandosi rapidamente una lacrima canaglia. “Non volevo piangere al lavoro.”  
“Sto solo cercando di infilare un po’ di buonsenso in quel tuo grosso cranio,” dice l’amico, passandogli la scatola di fazzoletti sulla scrivania. “Sei così fottutamente testardo, lo sai vero?”   
“Vaffanculo,” borbotta, tamponandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto prima di soffiarsi delicatamente il naso. “Sei il peggiore.”  
“Anch’io ti voglio bene,” risponde Zayn con affetto. “Ora, devi dirmi una cosa. Come ha fatto-”  
L’interfono sul telefono di Zayn ronza, interrompendolo.   
“Dannazione. Aspetta un attimo, questa è la reception,” mormora Zayn, schiarendosi la gola mentre preme il pulsante di chiamata. “Sì, Gillian?”  
Louis ridacchia al tono professionale di Zayn.   
“Il tuo appuntamento delle dieci e mezza è arrivato un po’ in anticipo,” lo informa Gillian. “Devo dirle di aspettare o mandarla in sala conferenze?”   
“No, dille di aspettare,” risponde Zayn gentilmente. “Arrivo subito, grazie.”  
“Prego.”  
L’interfono si spegne; Zayn lo guarda, tornando già in modalità professionale.   
“Scusa, non mi ero reso conto di che ore fossero,” si scusa mentre si alza. “Ho un grande incontro con un potenziale nuovo autore oggi, e poi un altro incontro di presentazione.”  
“No, no, va bene,” dice il giovane, alzandosi e passandosi una mano sulla giacca, raddrizzandola intorno ai fianchi. “Dovrei assolutamente tornare al lavoro.”  
“Riprendiamo il discorso a pranzo?” Chiede Zayn, afferrando il suo blazer dallo schienale della sedia e indossandolo. “Dovrei liberarmi entro le dodici e mezza. Possiamo andare al ristorante?”   
“Perfetto,” risponde Louis, aprendo la porta. “Devo solo tornare in ufficio verso le due per una telefonata con Sinclair sul suo ultimo giro di modifiche.”  
“Oh Dio, ti sta dando filo da torcere?”  
“Un po’, ma niente che non possa sopportare,” risponde allegramente. “Inoltre, so di aver ragione. Lo capirà quando gli farò notare che i cambiamenti apportati sono un tocco in più per il suo romanzo.”  
“Ecco perché sei il migliore,” ride Zayn, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla mentre escono nell’area comune, dove assistenti editoriali e marketing si affaccendano. “Verrò a prenderti in ufficio quando finiranno i miei incontri.”  
“Suona bene, sì,” Louis annuisce. “Grazie, Zee.”  
“Nessun problema,” Zayn sorride mentre si avvia verso la reception. “Ci vediamo tra poco.”  
Louis gira nella direzione opposta e torna nel suo ufficio, estraendo il telefono mentre va. Ama Zayn, davvero tanto, ma c’è solo una persona che può capire quello che gli passa per la testa in questo momento. Sblocca il telefono, accede ai messaggi e ne scrive uno mentre cammina.   
Possiamo spostare il nostro appuntamento per la cena a stasera invece che giovedì?   
Il suo telefono ronza non appena si sistema alla sua scrivania.   
_Nicholas: Certamente. Solito orario?_  
  
  
********  
  
  
Louis si siede sul divano, posando la sua birra e il suo piatto di pollo shawarma sul tavolino. Apre il portatile e accede a Skype, sorridendo quando vede che Nick è già online. Fa clic sul pulsante di avvio della chiamata, afferra il piatto e lo appoggia sulle ginocchia mentre si adagia sui cuscini del divano, con la suoneria distintiva di Skype che risuona nella stanza mentre aspetta che la chiamata si colleghi.   
“Lou-Lou! È molto tempo che non ci si vede!”  
Louis viene immediatamente messo a suo agio dal suono della voce allegra e squillante di Nick proveniente dagli altoparlanti del suo computer. L’immagine è sbiadita per alcuni istanti mentre la loro connessione si stabilizza, ma si schiarisce abbastanza presto, il viso del suo migliore amico viene messo a fuoco, i suoi occhi castani caldi e i suoi capelli scuri e vaporosi sono abilmente tenuti lontano dal suo viso, tranne che per una ciocca errante che cade ostinatamente sulla fronte. Indossa una delle sue tipiche camicette appariscenti, questa è di un brillante blu cobalto con motivi di draghi cinesi rossi e dorati, e diverse catene d’oro sottili sono drappeggiate intorno al suo collo, un ciondolo a forma di ‘M’ d’oro che riposa tra la giuntura delle sue clavicole. È una visione che lo calma subito e improvvisamente il giovane desidera disperatamente che Nick sia _qui_ e non solo sullo schermo di un computer. Ogni giovedì sera organizzano serate come questa dove si chiamano via Skype e mangiano e vedono programmi spazzatura insieme, e riescono a vedersi ogni tanto per una chiacchierata, ma i loro programmi ed impegni non sono stati sincronizzati ultimamente, e cazzo, gli è mancato così tanto.   
“Di chi è la colpa, Nicholas?” Louis risponde in tono arcigno, infilzando un pezzo di pollo sulla sua forchetta e puntandolo verso lo schermo, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre se lo mette in bocca. “Sei tu quello che non si è fatto vedere nelle ultime due settimane perché hai dichiarato che il tuo compleanno doveva essere festeggiato per due settimane.”  
“In mia difesa, compiere trentacinque anni è un traguardo _molto_ importante,” ride Nick, facendo roteare un po’ di pasta sulla forchetta. “È una pietra miliare! Ho dovuto festeggiare adeguatamente.”  
“Sì, vecchio,” lo stuzzica Louis. “Come ci si sente a sapere che ogni giorno che passa ora ti stai avvicinando più ai quaranta che ai trenta?”  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.”  
Louis ride, bevendo un sorso di birra.   
“Come sta Mesh? È alle prove?”  
“Sì, probabilmente per un'altra ora o giù di lì,” risponde Nick, sorseggiando il suo vino. “Il nuovo spettacolo della compagnia inizierà la prossima settimana. Ti ho detto che è protagonista?”  
“È fantastico,” sorride Louis. “Ha lavorato molto duramente per questo.”  
“Infatti,” Nick è raggiante di orgoglio, l’evidente amore sul suo viso fa attorcigliare lo stomaco di Louis con una sensazione strana. “Voglio dire, la settimana delle prove fa davvero schifo visto che è fuori quasi tutte le sere e cose del genere, ma almeno ora posso guardare il _Grande Fratello_ in pace senza che lui mi giudichi.”  
Il castano ridacchia.   
“Allora che succede, Lou-Lou?” Chiede Nick. “Perché _so_ che non hai cambiato il giorno del nostro incontro su Skype solo per parlare di Mesh-”  
“Sono andato a letto con Harry,” annuncia Louis, andando dritto al sodo.   
“Oh mio Dio,” esclama Nick, mettendo da parte la cena e sedendosi con la schiena dritta, il bicchiere di vino in mano. “Sei andato a letto con Harry? _Harry_ Harry?”  
“No, il principe Harry,” risponde Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre si sfrega consapevolmente il segno sul collo. “Sì, _Harry_ Harry.”  
“Lo sapevo!” Nick canta trionfante, il vino che scorre ai lati mentre agita le braccia. “Sapevo che sarebbe successo! Mesh mi deve cento dollari e una bella dose di sesso quando torna a casa.”  
“Avete _scommesso_ su me ed Harry e se saremmo andati a letto insieme?” Chiede Louis, leggermente scandalizzato. “Sul serio, Nicholas?”  
“Certo che l’abbiamo fatto,” sbuffa Nick. “Ci siamo stretti la mano e tutto, tipo già dal momento in cui mi hai detto di esserti imbattuto in lui in quella galleria. Mesh pensava che avresti resistito almeno fino al tuo compleanno, ma io ti conosco bene, Lou-Lou. Ti _conosco_ quando si tratta di Harry e _sapevo_ che sarebbe successo molto prima. E infatti, eccoci qui. Anche prima di quanto pensassi.”  
“Sei ridicolo,” borbotta Louis, mettendo da parte il piatto.   
“Sei prevedibile,” ribatte Nick.   
“Dio, lo sono davvero, non è vero?” Sospira il castano, strofinandosi le mani sul viso. “Pensi che sia patetico?”  
“Assolutamente no,” afferma in modo inequivocabile l’amico. “Sei molto lontano dall’essere patetico, Louis.”  
Tacciono. Louis beve un altro sorso di birra, giocando con l’etichetta mentre cerca di raccogliere i suoi pensieri.   
“Scusa, non stavo cercando di fare lo stronzo o altro-” dice Nick.   
“No, no, va bene,” dice Louis, sorridendogli. “Voglio dire, _è_ divertente se ci pensi. Hai impostato un conto alla rovescia o altro?”  
“Sai, ci avevo pensato,” ridacchia Nick. “Ma sembrava essere un tantino esagerato.”   
“Buono a sapersi che hai degli standard, allora,” lo stuzzica Louis, inclinando la sua bottiglia verso lo schermo.  
Nick brinda con il bicchiere, bevendo un sorso di vino.   
“Dimmi una cosa, Lou,” dice il giovane dopo un momento, la sua voce sincera. “Era solo una cosa da una notte? Una scopata per amore dei vecchi tempi? O era qualcosa di più?”  
“L’ultima cosa che hai detto,” ammette Louis. “Sicuramente l’ultima. È stato... tutto. Ieri mattina sono andato nel panico e sono sgattaiolato via di nascosto, ho fatto il cammino della vergogna per tutta la strada che porta al mio appartamento-”  
“Oh no, Louis,” mormora Nick.   
“Harry, lui... mi ha inseguito,” continua. “È letteralmente corso al mio appartamento una volta che si è reso conto che me ne ero andato e praticamente ha bussato alla mia porta, dicendo che mi aveva già lasciato andare una volta e che non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse di nuovo. Vuole tornare insieme a me, Grim. Lo ha detto davvero, ci credi?”  
“Oh mio dio.”   
“Lo so. Pensavo che cose del genere accadessero solo nelle commedie romantiche.”  
“Va bene, quindi di cosa hai bisogno?” Chiede Nick, sfiorando le mani, tutto professionale e pronto a entrare in azione. “Ti serve un biglietto aereo? Puoi venire a stare con me e Mesh per il fine settimana di vacanza se hai bisogno di andartene. Possiamo, non lo so, andare in spiaggia o fare un barbecue o qualcosa del genere-”  
“È molto generoso da parte tua e molto allettante, ma non posso,” sorride Louis, il suo cuore gonfio di affetto per il suo amico. “Non posso scappare questa volta.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Nick preme.   
“Adesso è tutto diverso,” riflette Louis. “Harry è così diverso, Nick. È come la notte e il giorno. È come... è come se fosse tornato l’Harry che ho incontrato da Marlowe con la sua fascia e la tiara del compleanno... ma in qualche modo è ancora meglio? Non è più ossessionato dall’idea di primeggiare nell’arte. Non ha nominato nemmeno una volta il fatto di dover andare a questo spettacolo, o dover essere visto in questo posto con queste persone. Ricordi quante volte mi ha rifilato quella scusa? Che _doveva_ essere da qualche parte?”  
“Sì,” Nick risponde cupamente.   
“Non è successo nemmeno una volta, non da quando siamo tornati l’uno nella vita dell’altro,” spiega Louis. “So che sono passati solo due mesi, ma visto quante volte succedeva in quei tempi, questo significa qualcosa per me, sai? Sarei ingenuo pensare che non dovrà andare da qualche parte ogni tanto, ma ora _so_ che le cose potrebbero funzionare adesso. Non sarebbe come l’ultima volta.”   
Nick annuisce incoraggiante.   
“È così chiaro che ha cambiato le priorità,” continua Louis. “Me ne sono reso conto anche prima di parlare e lui mi ha detto specificamente che le sue priorità sono diverse ora. Ha detto...” il castano si interrompe, prendendo un respiro profondo. Sta ancora cercando di elaborare quest’ultima parte. “Ha detto che non è mai stato presente e non mi ha sostenuto come doveva prima, ma che se gli avessi dato un’altra possibilità, gli sarebbe piaciuto essere presente per il resto della sua vita.”   
Nick lo fissa così a lungo che Louis è preoccupato che la loro connessione potrebbe essersi interrotta e che quindi potrebbe dover ripetere l’intero discorso.  
“Oh, Louis,” sospira Nick alla fine, un sorriso brillante gli appare sul viso. “Allora qual è il fottuto problema?”  
“Quale _pensi_ che sia il fottuto problema, Grim?” Chiede Louis, indignato. “Eri presente l’ultima volta, hai visto quanto è andata male. E va bene, Harry sta dicendo le cose giuste, ma una cosa è dire tutte queste cose, è totalmente un’altra cosa farle davvero!”   
“Ma sta già facendo quelle cose, Louis,” sottolinea Nick. “L’hai appena detto tu stesso.”   
“Sembra che sia tutto troppo bello per essere vero,” insiste Louis. “Chi ha davvero una seconda possibilità come questa? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato? Non pensi che sia una cosa folle? È folle, vero?”  
“Alcune persone potrebbero pensare che sia folle,” Nick alza le spalle. “Io no. Quello che _penso,_ Louis, è che tu sia un coglione che ha troppa paura di ammettere quello che vuole.”  
“Che cosa?” Strilla il giovane.   
“Senti, posso capire perfettamente perché hai chiesto il mio aiuto, e lo ammetto, all’inizio non ero molto entusiasta perché non vorrei tu venissi ferito di nuovo,” afferma Nick. “Ma avere paura di quello che _potrebbe_ accadere con Harry non è una ragione sufficiente per non farlo. E se ti aspetti che ti dia una pacca sulla testa e ti dica che è del tutto okay non correre questo rischio con Harry perché sei _troppo spaventato,_ beh, allora sei venuto dalla persona sbagliata, Lou-Lou, perché è una stronzata.”  
“Eri lì, Nick,” ripete Louis. “Mi hai aiutato a fare le valigie, cazzo, la notte in cui sono partito. Hai visto in prima persona come-”  
“Hai ragione, _ero_ lì e ho visto tutto con i miei occhi,” Nick dice serio. “Ho visto tutto, Louis.”   
Rimangono in silenzio per un lungo momento, entrambi sorseggiando i loro drink. Louis guarda tristemente la sua cena fredda; le sue viscere sono un pasticcio confuso e ha completamente perso l’appetito.   
“Ricordi cosa mi hai detto la notte che vi siete incontrati?” Chiede infine Nick. “Subito dopo aver aiutato un piccolo Harry di ventitré anni ubriaco con la tiara ad entrare in un taxi? Perché francamente, io non lo dimenticherò mai. Sei tornato dentro e ti sei lasciato cadere sul tuo sgabello traballante e hai detto-”  
“Ho detto che-”  
Louis si ferma, le parole gli si bloccano in gola e le lacrime gli riempiono gli occhi mentre i ricordi lo travolgono. La sensazione di euforia che lo attraversò quando i loro occhi si incontrarono dall’altra parte della stanza. Quel senso di pace mentre scherzavano, il suo cuore, la sua mente e l’anima che urlavano ‘Oh, _sei tu,_ finalmente ti ho trovato.’ L’ubriaca promessa di rivedersi, cosa che accade sempre nelle notti come quella, ma che raramente viene seguita. Il modo in cui Harry lo guardava dal finestrino posteriore del taxi, le fossette che gli formavano crateri sulle guance mentre lo salutava.   
Il brivido di ricevere un messaggio molto serio nemmeno un minuto dopo che il taxi è scomparso dietro l’angolo.   
“Ho detto che lo avrei sposato,” mormora Louis, le sue lacrime si riversano.   
“Sì, l’hai fatto,” dice Nick gentilmente. “Va bene essere spaventati, Louis. Francamente, sarei più preoccupato se non lo fossi. Hai paura perché sai già cosa hai da perdere.”  
“Sì,” Louis annuisce. “È esattamente così.”  
“Ma alla fine della giornata, sappiamo entrambi che Harry è sempre stato questo per te. Lui è la tua anima gemella. Lo è stato sin da quella prima notte al bar. Quindi... smettila di combattere questo sentimento. Come hai detto tu, le persone di solito non hanno una seconda possibilità come questa. Non buttarla via a causa di una piccola cosa sciocca come la paura. Vuoi stare con Harry, Louis?”  
“Sì,” ammette Louis in lacrime, le sue spalle si sentono più leggere nel momento in cui lo dice. “Sì, lo voglio.”  
“Allora... scegli di stare con lui,” conclude Nick. “E prima che tu inizi a discutere, sì, so che ci vorrà del lavoro, ma è davvero così semplice.”  
Scegliere Harry _è_ davvero così semplice.  
Lo è sempre stato.   
“Cazzo, non riesco a smettere di piangere,” Louis tira su col naso, asciugandosi le guance. “Ho pianto così tanto nelle ultime trentasei ore, non so come siano potute rimanermi delle lacrime.”  
“Devi essere esausto,” mormora l’amico.   
“Sì,” ammette Louis. “Lo sono. Ma ora mi sento meglio.”  
“Quindi... significa che non sei _troppo_ esausto per tornare all’inizio di questa storia e raccontarmi ogni piccolo sporco dettaglio di come è andata?” Chiede Nick, battendo gli occhi. “Per favore?”  
Louis ride allegramente, il suo stomaco brontola improvvisamente mentre i suoi occhi cadono sulla sua cena dimenticata.   
“Ho bisogno di sapere, Louis,” chiede Nick una volta che le sue risatine si placano. “Penso di averlo guadagnato.”  
“Sì, okay, sicuramente sì,” ammette Louis, afferrando il piatto in una mano e bilanciando con attenzione il suo laptop nell’altra. “Ma prima devo riscaldare la cena, sto morendo di fame. Mi sposto in cucina, va bene?”  
  
  
 **Maggio 2011**  
  
  
L’odore del caffè appena preparato fa ridestare Louis dal sonno.   
Tiene gli occhi chiusi, godendosi il suono di Harry che si dirige silenziosamente verso il lato del suo letto, la tazza di caffè piena che fa un leggero tintinnio mentre la posa sul comodino.   
“Louis,” mormora Harry dolcemente, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli sulla fronte. “Lou.”   
“Mmmmrmphh,” mormora il castano, girando la testa nel cuscino, respirando il profumo di agrumi e legno di sandalo. “Non voglio.”  
“Louuuuuissssss,” strilla Harry con una risatina, il materasso si sposta sotto il suo peso mentre si siede sul bordo del letto, chinandosi e lanciando piccoli baci lungo la linea della spalla di Louis. “Piccolo, svegliati, ti ho portato il caffè.”  
“Sì, buon per te, cazzo,” borbotta Louis.   
Alla fine apre gli occhi, sbattendoli più volte finché il viso sorridente di Harry non viene messo a fuoco. Il castano si appoggia su un gomito, inclinando il mento e sporgendo le labbra all’infuori per un bacio. Harry obbedisce facilmente, inclinandosi verso di lui e baciandolo dolcemente.   
“Buongiorno, piccolo,” sussurra Harry contro le sue labbra, baciandolo di nuovo.   
“Buongiorno, amore,” risponde Louis, sfregando i loro nasi insieme prima di cadere di nuovo sul materasso, stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Il lenzuolo color prugna di Harry scivola lungo il suo busto mentre allunga le braccia sopra la sua testa, scendendo fino alla vita; la sua erezione mattutina si contrae con interesse mentre guarda Harry che lo guarda affamato.   
“Perché diavolo sei vestito quando sono nudo?” Chiede timidamente, accarezzandosi il petto nudo con la punta delle dita, lo sguardo fisso su quello del riccio. “Mi sembra assurdo, non è vero?”   
“Ugh, ho lezione,” dice Harry con rammarico, stringendo la caviglia di Louis prima di alzarsi in piedi. “Non tentarmi di saltarla, mascalzone. Ho gli esami finali che si avvicinano, _devo_ andare a lezione.”   
“Boo,” Louis mette il broncio, rinunciando all’atto e rotolandosi su un fianco e prendendo la sua tazza di caffè. Ci soffia sopra e beve un sorso esitante, mormorando in segno di apprezzamento quando si rende conto che Harry l’ha preparato proprio come gli piace. “È perfetto, Hazza, grazie.”   
“Prego,” sorride il riccio, arrotolando i suoi lunghi capelli in una crocchia.   
“Va bene se faccio la doccia qui prima di uscire, vero?” Chiede Louis, guardandolo.   
“Ovviamente,” risponde Harry facilmente. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Torna a dormire se vuoi. Non devi mai chiedere se puoi restare qui, Lou.”  
Si sorridono l’un l’altro scioccamente. A volte è difficile per Louis ricordare che stanno insieme ufficialmente solo da un mese, perché sembra che stia con Harry da anni.   
“Allora qual è il programma per oggi?” Chiede Louis, sorseggiando il suo caffè mentre guarda Harry infilare un grosso libro di storia dell’arte nello zaino, seguito dal suo laptop e da un raccoglitore a tre anelli.   
“Lezione fino alle due,” risponde il riccio, sedendosi sulla sedia della scrivania mentre si infila le scarpe da ginnastica. “Poi devo lavorare in studio per un paio d’ore, dopo? E tu?”  
“Giorno libero,” risponde Louis, prendendo un altro sorso di caffè. “Vorrei trovare un posto carino e tranquillo dove scrivere.”   
“Potresti restare qui se vuoi,” suggerisce Harry, allacciandosi la scarpa.   
“Davvero?”   
“Sì,” annuisce Harry, guardandolo con un sorriso. “Niall ha lezione tutto il giorno e se n’è già andato. Io sarò via. Avrai tutta la tranquillità di cui hai bisogno. Hai il tuo laptop con te, vero?”  
“Sì,” afferma Louis.   
“Allora resta qui, Lou,” insiste Harry. “Chissà, forse un cambio di scenario sarà fonte di ispirazione.”  
“Hai ragione,” sorride il maggiore, un senso di calore si diffonde nel suo petto mentre mette da parte il caffè. “Rimarrò.”   
“Bene,” risponde Harry raggiante, afferrando il telefono e il portafoglio e ficcandoli nelle tasche. “Mi piace l’idea che tu sia qui quando tornerò.”  
“Anche a me.”  
“Dovrei andare,” dice Harry, abbassandosi per dargli un altro bacio veloce. “Torno alle quattro e mezzo.”  
“Suona bene.”  
“Vogliamo ordinare da Yum-Yum Three per cena?” Chiede Harry. “Ho voglia di tailandese.”  
“Pensavo che ti piacesse di più Yum-Yum Two?”  
“No, Three,” afferma Harry, raccogliendo lo zaino. “Il loro pad see ew è diverso, fidati di me, Lou, Yum-Yum Three è decisamente meglio.”  
“Yum-Yum Three sia, allora,” concorda Louis, rannicchiandosi nel letto, stringendo uno dei cuscini di Harry al petto. “Ti auguro una buona giornata a lezione, piccolo, ti amo.”   
Lo zaino di Harry colpisce il pavimento con un forte tonfo. Louis si mette a sedere e lo guarda, il suo cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata mentre osserva l’espressione sorpresa del riccio, i suoi occhi verdi spalancati e la sua mano premuta contro il suo petto.   
OOps.   
Uhm, sì, questa è la prima volta che ha detto quelle tre parole in faccia a Harry.   
“Anch’io ti amo,” sbotta Harry.   
“Davvero?” Louis chiede, un sorriso che striscia lentamente sul suo viso, farfalle che danzano nel suo ventre. “Non è troppo presto, vero? È presto-”  
“A chi cazzo importa?” Harry sorride, le sue fossette appaiono. “Quando lo sai, lo sai, giusto?”   
“Giusto,” Louis annuisce, ricambiando il sorriso di Harry. “E io lo so. Ti amo Harry. Ti amo tanto.”  
“Io-cazzo,” sospira il riccio, attraversando la stanza in due lunghi passi, prendendo il viso di Louis tra le sue grandi mani e baciandolo con fermezza, la sua lingua che scivola nella sua bocca quando squittisce sorpreso. Il maggiore si aggrappa a lui, baciandolo con uguale fervore.   
_Lo ama._   
“ _Ti amo_ così tanto, Lou,” borbotta Harry contro le sue labbra, premendo baci tra quasi ogni singola parola. “Non posso credere di averti trovato. Sono così fortunato.”  
“Ti amo anche io,” Louis ride stordito, interrompendo il bacio e spingendolo via scherzosamente. “Devi andare, farai tardi a lezione!”  
“Merda, hai ragione,” sussurra Harry, baciandolo ancora una volta prima di tornare alla porta della camera da letto, afferrando lo zaino e imbracciandolo mentre esce in soggiorno. “È meglio che tu sia nudo in quel letto quando torno.”  
“Aspetterò,” dice il giovane.   
“Ti amo!” Grida Harry, la porta d’ingresso si apre.   
“Anch’io ti amo!” Louis grida di rimando.   
La porta si chiude e il castano torna a letto, sorridendo così forte che gli fa male il viso.   
Un giorno sposerà davvero quel ragazzo.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona vigilia e buon tredicesimo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia, ormai mancano due capitoli alla fine!   
> Vi abbraccio e buone feste nonostante tutto. xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo quattordici.  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry posiziona con cura uno dei suoi nuovi dipinti su un cavalletto e poi fa un passo indietro, strofinandosi le mani mentre contempla la collezione di pezzi che ha assemblato per un incontro con un potenziale nuovo cliente. Emette un grande respiro, passandosi le dita tra i capelli e strofinando la mano sulla guancia.   
Manca qualcosa.   
Non è solo sicuro di _cosa._  
Non sa mai cosa dovrebbe fare esattamente per queste presentazioni. Deve dimostrare la sua portata o deve concentrarsi invece su un tema particolare? Dovrebbe attenersi al suo lavoro più recente o dovrebbe scavare nel profondo del suo portfolio e mostrare i suoi vecchi ritratti preferiti? Normalmente Liam è a disposizione per consigliargli quali pezzi esporre, ma è a Fire Island con Zayn, quindi ora è da solo, con ben poco da fare oltre a pensare al fatto che il cliente vuole un ritratto e che è ‘importante’ che ottenga proprio lui questa commissione. Non è ancora sicuro del perché è così urgente per il cliente avere un incontro proprio oggi invece di aspettare fino a dopo il fine settimana di vacanza, ma sa che è meglio non discutere con Liam su queste cose, e inoltre, si trovava comunque in studio poiché aveva intenzione di lavorare durante il fine settimana per tenersi occupato, proprio come ha fatto ogni giorno questa settimana.   
_Oh._  
Harry improvvisamente sa _esattamente_ cosa manca a questa presentazione.   
Camminando verso il suo ripostiglio, accende la luce mentre entra, schioccando la lingua mentre esamina gli scaffali meticolosamente organizzati. Le tele senza cornice sono conservate in custodie di feltro colorate, con piccoli numeretti incisi sopra, mentre i pezzi incorniciati sono tutti conservati in scatole, il cui esterno è codificato grazie a colori e numeri, quindi tutto può essere facilmente trovato. Si avvicina alla sezione blu degli scaffali senza nemmeno dover consultare la sua lista d’archivio; dopo tutto, ha rimesso queste scatole in magazzino un mese fa, sa esattamente dove sono. Harry fa scivolare fuori la scatola etichettata con il numero uno, il peso familiare nelle sue mani mentre la solleva, piegando il mento su uno degli angoli. La riporta nello studio e la posiziona con cura su uno dei suoi tavoli da esposizione, facendo scorrere le dita sotto le linguette per aprirla.  
Anche se sa cosa c’è dentro, il respiro del giovane si ferma mentre tira via il coperchio e scopre un Louis venticinquenne, che lo guarda con meraviglia e dolce adorazione. Sembra passata una vita, ma Harry lo ricorda come se fosse ieri.   
_“Voglio stare con te, Louis. Voglio sapere tutto di te. Le cose belle, le cattive, le brutte. Tutto. Tutto di te. Se me lo permetti, ovvio. E voglio condividere con te me stesso, in cambio. So che sembra una cosa assurda perché ci siamo appena conosciuti, ma è come mi sento. È strano?”_  
_“No. No non lo è. Voglio tutto questo, Haz. Tutto di te. Tutto quello che hai detto, lo voglio anch’io.”_  
Il cuore gli si stringe nel petto.  
Sono passati sette giorni da quando lui e Louis hanno dormito insieme. Sei giorni da quando ha inseguito Louis la mattina dopo, mettendosi completamente a nudo e mettendo tutto il suo cuore e la sua anima in gioco dicendo di volere un’altra possibilità, che _meritavano_ la possibilità di fare le cose per bene questa volta.   
E da allora c’è stato un completo silenzio da parte sua.   
Harry sa di aver detto che Louis poteva prendersi tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per riflettere sulle cose, e lo intendeva davvero. Rispetta il bisogno di spazio del castano, ma cazzo, questi ultimi cinque giorni sono sembrati un’eternità. La fiducia che ha provato lasciando l’appartamento di Louis la domenica mattina è andata lentamente svanendo con il passare delle ore, il dubbio si è insinuato e ha preso posto dentro il suo cuore. Avrebbe potuto fare le cose diversamente quella mattina? Ha spaventato Louis comportandosi in modo troppo aperto e troppo serio? Harry sa che il maggiore ha paura di essere ferito di nuovo, ma davvero non sa cos’altro avrebbe potuto dire per convincerlo che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente questa volta. Che _lui_ era diverso. Quindi ora, deve solo fidarsi di aver fatto tutto il possibile, ma è davvero fottutamente difficile. È _molto vicino_ al bussare di nuovo alla porta di Louis, pregandolo di fargli sapere di cos’altro ha bisogno da parte sua per fare la sua scelta.   
Ma non lo farà.   
No.   
Scuotendo la testa, Harry rimuove cautamente il prezioso dipinto dalla sua scatola, posizionandolo sul tavolo e togliendo le protezioni di gommapiuma dagli angoli del telaio, mettendole da parte. Afferrando un panno in microfibra, rimuove la polvere che si è accumulata da quando ha rimesso il dipinto in deposito, senza fermarsi finché il ricco legno tinto di ciliegio che ha scelto specificamente per accentuare il marrone della maglietta di Louis non brilla sotto le luci dello studio. Si gira verso l’esposizione dei suoi lavori, osservandola criticamente, guardando dove potrebbe mettere il ritratto. Dopo un lungo momento, afferra un altro cavalletto e lo posiziona all’estremità. Sposta uno dei nuovi pezzi che ha appena finito questa settimana, un dipinto di due ragazzi sdraiati in un campo di fiori con i loro mignoli intrecciati, sul cavalletto all’estremità che ha appena preso, mettendolo accanto a un ritratto che ha fatto l’anno scorso della sua amica Sarah sul ponte di Brooklyn all’alba, il suo lungo vestito floreale che si gonfiava dietro di lei. Ciò lascia uno spazio aperto accanto al dipinto della scena della cappella, che si trova orgogliosamente al centro, un ritratto di sua madre e un altro nuovo dipinto di un picnic a Sheep's Meadow in un pomeriggio d’estate dall’altra parte. Harry prende il ritratto di Louis e lo posiziona con cura sul cavalletto vuoto, facendo un passo indietro per esaminare la nuova sistemazione.   
Annuisce soddisfatto.   
Bingo.   
Harry controlla l’ora, i suoi nervi aumentano quando si rende conto che il suo potenziale cliente arriverà nei prossimi quindici minuti. Comincia a rimuginare, chiedendosi se dovrebbe tirare fuori ritratti più tradizionali, improvvisamente desiderando, non per la prima volta, di avere qualcosa di più recente di Louis da mostrare, ora che ha avuto otto anni per affinare le sue capacità. Ha il suo album da disegno però, se questo misterioso cliente vuole vedere di più, e quello è pieno di idee.   
Il suo telefono squilla. Harry lo tira fuori dalla tasca, sorridendo alla foto sullo schermo mentre accetta la chiamata, mettendolo in vivavoce mentre si avvicina al lavandino nell’angolo della stanza.   
“Non dovresti essere in vacanza?” Chiede Harry, appoggiando il telefono sul bancone, mentre aziona il lavandino.  
“Io _sono_ in vacanza,” Liam protesta bonariamente. “Sono seduto sulla spiaggia con una mimosa. Sono in vacanza!”  
“Eppure, eccoti qui che mi chiami,” scherza il riccio, insaponandosi le mani. “Ti manco davvero così tanto, Leeyum?”   
“Disperatamente,” Liam risponde impassibile. “Ti chiamo solo per assicurarti che non ti sia dimenticato dell’incontro di oggi.”  
“Intendi quello che dovrebbe iniziare tra quindici minuti?” Chiede Harry, sciacquandosi le mani, chiudendo il rubinetto con il gomito e afferrando un asciugamano. “Mi ferisci, Liam.”  
“È già successo prima, H,” sottolinea Liam. “Soprattutto quando lavori tutta la settimana, come hai fatto ora. Sto solo facendo il mio lavoro.”   
“Giusto,” ammette Harry, riappendendo l’asciugamano. “Ma un avvertimento di quindici minuti è terribile, Li, e se me lo _fossi_ dimenticato, eh?”   
“Sapevo che avevi comunque intenzione di stare in studio tutto il giorno,” dice Liam. “E ho già detto che sono in vacanza?”  
“Forse sì,” ride il giovane, studiando il suo riflesso nello specchio. Si scompiglia i capelli e giocherella con la catena delicata intorno al collo, facendo scorrere la fibbia al suo posto. “A proposito, ti metterai nei guai con Zayn per aver fatto questa chiamata di lavoro?”  
“Nah,” risponde Liam. “Sa che questo è importante. E inoltre, non è nemmeno qui adesso; è andato a prendere altri drink.”  
“Capisco, capisco,” mormora Harry, infilando le code della sua camicia a righe bianche e lilla nei suoi pantaloni lilla a vita alta, e aggiustandosi le bretelle sulle spalle. Arricciando il naso, slaccia uno dei suoi bottoni per rivelare la canottiera che ha sotto la camicia. “Quindi quello che stai dicendo è che questa è una chiamata di lavoro segreta, Liam.”   
“... Forse,” ammette Liam. “Ma Zayn _sa_ che hai un grande incontro oggi, quindi va bene.”   
“Come dici tu,” Harry ride, abbottonando un bottone.  
“Seriamente, però,” continua Liam mentre il suo dibattito interno sui bottoni infuria, sbottonandoli e abbottonandoli di nuovo. “Come ti senti? Hai tutto pronto?”  
“Sì,” conferma Harry, allentando il bottone e lasciandolo questa volta, passandosi una mano lungo lo stomaco. Sta molto meglio in questo modo. “Voglio dire, vorrei che tu fossi qui perché almeno potresti aiutarmi e darmi consigli su ciò che ho scelto di mostrargli. Ancora non capisco perché non ha potuto aspettare fino alla prossima settimana, Li. Perché tanta fretta?”   
“Il Sig. Williams ha insistito molto per incontrarti oggi, Harry,” spiega pazientemente Liam, come se non avessero già parlato di tutto questo. “È l’unico giorno che aveva a disposizione. Gli ho detto che prendi appuntamenti solo durante la settimana, ma è stato molto insistente-”  
“Assillante, vorrai dire,” sbuffa il riccio, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Okay, bene, _è stato_ un po’ assillante,” concorda Liam.  
“Grazie,” dice il giovane trionfante. “Voglio dire, non è un fine settimana qualsiasi, Liam, è un fine settimana di _vacanza_.”  
“Hai accettato l’appuntamento, H,” fa notare Liam. “Avresti potuto dire di no, non importa quanto fosse invadente il ragazzo. Hai detto di no prima d’ora.”  
“Sì, beh,” sospira Harry, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso. “Non avevo nient’altro da fare questo fine settimana.”  
“Ancora nessuna chiamata?” Chiede Liam, comprensivo.  
“No,” risponde Harry, strisciando la punta dello stivale sul pavimento. “Nessuna chiamata.”  
“Harry, sarà-”  
“Senti, non posso parlarne adesso, non posso,” lo interrompe Harry. “Ora devo concentrarmi su questo incontro. Dato che ormai hai chiamato, posso parlarti dei pezzi che ho scelto?”   
“Certo,” dice Liam facilmente. “Ho qualche minuto prima che Zayn torni, quindi vai avanti, spiegami.”  
“Okay, quindi ho scelto il dipinto della cappella nella-”  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta.   
“Merda,” mormora Harry sottovoce, controllando l’orologio e accovacciandosi come se il suo visitatore potesse vederlo attraverso la porta. “Liam, è arrivato prima. Devo andare.”  
“Buona fortuna, H,” dice l’amico. “Scrivimi più tardi e fammi sapere come è andato tutto, okay?”   
“Va bene,” dice Harry. “Ti auguro una buona giornata in spiaggia, non dimenticare la protezione solare.”  
“Non lo farò,” ridacchia Liam. “Ciao.”  
“Ciao.”  
Harry riattacca, facendo scivolare il telefono in tasca. Il signor Williams bussa di nuovo, spingendolo a muoversi.   
“Arrivo,” urla, scompigliandosi i capelli. Avanza a grandi passi verso la porta con sicurezza, scivolando in modalità professionale mentre raddrizza le spalle.  
Deve assolutamente prendere questa fottuta commissione, dannazione.   
Apre la porta e il suo cuore sussulta, iniziando poi a battere più velocemente alla vista di Louis in piedi nel corridoio, che sorride nervosamente e sembra bello come Harry non l’ha mai visto. I suoi jeans neri gli abbracciano le cosce in maniera perfetta e la camicia che indossa è sexy ma discreta, la lettera ‘h’ del tatuaggio che ha sul petto che spunta a malapena da sotto il colletto. Il ricco colore blu scuro della camicia si abbina alla sua pelle permanentemente dorata e in qualche modo rende i suoi occhi azzurri ancora più luminosi del normale.   
“Ciao,” Louis mormora, lisciandosi i capelli sulla fronte, le strisce argentate sulle tempie catturano la luce.   
“Lou?” Chiede Harry, scuotendo un po’ la testa perché non riesce a credere che Louis sia qui, davvero _qui._ “Che cosa fai-? Come hai-? Oh mio Dio, _ciao._ ”  
“Ciao,” dice Louis di nuovo, i suoi occhi si increspano mentre il suo sorriso si allarga. “Possiamo parlare?”  
“Sì, certo, sempre,” risponde Harry avidamente, tenendo la porta più aperta per Louis e poi fermandosi immediatamente sui suoi passi, lo stomaco che precipita mentre ricorda il suo appuntamento. “Fanculo. In realtà non possiamo adesso? Merda, oh mio Dio.”  
Louis lo guarda con aria interrogativa, un sorriso che ancora gli tira le labbra.   
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.   
Non riesce a credere che Louis abbia scelto di presentarsi _adesso;_ tra tutte le volte in cui poteva presentarsi, ha scelto il momento esatto in cui Harry è impegnato.  
“Lou, mi dispiace così tanto,” il riccio si scusa profusamente. “Muoio dalla voglia di parlare con te, non hai idea di quanto vorrei parlare. O meglio, penso tu lo sappia. Sei qui, dopotutto. A proposito, come facevi a sapere che ero qui? Anzi, come fai sapere dove si trova il mio studio?”  
“Beh, io-”  
“Gesù, è bello vederti. Sono così felice che tu sia qui, per favore, devi saperlo. Dimmi che lo sai.”   
“Lo so,” risponde Louis, premendo le labbra insieme, il suo viso pieno di affetto.   
“Ci sono così tante cose che voglio mostrarti,” balbetta Harry, pensando a tutto il suo nuovo lavoro. “Così tante cose che avevo _intenzione_ di mostrarti, Lou, ma è solo... non è un buon momento? Ascolta, non lo faccio più nei fine settimana, ma ho un consulto con un cliente tra pochi minuti.”  
“Lo so.”   
“Liam ha organizzato tutto per me,” continua Harry. “A quanto pare questo ragazzo è stato davvero insistente-”  
“Vogliamo davvero chiamarlo ‘insistente’, Haz?” Chiede Louis, con gli occhi che brillano. “Penso di preferire ‘determinato’ a ‘insistente’, ma sono solo io.”  
“C-cosa intendi?” Harry balbetta, il suo cervello finalmente inizia a capire ciò che Louis sta dicendo. “Tu sei-”  
“Il Sig. Williams?” Chiede Louis, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Onestamente, Hazza, pensavo che usare il mio secondo nome sarebbe stata una prova schiacciante, ma Liam ha pensato che fosse intelligente.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” sospira Harry. “Sei tu? Sei il mio cliente invadente?”  
“Sono io, sì,” Louis annuisce. “Sono il tuo cliente _persistente_.”  
Al riccio si mozza il respiro, la sua mano vola tra i suoi capelli mentre le lacrime gli salgono agli occhi, spontaneamente. Il suo cuore batte forte, così forte che non sarebbe sorpreso se Louis potesse vedere il suo battito pulsargli in gola.   
Non riesce a credere che stia realmente accadendo. Nonostante tutta la sua spavalderia, continua a non permettersi di pensare che _sta succedendo._  
“Allora posso entrare?” Louis chiede, il suo viso quasi insopportabilmente morbido mentre gli sorride. “Mi dispiace, forse sono _davvero_ un cliente invadente dopo tutto, perché _ho_ un appuntamento, sai.”   
Harry ride umidamente, annuendo mentre gli tiene la porta aperta, permettendogli di entrare.   
“Ma _perché_ hai preso un appuntamento?” Chiede Harry, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e appoggiandosi contro di essa mentre Louis si gira a guardarlo. “Sai che non hai mai bisogno di farlo, giusto? Avresti potuto chiamarmi, Lou. Io-”  
Il giovane si spegne, la gola si stringe mentre perde la battaglia contro le sue lacrime imminenti, due grosse scie umide che iniziano una cavalcata lungo le sue guance.   
“Sono impazzito ad aspettare una tua chiamata,” sussurra Harry con voce roca, il mento tremante mentre il suo sguardo cade sul pavimento. “Cominciavo a pensare che non l’avresti fatto.”  
“Oh, piccolo, mi dispiace per averti fatto preoccupare,” Louis si scusa, riducendo la distanza tra loro. Asciuga delicatamente le lacrime di Harry con il pollice, sollevando il suo mento in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Ho solo... avevo tutta questa idea nella mia testa, e non potevo di certo lasciarmela scappare. È piuttosto sciocco ora che ci penso.”  
“Ne dubito,” sbuffa il riccio. “Scusa, sto... rovinando tutto. Sono un tale disastro, Lou.”  
“Non lo sei,” sorride il maggiore, infilando un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio.   
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero,” Louis annuisce, prendendogli la mano sinistra e stringendola forte. “Ho pianto tipo per due giorni di fila questa settimana, Hazza. Ma va tutto bene ora, piccolo. È solo… molto da elaborare.”   
“Lo è,” concorda Harry in lacrime, strofinandosi gli occhi. Insieme si dirigono al bancone del lavandino, la pressione della presa di Louis sulla sua mano lo tiene ancorato a terra per tutto il tempo. Il più piccolo afferra un tovagliolo di carta, inumidendolo e asciugandosi le lacrime, soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso. Prende un respiro profondo e purificante, espirando lentamente mentre si concentra sul bellissimo viso di Louis. “Possiamo ricominciare da capo?” Chiede Harry, appallottolando il tovagliolo di carta e gettandolo via. “Prometto che non rovinerò tutto questa volta.”  
“Non hai fatto rovinato niente,” Louis ride, il suo sorriso luminoso come il sole. “Ma certo, possiamo ricominciare da capo.”  
“Perché hai preso un appuntamento oggi, Lou?” Chiede Harry, appoggiandosi al bancone.   
“Otto anni e mezzo fa, hai chiesto di poter dipingere un mio ritratto, Harry,” inizia Louis, lo sguardo fisso, la voce sicura. “È così che è iniziato tutto questo, che siamo iniziati _noi_. Mi sono innamorato di te quel giorno e da allora la mia vita non è più stata la stessa. E nonostante tutto, nonostante le cose buone e quelle cattive, nonostante tutte le stronzate che ci siamo detti l’un l’altro, tutto il male che ci siamo fatti, quell’amore non è mai andato via, non importa quanto duramente ho cercato di lasciarlo alle spalle. E ci ho provato, Harry. Ci ho provato con tutte le mie forze. Sono andato dall’altra parte del mondo cercando di sfuggire da te, ma sembra che tutto quello che ho fatto dal momento in cui me ne sono andato mi abbia lentamente riportato da te, nel posto in cui appartengo. Mi ha riportato a casa. Quindi io... ho pensato che fosse giusto che venissi da te proprio oggi per lasciarmi ritrarre. Nel giorno in cui ricominciamo. Posso farlo?”  
“Lou,” sussurra Harry, le lacrime che gli rigano il viso. “Piccolo, certo che puoi. Morivo dalla voglia di dipingerti di nuovo.”   
“Mi dispiace di essermi spaventato,” continua Louis, chiudendo il piccolo spazio tra loro mentre prende un altro tovagliolo di carta, asciugando teneramente le lacrime di Harry. “Sono ancora spaventato, se devo essere onesto, ma ho più paura a stare senza di te anche solo un minuto in più di quanto non sia già stato. Non c’è nessuno come te, Harry. Rendi tutto migliore, sei come una boccata d’aria fresca. Mi fai sentire così vivo, piccolo. Rendi tutto bello nella mia vita. Se qualcuno mi chiedesse quale sia il mio sogno più sfrenato, sai cosa direi? Non sarebbe avere un bestseller. Diavolo, non sarebbe nemmeno avere un venditore e un’etichetta.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry deglutisce, il suo cuore batte così forte che sembra che stia per esplodere. “Cosa sarebbe?”  
“Tu, Harry,” dice Louis semplicemente, sorridendo mentre fa scorrere il dito lungo la pendenza del naso del giovane, facendo sobbalzare delicatamente la punta. “Il mio sogno saresti tu.”   
Una risata mezza singhiozzante e mezza gioiosa scoppia dalle labbra di Harry mentre prende il viso di Louis tra le mani, abbassandosi e baciandolo fermamente sulla bocca.   
“Anche il mio saresti tu, Lou,” sussurra Harry contro le sue labbra, incapace di trattenersi dal baciarlo ancora una volta, strofinando il loro nasi insieme prima di tirarsi indietro. Louis sembra assolutamente radioso, i suoi occhi azzurri brillano.   
“Sei sempre stato tu per me, Haz,” confessa Louis, infilando un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Nessun altro.”  
“Anche per me sei sempre stato tu,” risponde il riccio dolcemente, facendo scorrere le dita sulla guancia di Louis. “Ero spacciato dall’istante in cui mi hai fatto l’occhiolino.”  
“Non voglio più scappare, piccolo,” mormora il maggiore, facendo combaciare le loro fronti insieme mentre fa scivolare le braccia intorno al suo collo. Il suo alito caldo e mentolato sbuffa contro le labbra di Harry e le sue dita giocano con le estremità dei suoi capelli, solleticandogli la base del collo. “Ti credo quando dici che questa volta le cose andranno diversamente. E farò tutto il possibile per assicurarmene anche io. Perché ti amo e lo farò sempre.”  
“Anch’io ti amo,” promette Harry, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Louis, tirandolo completamente contro il suo corpo. “Per il resto della nostra vita, Lou.”  
“Per il resto della nostra vita,” concorda Louis. “Per me va bene.”  
Harry non è sicuro di chi si muove per primo per collegare le loro labbra, se lui o Louis. Forse si muovono entrambi nello stesso momento. Tutto quello che sa è che improvvisamente condividono lo stesso respiro, le loro labbra si muovono insieme mentre si baciano.  
Dolcemente.   
Perfettamente.   
All’inizio è un bacio lento, le loro bocche si stanno solo conoscendo di nuovo senza la frenesia disperata e frettolosa della troppa tequila e la tensione sessuale repressa e il desiderio. Harry si scioglie mentre la lingua di Louis traccia scherzosamente la cucitura delle sue labbra. Sospira quando le sue labbra si aprono, permettendo al maggiore di entrare. Louis geme dolcemente mentre le loro lingue si toccano, l’intensità del bacio inizia a crescere. Un fuoco arde prepotente nella pancia di Harry, il suo membro si contrae nei pantaloni larghi. Lascia che le sue mani vaghino lungo la schiena di Louis e lungo i suoi fianchi, mappando le sue curve, sentendo le ammaccature delle sue costole e la morbida flessione della sua vita prima di stabilirsi sulla generosa curva del suo sedere. Louis sussulta mentre Harry stringe, dondolando i fianchi. La sua presa sulle spalle del riccio si fa più forte mentre si alza in punta di piedi, la sua lingua preme insistentemente contro le sue labbra. Harry riceve il messaggio molto velocemente, facendoli girare e trascinando Louis sul bancone con una rapida manovra, senza perdere nemmeno un colpo mentre continuano a baciarsi. Il giovane si insinua tra le cosce aperte del maggiore e quest’ultimo avvolge le gambe intorno alla sua vita, piagnucolando dolcemente e gettando indietro la testa all’indietro mentre Harry inizia a baciargli il collo, aprendo il bottone superiore della sua camicia e tirando da parte il tessuto. Il segno che ha lasciato lì sabato scorso è praticamente scomparso, solo una minima macchia gialla è rimasta sulla sua pelle.  
Al riccio piacerebbe molto rettificare la questione il prima possibile.   
“Harry, cazzo,” ansima Louis mentre Harry attacca le labbra nello stesso punto esatto, succhiando forte. “Ci sono voluti anni prima che sbiadisse, sai!”  
Harry si limita a ridacchiare in risposta, lasciando piccoli baci sulla pelle arrossata di Louis.   
“Dobbiamo smetterla,” mormora Louis, premendo baci sulla sommità della sua testa. “Devi dipingermi, piccolo. O almeno disegnarmi.”  
“Pensa a tutte le altre cose che potremmo fare adesso,” geme il riccio, baciandolo sotto la mascella, mordicchiandogli delicatamente la pelle. “Cose che implicano noi nudi. Così tante cose. Dipingere è così noioso, Lou, devo farlo davvero?”  
“Sì, devi,” ride Louis, passando una mano tra i capelli di Harry mentre quest’ultimo continua a baciargli il collo e la mascella. “Sono un cliente pagante, dopotutto, e io-”  
Louis si ferma bruscamente, restando completamente immobile, le sue unghie smussate che affondano nella spalla di Harry. Il giovane si blocca sul posto.   
“Lou?” Chiede Harry, tirandosi indietro preoccupato. “Tutto ok?”  
Il maggiore fissa un punto sopra la sua spalla, la mascella quasi a terra e gli occhi spalancati.   
“Quello è Danny? Nella cappella?” Chiede Louis, la sua voce leggermente strozzata. “Da _Only the Brave?_ ”  
“Sì,” risponde Harry, decidendo che ora non è il momento di girare intorno alle cose. “È lui.”   
Louis si districa dal loro abbraccio, scivolando giù dal bancone e dirigendosi verso l’esposizione dei dipinti che Harry ha preparato per il suo incontro. Per il suo incontro con _lui._ Il riccio resta indietro, dando a Louis un sacco di spazio per poter osservare tutto. Rimane a lungo di fronte al dipinto della cappella, fissandolo. A un certo punto, allunga la mano come se volesse toccarlo, fermandosi a malapena, stringendo la mano in un pugno e premendosela sulle labbra mentre si muove, guardando gli altri dipinti.   
Harry si morde il labbro, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sulle punte dei piedi mentre cerca di valutare la reazione di Louis, facendo del suo meglio per non intromettersi nella sua esperienza.   
“E questo,” dice Louis, la sua voce vacilla mentre si ferma davanti al dipinto di fiori selvatici. “Questi sono Adam e Seth. Di _Feels Like Home,_ capitolo quattordici. C’era… c’era uno schizzo di questo dipinto nella tua camera da letto lo scorso fine settimana.”  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry, sorpreso che Louis l’abbia notato, anche se doveva aspettarselo perché nota tutto. “È vero.”   
“Cazzo, _sapevo_ che mi sembrava familiare,” dice Louis, con una certa soggezione nella sua voce mentre studia il dipinto. “Solo... non riuscivo a capire bene cosa mi ricordasse.”   
“Beh... eravamo occupati,” borbotta Harry.   
“L’hai dipinto in meno di una settimana?”  
“Sì,” il riccio arrossisce, strisciando il mocassino sul pavimento.   
Louis si ferma brevemente davanti al suo ritratto originale, sorridendogli prima di passare al dipinto di Sheep’s Meadow.   
“ _Defenceless_ ,” pronuncia.   
“Sì,” sussurra Harry. “Capitolo due.”  
“Gesù, Harry,” sussurra Louis, passandosi una mano sotto gli occhi e strofinando la mano sulla guancia. “Davvero?”   
“Beh, non potevo non dipingerlo, ti pare?” Chiede Harry ostinatamente. “Hai detto che è il tuo libro più popolare.”  
“È un libro su di _noi,_ Haz. Un libro su tutto ciò che è andato storto tra di _noi._ Come hai potuto-”  
“Hai detto di non leggere troppo tra le righe in quel libro.”   
Louis scoppia a ridere, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo. Le lacrime gli scorrono lungo le guance, l’amore puro brilla nei suoi occhi.   
“Il mio piano originale era ritrarre solo la scena della cappella,” spiega il riccio. “Sapevo di volerla dipingere non appena l’ho letta. Volevo realizzare solo quel dipinto. Ma il tuo lavoro, Lou, i bellissimi quadri che hai dipinto con le tue parole, mi sono... entrati in testa. Ricordi che dicevi sempre che alcune storie richiedono solo di essere raccontate? Come se non ti lasciassero in pace fino a quando non ti siedi e le racconti?”  
“Lo dico ancora, in realtà.”  
“Beh, è lo stesso con i dipinti,” dice Harry. “È solo che... li ho visti così chiaramente nella mia testa, sai? Non potevo lasciarli andare. Spero solo di aver reso loro giustizia, piccolo.”  
“Sono per il tuo spettacolo?” Chiede Louis, asciugandosi una lacrima.   
“Non devono esserlo,” lo rassicura Harry velocemente. “Non li mostrerei mai senza il tuo permesso, Louis. Di’ solo una parola e questi non vedranno mai la luce del giorno, te lo prometto.”   
“Sei pazzo?” Louis chiede incredulo, tornando verso di lui, uno sguardo determinato sul suo volto. “Harry, piccolo-”  
Il maggiore gli prende il viso tra le mani, baciandolo con decisione; il sollievo scorre nelle vene di Harry mentre si aggrappa a Louis, baciandolo con uguale fervore.   
“Non osare dire che non vedranno mai la luce del giorno, Haz,” dice Louis, interrompendo il bacio. “Sarebbe così sbagliato? Sono i dipinti più belli che abbia mai visto. Devi mostrarli a tutti, Harry, devi.”  
“Davvero?”   
“Davvero,” Louis annuisce, pizzicandogli la punta del naso, gli occhi che si increspano mentre sorride. “Voglio dire, cazzo, voglio già ristampare _Only the Brave_ con quel dipinto come copertina.”  
“Sul serio?” Chiede Harry. “Dio, Louis, per un secondo ho pensato che fossi arrabbiato.”  
“Oh, piccolo, mi dispiace,” Louis si scusa, baciandogli velocemente le labbra. “Ero solo scioccato, tutto qui. Sono esattamente come li immaginavo nella mia testa. Tipo, _esattamente._ Come hai fatto?”  
“È tutto lì sulla pagina,” dice il riccio semplicemente. “Rendi le cose così facili, Lou. Sei sempre stata la mia musa ispiratrice, lo sai. E dopo tutto questo tempo, lo sei ancora, piccolo. Lo sarai sempre.”  
“Ti amo, Harry,” dice Louis, accarezzando delicatamente il punto in cui di solito appare la sua fossetta. “Ti amo tanto.”  
Il cuore di Harry sussulta. Non pensa che si stancherà mai di sentirglielo dire.  
“Anch’io ti amo, Louis,” sorride, baciandolo dolcemente e poi afferrando il suo blocco per schizzi, infilando sotto il suo braccio. “Ora, possiamo tornare a casa per favore? Ti abbozzerò quando arriveremo, te lo prometto. Sono stato rinchiuso qui tutta la settimana, e non c’è un posto comodo per te dove sederti, dovrei davvero comprare un divano o qualcosa del genere qui-”  
Louis lo zittisce con un bacio.   
“Sì, andiamo a casa,” concorda. “Ma quale casa? Mia o tua?”   
“Casa è ovunque tu sia,” dice il riccio onestamente, guardandosi intorno in cerca delle sue chiavi. “Ma il tuo appartamento ha un’illuminazione migliore per disegnare. E mi piace di più il ristorante cinese vicino casa tua. Possiamo ordinare cibo da asporto? Sono affamato.”  
“Pollo boom boom Pao,” dice Louis raggiante quando Harry ridacchia. “Te l’avevo detto che non avrei mai più potuto chiamarlo in altro modo. Quindi da asporto e _poi_ dipingiamo, sì?”  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry, trovando le sue chiavi, facendole roteare intorno al dito. “Sembra perfetto, piccolo.”  
“Sono d’accordo,” dice il castano, aprendo la porta dello studio e appoggiandosi ad essa, aspettando che Harry dia allo studio un’ultima rapida occhiata. Poi gli tende la mano destra, sorridendo mentre agita le dita, facendo cenno al riccio di avvicinarsi, la corda che tira l’ancora a casa.   
Proprio come deve essere.   
Il cuore di Harry si gonfia d’amore mentre si avvicina a Louis, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le loro dita. La mano di Louis è morbida, calda e si adatta perfettamente alla sua, come se fosse stata creata apposta per lui. Guarda in basso, sorridendo per il modo in cui i loro tatuaggi si allineano, legandolo per sempre al fianco di Louis.   
Non c’è altro posto in cui preferirebbe essere.    
  
  
  



	15. Epilogue

**Mine Would Be You**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Epilogo.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  


Alla mia baba, la mia migliore amica,  
senza la quale questa storia non avrebbe visto luce.   
Grazie per il tuo lavoro, per spronarmi ogni volta che ne ho bisogno e per essere la  
persona meravigliosa che sei.   
Grazie, Sha. Ti amo con tutto il cuore.  
  
E a voi, per il più piccolo sostegno.  
  
E ad Harry e Louis, perché siete la mia felicità.   
Il mio sogno sareste voi.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mini avocado toast, signore?”   
Louis guarda il vassoio della cameriera, arricciando il naso con disgusto.   
Davvero servono ancora i toast di avocado? I loro quindici minuti di fama avrebbero dovuto scadere secoli fa, secondo lui, eppure continuano a saltar fuori a ogni singolo dannato evento a cui è stato negli ultimi due anni. Il suo stomaco brontola rabbiosamente.   
È riuscito a malapena a mettere sotto i denti qualcosa durante tutta la serata.   
“No, grazie,” risponde Louis, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere il disprezzo fuori dalla sua voce. “Hai per caso qualcosa di più sostanzioso? Panini? Mini tacos? Quelle piccole palline fritte di formaggio che ho visto in giro? Qualcos’altro oltre al toast di avocado? Per favore?”  
La cameriera ridacchia.   
“La mia ragazza ha un vassoio di panini,” dice la cameriera, sporgendosi in modo cospiratorio. “È dall’altra parte della stanza. Alta e con i capelli rosa acceso, non puoi non notarla.”  
Bevendo un sorso del suo Peroni, Louis segue lo sguardo della ragazza, alzandosi sulle punte in modo da poter vedere dietro alla linea di colonne che attraversano la lunghezza leggermente stretta dello spazio dell’evento. Abbastanza velocemente, vede una testa di capelli rosa acceso tra la folla, che si fa strada lentamente attraverso il gruppo di tavoli da cocktail situati sull’altro lato della scala curva.   
“Mi muoverei velocemente se fossi in te,” consiglia la cameriera con un sorriso. “Non dureranno a lungo. Sai che le persone possono essere dei veri avvoltoi in queste occasioni.”   
“Oh, lo so bene,” Louis ridacchia seccamente, bevendo un altro sorso di birra. “Questo non è il mio primo rodeo.”  
La cameriera ride, facendogli l’occhiolino mentre si allontana, offrendo i toast alle sue successive ignare vittime. Lo stomaco gli brontola di nuovo in segno di protesta, così si mette alla ricerca della cameriera dai capelli rosa con i panini. Si ferma ogni pochi metri perché le persone continuano a salutarlo e a dargli una pacca sulla spalla mentre passa, offrendogli le loro sincere congratulazioni. Louis sorride graziosamente, assicurandosi sempre di guardare le persone negli occhi mentre stringe loro la mano, chiacchierando brevemente e ringraziandole per essere venute, ignorando il continuo, insistente brontolio del suo stomaco.   
Ah, l’arduo compito di essere l’ospite d’onore.   
Louis non avrebbe mai immaginato che ciò sarebbe accaduto quando, diciotto mesi fa, ha dato a Zayn il manoscritto per il suo quarto romanzo. Si guarda intorno nella stanza, ancora sbalordito nel vedere il _suo_ libro sugli scaffali, prodotto in serie, con il dipinto di Harry in copertina, un uomo di profilo che guarda il dente di leone nella sua mano, i semi che volano via in un ricciolo che portano al titolo.   
_Always You._  
Niente di tutto questo doveva accadere. Il libro doveva essere un sequel di _Feels Like Home,_ il prossimo nella sua linea di lavori auto-pubblicati. Non c’era niente di diverso nella sua mente in questo progetto, tranne per il fatto che è stato il romanzo più veloce che avesse mai scritto, novantamila parole che gli sono uscite fuori nemmeno sei mesi dopo aver finalizzato la sua bozza, anche se ha dovuto destreggiarsi tra la scrittura e il suo lavoro quotidiano. Louis l’aveva dato a Zayn per il montaggio, proprio come aveva fatto con tutti i suoi lavori precedenti, e per Louis, quello era tutto.   
Era stata durante la loro tradizionale cena elegante come pagamento per i suoi servizi che Zayn gli aveva detto che bastava così; doveva assolutamente pubblicare questo libro tramite una delle loro case editrici. Questo romanzo era quello _giusto,_ e questa volta non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.   
Louis, ovviamente, aveva detto di no.   
_Always You_ sarà sempre lo stesso, anche se l’avesse pubblicato da solo, aveva affermato ostinatamente.   
Quello a cui non aveva pensato, era il fatto che Zayn avesse giocato sporco, e infatti aveva coinvolto Harry per convincerlo. Harry, ovviamente, era stato immediatamente d’accordo con l’intera idea, al punto che Louis aveva scherzato sul fatto che Harry voleva questa cosa molto più di quanto la volesse lui. (“ _Sì,_ ” aveva detto il riccio ostinatamente. “È quello che meriti, piccolo.”) Dopo una buona quantità di ricerche interiori, insieme a lunghe conversazioni con l’amore della sua vita sul fatto di non lasciarsi prendere dalla paura e che il successo sicuramente non lo avrebbe cambiato o definito, Louis aveva finalmente detto di sì.  
Una settimana dopo, aveva firmato sulla linea tratteggiata un contratto editoriale con il proprietario della casa editrice Penguin Random House, Dutton, la stessa casa editrice con cui John Irving aveva originariamente pubblicato _The World According to Garp_. Aveva trascorso diversi mesi a riscrivere alcuni punti durante le ore libere, assicurandosi che _Always You_ sarebbe stato in grado di catturare la gente, che le persone sarebbero state in grado di connettersi alla storia di Adam e Seth da questo nuovo punto di vista piuttosto che dai loro inizi in _Feels Like Home._ (“Potresti lasciarmi pubblicare anche quello, Louis, sarebbe molto più semplice,” aveva commentato Zayn durante una maratona di revisione.) L’intero processo era stato difficile, specialmente con Louis che si rifiutava di alleggerire il proprio carico di revisione alla Anchor Books, ma era stata anche una delle esperienze più gratificanti della sua vita.   
Tutto il suo duro lavoro nell’ultimo anno lo ha portato qui, alla Housing Works Bookshop di SoHo e alla festa ufficiale per il lancio del suo romanzo di ‘debutto.’ Louis non riesce ancora a capire la parte del ‘debutto’, ma suppone che sia un po’ come se Lizzo venisse nominata come Miglior Nuovo Artista dopo il suo terzo album. Il discorso di benvenuto di Zayn è finito, così come la lettura selezionata di Louis, così adesso può rilassarsi e godersi la festa, la parte snervante di parlare in pubblico è finita e c’è solo il firma copie davanti a lui.   
Ora, se solo potesse procurarsi del fottuto cibo.   
Louis cammina attraverso una corsia di libri, sperando che, prendendo il percorso intorno al retro del negozio piuttosto che nel mezzo, sarà in grado di evitare l’assalto dei sostenitori, solo per un po’. (È grato a queste persone, lo è davvero, è solo fottutamente affamato.) Emerge dall’altra parte degli scaffali, uscendo nell’area aperta della reception vicino alle scale, trattenendosi a malapena dall’esultare quando vede i capelli rosa della cameriera.   
Il trionfo di Louis si trasforma rapidamente in sconfitta quando vede qualcuno prendere l’ultimo panino dal suo vassoio.   
Dio, dannazione.   
Arriccia il naso, premendo le labbra mentre scruta la stanza, alla ricerca di altri buoni antipasti. La folla si sposta e si dimentica immediatamente del suo stomaco affamato quando vede Harry in piedi a uno dei tavoli da cocktail, stringendo un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano, immerso in una conversazione con Niall e il suo ragazzo Shawn.   
Il suo cuore sussulta alla vista del giovane. Salta diversi battiti, in realtà. Non può fare a meno di restare lì ad ammirarlo per un momento, chiedendosi ancora una volta come diavolo sia riuscito ad essere così dannatamente fortunato.   
Harry ha optato per un look più sottile e classico stasera piuttosto che uno dei suoi soliti abiti stampati a colori vivaci. Louis ha insistito sul fatto che voleva che Harry indossasse quello che cazzo voleva indossare, ma il riccio lo ha subito fermato, dicendogli che quella era la sua serata e che lui sarebbe stato solo di supporto. Eppure, Harry fa comunque una figura impressionante nel suo abito nero doppiopetto impeccabilmente sartoriale, con i bellissimi riccioli color cioccolato che cadono appena oltre le sue spalle e la camicia avorio leggermente slacciata. A completare il look ci pensano degli stivali bordeaux, i quali aggiungono un pizzico di colore al tutto.  
Harry è assolutamente l’uomo più bello presente in questa stanza   
Ed è suo.   
L’attenzione di Harry si sposta, quasi come se sentisse lo sguardo di Louis su di lui; i loro occhi si incrociano attraverso la stanza e il viso del giovane si illumina, le sue fossette che intagliano profondi crateri nelle sue guance mentre sorride raggiante.   
“Piccolo!”  
“L’uomo del momento,” esulta Niall mentre Louis si avvicina a loro, mettendo la sua bottiglia di birra quasi vuota sul tavolo. “Ottimo lavoro alla lettura, Tommo.”  
“Grazie, grazie,” risponde il maggiore, voltandosi verso Harry e lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra in attesa. “Ciao piccolo.”  
“Ciao, amore,” mormora Harry, sorridendo mentre strofina i loro nasi. “Niall ha ragione, sei stato fantastico lassù.”  
“Congratulazioni, Louis,” aggiunge Shawn, la personificazione della gentilezza canadese. “È tutto meraviglioso.”   
“Grazie,” dice Louis sinceramente. “Ragazzi, vi state godendo la festa? Scusate, sono stato così impegnato.”  
“Non essere sciocco, stiamo bene,” lo ammonisce Harry, stringendo la spalla di Louis in modo confortante. “ _Tu_ stai bene, però? Stavi facendo quella tua faccia da riccio arrabbiato proprio ora, l’ho notato.”  
“Ugh, sto morendo di fame,” si lamenta Louis, il suo stomaco trascurato brontola di nuovo. “Continuo a perdermi tutti i buoni antipasti. Continuano ad offrirmi quei fottuti toast di avocado. Insomma, è la mia festa, Hazza, non avrebbero dovuto semplicemente tenere quelle cose orribili fuori dal menu? Onestamente, ho detto a Zayn di non volere l’avocado, mi chiedo se questa sia una violazione del contratto.”  
“Mostri,” ridacchia Harry, raccogliendo un pezzo di filaccia dalla spalla del maglione rosso bruciato con scollo a V che Louis ha abbinato a un dolcevita di cashmere blu e pantaloni neri aderenti. “Dovremmo assolutamente fare causa.”   
“Avevo finalmente trovato la ragazza con il vassoio dei panini,” borbotta il castano. “Ma qualcuno ha afferrato l’ultimo proprio mentre mi stavo avvicinando. Fottuti avvoltoi.”  
“Oh,” dice Harry casualmente. “Intendi questi panini?”  
“Oh mio Dio,” ansima Louis mentre il riccio gli fa scorrere davanti un piatto pieno di panini. “Come hai-”   
“So quanto può essere difficile mangiare a questo tipo di eventi, Lou,” Harry sorride orgoglioso. “Quindi li ho accumulati per te, afferrandone uno ogni volta che passavano. Alla fine ho dovuto chiedere a una delle ragazze di portarmi un piatto. Alcuni di loro potrebbero essere freddi ormai, ma ho fatto del mio meglio.”  
“Dio, ti amo, Hazza,” geme felice Louis, dando un morso a uno dei mini hamburger. “Sposami?”   
“L’ho già fatto”, sorride il riccio, alzando la mano sinistra e dimenando le dita ben curate, con lo smalto nero scintillante che cattura la luce. Una fascia di diamanti brilla sul suo anulare, circondata dal grande anello a forma di rosa con cui Louis gli ha chiesto di sposarlo sette mesi dopo che si erano rimessi insieme al dito medio, e dall’anello di giada che gli ha comprato in luna di miele in Nuova Zelanda sul suo mignolo. “Ricordi, marito?”  
“Giusto, come potrei dimenticare,” Louis sorride, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo la parte inferiore della fascia di platino sul proprio anulare sinistro. “L’abbiamo fatto, non è vero, marito?”  
“Oh mio _Dio,_ ” geme Niall bonariamente, alzando gli occhi al cielo e girando il viso contro la spalla di Shawn. “Avevo pensato che una volta andati in luna di miele avreste posto fine a tutta la fase di smancerie, ma semmai siete _peggiorati_ dopo il matrimonio, stronzi.”  
“Aw, lasciali stare, piccolo,” Shawn sorride, il suo braccio che scivola intorno alla vita di Niall. “Sono sposi novelli. Quanto tempo è passato adesso? Quattro mesi?”  
“Tre,” risponde Harry, pizzicando la punta del naso di Louis, sorridendogli mentre lui ingurgita il suo secondo panino. “Tre bellissimi mesi.”   
“Sì, Neil,” dice il maggiore, asciugandosi il grasso dalle labbra con un tovagliolo da cocktail. “Siamo sposati solo da tre mesi, concedici una pausa.”  
“Tutto quello che sto dicendo è che siete stati nella fase ‘luna di miele’ praticamente da quando siete tornati insieme. Sono passati più di due anni,” sottolinea Niall. “Finirà mai?”  
“La fase della luna di miele di Harry e Louis? Non credo.”  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo dal marito (suo _marito,_ non smetterà mai di dirlo) per vedere Liam sorridere alla sua osservazione mentre si unisce a loro, posando il suo flûte di champagne sul tavolo.   
“Grazie, Payno,” dice Louis arrogante, afferrando un altro panino e mangiando un boccone.  
“Zayn ti sta cercando, comunque,” lo informa Liam. “Ha detto che il firma copie dovrebbe iniziare presto?”  
“Giusto, giusto,” dice il castano attraverso un boccone di hamburger, deglutendo e asciugandosi di nuovo la bocca. Guarda Harry, sorridendo in tono di scusa. “Il dovere chiama, amore.”   
“Non scusarti,” lo ammonisce Harry, premendo un bacio sulla sua tempia. “È la tua notte, Lou, fai quello che devi fare. Sarò qui.”  
“Il firma copie dovrebbe durare solo un’ora o giù di lì, credo,” dice Louis, finendo la sua birra e accartocciando il tovagliolo, ficcandolo sul collo della bottiglia. “Dopodiché possiamo uscire tutti. Andiamo da Marlowe? Voglio delle patatine fritte. E un hamburger di dimensioni reali.”  
“Sembra fantastico,” sorride Harry.   
“Bravi, venite a dare soldi al mio bar,” dice Niall con grandiosità.  
“Come se ci facessi pagare,” scherza Louis, facendo scivolare le sue dita lungo la spalla di Harry mentre va, le risatine di Niall lo seguono.   
Louis torna indietro attraverso la libreria affollata, tornando rapidamente al tavolo che è stato allestito per il firma copie.   
“Scusate, scusate,” dice di fronte alla piccola fila che si è formata davanti al tavolo, mentre tutti stringono le loro copie di _Always You._ “Ho dovuto mangiare un boccone e baciare mio marito, sai com’è.”  
Le persone ridono mentre lui si sistema sulla sedia. Zayn appare al suo fianco, posando una bottiglia piena di Peroni sul tavolo con un occhiolino. Il giovane gli sorride con gratitudine e poi afferra la sua penna, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla prima persona in fila. Il ventenne si avvicina e il cuore di Louis cresce di cinque taglie quando vede che stringe tra le mani una copia malconcia di _Feels Like Home_ , oltre a una nuova brillante copia di _Always You._  
“Ciao,” dice timidamente il ragazzo. “Mi chiedevo se saresti disposto a firmare anche questo?”   
Non piangerà.   
Non lo farà.   
“Certo,” dice Louis, con la gola stretta mentre gira al frontespizio. “Ovviamente. A chi devo dedicarla?”  
Louis sapeva che il team pubblicitario di Dutton aveva selezionato solo una certa quantità di persone per il lancio al pubblico in generale del libro, ma è davvero sbalordito dalla quantità di gente presente che ha familiarità con il suo lavoro. Un’ora vola mentre Louis si assicura di dare a ogni persona l’attenzione che merita, chiacchierando delle scene e dei personaggi preferiti mentre firma. Ogni tanto un addetto stampa si presenta al suo fianco, assicurandosi che abbia ciò di cui ha bisogno, cambiando le sue penne. Mentre la fila diminuisce, Louis alza lo sguardo e fa un cenno a Zayn, toccandosi l’orologio per indicare che il tempo è quasi scaduto; vuole davvero assicurarsi che tutti abbiano il loro tempo e nessuno si senta affrettato.   
La fila è comunque quasi finita.   
Louis saluta la ragazza per cui ha appena firmato il libro, tornando alla fila e scoppiando a ridere quando vede che l’ultima persona in piedi è il suo dannato marito.   
“Louis Tomlinson,” sospira Harry, stringendo la sua copia di _Always You_ al petto, il suo sorriso che praticamente gli divide la faccia in due. “Sei il mio autore preferito.”  
“Oh mio Dio, Hazza,” ride il castano mentre il riccio si avvicina. “Hai _davvero_ comprato una copia? A casa ne abbiamo una dozzina, sai. Hai il modello originale del libro!”  
“Puoi scommetterci il tuo bel culo che ne ho comprato una copia,” sorride Harry, posando il libro sul tavolo. “Ho schiaffeggiato la mia Visa sul bancone, proprio così.”  
“Sei ridicolo,” dice Louis affettuosamente. “Ti amo.”  
“Anch’io ti amo, Lou,” risponde Harry. “Adesso firma il mio libro, per favore.”   
“Qualche pagina in particolare, signore?” Chiede il maggiore.   
“La pagina delle iscrizioni, per favore, piccolo,” chiede Harry.   
Louis lo guarda, sorridendo dolcemente. Gli occhi verdi di Harry brillano, pieni di amore e orgoglio. Il castano apre il libro alla pagina dell’iscrizione, afferrando la penna e accarezzando la sua fede nuziale. Guarda la pagina, vedendo nero su bianco le stesse parole che sono incise all’interno della fascia al suo dito.   
  
**_Per Harry._**  
 ** _Anche il mio saresti tu._**  
  
Louis stringe le labbra, mandando un bacio a Harry mentre circonda l’iscrizione, aggiungendo una parola e scarabocchiando il suo nome sotto.   
  
**_Sempre._**  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed anche quest'altra avventura giunge al termine. Mine Would Be You è finita ed io ci lascio un pezzettino del mio cuore. Questa storia mi è entrata nel cuore come mai successo prima, mi sono affezionata a questi Harry e Louis, ho gioito con loro, ho sofferto, ho voluto prendere a pugni H ad un certo punto, ed io spero solo di aver fatto un buon lavoro e di avervi fatto provare le stesse emozioni. Grazie davvero per ogni più piccola cosa, ci sono stati momenti in cui non è stato facile, momenti in cui volevo abbandonare la traduzione, ma non ci sono mai riuscita perché mi rende felice, e spero di rendere felice voi.  
> Ci vediamo l'anno prossimo con altre due storie che vi aspettano.  
> Buon anno nuovo, vi mando un forte abbraccio. Ancora grazie.  
> Sil. xx


End file.
